Of Dark and Grey
by HimmelsDraculina
Summary: Sequel to Green Sheikah. Dark Link just found a new person, but just what are his intentions? Harmless teasings or is he hiding something more? And just what will happen to her if she is forced into slavery? Will he save her? Complete!
1. Of Dark and Grey

**Ha! The sequel of Green Sheikah is finally here! This story was inspired by the songs "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace and "You Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams. Even if you haven't read Green Sheikah you will probably still understand this. But that isn't a garentee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but I would really love to. Or I could just have Sheik and Dark Link. That would be fine.**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Dark and Grey**

The moon towered over me as I stood in the knee high grass. I stared up at the golden orb blankly and yet transfixed. It's not that I liked it; it's just that I have nothing better to do. It has been years since Ganondorf's defeat, many years, and now I am alone. Not only am I alone, I am angry. I am angry at the moon, I am angry at the grass I stand on, I am angry at the people that trod on it before me, I am angry at Hyrule, I am angry at the world.

I am angry at myself.

I am Dark Link.

Dark Link. That was what they named me, _Dark_ Link. No, I am not just _Link_, I am Dark. I am not aloud to be Link, no, because that was the _king's_ name. Yes, King Link and Queen Zelda, everybody just _loves_ the perfect pair. Who would want to marry? How stupidly pointless would that be? It is a complete and total waste of time. Who would you meet that you would want to see everyday for the rest of your pathetic life? It just irritates me to no end when I am present if a wedding is happening. That arrogant fool, Link, asked me to be the best man at his wedding over 17 years ago. How could such an incredulous question flow out of his ignorant mouth? Could he not tell that I hated him so? First the ball, then a wedding?! The thoughts of those days just make my blood boil. Link…I hate you. You stole everything from me! Everything! First you stole my pride when you defeated me at the Water Temple, but then you had to diminish me to nothingness when _you_ invited _me_ to your new home, which just _happens_ to be a castle…

It isn't fair that you get everything and I nothing. I just hope that I was born first. That is what I hope. Though I get tired of you stealing everything from me, there is one thing that I can claim from being born first. My face. Yes, yes! My face is your face, so if I was born first, it would be in fact that you are stealing my face and that would mean…what would that mean? I sigh, because of my not knowing. Even if he did steal my looks…I won't be able to get them back. No…not after Link defeated me. I will never be able to show my face around Hyrule without people mistaking me as the knight on his noble steed, Link. Once I look up from my so called name being called the people scream and run away. Red eyes, apparently, are not the most charming thing. Now people just avoid the figure known as the shadow of Link. If the figure wears black and not green, these people tell their children, do not approach it. For it is not our king, it is a nightmare. Humph, referring to me as 'it' when it is perfectly clear that I am a man. A man…a person…I'm a living being just like everyone else, but nobody seems to notice or care for that matter. I hate this world. I hate this life. I _hate_ it!

* * *

The maiden of Sadness. That is what they call me. Can you believe that? Or at least that is what they call me in Hyrule. The Zoras call me Mourning. No, not like day break _morning_, but death _Mourning_. Everything you can think of that has to do with sadness, they call me. But I am not Mourning, or maiden of Sadness, I am Shema. The daughter of the blue Sheikah, Sheik, and the green Sheikah, Khema. I am also the sister of the red Sheikah, Kheisho. I am unlike them, for I am a grey Sheikah. Throughout time the grey Sheikahs have been known for there depression, but assuming that I'm always depressed is taking it way to far! So, I'm not fiery and pumped up like my older brother, Kheisho! So, I'm not sensual and deep like my father, Sheik! So, I'm not happy and strong like my mother, Khema! So, what?! I'm not them! I'm Shema! I'm my own person. Stop comparing me to everyone else. It hurts. The one person that people compare me to constantly is my brother, Kheisho. Since I'm the youngest of the twins, supposedly, I have to act like the older one. The more and more people assumed that I was fiery the more and more the fire in me extinguished. Don't get me wrong! I love my family with all my heart, especially Kheisho! We are one and the same even though we don't look identical. Over the years of sadness that took hold of me, my hair seemed to follow suite. Unlike my brother's hair of pure sunshine, my hair looks like it came straight from a widow's grief. My hair is grey, as grey as the suite that I wear. Another thing that my brother and I don't share is eyes. _His_ eyes are wondrously beautiful. They look as though they hold the very fire that Kheisho has within them. They are a perfect orange with a perfect tinge of red. My eyes…are black. Pitch black. They barely reflect light. As you can probably tell, I'm quite the colorless piece of work. I am the portrait of depression. I can't help but wonder how I turned out like this. I ask my self why I don't look or act like the rest of my family a lot. But no matter what, they always look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Why? 

"I don't understand." I say to nobody.

I have been walking across Hyrule since the sunset. I told my parents and my brother that I was going on a trip and I would be home whenever. They seemed to understand that I wanted to get a taste of adventure just like Sheik and Khema did, but I still wonder if they _fully_ understood my journey to no where.

'_I guess I can't change that now._'

I made it over the mountain and I have crossed silently through the village of Kakariko. I passed the castle and followed the curve around the ranch. And now I'm trudging through the tall grass that led to a hidden forest entrance that I have found near the gates of Lake Hylila. I'm pretty sure that nobody else has found it, but I could be wrong. I can't help but pause before I walk through. The moon was simply marvelous tonight. I have never seen it that big before. I lean up against the rock near the entrance decided to watch it a little longer. I doubt when I'm in this dense forest I would be able to look up and admire the moon whenever I felt like it. A while ago, Malon's daughter, Maylei, and I ventured in it with a couple of the ranch horses. We got a few yards into before we had to turn back for the horses' sake. We were in practically complete darkness. Every once in awhile the moon or a couple of stars would peak out from in-between the branches, but other then that, you had to rely on instinct and you had to wait for your eyes to adjust to the abnormal screen of shadow. Maylei was just as afraid as the horses were, but she said as long as I was with her, she would follow. So loyal, she is. I couldn't ask for a better friend. If I find a nice and safe path, I will take her next time. But for now, I don't want her to get hurt, so, she stays. I'm sure she will be angry with me, but she'll understand later.

* * *

The moon is starting to annoy me. It has slowly gotten brighter and brighter and I don't like the light. I sigh and walk lazily back to the entrance to my hidden forest infested home. I love it in there, it is absolutely perfect. It's dark, so my eyes won't hurt in the light. It has very few creatures in it, so I won't have to worry about something attacking. Even if there were creatures in there that would attack me, I doubt that they could defeat me. As I high stepped through the grass, I rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. It is a habit that I can't seem to break. I'm not sure why I do it, but for a few paces I continued to rub my eyes until I feel the chill of the entrance leading to my home. I take a deep breath and am surprised to smell a strange scent. I sniff and concluded that it was a smell of honey and almond. I quirked my eyebrow and looked around. Though I hate admitting this…I was quite surprised to see a small figure leaning up against the boulder beside the entrance. It was staring straight into my eyes and I to its. I look for a challenge in the pools of obsidian, but can't find any. It…or she if I look at her closely, is just there. Not for any reason that would concern me. I flick my eyes towards the entrance of my forest, signaling to her that I don't mean to fight and she is welcome to either go in or leave. If I remember right, breaking eye contact with a Sheikah meant peace or something like that; keeping eye contact however, is a disaster waiting to happen. Especially if you are in a bad mood and don't feel like smiling and resume the face of glaring. Sheikahs won't like that. I couldn't help but admire her ability to blend with the large rock. Her suite matched greatly. I also couldn't help but notice that she had a small pack. She must be traveling. I watched her as she picked up her pack and hoisted it onto her back. She closed her eyes and inclined her head. A Sheikah 'thank you' for not fighting with them if they don't feel like it. I don't know why, but I have always thought that Sheikahs had this, I-don't-give-a-crap type of nature. They only seem to fight when they feel like it or if they are in situations where no other way is necessary and they refuse to do something unless there is a generally reasonable reason to why they have to do it. I don't want to call them wild, but what other word would you say to describe their spirit? Free, maybe? I don't know, but I have always admired the Sheikahs. _But_ I doubt that I will ever tell any one of them that. Especially…Kheisho…he would find the exact opposite meaning of what I said and blurt it out to the world. Now _he_ is wild. He is supposed to have a sister…Shema I think her name was; she was accepted as a grey Sheikah. I assume this female grey Sheikah in front of me is her. I mean the only Sheikahs that anybody knows of are Impa, Sheik, Khema, and the twins. Yes, this is Shema the Maiden of Sadness. Strange, she doesn't seem sad.

* * *

The man dressed in all black watched me as I picked up my things. I nodded my thanks and prepared to walk into the entrance. His eyes seemed to be narrowed as he watched me. Maybe he recognized me from the way I dress. Who else would wear a dull grey suite and cowl? Only Shema. I gave him one last look and nod before I stepped into the darkness of the forest. To my extremely great surprise he followed. Or at least I think he was following. We seemed to be heading the same direction. I gave him quick gazes now and then and after awhile I just straight out stared at him. After awhile, I guess my stare got on his nerves for he walked sideways a couple of steps so we were even more distant from each other then turned his straightforward glare to me. His leer said one thing, 'what are you looking at? Who, the hell do you think you are?' 

I smiled a small smile and it obviously reached my eyes for he glared harder and turned his face away. We continued walking together in total silence. Actually, I assumed that I was going to be the one breaking it, but it was actually him. That caught me off guard a little.

"Shema." He says without looking at me.

I arched an eyebrow and looked at him. Then he looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Your name is Shema."

It was more of a statement then a question, but I answered, "Yes," anyway.

He nodded and we walked on.

"And you are…" I saw trailing off.

For a long time he didn't say a word. Finally he replied, "You don't know?"

I shake my head.

"Who do you think I am?"

I narrow my eyes at the strange counter question then say, "Well, you resemble King Link almost creepily, but you have red eyes and have black hair."

"Obviously I am not the King."

I nod, "Yes, I know."

"But I look more like a doppelganger, don't I?"

"Well, I don't want to offend you."

"You won't."

"Well then, yes you do look like one. What is your name?"

His jaw clenched a little bit before he answered, "My name is…Dark…Link."

I nod, "It suites you," and resume walking without a word.

He turned a confused to me. He obviously thought I was going to explain what I meant.

"Well?" he says.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say why I should be called Dark Link?"

"If you want me to explain then I will."

"I do."

* * *

This has had to be the most I have spoken in a long time. She is starting to explain now why I should be called 'dark' instead of just Link. 

She places her hand under her chin so that two fingers pressed against it, her other hand came up and griped the bicep of her arm, "Well, you see, you were black and King wears Green, you have black hair and King has blonde hair, you have red eyes and King has blue eyes."

I waited for her to say 'and the fact that you are evil and King isn't, is another reason why you should be called Dark,' but she didn't say a word after she explained my looks and my clothes. It was clear that this girl truly did not know who I am. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be enjoying the walk through the barely lit forest.

"You know for a Maiden of Sadness, you don't look to sad."

I smirked when I saw her eye twitch; I have hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Just because," she says slowly, "I am a grey Sheikah does _not _mean I am the picture child of tears!"

"Oh contra, my little Sheikah, it does," I say goading her on, "What were you not good enough for the other clans so they threw you away into the grey one?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and gave me a very sinister glare.

I didn't know why, but it felt good picking a fight with someone again, "You must've cried or something when you found out that they didn't want you in any of the clans. That's why they threw you in the clan of rejects. And that is exactly what the Grey Sheikah Clan is," I lean into her face with an evil smile and whisper, "rejects."

"What would you know about it?" she asked through gritted teeth.

I shrug and circle around her, "What is there to know?" I let out a mocking laugh, "Everybody knows that the only good grey is a dead grey. What do we need them for?"

Her face morphed into a snarl, but she still held back. So I continued my taunting.

"Prove me wrong, little grey. Tell me some abilities that only the grey Sheikah's have."

She sucked in some air through her nose and held her chin up high as she started to walk away.

"Oh," I say my voice filled with fake sarcasm, "leaving so soon? I was starting to like you"

When she didn't respond I said lowly, "Do you not have any special Sheikah abilities?"

She stopped in her tracks. I can only imagine her face.

"You don't do you?"

Shema turned around with a death glare and yelled, "Shut up!"

I sigh, "Such a pity. I wonder what you family thinks…Poor Sheik and Khema."

Her eyes narrowed even more at the sound of her parents' names.

"To be cursed with something as worthless as you. A noble blue and green with a son of red and a," I waved my hand to her as if in disgust, "daughter of gr—,"

I was cut off at the swish of knives being thrown. It pierced into the tree barely an inch away from my ear.

With a grin I shifted my eyes from the knife, to her, "Ooo, is this a challenge?"

From her eyes I can tell that she looks a lot like Khema. I don't need to peek behind that stupid cowl to know what she looks like. To my surprise she rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

I laugh and say, "Oh, so that was just a warning shot to say 'get and stay away from me', huh?"

She didn't turn around. Shema just continued to walk away with her anger level starting to get even higher.

I knew I should have probably just let her go, but she is just way to much fun! I picked up the run and planted myself directly in front of her. She looked up at me with a blank stare.

"Now this won't do!" I say to her, "You are starting to get bored of me."

She sighed and said, "Let me pass."

"No." I reply simply.

"You will let me pass." She says firmly.

I place one of my hands against the tree next to where we were standing and leaned against it. I bent downwards a little so our faces were closer, "You know, you really need to watch your mouth."

Shema's eyes practically turned red, "And you need to get out of my way!"

She hit me across the face. I probably could have stopped it, but I didn't want to. I grin and push her against the tree with one hand on her throat. I didn't choke her, but I held her.

My grin widened as she fought back, her hand gripped my arm. She was strong. My grin disappeared into a smirk and I looked her up and down, "No…"

She quirked her eyebrow.

I continued, "No, no, you don't need to watch your mouth. I like your attitude. But I think," I moved closer to her face, "I think you need discipline."

* * *

I bared my teeth behind my cowl. What the hell is this guy's problem? I growled and head butted him. He doubled over in surprise and held his head. I reached for my knives and gasped when I found that the spot I hid them in was empty. The aspect of fighting him with my fists and legs were not as appealing as the thought of fighting him with blades. I felt his hand clasp my ankle and pull me down. I fell down with a rather loud thud. He crawled over to me so that now I was pretty much under him. He had both of his hands planted on either side of my head. I rolled over and prepared to kick out and maybe knock some of the air out of him, but once I was on all fours he got up so that he was on his knees so that he was directly behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder. 

"You fight dirty, little grey." He leaned his head over so his cheek pressed against mine, "I like that in a woman."

I growl and elbow him in the chest and yelled, "Screw you, Dark Link!"

Though I was now up and he was on all fours on the ground getting back the air I knocked out he replied, "Oh Shema," there was a strange glint in his eyes, "Don't give me ideas."

Out of spite I kicked him one last time in the stomach satisfied with the grunt he let out and walked away.

* * *

I didn't go after her as I regained my composure and stood tall. She was fun though. The most enjoyable yet. This forest will lead her straight back to me one day. I wonder where she thinks she will appear when she makes it to the other side. Surely she doesn't think it would be anything pretty. I laugh to myself and strode away slowly taking my time as I went home. She already hates everything about me, but the fun has just started. 

_Author's Note_

So what da'ya think? I shall be waiting for the reveiws! Yes, I know I made Dark Link a bit of a pervert, but who's to say he isn't? He isn't exactly nice and all so...Well, this is just how I picture him. A smartass, if you excuse the crude language. He is quite cocky isn't he? -stares at him- Anyway, I hope you like this new story. The poll answers were (obviously if you read the story) Girl: Grey and Boy: Red. Thanks for reading!

**HimmelsDraculina**


	2. Ropes and Cages

**Himmels: Hello again everybody! I'm glad to see two of my old reveiwers here! I'm sorry this took a while to update, but my computer is being dumb and isn't sending me the review alerts quickly, so I didn't know those were there. When I think people aren't reviewing, I usually don't update. Heh heh**

**Draculina: Before I foreget, go read color00me00twilight's story "Princess of Twili". Why? -shakes fist- Because it's cute and because I SAID SO!**

**Himmels: O.O'**

**Chapter 2**

**Ropes and Cages**

* * *

Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free

Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out

**--Bryan Adams**

* * *

"I'm home." I called in a monotone voice when I closed the door.

I gave my happy demonic looking fairy a half-hearted smile. He was always waiting for me, no matter what. Another thing that King and I share, we both have fairies. He has Navi, I have Ivan.

"Welcome home, my friend!" he squeaked to me, "Anything new?"

I smile a little broader. So did the fairy.

"I take that as a 'yes'?"

I nod and sit down on the couch with my legs crossed. Ivan swooped over and rested upon my knee and folded his little bat-like wings.

"Do you remember Sheik?"

Ivan nodded.

"And you remember that he got married to the green Sheikah, Khema and had twins?"

He nodded again.

"Well, you have met Kheisho before, but you haven't met the other twin right? Well, I just met the other twin. Her name is Shema and she is a grey Sheikah."

"Grey?" Ivan said with a little distaste, "Aren't they the ones that are always depressed?"

"Sometimes…"

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?"

"Well, let's just say that Shema and I had a little interlude."

"And…" Ivan said obviously wanting more details.

"They get angry as quickly as they get sad."

Ivan sighed and shook his head, "You really need to stop goading people on. Seriously, you will never make a friend this way!"

"Who said that I wanted a friend?" I ask while getting up to head to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Well…it's just that…a fairy won't be the same type company as another person."

I look up from one of the cabinets I was searching under and stared at Ivan with a raised eyebrow, "Ivan," I start while getting up to lean against the countertop, "Its not…easy, for someone like me to get a friend. I'm a shadow, so I'm not a real person to anybody else. They think me as a villain no matter what I do or say," I shrug, "Might as well keep that reputation."

Ivan laughed a little, the red light surrounding him flickered at bit, "I'm a shadow also, Darkie. But I still managed to make peace with King's fairy, Navi. We have a mutual respect for one another, but I guess I can't really call her a friend."

I was about to start scolding him for scolding me about not having a friend before he interrupted me.

"_But_," Ivan continued, "We do acknowledge each other and talk whenever we meet. We are good acquaintances; I guess you could call us."

"But not friends," I pointed out.

"_But_," Ivan said a little annoyed, "We could reach that point one day, but for now, we will just be acquaintances."

I pulled out a glass and poured myself some wine, then walked back over to sit on the couch again. Ivan settled on my leg once more.

"So what happened between you and Shema any way? You said that they get angry as quickly as they get sad, so you must have done something." Ivan said after he took a small sip from the wine I poured for him. Somehow he has the ability to make it into a dew drop shape and just drink with his hands. Fairy magic can do some weird things.

"I made the comment that for a Maiden of Sadness she didn't look too sad."

Ivan arched an eyebrow and took another sip, "That's what got her angry?"

"Uh…no, I kind of kept…taunting her."

Ivan stared at me for awhile as I just blinked at him, he finally sighed and shook his head, "Dark…" he began.

I could always tell when he was mad or disappointed when he called me 'Dark' instead of his usual pet name 'Darkie'.

After he didn't continue after he said my name I asked, "What, Ivan?"

He looked up to me with sad eyes, "When will you…"

"What?!"

He bit his upper lip and shook his head; suddenly he spread his wings and flew up to eye level, "The morning is coming; time to sleep."

Ivan gave my pointed ear a gentle tug and then flew down to the other end of our cave home.

"Wait," I said following him, "What were you going to say?"

He didn't respond as we made it to the bedroom. I growled with annoyance and then got undressed. I grumbled one last time at the fairy before I slipped in between the sheets. I open one of my eyes as he made himself comfortable on the pillow next to my face. I knew at one point during the day he would either entangle himself in my hair or crawl in my arms if I was sleeping on my side or hop up onto my chest if I was on my back. On rare occasions when I seep on my stomach, I would find him between my shoulder and chin with his head resting against my neck. He could never manage to sleep soundly if he didn't have his Darkie to snuggle to. I smile as he feigned sleep.

I close my eyes and said, "Even if I have terrible people skills…friends forever right?" I held out my right hand.

From behind my eyelids I saw his red glow shine even brighter. He crawled into my outstretched hand and I tucked my arm under myself again, "Right," he answered.

Instead of sleeping in my hair or in my arms, he slept in my hand today.

* * *

I called Dark Link every curse and name and mumbled every derogatory comment I could think of at him as I walked through the Forest of Dark Link, as I now called it. I bet he was home just laughing it up and thinking about new ways to make me angry. How dare he insult the grey Sheikahs? Did he have a grudge against us or something? I let out a cry of frustration and kicked a rock on the other side of the path I was walking on. I shake my head and started to try and think about other things that were more important then Dark Link, such as…where I am! The forest was dense, so no light could be seen anywhere. Without the light, I couldn't determine the time. It was daylight, I knew that much, because of the change in darkness, but other then that I had no idea whatsoever.

I continued to follow the path. It seemed like hours and hours were dragging by slowly. I walked and ate a few bites of bread and gulped a bit of water. That was one talent that the Grey Clan had; we could run on barely any food, but water was necessary. What do you think of that, _Dark_ Link? Ugh, I can see why most people don't like him. He was all nice at the beginning, but once he mentioned my Hylian nickname, everything went down hill from there. I guess it was sort of my fault also for showing him my annoyance for the name. Ah, I can't think about that now! I have to find the exit to this forest! I know I have walked for a few more miles and it has seemed to pay off. The trees were not as close together and light was now escaping the claws of the canopy. I sigh happily when I figured that I was getting closer to the end of the forest. But that happiness was soon gone. I kept getting the feeling like I was being watched. I glared my eyes when the first name popped into my head: Dark Link. He couldn't have possibly followed me all the way out here. What would be the point? Just leave me be! I fisted my hands and walked with my eyes shifting back and forth. I scanned every tree and every rock, but I still couldn't find the presenter of this uncomfortable feeling. After a while, I tried to convince myself that it was nothing and I was just getting uncomfortable because I was in a new place. It didn't work. I knew something was following me. I stopped with a stomp of my foot. My glare could melt ice at this point. I turned around and found nothing. I growl and do a full turn.

"Show yourself!" I yelled in rage.

I heard a few chuckles in all directions. I prepared myself for someone to dive at me, not for a rope to fly out. I flipped out of the way.

"We gotta tough one, boys!" an excited voice called from above.

My head flung back to see a man standing on a branch on a branch of the giant tree leaning with his hand on the trunk. He was cloaked and had a hood, so I couldn't tell what he looked like, but I knew he was grinning down at me.

A swish of air brought me back to reality when I saw another rope heading in my direction. I dove away and landed on all fours.

"Ooo," the man above jeered, "Cat-like reflexes, we simply must have you!"

I assumed he was the leader for when he waved his arm all the hidden men who were throwing ropes appeared. All of them were hooded. They laughed as they prepared the ropes. Without a second thought I leapt away and ran. Ropes seemed to be flying in all direction. I started to pant, a rope came flying from the right, I jumped away, then another from the left I somersaulted forward, then another one from in front of me, I flung myself back. I didn't even have to turn around to know that another one was coming. I ran ahead and almost didn't make it when two men pulled a rope up and tried to trip me. I sprang over it but was clothes-lined by a rope hidden from above. It hit my throat and I fell to the ground. At first I couldn't move because of lack of air and shock, but I soon recovered and tried to get away again. I didn't even stand up before a rope was lassoed around my neck. My hand flew up to yank it off; another rope caught me there. I tried to stand, but a rope was now around my ankle. I stumbled with a cry of rage. As soon as I hit the ground men from all directions held me down.

"Hold her! Hold her!" one yelled.

I struggled with all my might against the strong hands, but one of them was tightening his grip on the rope around my neck causing me to choke a bit. I struggled harder, but just couldn't get them off. I was flipped over on my back and now they were trying to bind my hands and ankles. At one moment I managed to get my hand loose and strike one of them, but it was caught again and pulled back behind me. I let out a roar and struggled hard against the bindings on my hands. I yelped when they pulled them tighter, they were already biting into my flesh.

"Relax!" commanded the man who gripped the back of my neck, "It will only hurt more if you keep struggling! Relax!"

I refused to listen as my stubbornness took hold I cried out again as they made the bindings even tighter. I felt blood trickling down to the palms of my hands. Getting tired of my resistance, two men ground there knees into my back to hold me down and obstruct my breathing.

Eventually, from the choking from the rope and the weight on my back, I had to stop my feeble fight and try to get air. As soon as I stopped the man above loosened the rope and the two men took there weight back.

The man who held my neck also loosened his grasp on me when the men all started to stand and back away from her, "Easy now," he said surprisingly gently. He repeated the word 'easy' to me as I continued to pant and cringe at the pain I was in. He immediately stopped and stood when the leader of the men came into view.

I heard him kneel down behind me. He picked up my grey hair and played with the unbraided end with two of his fingers, "So you were finally brought down." He paused for a bit then I felt his eyes rake over me, "You seen to have put up a big fight, just look at your bleeding hands." The man said with a sigh.

I said nothing. He leaned into my view so he was looking down at me. I could see his face a bit more clearly, but his hair fell into it.

"I wonder what you look like…Your eyes and hair are amazing enough. Your face must be…" he said while reaching for the cowl.

I growled and flipped my head trying to get it out of his reach. My defiance signaled the man holding the rope on my neck to yank it and cut off my air for a second. The leader scowled and got up.

"Well, we caught one, boys. Time to go home." He said walking away from me.

They cheered a little, but then they were back to business. One of them walked over and gripped my arm to bring me to my knees. I gasped as the pain doubled. I heard something be set down behind me. I groaned when I was manhandled into a tiny cage. I had barely enough room to move my arms to get into a better position. One of the men reached in and pulled out the rope around my neck just in case I was to start fighting again. I was hoisted into the back of a small horse drawn cart. The man who was trying to calm me climbed into it also. He gave me one last sympathetic look before he took the other end of the rope around my neck and tossed a blanket over the top of the cage. I was now in complete darkness. Someone clucked to the horse and we began to move.

* * *

I laughed out of my slumber. I just had a dream about Shema and I. We were walking down the same path together silently. She didn't seem to notice me, so I changed that. I started to tease her about the color of her hair then she slapped me and stormed off. I now have something to tease her about when she comes back this way. Ivan fly into the door way.

"Goodnight, Darkie!" he said cheerfully to me, "What's so funny?" he asks me when he saw my grinning face.

"Oh, nothing, I just had a dream about Shema." I said with a wave of my hand.

After a pause Ivan said slyly, "Oh really?"

I quirked my eyebrow at him to signal I didn't understand. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks after Ivan continued to stare at me, "Oh Gad damn it, Ivan! Not like that!"

"Like what then?" he asked laughing.

I grinned and answered, "I have something new to tease her about."

"Oh Lord." Ivan sighed.

I laughed at his reaction and got out of bed to get dressed.

After getting dressed Ivan and I made our way to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and took out a knife to cut off a small chunk. I handed it to Ivan and then we exited the cave to sit upon a fallen tree.

"Are we waiting for something?" Ivan asked after he took a few bites out of the apple slice given to him.

I nodded, "Yes, for Shema. She isn't going to make it to the other side of the forest, so I might as well wait for her, to taunt her and get her mad because she failed."

Ivan stared at him, "Jeez, Darkie! That's a little harsh!"

I shrugged in response.

We waited together for a long time, but Shema did not show.

"Maybe she really did make it to the other side." I said raising my eyebrows.

"You don't like her very much, do you?" asked Ivan.

"Of course I don't like her." I said blandly.

Ivan rolled his eyes and continued to eat. We wait even longer, but she still didn't show.

"Ah, oh well." I said getting up, "I'll get her when she's done having fun over there."

Ivan mumbled something and fidgeted.

"What was that?" I asked leaning down a bit.

He looked up, "Didn't you say that bad men lived on the other side of the forest?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…Shema…"

"Don't worry about her, those men only team up on pretty girls. For girls who aren't as pretty only one attacks and since Shema is very strong, one won't be able to catch her, so she is fine." I saw matter-of-factly.

Ivan still didn't move from his spot.

"What now?" I ask, "I just explained that she wouldn't get hurt! They only go after pretty girls. She wasn't pretty."

Finally Ivan said something, "But you must be wrong. She is the daughter of Khema, she must be pretty."

"Don't worry," I said with a laugh, "She didn't inherit the looks."

Ivan still looked as though he didn't believe me, "If you say so."

'_I hope she is alright,_' Ivan says in his mind, '_She is the daughter of Khema; the most gorgeous female Sheikah I have ever seen. Shema has to be pretty._'

Despite the thoughts I knew he was thinking, Ivan followed me back into the cave.

Shema can handle herself.

* * *

_Author's Note_

**Hope you all are enjoying this so far! I don't know why...but I have always wanted to do a story when one of the main characters get captured by bad guys. In Green Sheikah Khema gets captured by someone, but it wasn't the same because he was a good guy. Well, I finally got to do it! -happiness-**

**HimmelsDraculina**


	3. Defiance

**-sigh- I'm having a lot of fun with this story and it's only on the third chapter. I can't wait to write more! **

**The song that Dark Link is singing is 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath**

**Chapter 3**

**Defiance**

* * *

Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in backround of the morgue  
The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

**--Blink 182**

* * *

The night passed by without another trouble. Only the forest seemed to know that something was amiss. The trees whispered to each other about the capture of the green Sheikahs daughter. All the forests knew of the green Sheikahs; they all knew about Khema. They knew that Khema was the last green Sheikah and that she married the blue Sheikah, Sheik. They approved of the marriage. After all, what is a flower if there wasn't water to help it grow? The trees of Arborvitae Forest, in which Sheik and Khema lived, passed on the news of the birth of the twins. It seemed that everything in the forest was happy. The waters were gentle and the plants bloomed brightly. They watched over them as they grew. Although they secretly were hoping for another green or blue, it turned out that they were red and grey. Fire and rock was what they were. Kheisho had a heart of fire; Shema had a heart of stone. But Shema, to them, was not just a common rock. She was silver! Yes, pure silver. They knew that most people did not recognize that, but they believed that through Shema, that just might change. But first things first…before they watch the grey Sheikahs rise to great importance, maybe rescuing her would be a good idea. But how will they? They are but trees. Oh no! Stop whispering everybody! The Dark one is coming…

* * *

The moon was going down slowly as I strolled through the woods. I quirked my eyebrow as the leaves shivered on a willow tree I just pasted. There was no wind tonight. I stopped and stared at it for awhile before I shrugged and moved on again. From all the time I spent in a forest…I knew the trees could do some strange things. I wasn't generally going anywhere tonight; I just wanted to walk around. Ivan was off flying around somewhere, so I didn't really have anything else to do. I yawn and reach the tree I usually sit under if I was bored. I lay back against it and watched the dark shadows of the trees and small creatures.

I sigh and start to sing softly to myself,

"Has he lost his mind?

Can he see or is he blind?

Can he walk at all?

Or if he moves will he fall?

Ugh! You know you're bored if you sing for no reason…"

I shifted my eyes around the forest before I continued,

"Is he live or dead?

Has he thoughts within his head?

We'll just pass him there

Why should we even care?"

I grin and laugh a little. This is actually sort of fun. I sang out again except a little louder,

"He was turned to steel.

In the grave magnetic field

When he traveled time

For the future of man kind"

I looked around one more time to make sure that _nobody _was there before I wailed out loudly,

"Nobody wants him

He just stares at the world

Planning his vengeance

That he wills to unfold

Now the time is here

For Iron Man to spread fear

Vengeance from the grave

Kill the people he once saved

Nobody wants him

They just turn there heads

Nobody helps him

Now he has his revenge"

I busted out laughing at that point.

"Having fun?" asked Ivan from one of the bushes.

I yell out and scramble to my feet, "How long were you standing, err, floating there?!"

"Since you asked if he lost his mind or not."

I closed my eyes and hit my head against the tree.

"You have a lovely voice, is this what you do when I'm gone?" Ivan asked innocently.

I opened my eyes slightly and mumbled, "Shut up."

Ivan giggled before he said, "I was just trying to find you to tell you that I'm going to go visit the castle for awhile. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Ok," I reply after a pause I continue, "Don't tell anybody that I sang."

"I won't."

"You know what will happen if you do?"

"…No what?"

I reached into my pack and pulled out my weapon against Ivan.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You wouldn't…"

"I would."

I shake the jar a little before I put it back into my pack, "Now what won't you do?"

Ivan rolled his eyes, "I won't tell anyone that you sang. Why are you so embarrassed about it? I told you that you sang well."

I pointed in the direction of the castle and picked up my pack.

"Ok, ok, you won't tell me, I know. 'Bye Darkie." He says to me.

"See you later, Ivan." I said with a wave.

I watched him until I couldn't see his glow anymore.

"Heh, he is probably going to go see his acquaintance, Navi. Psh, acquaintance my ass! He likes her. I wonder what she looks like. For some reason I can only see Ivan's face and body, not any other fairies'." I say as I weaved through the trees and diverse plants.

I pushed away some branches and vines as I made my way back to the cave, but a prick on my arm stopped me.

"Ow," I say lightly and turned to look at the poker.

My eyes went wide from what I saw. Beside me there was a bush of black roses. I leaned down and said, "Now I haven't seen the likes of you around."

I grimaced and slapped my forehead, "First you are singing to yourself, Dark. Now you are talking to a plant," I look down at it again, "But still…I haven't seen anything like a black rose around."

I reached out to pick one of them but something stopped me. My hand was inches away from the most beautiful one. I frowned and decided against it. I then got up and prepared to walk away. I would have kept going if I didn't here leaves shake behind me again. I shot around again but saw nothing that could have caused the shaking. To my surprise the best rose that I wanted to pick was lying on the ground. I stared down at it for awhile before I slowly approached it. I knelt down with my eyebrows furrowed to pick it up; I glanced at the bush, and then gently held it between my thumb and forefinger.

I looked at the black rose cloven bush and stammered, "Uh…thank…you?"

I lifted the rose at it while nodding with a freaked out smile.

The bush shivered.

My eyes formed into saucers, "Ok," I say in a fairly high voice as I walked away from it, "What a strange little bush."

When I reached home I put the rose into a small vase and set it on the counter. I stared at it for a while before I went to the bedroom on the other side of the cave to sleep. The moon has already set and day break has started.

* * *

We traveled pretty much all through the night and through the next day. My muscles were cramped from the small cage. You would have thought it would have felt like I have been traveling for days, but actually it went by quite quickly. I spent my time trying to get out of my wrist and ankle bindings. One time during the day the 'Nicer Man' as I called him lifted the blanket up. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as the sunlight burned my eyes. I heard him mumbled an apology before I felt something against my cowl. I slowly opened my eyes to look down at what it was. To my surprise he had a small glass of water we wanted me to drink. He had one finger hooked on the edge of the scarf and was staring at me. It was as if he was asking before he took it down. However, the fire that was supposed to have faded within me rose and I twisted my head away from him. I would have slapped the cup right out of his hand if my arms were free, but I wasn't so lucky. He tried one last time to convince me to drink by wetting two of his fingers with the water and pressing it against my covered lips. I have to admit that I am thirsty, but I wasn't accepting something like that from a man who kidnapped me. I turned my face in the other direction and closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and let down the blanket. I was enclosed in darkness once again.

Sleep overtook me, but it seemed I wasn't asleep for five seconds before I heard my cage get dropped to the ground. My eyes shot open and I held back a groan when my muscles protested being dropped. The blanket was taken off before they took me off the cart, so now some of the men were staring down at me. One of them was fiddling with the lock on my cage trying to find the key. I was dragged out by the rope on my neck when he found the correct one. I was helped unto my knees by the Nicer Man; he kept his hand grasped on my shoulder to help from over or under balancing. I looked around to see where I was, but the night was starless here, so I couldn't make out much. Looking at the place around me was almost pointless because of the lack of light, so I instead looked around at the men. There hoods were back so I there faces were a bit more clear. I glanced at all the faces, trying to mesmerize every one. I looked up to the Nicer Man. He looked pretty much like the rest. They generally consisted of brown hair and either brown or green eyes, they also had light stubble covering there chins. They were all tall and thin, but muscular. The only difference that the Nicer Man had from the other men was that he had piercing blue eyes. They were almost frighteningly bright for his tan complexion and dark hair. For a while I just stared up into them, but when he looked down at me I looked away. I was a little embarrassed at getting caught staring at him. He squeezed my shoulder which caused me to look up at him. He then gave me a wry, reassuring smile while placing his hand on my head. I slowly looked down again. I don't need his pity. When I started to look around again I saw the leader approaching the two of us. Nicer Man quickly pulled away the hand that still was on my head and backed away. When the leader grinned down at me and took hold of my hair again, I glared.

Without looking away from my eyes he said to the Nicer Man, "Tie her to one of the trees. But don't undo her bindings," he signaled to my ankles, "This girl is crafty. I'm sure she would try to get away."

He twirled my hair with his finger one last time before he let it go and stood straight.

The Nicer Man went down to one knee and put one arm around my shoulders and another down to where my knees were. I gasped when he hoisted me up and started to walk. All my muscles, even though they were still pinched, went tense. He took me too a tree closest to the camp and gently set me down. First he looped the rope that was still on my neck around the tree and then took out fresh ropes from a shoulder bag he had and tied one around my wrists. He was wise enough to know not to undo my original ropes first, because if he did, I would have surely picked a fight again. He finished tying my wrists up and watched my face.

I almost looked up when he asked, "What's your name?"

I kept my head bowed to signify that I wasn't going to look or speak to him. Finally he gave up and stood, he placed his hand on my head one last time before he walked away. He came back once again to see if I would eat or drink, but that would mean that they would have to see my face. I turned my head away from him. There was no way, no matter how nice he was, I was going to show the enemy my face. Although…I know sooner or later they are not going to give me that option. After the Nicer Man left with a sigh, I slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I was grateful when Navi let me rest when I reached the castle. For a small little fairy like me, that journey was pretty rough. I didn't sleep long though, I was anxious to ask her something. I awoken from inside the tiny plush box that Navi slept in once in awhile. It used to be one of Zelda's jewelry boxes, but she gave it to her when she caught her sleeping in it.

I lifted up the box lid and called out Navi's name. I closed it with care and looked around. Navi's blue light came through the window. I smiled at her and watched her float down next to me.

She giggled and said teasingly, "Hello there, angel from my nightmare."

I grinned at her, but went serious again quickly, "Navi, have you ever traveled through the forest where I live?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ok, have you ever gone beyond that?"

"Actually yes, I wanted to see what type of—," she broke off when she realized that I had a worried look on my face, "Ivan, what is wrong?"

I start to tell her everything very fast, "You remember Dark Link, right? Well, he ran into the daughter of Sheik and Khema when he was traveling somewhere. I suspect Hyrule Field but I'm not sure. Anyway, Dark Link, of course, had to start picking on her, so she walked away from him. In doing so, she went directly to where a band of bad men live."

"Oh, no!" Navi exclaimed, her hands shooting to her mouth, "Those men are evil!"

I nodded with a pained look on my face, "She hasn't come back so I assume that she went all the way. I'm so worried, Navi! What do we do?"

"We find her, that's what we do!" Navi said flying upwards.

I looked at her with dismay, "You know we won't be able to save her!"

"I didn't say 'save', I said find. We don't know if she has been captured by those men. We just know that she ventured that way. We'll find her and then if she is captured you will fly as fast as possible to Dark Link and I'll try to send a message to her parents and brother." She explained to me.

"That is a good plan, but I don't know if Dark Link would help her or not. He doesn't seem to like her…"

"Who does Dark Link like other then you?" Navi asked with a stare.

I thought about it then answered, "Nobody."

"Exactly, now I think we should head out now."

"You really want to go with me?" I ask her.

"Of course! I can't let anything happen to Shema! She has been a very good friend to me and I know her parents well." Navi said frantically, "Now let's move!"

I flew up to where she was and smiled, "Let's go."

Together we flew out the window and down towards the ground. We kept at human's height away from the land as we flew. With the extra dose of adrenaline, he flew at a fairies' top speed all the way to the Forest of Dark Link.

* * *

"Rise and shine, little kitten."

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of the voice. I looked up and gasped as I saw the leaders pale green eyes staring into mine. I shot backwards into the tree.

He chuckled at my reaction and ran a finger down the unclothed side of my face. He stopped and cupped my chin once he reached the cowl, "So my little kitten does get scared, I was getting a little worried."

He was knelling down in front of me with one hand resting on his left leg and the other now stroking my jaw back and forth with his finger. I didn't flinch, but I did glare and straighten. This turned out to be a bad idea, for when I straighten my chest puffed out when I was trying to show I wasn't scared. His eyes slowly traveled downward. When his eyes lingered, I growled making him look up again.

"Now, now," he says to me, tightening a grip on my jaw and leaning way to close, "Are you in the position to start threatening me?"

I knew he was right, but that didn't stop me from growling again. In response he laughed and got up. I was so concentrated on him I didn't realize that two men were now here to cramp me back into the tiny cage. I visibly winced causing the leader to laugh and lean down to whisper something that only I could hear, "You are too cute when your eyes show anger or pain. You better be careful."

I glared at him and then was untied. Since I was still bound at the extremities, the Nicer Man, who had materialized behind me some time had to help push my legs in as another tugged me in with the neck rope. After I was fully inside and pissed, the extra man that came with the cage quickly closed and locked the gate. I sighed slightly as I watched him make the final loop with the chain and twist the key in the lock. I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my. I turned my head to see the leader leering at me.

With his usual smile he said to me, "If you behave I'll take these off."

He yanked the bindings on my wrist a bit.

"Will you behave?" he asks.

I look away and say nothing. I just bowed my head in the corner and tried to pull my wrist away.

He tightened his grip and then looked down. I felt him undo the ties and then finally my arms were loose. I whimpered when the pressure was relieved from my shoulders. 2 days and 2 nights of constant shoulder pain; I very slowly moved my arms in front of me trying to unfreeze my muscles. The Nicer Man undid my ankle bindings and stood again. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be as nice to me as he usually is if the leader is around. They picked up my cage and walked me back to the camp where I was set in the middle of it all. I kept my eyes lowered to dodge the glances I was getting.

The leader sat and leaned against my cage with his shoulder, "Well, little kitten, once the men get everything ready," he looked at me, "We'll be at our destination. My little kitten will have a surprise waiting there."

He laughed lowly and watched the men work. When they were almost done he turned to me again and said, "Well little—," he broke off and stared at me then smirked, "What is your name?"

I turned my head and said nothing. The man glared at me when I didn't answer and grabbed my right hand. I tried to snatch it back but he held strong. He then took out a knife and laid the edge against my palm.

"What is your name?" he repeated.

I didn't answer.

He laid the knife down harder, "What is your name?" he asked more firmly.

I didn't answer.

He cut my hand slowly so that blood was now trickling down, "Must I repeat again?"

I still refused to answer.

He raised the blade and completely slashed my palm. I cried out wretched my hand back.

He stared at the blood I left in his hand and then sneered, "You will tell me your name one day," then he added quietly, "I'm not afraid to do _anything_ to find out.

He reached behind him and threw the blanket over my cage.

_Author's Note_

**Ugh, its too late to really say anything important...I'm tired...Hmmm...Oh here's something that might interest some of you. I'm drawing pictures of the Sheikah family. I think I'll draw them with their couples...I like that...yeah. I've been wanting to do a Sheik x Khema picture for awhile now. I'll tell you all when I finish it.**

HimmelsDraculina


	4. Riddle of the Rose

**Draculina: -Singsong voice- Nobody can figure out the ro-ose, nobody can figure out the ro-ose, I've been getting PM's from peep-ple, who can't figure out the roooo-oooose!!! –Dances around mockingly-.**

**Himmels: -Mimics Draculina- Even thoo-ough, it was Himmel's ideee-a, to make the ro-ose, not draculeeeee-na's.**

**Draculina: Oh whatever...**

**Himmels: There are some hints in this chapter to what the rose is for. It won't say the whole thing, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Chapter 4**

**Riddle of the Rose**

* * *

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

--Bryan Adams

* * *

I woke up groggily reaching out trying to find Ivan. My hand slid over the bed and in-between the sheets. I checked under the pillows and then shook my hair. I then opened my eyes to watch the door way. He was always there if he wasn't in bed. No red glow appeared. At first I felt a little panicky, but then I rolled my eyes at myself when I remembered that he went on a trip to the castle. He said he would be back tonight, but I doubt that. It would have taken him the rest of the night he left and at least half a day more to reach the castle. If he doesn't come back tonight, I'll understand. He'll want more time with Navi. I got up and dressed. I yawned as I reached for some type of fruit in the bowl. I grabbed and pear and then prepared to cut of a piece with a knife. I froze and shook my head. 

"Thank you, Ivan. _You_ are my morning ritual and now that you are gone, my ritual is broken. Thank you." I replaced the knife where the others were and fell on the couch.

I ate on the pear lazily as I scanned the room for something to do. I did a double take when my eyes reached the black rose in the vase on the counter. I threw the core of the pear out the window and walked over to the rose. I leaned down so my arms were resting on the table. I cocked one leg and laid my head into my arms as I stared at it.

"Black rose." I said in a monotone voice, "Black…black and bored." I slammed my head into the countertop and groaned.

Without looking up I grabbed the vase and dragged myself away from the kitchen. I exited my cave and closed the door behind me. I walked over and sat on the usual fallen tree that Ivan and I usually sat on in the mornings. I set the vase next to me and continued to stare at it. There was something strange about it other then the color. I picked it up out of the vase and held it. Its steam and leaves were as black as the petals, but the thorns were purple. Needless to say, the rose looked rather evil. Out of curiosity, I left the vase and carried the rose back to where I first found it. I passed the weeping willow tree and started to search the grounds. I froze out of shock when I saw the bush was no longer there. I slowly approached the area I knew the bush used to be in and went to my knees. I set my rose aside and started to search for evidence that I wasn't loosing my mind and that a bush full of black roses once was planted there. After searching for at least 10 minuets I fell back and sighed. I always knew I was a little off, but insane? Where would I get this rose if there wasn't that bush to give it to me? I turned my head and shot upwards. Right above my rose, carved in the rock that was beside the bush, was writing.

"No way," I whisper to myself and leaned forward to touch the all too real chiseling, "Yes, way." I say as I ran my fingers through it.

It read:

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

I reread it a couple of times and finally said after a long silence, "…What?" I reread it again, "I hate riddles."

I dropped the rose and tilted my head back. When I looked back up I was surprised to see more writing under the original one, "Ok…I must have…overlooked it." I leaned in and read the new text.

You assume I am evil

Because my petals are black

But shouldn't you watch the white?

For kindness they lack.

Retrieve the darkness that looks like my light.

I stared at it, "Huh?! Find the darkness that looks like light? What the hell does that mean?"

I picked up my rose and got up to looked around and almost fell down at what I saw. Instead of a bush of black roses, there was now a bush of white roses. I looked back at the stone and then at the bush. There was already a white rose on the ground waiting for me. I realized right away that the second verse was a warning. I carefully picked up the white rose and examined it. It was similar to the black one in many ways. Its petals and stem were white, but the thorns were red. I reread the rock again and then turned around. I wasn't exactly surprised, but still a little shaken. The bush of white roses was now gone.

"You know…" I saw lifting the roses to look at them both, "None of these things happened until that Sheikah came into the forest."

I take a deep breath and walk back to my home. I put the black rose in its violet vase and the white rose in a red one. I put them on separate ends of the room and didn't look at them for the rest of the night.

* * *

My hand finally stopped bleeding. During the ride Nicer Man took out a cloth and bound it. It stung a little when he cleaned it with some type of liquid, but it was probably worth it. He held unto my hand when he was done and stared into my dark eyes with his too bright ones. I gave a slight tug and he let me go, but didn't leave. 

In a quiet voice he asked, "What is your name?"

I didn't say a word.

"If you tell me your name, this won't happen again," he said indicating to my hand.

I clenched my jaw. Half of me wanted to tell him, but the other half wanted me to stay silent.

"I'll tell you my name, if that helps," he offered, "My name is Saphiraugen."

You know you aren't in your homeland anymore when a person's name is that exotic.

He looked at me expectantly, but I went with my other half and didn't say my name. He laughed through his nose and smiled.

"Since you won't say your name," he said to me, "I will name you something myself. Just for us to know."

He smiled and thought about it then said, "I will call you Stärke. It means 'strength' in my language."

I blinked at him and repeated, "Stärke."

He reached in my cage and placed his hand on my head with his kind smile, "So you do have a voice. I'll be back later, Stärke."

The blanket fell over the cage once more.

Stärke.

* * *

Navi and I were exhausted and panting, but we kept flying. We were in the forest of Dark Link and were practically at lost to which way to go. We knew Shema headed in the southeast direction, but that single clue wasn't exactly enough. 

"Once we reach the part where the forest starts to falter we should split up and search for something that could tell us where she is," Navi said in between gasps of breath.

I merely nodded. I was going to save my breath. I need it.

When we reached the forest a short time ago, we sort of had a stop and go journey. I was afraid that if we met up with Dark Link, he would not allow us to go further then the end of the forest. Whether it is because he is worried that we would get caught or because he didn't want me finding Shema, I didn't know. I was hoping that it was more of the first one then the ladder. But if he finds us then forbids us to go further then the end of the forest, who's to say we would listen? I mean, sure I'd probably get the jar for a couple of days, but it would be worth it, right?

All along the way, whenever we heard a sound, he immediately flew into some type of foliage. It was easier for Navi, for she didn't have a bright red glow.

After a few more hours, I finally panted to Navi, "We got to rest Navi. We will run out of energy and magic if we keep going like this."

She nodded a little forlornly, but she knew I was right. We hovered slowly into a hole in a tree. An old bird's nest served as a nice bed for us. As she fixed up the bird's nest to make it a little more comfy, I swooped down to the ground and picked up a large leaf. I flew back up and shoved it inside.

Navi laughed, "This is almost like how I lived before I met Link and started that journey so long ago."

I nodded, "I could say the same."

I was glad that it was daybreak when we decided to stop to rest. I've always had a problem sleeping at night.

"Good night…or day, Ivan." Navi said turning on her side so her back was to me. She pulled the leaf up higher and breathed deeply.

"Good day, Navi." I replied.

As I predicted I had problems sleeping through out the night. Darkie wasn't here. I put my arms behind my head and stared up at the bark ceiling. Well…Darkies not here but…

I shifted my eyes to look at Navi's sleeping form.

* * *

As the leader said before he sliced my hand, we quickly reached our destination. The sun was rising in the east in a dazzling sunrise. The light illuminated the inside of my cage and helped me adjust my eyes before they took off the blanket. The road which was bumpy and uneven before was now starting the smooth out. I also heard more then just my captors' voices. It kind of sounded like I was in a village or town. We continued on until slowly most of the voices faded away. Finally, the horse stopped and the cart was still. I heard the men sigh and talk about how long the journey was around me. One voice however stood out. The voice of the leader and some other man started to talk right beside my cage. I saw a hand press against one of the cloth covered bars. He was leaning against it. 

"What spoil do you have now, my friend?" asked the new voice.

I heard the leader laugh and saw that he was now gripping the blanket. In one tug, the blanket was off and I was shown to whoever was with the leader.

"Ah, I was hoping you would bring me a girl this time. I'm afraid they are in higher demand now." He said leaning down to look at me, "Why is her face covered?"

The leader shrugged, "I don't know. She was wearing that when we caught her."

The other man narrowed his eyes at the cowl and then slowly brought his stare down to the red crest that was on my chest. His eyes widened and his mouth split into a smile, "Übel, you treat me to well! This is a Sheikah girl! People will pay top price for something as rare as this."

Übel…so that's the leader's name.

"_And_," the other man continued, "You will have half of whatever she makes, instead of the usual quarter."

Übel's face lit up, "Really? Just for a Sheikah girl? Ha, I'm going to find more of these then!"

They shared a laugh. Anger seethed through me.

Wait…He'll have half of whatever I make? What does that mean?

"Take her out of this cage, I need to see what she looks like." The other man said waving a hand to the man who held the keys.

They grasped my cage and set me more gently then last time on the ground. They opened the gate to it and tied my wrists before they took me out to stand. Standing was a mixture of pain and relief. My body went taut when the other man circled around me. His eyes explored me everywhere. When he faced me again he grabbed hold of my hair and examined it. Though it was grey, he seemed to approve it and move on to my face. All the men were behind me except Übel, Saphiraugen and the other man, so it wasn't as bad when he yanked down my cowl. Übel grinned when he saw my face. I didn't want to think about what he was saying in his mind. Saphiraugen however glared at the other man's back of the head when he twisted me back and forth looking at every angle.

Übel spoke up after the other man let go and stepped back with his arms crossed and brow furrowed, "So what do you think of her, Sklavenmeister?"

"She is a beauty, I can say that." Sklavenmeister replied turning his head slightly.

"Oh, she is." Übel smirked at me, "What do you say, Saphiraugen?"

He just nodded without looking at me.

"What is her name?" Sklavenmeister asked.

At that Übel's smirk faded and was replaced with a glare, "We don't know, she won't say anything."

"That's normal," Sklavenmeister said nodding, "Well, Sheikahs usually have badges, so we can look for one on her."

My stomach did a flip at the thought of them touching my badge. When Sklavenmeister approached me again, I backed up and hit the man behind me that was holding my neck rope. He let go of the rope and wrapped his arms around my waist to lock my arms. Übel hurried over and tied up my legs to keep me from running.

"I'll search for it." Übel offered.

My breath and heart quickened when he started to touch me. First he checked my hips where usually pockets were and then started down my legs. He lingered far too long on my upper thighs.

"I can't seem to find any pock-," he broke off when he felt a loose piece of cloth he looked up at me and said, "Never mind."

He dug his hand in the pocket and blinked, "There's nothing in it."

My eyes went wide. Did I drop it? Oh, no…I worked so hard for that!

Übel leaned to the left so he could look past me and address the men, "Did any of you pick up a badge?"

They all looked at each other and either shook there head or muttered 'no'.

Sklavenmeister sighed, "Well, I guess we can name her ourselves. Since I know she won't say her name." he said looking at me.

I glared my response.

"What should we name her?" Sklavenmeister asked himself.

Everybody but Saphiraugen seemed to think. He already had a name for me and he wasn't about to give it up. He gave me a very small wry smile.

"Let's call her, Katze." Übel grinned at me.

What did that mean?

"Why?" asked Sklavenmeister.

"Because I like to call her 'little kitten' and she is very lithe and strong." Übel replied lifting up my chin, "And she's beautiful."

Sklavenmeister shrugged and said, "Alright, it suites her then."

"Katze…" Übel whispered to me when my ankles were released and the man behind me let me go, "Don't forget, Katze. I named you."

He seemed to take great pleasure in the thought of that. I felt bile in my throat at the thought of him giving me a name that everybody will now use.

Sklavenmeister took hold of my neck rope and started to lead me towards a stone building in front of us. When they opened the door I gasped and tried to back up, but he pulled hard on the rope and dragged me in.

He let me stand there for a while to take in where I was then he gave the rope a pull and said to me,

"Welcome to slavery."

* * *

I didn't make the first verse of the riddle; that is from a song. I'm not going to tell you which one though. And if you know, don't say anything! XD It contributes too much to my story. The second part, however, I did make up. It's just a little warning thing for Darkie. Nothin' much. Well...I guess it contributes a little. But not as much as the first verse. Anyway, if you are curious about the names I shall tell you all now! If you have read my 'A Place Called Home' fanfic then you all know that I can speak German. So instead of taking hours and hours to make my own language, I'm just using German. Here are the meanings of the names if you are curious: 

Saphiraugen: _Sapphire eyes_

Stärke:_ Strength_

Übel:_ Evil_

Sklavenmeister: Slave Master

Katze:_ Cat_

**I thought German would be a good language to use because, as you can see, it is kind of has a rough sound to it. That is another reason why I love it so much! And because I'm German...**

HimmelsDraculina


	5. Rose of Red and with a Vase of Blue

**Himmels: Draculina and I updated quickly, because I ate a fortune cookie. I don't know why...but whenever I eat a fortune cookie I update twice in one day. I think its one of my OCDs...**

**Draculina: The fortune was so wise, Confucious could have said it!**

**Himmels: Well, I don't know about that. The fortune was: The person who thinks but does not learn is in great danger.**

**Draculina: That's pretty wise if you ask me. -nods-**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose of Red with a Vase of Blue**

* * *

Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bid my blood to run,

Before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become.

**--Evanescence**

* * *

I awoke again to Ivan not around. I didn't think he'd come home when he said he would. I did my morning ritual again without him. I looked between the black rose and the white rose and shook my head. I still didn't want to look at them. Magic roses and stones weren't my thing. I went outside to the fallen tree to avoid going near them. I thought about the riddle again, but still couldn't figure it out. It kind of had a catchy ring to it. I slammed my head against the tree next to the fallen one. I am soooo freeeeakin' boooored. God damn it, Ivan! Come home! I let out a yell of frustration and went back inside. My eye twitched at what I saw. A single red rose was sitting on the countertop. I didn't even bother to walk over cautiously. I picked up the rose and read the white slip of paper that I wasn't surprised to see. I was suspecting everything at this point. It said:

Take the roses with you when you are gone

Just in case something goes wrong

All roses symbolize something that sometimes isn't what it seems

Do you know what the rose of red means?

I rolled my eyes and replied to the note, "No actually, I don't know what the red rose means. Happy?"

I slammed the note down and looked at the rose. It was just so…ordinary! It looked like a common rose compared to the other two. It was red with a green stem and thorns to match. I sighed and placed it in a blue vase.

"I feeling that I could open a flower shop by the time I figure out these riddles…" I mumble to myself.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I woke to Navi's scream.

"What's wrong?" I ask her completely awake now from the scream that just happened to be by my ear.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?! Get off of me!" she yelled flailing around.

"Oh oops! Sorry!"

She woke to seeing me face to face with her. Apparently, sometime during the night she rolled over and our faces were extremely close.

"What did you think you were doing?"

I looked at her apologetically, "Well, you see I can't sleep unless I hold unto something and I usually am holding unto Dark Link, so…"

"Do I look like Dark Link to you?" she said leaning down and shooting daggers out of her eyes. She then added quietly, "If you say 'yes', I will slap you all the way back to Hyrule…"

I replied quickly, "No, and I'm not just saying that. It's just I'm used to holding something! I couldn't sleep!"

"Well, hold unto an acorn next time or something!"

Do I have to tell you that our journey to the new land was pretty much silent the whole time?

"We should be there any time. Maybe by day break." I say to her.

"Yup."

I watched her a little longer, "Ok."

Silence.

From my peripheral vision, I saw her eye twitch.

"The trees are getting scarcer," I said to her, trying to break the tension, "We are almost there."

She said nothing.

I'm defiantly sleeping with an acorn the next time we rest.

* * *

Sklavenmeister put me in one of the end cells of the prison-like slave home. When I passed the other cells the slaves looked up to see the new comer. They all frowned at my misfortune and pitied what would happen to me. As Sklavenmeister said to Übel, they were in need for girls. For there were more faces of men then of women when I glanced at them as I passed. The cells were enclosed and the only way you could see in them was if you glanced through the small window on the thick wooden door. When we reached my cell, Sklavenmeister messed with his ring of numbered keys for awhile until he found number 36. I was the 36th slave here. I winced at the thought and held back a cry of anger. He heaved the heavy door open and led me inside. He shut it almost all the way before he undid my neck rope and wrist bindings. He quickly exited after to make sure I wouldn't escape. He gave me one last glance before he walked away. I rubbed my neck and looked around the cell. It was made out of stone bricks and was about 12 feet by 10 feet. Straw was scattered over the ground and other then all that everything was bare. I sat against the back wall and waited for what would happen next. Since I no longer had my cowl, I was kind of hoping that they would bring me something to eat or drink. I refused all the food and water from the journey and I didn't eat much prier to that day. I heard voices coming down the hall. I didn't know whether or not they would come into my cell, but I suspected they would.

They did.

Four men came in. Two were carrying between each other a strange looking metal cauldron-looking thing. There was a lid on it and a metal bar was poking through a little slot meant to hold it in place. I looked at quizzically then back at the men. Three of them, I didn't know, but the one that stayed by the door I recognized as Saphiraugen. He leaned against the door frame without looking at me. His face held a pained look. Though he was acting strange, I diverted my attention back to the other three. They were the ones that I knew I should worry about. One of them walked over and stood beside me, when I made to get up he pushed me back down. Completely confused I looked back over to the other two men who were now messing with the cauldron thing, which was steaming now that I looked at it. Seeing that the man who was twisting the iron rod didn't need anymore help the other man walked over to me and stood on the other side. I, however, didn't look at him. I was getting worried about that cauldron. Finally, the man lifted the lid and revealed hot red and white pieces of coal. When he lifted the iron rod, I nearly fainted.

It was a brand.

Quickly, the two men beside me grabbed my suite by the collar and yanked it downwards. In doing so the sleeves ripped off when they were trying to get it to my waist. My upper body was naked by the time the men seized my shoulders and slammed me to the ground. I cried out in horror and panic as the brand holder started to approach. I struggled anew at the sight of it. One man held me down at the legs and the other was in front of me pinning down my arms. The brand holder pressed his foot against my back to make me an easier target and then pressed the burning metal onto my upper right shoulder. I let out an ear piercing scream when I felt my skin start to burn. When he lifted it again, I still felt the sting. I knew there was going to be a white mark and inflamed skin when I work up the courage to turn my head and look at it. After he branded me the other two men immediately let go and got up to carry the cauldron of briskets back to where it first was. I choked on a sob when I heard the tap of the door half closing. I knew one of them didn't leave. I didn't care. I remained on the ground with my face turned to the wall and buried in the crook of my elbow. The brand was starting to tingle, but the stinging didn't stop.

Almost silent footsteps approached me from my side. I still didn't move. I flinched and tensed when I felt a hand on my back. The hand went away quickly then came back down, first touching me with its fingers then placing its palm on me. The hand slowly stroked me back and forth. I moved my face a little bit from the crook of my arm to see who it is. I recognized the touch, but I just wanted to make sure. It was Saphiraugen. Once I confirmed that it was him, I hid my face again. I heard him fumble around for something in his jacket and then I heard him unscrew what sounded like a jar. He set aside whatever he had in his hand a readjusted his position. I gasped a little and arched my back inwards when I felt his hand on my brand. He was smearing something on it. At first it only served to burn more, but after he kept applying and rubbing, it slowly started to cool. I gradually relaxed my muscles against his gentle touch. When he was done, I turned my head and hid my face in the other elbow while staring up at him with one eye. He wiped his hand off on a rag he brought with him and then reached for my suite. He grabbed it on both ends and pulled it up. I lifted my body up and sucked in my stomach so it would be easier for him. He helped me slip my arms back into the now ripped sleeves and then tarred off the remainder of the now unneeded cloth. Now I pretty much had a sleeveless body suite. He sighed and placed his hand on my head like he usually did, then leaned down.

He whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry this happened."

I just continued to stare at him softly as he stroked my head. When footsteps started to sound down the hall, he stood quickly and looked towards the door. None other then Übel came in.

He looked at Saphiraugen and said, "Leave us."

His jaw clenched as he stared at Übel for a little. He swallowed and started out of the room. He turned his head to give me one last look before he closed the door until it almost locked. I heard his footsteps very slowly disappear. When his footsteps were nearly gone Übel leisurely made his way over. My eyes were a lot harder this time then when I was watching Saphiraugen. He settled down to his knees and cocked his head to the left to stare at me with his perverted smile. He sighed and grabbed my hair. He started to undo the tie and unbraid it. He did it very slowly as if he was trying to mesmerize the texture and length. I watched his hands the whole time. When he was done unbraiding he started to run his fingers through the grey strands and pet it. I didn't like the strange glint in his eyes.

* * *

As I promised Navi, we were almost there. We finally slowly our flying and looked around. Eventually, we stopped flying to sit upon a branch and restate our plan.

Navi took a deep breath and started, "Ok… First we split up and look around to find clues to where Shema went. Once we find a clue or if we can't find anything at all we return to this branch right here," she said tapping the tree.

"Right," I replied, "Then we go whichever way she went and find her. If she is in trouble, I fly as fast as I can to Dark Link and then you try to send a message to her parents and brother."

She nodded and finished, "But if she is ok, we warn her about the evil men and then return to our homes. That's simple enough, right?"

"Yes, but let's hope that she isn't hurt or anything. That would make it not as simple."

Navi nodded again and then said, "Ready to search?"

"Yep," I said standing, "You take the left; I'll take the right.

"You left, me right, got it."

We both jumped off the branch on different sides and started to scan the grounds. It wasn't long before we were out of sight of each other. It must have been at least half an hour before I found something shining on the ground. I swooped down low and stood upon it. It was a badge of some sort. On the top the Sheikah glittered brightly, my heart quickened at the sight. Sheikahs don't just drop there badges without reason. I flipped it over to see the back and sure enough _Shema_ was engraved across it with the Grey Clan's diamond stone under it. My stomach gave out and instead of flying back to the branch like Navi and I planned; I used fairy magic to call her to me. I knew that it was a bad idea for it would waste most of my energy, but this was important. She came hurriedly, just as I suspected.

"What is it? What happened?"

I pointed down at the badge.

She flew down and read the engraving. Her face pained; she also knew that Sheikahs don't drop the one thing they work for since they were able to walk.

She looked away from the badge and flew up slightly, "Look Ivan. The ground."

I flew to her level and looked where she did. There were defiantly signs of a struggle. There different foot prints and disturbed grasses and plants. There were also horse hoof prints and little lines that resemble the wheels of a cart.

"This isn't a good sign." She said, "I guess we are following those cart tracks, right Ivan?"

I nodded and followed the tracks with my eyes, "Right."

* * *

Black rose, white rose, red rose.

Violet vase, red vase, blue vase.

I sat on the couch with the three roses in front of me on the coffee table in order of when they first appeared. I wrote down all the sayings that I found when I retrieved them and reread them over and over. It was bothering me that I didn't understand.

In front of the black rose I put the verse:

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

In front of the white rose I put the other verse:

You assume I am evil

Because my petals are black

But shouldn't you watch the white?

For kindness they lack.

In front of the red rose I put the last verse:

Take the roses with you when you are gone

Just in case something goes wrong

All roses symbolize something that sometimes isn't what it seems

Do you know what the rose of red means?

I didn't understand any of this mumbo jumbo! I never cared about roses and never solved riddles! Ah, this is entirely that grey Sheikahs fault! None of this would have happened if she _had_ to explore my forest! This place has been acting up every since she came. She trees have been shaking and rose bushes have been giving me roses with a riddle attached to them. _Then_ a stupid ordinary rose appears out of _nowhere_ on my counter. I yelled and punched the pillow on the couch. If Ivan was here, I bet he would be able to figure it out…I miss him. Where is he?!

I walked over to the mirror I hung in the living room. This wasn't just any mirror. When Link and Zelda threw that ball all those years ago, I placed a spell I knew on the mirrors of the castle. Now I can look into the mirror I have now and see any room with a mirror in it. Instead of calling out Ivan's name I used the telepathy that a fairy and elf share when they are together. I searched all the rooms calling his name, but nobody answered. I tried to sense his presence in the castle but couldn't find a flicker of it. I narrowed my eyes and backed away from the mirror. Is he ok? I take a deep breath and walk into the bedroom and opened a case. I took out my violin and started to play. No matter how cheerful the tune is, it still sounds rather funeral-like whenever I play. I start the Song of Time and teleport there in silver light.

I don't know what has happened to Ivan, but me not sensing his presence at the one place he said he'd be, troubles me greatly.

* * *

**Ok...I will say this only once. Do NOT look up the symbolic meanings of the roses on the internet. I will ruin my fun! And if you already know the meanings of all the roses do NOT post them on the reviews. When I'm done with this story, I will post an author's note right after the last chapter. There will be all the song lyrics that inspired me, all the symbolic meanings of the roses, and all the meanings of the German words and names. Alright? Everything clear?**

HimmelsDraculina


	6. Note of the Riddle Maker

**Himmels: These riddles are fun huh, Draculina?**

**Draculina: For once, I agree with you.**

**Himmels: Ah, yes, thank you Cimar of Turalis for correcting me. To get to the Temple of Time you play _The Prelude of Light_ not the _Song of Time_. Oops!**

**Draculina: I knew that...**

**Himmels: -rolls eyes-**

**Chapter 6**

**Note of the Riddle Maker**

* * *

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

--**Matchbox 20**

* * *

After I played the Prelude of Light and I appeared in the Temple of Time, I ran to the castle. Since the land hasn't been attacked in so long the gates were open, but guards remained. They didn't even bother to check me. The announcers approached me to ask my name and to call out for the King and Queen, but I refuse to waist my time on such things. I pushed open the huge double doors without waiting for the guards to do it and stalked into the hall. Link and Zelda didn't smile at me.

Without waiting for them to say anything I blurted out, "Where is Ivan?"

Link gasped, "Ivan is gone also?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about? He said he was going to visit Navi here."

"I haven't seen Navi for a couple of days." He said to me miserably, "She didn't even say she was going to leave, but sometimes she heads out for a trip to visit her friends. I thought she went to see Ivan. We are searching the castle now just in case."

At that I ran off. I was yelling Ivan's name at every corridor and around every turn. Link and Zelda joined me in the search, except calling out both names. Eventually we all had the castle in an uproar searching for the King's and his _friend's, _I would have corrected them if I wasn't so worried about Ivan.

I burst into the last room unchecked. It was Zelda and Link's. My stomach turned at the sight of a yellow rose that lay across a little blue jewelry box. I walked over and picked it up and lifted the lid of the box. Another note was found:

Friendships form in unlikely places

Friendships form with unlikely faces

Though two can be different in many ways

The same two could compliment each other in many days

I stared at the note then turned it over. I was confused before, but now I am down right angry.

It seems that I have caught you in my net

Are you really confused yet?

I guess I should feel bad for you too

But my heart mourns for her more then you.

Somebody is toying with me!

* * *

"Oh, Katze, Katze, Katze…" Übel muttered still playing with my hair.

He pulled back the ripped sleeve of my suite back and ran his thumb across the fresh brand, "Do you want to know what it looks like? I bet you are curious. Like a cat."

He smiled at me and said without waiting for me to answer, "The brand is a rose. That is our town's symbol. Roses are everywhere around here," he explained to me, "Hmm, I bet it is safe to tell you the name of the town. You are far away from Hyrule and your little Sheikah comrades."

He laughed darkly and replaced the sleeve. Before he continued he commanded to me, "Sit up."

When I remained expressionless and didn't move from my laid down position, he glared and grabbed me by the back of my suite. When I was on my knees he turned me around and pushed me against the wall.

"You're a slave now. You have to obey." He said lowly, his hand was holding me to the wall at first, but now it was caressing my exposed skin.

He abruptly let go and sat back on his hands smiling and staring at me, "Now what was I saying before you decided to defy me?"

He thought and then answered his own question, "Ah, yes! Now I remember. When the founders first came here they called this place, Stadt der schwarzen Rosen, which means, 'Town of the Black Roses'. They have never seen such an abundance of different colored roses. We even have purple and blue ones! Anyway, since Stadt der schwarzen Rosen was too long to say over and over again, they now just call it, 'Rosestadt', which actually means Rose City, but whatever. Our town is slowly becoming an actual city. Our slave trade has become very popular. So, I guess, you can say that you are helping us rise to importance."

He grinned and placed his hand on my head as Saphiraugen usually did, except when Übel does it, I'm not exactly comforted. I was so concentrated on the hand that was now sliding down to my neck to watch the other one that was now on my laid on my thigh. He smiled and ran his hand upwards, the rage in me reaching my boiling point caused me to snarl and slap his hand away. He snatched his hand back after I hit it in shock, he didn't expect me to still attack.

"Du kleines Weibchen!" he cursed in his language. He caught me by my throat again and pinned both of my wrists down with one hand. He then leaned in so that our faces were inches apart, "Do I have to punish you for not listening to your master?"

Fast approaching footsteps were coming down the row of cells. Übel groaned in frustration and retreated back. He let go of my neck and wrists and turned his head to see who has came. Relief flooded me as Saphiraugen pulled open the door and peeked in.

"Übel, Sklavenmeister would like to see you." He says watching me instead of him.

"What for?" he replied irritably.

"Paperwork for the girl. He needs you to sign a few things."

Übel swore under his breath and then got up to leave. Before exited he turned his head to me, "We'll finish our talk some other time."

Saphiraugen bowed to him and made sure he was far enough away to talk to me, "Did he-,"

He broke off and I shook my head.

He nodded and sighed, "Good. Are you ok, Stärke?"

I smiled very slightly and nodded. I was glad he didn't call me Katze.

Though my smile was small he still caught it and smiled back, "I'll check on you often and warn you when Übel decides to…visit."

He smiled one last time at me before he shut the door and walked away.

"Thank you." I murmured as I listened to his fading footsteps.

* * *

Navi and I reached a huge gap in our journey. We followed the tracks of the cart all day and now we have reached a town. A big town. Mine and Navi's jaws dropped at the sight of it. We lost the tracks of the cart when we came to where the ground is cobblestone instead of dirt. Now we are at the hard part.

"I didn't realize they would take us this far away from home." Navi said quietly.

I silently agreed, "Where do we start?"

For a couple of seconds, Navi was at a lost of words, "I guess we search the houses."

And that is exactly what we did. The search turned out to be a slow one. We had to scan every nook and cranny of a house and all the yards and section of properties. We had to look for her and the cart. If we find the cart, there is a good chance that she is near it. One by one houses and shops were getting checked off the list.

"Maybe there is an exit in this town where they took her." I offered.

She nodded at me, "Fly up high and see if you can find anything."

O.o o.O O.o o.O

I did as she told me too and flew up as high as possible. High enough to see around the town, but not too high so I couldn't see clearly. When I looked around I realized that you could pretty much exit anywhere. There were small sections in between the houses that could easily fit. I bit my lip and shook my head. This is going to be harder then I first thought. Along with the many exits in the town, I also noticed how many roses it was covered in. There was a rainbow of colorful roses everywhere. I could even see some black ones. Apart from the roads and roses, one thing really caught my eye. There was a huge tower at the end of the town made of grey stone. It had a prison-like aura surrounding it that made me uncomfortable. I have got to tell Navi.

O.o o.O O.o o.O

As Ivan flew up into the skies I decided to ask a few of the creatures around the town about seeing a horse drawn cart and a group of people following it. The closes creature I found was a raven sitting on a sign on top of a shop. The sign said 'Geschäft der magischen Geschöpfe'.

I cocked my head at the strange words, but ventured forth towards the bird.

"Hey!" I called to it. (haha)

The raven turned its head and watched me approach, "Hallo, dort! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

I was about to ask all my questions, but then my eyes went wide at the strange words, "Um, excuse me?"

The raven blinked and then said with a thick accent, "Not from around here, huh?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Well, then, what can I do for you?" he asked.

I nodded, happy to know he could speak my language, "Yes, have you seen a horse drawn cart with a group of people following it."

The raven seemed to hesitate before answering, "Yes, usually horse drawn carts means new slave arrivals."

"What?!" I cried flying around the bird frantically, "Which way did it go?!"

"Calm down, little fairy," he said to me raising one of his talons and moving it up and down, "I'm sad to say, but I doubt you will get whomever that was in that cart back."

I felt like weeping.

The raven pointed with his wing towards the grey tower in the distance, "They take the new arrivals to that tower and sell them to different peoples. There aren't any outside windows, so you won't be able to fly into whichever sell of the person you are trying to find. There is only one door for coming in and out."

"I have to get her back!" I said teary up a bit.

The bird sighed, "I don't suggest that. You need to get out of this town as soon as possible."

"Why? I'm a fairy, not a human or elf or whatever."

"Exactly, you need to get out of here! The people here enslave anything magical or rare. You are magical, you need to escape fast."

"But I can't leave without Shema!"

"I'm sorry," was all the raven said. What else could he say?

I breathed deeply and said to him, "Thank you for all your help."

He nodded and replied, "Be careful."

I flew back down to where I saw Ivan's glow.

"Where did you go? I was worried when I didn't find you here." Ivan said sincerely.

I was a little touched that he was worried, but didn't waste any time, "We have to sneak into that castle over there somehow." I said pointing in the direction.

"Yeah, that is what I thought. I get a prison sense when I look at it."

"That is a building where they keep slaves."

Ivan paled at the news, "Where did you hear this?"

"A raven over there on the shop sign told me."

He nodded, "We have to get over there and quick."

Before he took off I told him, "But we mustn't get caught! The raven also told me they enslaved fairies here."

Then we flew.

* * *

I searched the halls once again, trying to find Link and Zelda. They could help me with this mess of riddles. I found them outside searching the gardens still looking for there little beloved Navi and her friend Ivan.

"Look at this," I said placing the note into Link's hand.

His eyes followed the words on the paper and then he flipped it over to read the back, "What is this?"

"I've been getting roses and riddles for a couple days now. Somebody is messing with me _and_ now Ivan and Navi are gone."

Link handed the paper to Zelda and took the rose out of my hand.

"It looks like an ordinary rose," he said examining it.

"I know. The first two roses I got were different though. The one after that looks just as normal as this one." I said motioning my hand to the yellow one.

Zelda read the back of the note, "Who is 'her'?"

"I'm not sure." I reply.

"Did you bring the other roses?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and mentally kicked myself, "No, I didn't think I would need them."  
Zelda scowled then asked, "Do you remember the other riddles?"

"Yes, do you have paper? I'll write them down."

_

* * *

_

_Black: _

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

_White:_

You assume I am evil

Because my petals are black

But shouldn't you watch the white?

For kindness they lack.

_Red:_

Take the roses with you when you are gone

Just in case something goes wrong

All roses symbolize something that sometimes isn't what it seems

Do you know what the rose of red means?

_Yellow:_

Friendships form in unlikely places

Friendships form with unlikely faces

Though two can be different in many ways

The same two could compliment each other in many days.

_Note from the riddle maker:_

It seems that I have caught you in my net

Are you really confused yet?

I guess I should feel bad for you too

But my heart mourns for her more then you.

* * *

**German meanings:**

_Du kleines Weibchen:_ "You little bitch".

_Hallo, dort! Was kann ich für dich tun:_ "Hello, there! What can I do for you?"

_Geschäft der magischen Geschöpfe:_ "Shop of Magical Creatures"

**Himmels:** I think that was all of them!

**Draculina:** -nods with a smile-

-door opens and slams shut-

**Himmels and Draculina:** O.O' What the hell are you all doing here?

**Sheik: **When am I getting in the story?

**Khema:** Calm down Sheik. But I would like an answer also.

**Kheisho**: Yeah! And when are you going to finish this? Start the sequel on me! Everybody will love me! I'm cute!

**Himmels and Draculina:** Oh...Dear...God...Help us! Somebody! Anybody! -tries to run-

**Sheikah family:** -captures them with various weapons-


	7. Failed Attepts and Comforts

**Himmels: -shifty eyes- Turalis managed to save us from the Sheikah family. I'm not sure where they are now...That's kind of frightening.**

**Draculina: -looks up from bushes and does a agent style roll into the scene- I don't think they are here. By the way, we are slowing down on Dark Link's side of the story. We don't want to rush anything, right?**

**Himmels: -snaps head around at sudden noise- Just an owl... Oh, Right. Another thing, do you think this story qualifies as a mystery?**

**Draculina: -stares at owl suspiously...it looks familiar- It probably does, but we are looking for other opinions.**

**Sheikah Family: -snickers from the trees-**

**Chapter 7**

**Failed Attempts and Comforts**

* * *

I'm looking to the sky to save me,  
Looking for a sign of life,  
Looking for something help me burn out bright,

I'm looking for complications,  
Looking cause I'm tired of lying,  
Make my way back home,  
When I learn to fly

**--Foo Fighters**

* * *

As we flew we thought up a plan to get inside. The plan was good, but it might take awhile if nobody goes into the tower. Navi and I devised the idea of hiding in the clothes of a person who is making there way to the castle. Then once they were distracted by something else, we would fly out of the clothes and then check all the cells to find Shema. After we find her we then do our original plan; I fly as fast as I can to Dark Link and Navi will try to send a message to her parents and brother. We hoped that the tasks were as simple as they sounded. When we got close enough to the tower, we waited on top of one of the roofs of a house. We didn't know when someone would decide to go in, but we hoped soon. Whenever a person walked in the direction of the tower, we would hold our breaths and then groan when they turned to a different shop, house, or alley way. 

It was night time before someone walked head on to where we were going.

"Now's our chance!" Navi said to me urgently at the sight of the man walking rather quickly.

He flew high behind him so he would see our blue and red glows. My red glow was a terrible inconvenience on this journey. It is said that red is one of the first colors you see if you were looking into an array of them. When we got close enough, we darted under his trench coat and clung to his pant legs. A cold gust of wind caused the man to wrap his coat around him and shiver. Navi and I were now in complete darkness and hidden from any wandering eyes that might catch our glow. We both looked at each other and cheered silently. The man banged on the huge doors of the tower and waited for a slot to slide open for someone else to see who was knocking. We didn't hear anything until a loud creak from the door erupted.

"I'd thought you'd come, Saphiraugen." Said a voice after the man we were attached to walked inside and helped shut the heavy door, "Come to help out? Or do you just want to see the new arrival again?" asked the same voice with a chuckle.

The Saphiraugen guy mumbled something inaudible.

"You can deliver some food to her once you finish what you started over there." The voice must have pointed somewhere.

When Saphiraugen spoke this time it was a little more confident and louder, "Ok. I'll do this and then I'll go to the girl."

"This is the fourth time you visited her today. Why don't you just buy her so you can look at her all the time?" stated the man laughing at his own joke.

"I would, but I can't afford her."

There was a small pause, "Well, I was joking, but alright. What do you see in her? I mean she is very attractive, but she is also very feisty. She would be too much of a risk to-,"

Navi and I took this as an opportunity to make a break for it. They were too busy with the conversation to notice us fly out of the bottom of the trench coat. We flew as fast as possible and low to the ground. As we passed the cells, we took one quick peek at the person in it before we moved on.

"These are pretty much all men! Maybe the women are on the upper level." Navi suggested.

I shook my head, "No, look. There is a woman in this cell here. But you are half-right, she could be more towards the top."

Just to be safe we still checked every cell before we started to reach the end and the stairs came into view. I didn't expect to see her in the last cell of this floor, number 32, so she caused me to do a double take when I saw very long grey hair. Thank you, Fairy vision!

"Navi, over here, I found her!" I whispered loudly.

We flew together through the small iron bars on the tiny window and into the cell. Shema the Grey Sheikah was lying there on the straw covered ground asleep, with chains on her ankles and wrists. For once in her life, she really did look like the Maiden of Sadness.

* * *

When it was still daylight, I made the mistake of attacking one of the guards that came in to straighten things up in my cell. I was sitting in the corner with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. My head was hid behind my legs, so I watched him with my eyes as he worked. He swept away the old straw that I had a feeling was used by a slave before me and then laid some more fresh strands down. When I was alone, I was thinking up strategies for escaping this horrid place and this was one of them. I thought if I attacked the guard and stunned him by a strike on the neck I would be able to dart out of the tower and run my way back home. It wasn't as easy as I hoped. The guard was able to yell at the top of his lungs 'escapee' before I was able to hit him unconscious. I sped down the hall towards the door. To my dismay they locked it from the inside and threw away the key in a direction and spot I didn't know. I turned to run the other way to see if I can climb the stairs and maybe find another way out but was shocked to se more guards piling down from above. I was quickly surrounded and a chain was thrown around my neck. Same story as when I was first captured, but different time. A man behind me wrapped his arm around me and placed a rag over my mouth. I sucked in air in surprise and then fell into blackness. 

When I woke I was lying in my cell again with three men leaning against the wall on the opposite side watching me with icy stares. I soon found that I was chained and soon found _out_ what was now going to happen since I tried to escape. Two of the men stripped my upper body to nakedness again and turned me around so that I was pressed into the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the last man uncoil a whip he was hiding behind his back. I wasn't all that surprised. I clenched my teeth and waited for the pain. The switch came down upon me again and again. It seemed that each time it came down it got more and more painful. I felt my flesh tear every time it hit. I was bleeding profusely by the time they were done. My limbs remained chained as they left me bleeding and locked the door tight. Slowly I covered myself again and lay on my stomach. The feel of the cloth on my back was not pleasant, but I couldn't just leave it off. Constantly now, the guards came to the small window to check on me and then leave again. I must have stayed in that position for a long time because finally one guard came in with a concerned look and knelt down beside me. He moved the hair away from my face and placed his palm on my forehead. I knew I was a little hot, but it wasn't because of a sickness. My heat wasn't extreme so he looked at me with curiosity. He was obviously not present when I tried to escape for when he saw my now bled through suite he narrowed his eyes and lifted my hair. He visibly cringed and looked back down to me. His eyes said, 'I see why you don't stir'. Then he left.

It is nighttime now, I was dozing on the ground. I wish Saphiraugen would visit me again like he did before I tried to free myself. After he saved me from Übel's intentions he checked on me twice after that. Though he only peaked in through the small window, I appreciated his concern and kindness. Even if he just peeked through the window again, I want him to visit me. His face is a comfort from all my surroundings. My hopes stirred a little when I saw lights behind my eyelids. I saw them coming closer, but I didn't hear footsteps or the door open. I slowly opened my eyes and shot up at the sight of the two tiny fairies.

"Shema!" the one I recognized as Navi cried out. She flew forward and latched herself to my chest, "I was so worried."

"You still should be." The second fairy whom I didn't recognize commented when he examined my chains, "She's locked up tight."

Ignoring him I say to the blue one, "Navi, what are you doing here?"

"To help you get away from this rancid place, why else would we be here?"

The red one bobbed up and down in a nod visible to a person of my size.

"Ivan and I," she started while pointing to the other fairy, "started searching for you when you didn't come back from this end of the forest. Ivan is the one that told me about your disappearance."

I looked at the other fairy in wonder, "How did you know I left this way?"

"I'm Dark Link's fairy." I say to her.

Though she didn't look too pleased when I said that she replied, "Thank you, but how do you plan to get me out?"

"Now that we know you are in serious trouble, we'll start phase two of our plan," Ivan starts to explain to me, "Navi and I are going to escape the tower and once we are out, I'm going to fly to Dark Link and get him to come and rescue you-,"

"I doubt he would do that," I interrupted, "He doesn't like me all that much."

Ivan puffed up, "I'll force him if I have too. Don't give me that look, I can. I have my ways with him, don't worry. As I was saying, I'll go get Dark Link and Navi will send a message some how to your parents and brother."

I brightened a lot at the thought of them coming. The relief of the idea of having my family was all too much. I took a deep breath and held back my unshed tears. I sat up straighter and caught both fairies in my hands to hold them against my cheeks. I held them gently enough not to crush them, but tight enough to show how much I thank them.

"Shema…" Navi whispered, "Your cowl…and your back!"

She pulled away when she realized that my face was no longer covered and the sight of the soaked through blood on my shoulder. One of the lashes I received went a little too high.

"Don't worry about that Navi; just worry about getting out of here. I don't want you or your friend here getting hurt on my expense." I say to her sternly.

She was about to answer back, but footsteps were swiftly approaching down the hall.

"Hide!" I whispered to them.

I lied back down to feign sleep as the two fairies hovered low by the door jam. The door slowly swung away from its resting point and then in stepped Saphiraugen. I couldn't help but feel a little happiness as I squinted open my eyes and then let them flutter open as if I just woke up. Before the door shut again I saw the two fairies slip out and disappear.

* * *

It was late at night and Link, Zelda, and I were still discussing the roses and riddles. We came to the conclusion that we weren't going to figure anything out until we get more clues. We also came to the conclusion that more will defiantly be coming. The riddle maker wouldn't have told me that he caught me in his net _now_ and then it be the last riddle. We had absolutely no idea was the black roses riddle was about, but we new that the white one's was a warning. There was something about the white rose that we had to fear about it, but for now we won't know. The red rose riddle was more of advice then anything. It gave us a hint that all the roses that the riddle maker was sending us meant something and that sometimes it won't be as we expected. The yellow rose, however, was like a little saying about life that probably won't come into any use. The only real thing about the yellow rose that we have learned is that whoever was leaving me these things, defiantly liked messing with my head. Why couldn't it just _tell_ me what it wanted me to do rather then give me subtle clues and little mediocre fortune-like sayings. 

Zelda rubbed her eyes, "When you find another rose make sure you come back to us. What do you think the next one will be?"

Link just shook his head.

I replied, "Well, I have black, white, red, and yellow, and the common rose colorings are, red, yellow, white, orange, and pink, so I might just have two more to go."

At that Link spoke up, "Yes, but the black rose wasn't a common color, so you might be dealing with colors outside the usual variety, you might run into a blue rose or something."

I nodded, he had a point. But for now, it was getting harder to think about. It was well past midnight and I felt dawn approaching. I haven't slept in a while.

"We need to get some rest before we try to figure anything else out." Zelda advised, "You can stay with us tonight Dark."

I nodded again and stood with the other two. I picked up the yellow rose and note and we made our way into the castle.

* * *

Saphiraugen gave me a comforting smile as he approached me. I started to rise so I could meet him, but he gently pushed me back down. He just caught sight of my suite. By feeble touches he signaled to me to lie back down on my stomach. When I was down he peeled back the upper part of my suite and then got up to leave the cell for a second. He came back quickly with a large bowl filled with water. He wringed out water out of the rag he took out of the bowl and winced at how deep the marks were on my back. That guard did pretty well for using a whip, I had to admit bitterly. He cleansed the wounds and washed away the mostly dried blood. When he was done, I watched him take out the same jar he probably used on my brand. He looked down at me before he laid down the jelly-like substance thick. It stung again like last time, but cooled again as I suspected. I sighed with contentment as he continued his ministrations. Whenever he did I felt fine, but if another man tried to do it, I bet I would have been all tense and shying away from there touches. Saphiraugen is different from the others. 

When he was done he started to let the ointment dry and then leaned down to look at me, "Do I even have to ask how you got the whip?"

He knew I tried to escape.

I give him one of my tiny smiles and shake my head.

He laughed quietly and stroked my hair. When he deemed my back dry enough he clothed me again and said, "That's why I call you Stärke and not Katze."

My smile went a tad bigger when he said that, just a little.

His smile, however, disappeared when he looked at my chains. He frowned and picked one up.

"This isn't necessary." He mumbles to himself then glances at me, "But I've been wrong."

At that I covered my mouth with my arm to stifle a small giggle and watch him with one eye.

"And she proves she has a voice once again!" he said faking astonishment, "Aw, what a cute little laugh." He put his hand to his cheek and closed his eyes with a smile and a tilt of the head; light teasing.

He stayed with me for a long time. I ended up laying my head in his lap and letting him continue petting me. I soon fell asleep with my head snuggled into him and not sure when he left.

* * *

**Himmels:** -peaks around the corner before coming into view- Nothing really important to say right now. 

**Draculina: **-tiptoes down the stairs into view- Feel free to ask questions though.

**Himmels: **-nods and motions to Draculina to follow-

**-Both quietly exit to their bedroom-**

**-Silence-**

**-Very loud crash-**

**-Kheisho peaks out of the room-**

**Kheisho: **Don't worry folks. They'll be back in a bit.

**-Closes and locks the door-**


	8. Imprisoned and Sold

**Himmels:** Woohoo! Guess what people? Draculina and I are in a story! -bounces around-

**Draculina**: Yup, it is 'The World They Knew' by Cimar of Turalis. It's really, really, good. So READ IT! -glares-

**Himmels: **It shows our personality perfectly! Guess what we are in it! We are-

**Draculina:** Don't give it away!

**Sheikah Family**: Why are we so forgotten? And why are you two so happy. Kheisho has you tied to freakin' chairs for crying out loud!

**Himmels:** This happened when I first met Draculina, I'm used to it.

**Chapter 8**

**Imprisoned and Sold**

* * *

I am intrinsically no good  
I have a heart that's made of wood  
I am only biding time  
Only reciting memorized lines  
And I'm not fit to touch  
The hem of your garment

No, no I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment

I have no love but only goals  
How very empty is my soul  
It is a soul that feels no thrill  
A soul that could easily kill  
And I'm not fit to touch  
The hem of your garment

--**Cake **

(guess who was inspired by this song hahaha)

* * *

Waking up in one of the castle's beds surprised me at first. I had forgotten that I spent the night there. Even though I knew he was gone, I still suspected Ivan to fly into the clearing at the door or crawl out from in under the covers. For the first time in a long time, I was actually lonely. Not only was I lonely, I was worried sick. I slapped myself when I let these emotions overtake me, but even the pain on my cheek wouldn't make them go away. I sigh and get out of bed. I dress myself and walk down to the dining hall to see if Zelda and Link were awake. As I thought I would, I found them there waiting for me with Impa leaning down reading at a slip of paper in front of her. When I reached the table and the three of them looked, Impa stared at me with malice. She walked around the table and slammed the paper (that I now recognized as the one I wrote the riddles) on my chest. 

"You better fix this mess." She said threateningly, her voice dripping with venom.

She stormed out of the room leaving a heavy cloud of darkness over everyone.

After a moment of silence, Zelda stood and said quietly, "Don't take that reaction too personally. You can't blame her for being worried about Shema. I mean the Sheikahs are on the brink of extinction. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted Shema and Kheisho to marry someone and then have 20 children. Even though the thought of 20 little Kheishos running around is terribly frightening…" she mumbled.

Link snorted, I didn't respond. Even though in my mind…the thought of Kheisho reproducing was an immensely foreboding thing to know the future will one day hold.

"What do we do first?" I ask nobody.

Link looked up from his eggs, "I think we need more clues."

Zelda and I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

-**The Night Before**- 

Navi and I slipped past the man who went into Shema's cell. We flew back to the entrance of the tower and hit behind one of the chairs. We had to wait for the door to open again before we could escape and get help. I was slowly getting more and more self-conscious towards my glow. I knew that someone was going to see it sooner or later. I tried to shake that thought by turning to Navi.

"What are the chances of that door opening any time soon?" I ask her.

"Slim and none," she says shaking her head.

Soon after hovering for a long time, we both decided to float down to the ground. We folded our wings and leaned on each others shoulders. My eyes dropped a little but I held back my weariness and stayed alert.

What happened next, I had to admit, I wasn't exactly prepared for even though I thought up what to do again and again in my mind if it happened. A shadow loomed over us when we lost our guard. We both turn around and see a man staring down with a smirk. Quicker then we ever imagined a man could be, a net was on top of us and we were yelling to be free.

"Hast! Ein Paar der kleinen Rahmen erhalten!" the man shouted behind him.

Another man came from behind with two tiny cages looking confused. When he caught sight of us, the confusion left and he went into action. He reached under the net and snatched Navi by one of her legs. She cried out in pain when she was stuffed into one of them. He set her on one of the tables by the door and made to grab me. I evaded most of this grabs, but being in a net, I didn't have elsewhere to fly too. I was also imprisoned in a cage.

* * *

-**The Present Morning**- 

I stretched and sighed when I found that the pain was gone on my back. I opened my eyes and saw a glass of water and a couple of slices of bread. I smiled at the sight. Saphiraugen. The starvation I was having for days now has finally ended. After I finished I got up too look out my window, when I remembered. I was in chains. I barely went a step before I was stopped. I growled and sat back down.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Absolutely_, nothing was happening.

From the sounds around the tower I could tell that I woke up late. I heard a guard that was passing by my cell tell the other guard that it was a little after noon. I also caught him saying that they were going to do a line up today for a customer. What was that?

I guess I will figure that out soon enough.

* * *

Übel spoke to me as we approached the tower. To tell you the truth, I was only half listening. He was explaining to me what to look and what not to look for in a slave. That's what I was heading to this god forsaken tower for; a slave. I hated coming here and seeing the faces of lost hope. When you looked into their expressionless eyes, it was as if you were looking into a void. After so many years of being talked down too and shoved in cells and cages, their eyes glazed over in defeat and submission. Today, I just wanted to get in there, pick out a slave, and get out as soon as possible. 

"One last thing, Freundlich," Übel said to me, "Never pick out a slave if they have bad emotion in there face."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Bad emotion?"

He nodded, "The good emotions are fear, submissiveness, and grief. The bad ones are anger, pride, and fearlessness."

I had the strong urge to smack him.

"There are other bad emotions and good emotions, but those are the ones that I think matter most."

He smiled at me and held open the wooden door. When he was busy with the door, I rolled my eyes at his ignorant comments and looked around. There were a few other customers like me, waiting for the guards to bring out the products. I felt a guilt trip coming on as I watched them bring the slaves out like dogs on leashes. I motioned with my hands to the other people who are buying today to go ahead of me. I wanted to be last. The women slaves were going quicker then the men. I didn't choose a gender before I came here. I didn't think it mattered, but apparently I was wrong. Übel put his arm around my shoulder and led me across the line. He whispered in my ear a small bio about the slave. Sometimes he would just shake his head at one of them to signify that it just wasn't good. I had a distinct feeling that he was leading me away from the slaves captured by the other bounty hunters and led me to his own. I knew that the bounty hunter that catches the 'bounty' got a share of whatever he/she made.

We went further and further down the line, but I just couldn't seem to find what I was looking for. Actually, I didn't know what I was looking for, but the adverted gazes of the people we were passing weren't really attracting me. They all looked like zombies. Both Übel and I sighed when we reached the end.

"Nothing that interests you?" he asks me with a frown.

I shake my head and turned around so I could see the line again. I couldn't stand looking at there straightforward faces. I turned my head away so that I was now looking into a cell. I blinked when I saw a slave girl still sitting in it. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning her head into the corner. Another guard came up to talk to Übel, someone other then me bought one of his slaves. He grinned happily and said to me that he'll be back when he was done signing a few papers. I just nodded and continued to stare off into the cell. As if she felt my stare, she opened her eyes and looked at me. She blinked slowly a few times before she let then droop once more. I smiled at the wondrous sight of her. When she looked at me, it was as if she had seen straight through me. She did not give a damn about who I was and why I was here. I reach over and unlock the door. She didn't stir when I leaned against the door frame. I dug in my pocket and took out a small wrapped up piece of apple kuchen. I whistled to make her look up. She opened her eyes slightly and then let her gaze that was full of distaste linger to the kuchen. She obviously didn't know what it was and only thought it was a piece of bread, so she diverted her attention once more to whatever she was thinking about. I was slightly annoyed by the fact that she didn't even react to my attempt to be kind to her.

Instead of whistling I said loud enough for her to hear but no one else, "Hey!"

I held out the kuchen again. After staring at me for a while, she sighed and lifted one of her arms and shook it. I watched as the chains rattled and fall back into place when she lowered her arm again. I walked to her end and sat down in front of her. I set the sweet cake next to her and waited. She glanced one time at it and then looked at me expectantly. I soon realized she suspected me to say something and my silence was irritating her.

"Oh, there you are Freundlich, I was wondering." Übel's voice sounded from the doorway, "I see you have taken an interest to my Katze! She just got here and she is already my favorite. Check her over if you wish."

When I heard his voice I turned around to look at him, I faced Katze again when he finished and told me to check her. Though I was sure she didn't truly understand what he meant by 'check her' because she was a new arrival, her eyes bore holes into me when I turned back around. Her pitch black eyes told me everything of what she was thinking,

'_Do it. I dare you to touch me. I __**dare**__ you'_.

When I grinned at her spirit, her eyes glared and seemed to have added, _'I'm going to strangle you with these chains if you come near me'_.

I got up and walked back over to Übel, we exited the cell together and when we were out of hearing distance I asked him, "So is your favorite for sale?"

He grinned, "Yes she is, but…I think you should wait a little on her. She hasn't been broken to how we want her to be yet. She will try to run away from you. She has already tried once. That is one of the reasons to why she wasn't in the line up."

"I still would like to buy her." I said definitely.

"Ok…so you are willing to break her for us?"

My mouth thinned but I decided to go along with it, "Yes."

Übel shrugged, "Alright, but I warn you; if she escapes you will pay for her."

"How expensive could she be?"

He grinned.

* * *

I didn't like the look on Übel's face when he caught the other man in my cell; I absolutely hated the look he gave me when he said I was his favorite. It was a strange combination of greed and lust. I think I leered at that man enough to not buy me, for I knew that is what he wanted to do. If I keep acting defiant, then nobody would buy me. Nobody likes a slave with a mind of their own. I heard whisperings outside my cell. I smirked when I thought they were trying to discuss other slaves instead of me. I have to admit, that I am surprised to see Übel standing in my door way again. He grinned at me as he approached and started to do some tricks with my chains. He was able to combine the two chains that held my wrists to one. He unlocked my ankles and told me to stand. 

He lifted my chin, "Congratulations, your first sale." He walked behind me to unclasp the irons in the back to hook them in the front. He also shackled my ankles so it would be possible to walk, but impossible to run.

My eyes widened. I was so sure that the man would bypass me if I acted cold instead of submissive. For the second I was lost in the trance, Übel took it as a chance to wrap an arm around me and press his rough cheek against mine. I went stiff and glared straight forward.

He inhaled in my scent before he breathed to me, "With your nature, he'll send you back soon enough. Then we can finish our talk we were having a couple days ago." He tightened his grip, "Oh, Katze, it is hard to let you go so soon."

He let go regretfully and we started to walk. I tripped a few times, because of the shackles on my ankles, and cringed every time Übel had to steady me. He was thoroughly enjoying having to catch me before I fall and let me lean into him when I accidentally overstep or catch my foot in the chains. When we reached the end of the hall I sort of gotten the hang of the rhythm you had to walk in.

The door guard looked me over, "You were sold quickly. Usually a slave has to either be shown off in an auction or lineup or have to be a good worker and let rumor spread. What are you doing that attracts the people?"

Though I didn't know at the time, he was referring to Saphiraugen more then anybody. He shrugged and watched over me as Übel discussed something with the man who bought me.

When they were done the man who bought me looked over and said with a smile, "Who knew that Sheikahs were so expensive?"

I clench my teeth and look down. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as he poured out shillings unto a table. He started to count under his breath and separate the money in two piles.

He straightened and pointed to the table, "750 for Übel and 750 for Sklavenmeister."

1500 shillings…I wonder if that is a lot here. I remember Übel saying that this town was slowly growing into a city, so maybe they have so much money now that it isn't worth anything. But then again, the new man said that I was expensive.

Übel slid the money into a bag and walked into the guard room. He returned with a grin and said to the new man, "Here are her papers to prove that for now you own her. After 6 months you have to come and renew your debts and ownership. I'm curious to see if you even own her that long." He said his eyes on me. He took the chain out of the door guard's hands and set it in the other man's while looking at me, "Say hello to your new master, Katze."

I turned my stare to the new man who stared right back except with a smile. It wasn't as kind as Saphiraugen's, but it wasn't perverted and frightening like Übel's. He led me out of the tower and sighed.

"I hate going into that thing," he said to me, "I don't know how you remained sane living in it."

I watched him with curiosity. He seemed to have lightened up after he left the tower and his smile became more like Saphiraugen's, but still not quite the same.

"Your name is Katze, right?" he asks me as we start to walk through the small bustling town. It was harder for me, because of the shackles.

I nod to him when he turned to look at me. My silence seemed to concern him. He is surprised?

"My name is Freundlich."

He smiled genuinely to me and guided me through the market place to a large farm house in the southwest corner of the town.

"Ah, Saphiraugen, you are here early!"

I turned my head quickly to where Freundlich was looking and sure enough there he was, kneeling down at the fence, he seemed to be fixing it.

He turned around with a big smile, "Hey Freun-,"

He broke off at the sight of me.

Freundlich looked from him to me as we stared at each other then he broke the silence, "Do you two know on another?"

We both nodded.

"I met her while I helped out in the tower," Saphiraugen said to him without breaking eye contact with me, "Did you buy her?"

Freundlich smiled, "Yes, I did. Well, since you two know each other, I guess there is no need for introductions. I'm going to take her inside and introduce her to my other servant."

They nodded at each other and he walked me towards the house in the middle of the farm, I could feel Saphiraugen's eyes on my back as I walked away. When he climbed the porch steps the door opened for us with a smiling servant.

"Welcome home Master Freundlich!" he said happily, "Who is this?" He said looking at me with a grin.

"This is our new addition. Dankbar meet Katze, Katze this is Dankbar!"

He held out his hand. I looked down at mine; Freundlich was still holding my chain.

"Oh, oops," Dankbar said retreating his hand.

Freundlich looked down, "We need to get these things off of you then this blood soaked suite." He said looking at my back.

My face went a little red.

"Don't worry, your hair covers up pretty much all of it." He said to me.

We stepped inside the house and the shackles were taken off. Dankbar led me to another room where he handed me some clothes.

"We usually don't have girl slaves, so we only have boy clothes." He explained to me when I looked at them.

Well, at least they are grey.

He turns around as I stripped out of my Sheikah suite and into the new tunic. Light grey tunic with dark grey leggings. It clashed rather nicely with my hair.

When I tapped Dankbar's shoulder he turned around to look at me. He smiled and said, "You look fine in boy clothes. If you ask me this suite was kind of boyish also…"

I didn't correct him. I've seen my father and brother's suites. Mine is _not_ boyish…I think.

We both walked together back to where Freundlich was waiting. He looked at me and laughed. I felt the color rise to my cheeks and anger boil in me.

"You were meant for boy clothes, Katze. Did you know that?" he said to me.

The anger in me diminished.

He smiled and said, "You can go out and work with Saphiraugen since you already know him and all."

I brightened a bit at the thought of that and walked out the door. Right when I was off the porch I ran to him. It's been long since I could run. Or move for that matter. When he heard my steps, Saphiraugen looked up with a smile. I stopped and looked up at him panting with a smile, an actual smile this time, not one of my tiny ones that I usually give him. He looked me up and down when he noticed my tunic and laughed, I wasn't offended by him. He placed his hand on my head like I thought he would.

Maybe being bought isn't _so_ bad.

* * *

**Himmels:** -bounces in chair- We are still tied up, but that's ok! 

**Draculina: **-shakes head- No comment...

**Sheikah Family:** You will remained tied up until you find a part in this story where we coming in!

**Kheisho:** Espeically me! Why aren't I in this?

**Himmels: **You are in some parts. You are going to have your own sequel! Why are you complaining?

**German Words**

Hast! Ein Paar der kleinen Rahmen erhalten!: _Hurry! Get a couple of cages!_

Freundlich: _Friendly_

Dankbar: _Grateful_


	9. Another Try

**Himmels: Sorry! We haven't updated in like 2 days or more. I don't remember...**

**Draculina: Yeah, sorry. Family issues and work and friends. We stayed up from 10 at night 'till 4 in the morning talking to our friend Benji... Blame Himmels and that freakin' chocolate. **

**Himmels: ...Its good! I can't help it! But now our sayings turn to sadness...Cimar of Turalis is leaving for two years people. You know, the author who put me in their story. For some reason their won't be any computer access, I assume, so we are going to have to continue this without those loving reviews...**

**Draculina: We'll miss that terrific author... -sniff-**

**Himmels: Are you going to cry?**

**Draculina: No.**

**Chapter 9**

**Another Try**

* * *

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing...

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

--**Uncle Kracker**

* * *

Being separated from Navi was sheer torture. We were put on two different shelves in the shop that Navi met the raven. 'Geschäft der magischen Geschöpfe', The Shop of Magical Creatures owned by a lady named Dameglück. From all the things I have heard her say to herself and all the things I am seeing in her shop right now… Dameglück is _very_ superstitious and overly obsessed with creatures that have unordinary abilities. I thought she would have fainted at the sight of Navi and me. I saw Navi roll her eyes at her lack of self-control. She put me on a shelf that said 'Junge' and then apparently named me, Teufel. She put Navi on a shelf that said 'Mädchen' and called her Engel. There were a few other fairies there, but no matter how hard I tried, they refused to talk to me. I assumed that they couldn't speak my language after trying to get them to say there names. I groaned and decided to look around the room. When Navi and I got a chance to escape, we need a good route to go by; I also wanted to free some of the other creatures here. I saw pixies, very small elves, satyrs, fawns, talking animals, goblins, and spirits of poes and different poltergeists, and from the window I saw centaurs and a troll. I was just waiting for a unicorn to prance by. The walls of the shop were decorated by artifacts that Dameglück thought were lucky, which mostly consisted of, rabbit's feet, horse shoes, different plants, Gerudo, Sheikah, and Hylian symbols, and other types of masks and contorted stones. According to her, fairies were also something to have in a store, because they blessed good business. I was cursing her business. Pretty much everything in the store unsettled me, but one thing really made me heave: a Zora's head fin was plastered on the wall. I had to look away and take a few deep breaths before I turned to see if it was actually real. It was. I looked around the cages to Navi, by the look on her pale face; she obviously saw the same thing. I shivered before I turned my attention back to the old hag who was making her way towards the other fairies and I. She checked us all off on a list in her hands mumbling our 'names' under her breath. She opened up a yellow fairy's cage and I was shocked to see it hop right unto her hand. She took it out and let it fly around the room. 

When Dameglück left Navi took this as her chance to call out to it, "Fly away! Why are you still here? The window over there! It's open! Fly!"

The fairy looked at her strangely and then ignored her completely.

Navi flew around her cage in distress when the fairy didn't heed her advice and instead flew back into the cage he came from.

I morphed my face in disgust at the yellow fairy's lack of self-respect then called out to Navi to let them be if they wanted to be prisoners all there lives.

She also took on a look of disgust when the fairies continued to pay no heed to us.

* * *

Link, Zelda, and I scavenged the castle in search of more roses and riddles. After a few hours, we pretty much gave up. We didn't know what color to search for and we didn't know if places were connected with the variety of rose. We walked together slowly to the gate of the castle. Zelda leaned against it and sighed, then looked up at me. 

"Are you going back home?" she asked.

I nod and say, "Yes, I might be able to find something else there."

"Send a word if you find out anything."

"I will."

"Do you need a ride? Epona could carry you if I was on her. No offence, but she only let's me ride her." Link says.

"No, it's alright; I have a ride in mind." I answer back.

They blinked at me as I took out my violin. Their eyes went wide as I played the first note.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up." Links says throwing up his arms and laughing a little, "You play the violin?"

"Yes, actually I do." I snap in a deadly monotone voice. I turned to Zelda when she giggled a little and snarled, "What's so funny?"

Zelda covered her mouth apologetically, "I'm not, were not," she said motioning to Link, "laughing at you. It's just we never thought you would play an instrument."

"Why is that hard to believe?" I ask.

She bit her lip and shook her head. That was the exact same look Ivan gave me when he scorned me for teasing Shema.

"Play your song." Link said suddenly.

I looked from him to her. When I first took my violin out, I wasn't the least embarrassed, but now that they laughed at me… I placed the bow to the strings slowly and after a few seconds, I started to play. The ride I told Link and Zelda about was my horse Anope. He usually wandered around Hyrule alone until I called him. He pops up at my house every once in awhile. When he does, I lavish him with whatever he wants. I guess you can say his is rather spoiled. I'm sure he would still come back if I didn't give him the exact amount of apples he wants, but just to be sure, I give always give him one extra. I don't know why, but I'm constantly afraid that he would just leave and not come back one day…like Ivan. I closed my eyes when I finished the song and waited to here my Anope's neigh in the distance. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard him cantering up and whinnying. My wondrous black stallion, Anope…came back. I smile as I watched him break down to a trot, arching his neck and prancing. Showing off for the royalties, I assumed. He stopped in front of me and looked into my red eyes with his deep brown ones.

We stared at each other as I stroked the side of his face until Link walked up slowly and cautiously place his hand on his neck and ask, "What's his name?"

"His name is Anope." I answer with out looking away from his eyes.

Link nodded and repeated, "Anope…Anope…Wait…Anope."

I looked at him with an 'are you insane' look.

"Isn't 'Anope', 'Epona' spelt ba-

"Got to go," I say quickly hopping unto his back. There wasn't a saddle or bridal. Anope would allow something so restricting, "Back to our forest." I whisper to him.

I turned my head to look at Link and Zelda who remained at my side. Link looked up at me with a smile then held out his hand.

Shaking hands with King Link…the one of who stole everything from me…could I do it?

I tentatively reach out slightly then hesitated when I was almost there. I swallowed before I finally took hold of his hand. The handshake was rather limp at first, but it got a little more confidant. Without a word, he smiled at me and then turned to head back to the castle. I watched him leave then turned my attention to Zelda who grinned.

"You know…" she started.

I waited.

"You know, you are more like Link then you think."

She smiled and patted my hand when I gave her a perplexed look. She turned and left like Link did.

For awhile, I sat upon Anope, rooted to the spot. Me, like Link? Not possible! I'm _Dark_! I'm Dark Link! Evil, if you want to get straight to the point! I can't be like Link if I'm but his shadow.

"I…it's just…I can't be…There's no way…" I growled in frustration, "Let's just go, Anope, to our forest."

The horse snorted and took off in a gallop. We passed through the town square and gate and started down Hyrule Field. I sigh as we start a comfortable pace and began to pass Lon Lon Ranch. I was surprised to hear other horse hooves approaching. I turned to see a figure cantering up on a chestnut horse.

"Hey!" a feminine voice called out.

I asked Anope to halt and wait for her. When the other rider came close enough to see, I was surprised when I saw Malon's daughter, Maylei and her mare, Palmada.

"Oh!" she says, shocked to see me before her, "Hello Mr. Dark Link."

"Hello Maylei, do you need something?" I ask.

She blinked a few times at my supposedly unexpected politeness then answered, "Yes, have you seen Shema the Grey Sheikah around? I'm not sure if you know her, but…"

"I do and she hasn't been around in awhile. I'll inform you when she is found."

"Wait, what do you mean found?" she asked concerned.

"We don't know where she is."

"She told her parents that she was going on a trip didn't she? I didn't think she would be gone this long."

"Oh, then that must be why we can't find her." I lied, "She is just on a trip. Her parents didn't tell us that, so we were a little worried."

Maylei cocked her head a little and furrowed her brow, "You are worried about her?"

I bit my tongue and repeatedly hit myself in my mind, "Well, Impa is."

She nodded, but didn't look convinced, "Well, if you do see her around somewhere any time soon, I hope you don't mind telling me."

"I will," I promised her.

She nodded and turned Palmada back towards her ranch. I myself turned to my home and cantered to the forest opening. Anope broke to a walk as he stepped carefully through the dark plants and we made it back to home in no time at all. I dismounted Anope and began to walk to through the cave towards the door. I stopped when I saw a note hanging off the handle and a blue rose on the doorstep.

* * *

Working on the farm was easier then I expected. Saphiraugen and I worked together on the fences, fixed up the inside of the horse stable, herded in the cattle and sheep, and fed all the animals when it was starting to get dark. During the time with him, I laughed and smiled, but didn't say a word. Whenever he asked a question or said something that usually needed a response at the end of it, I hesitated and looked away. He just smiled and continued with his work, but I did see a little disappointment etched in his face. I don't know why I can't talk to him. I bet I could if I tried, but…maybe later. 

"Well, Stärke, I think were done." He said to me as he put the last bucket of grain in the horse bin.

I smile at him and nod.

He placed his hand on my head and then let it slide to my neck. He stared at me for a second, before he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and put his arm around my shoulder and guided me up to the house. I gasped and flustered up when he did this. As we walked back he held me closely so if I listened hard enough, I could hear his heart. It was pounding fast, I knew he acted on impulse and wasn't sure how I would react. I smiled at his teenager-like stunt he just pulled and let him walk me to the porch. When we came into sight distance he let me go and we climbed the porch. I wasn't sure whether to knock or just walk in. Seeing me confused Saphiraugen stepped ahead and opened the door for me. Dankbar hopped out of the kitchen to greet us with a cheerful, singsong voice.

"Wash up now," he said pushing us to the bathroom, "There is a basin of water. Then come out and eat!"

We blinked at each other and then did as we were told and washed up before dinner. We dried with a couple of towels we found and then walked to the dining room. Saphiraugen had to show me where it was, because I didn't see it when I first came to the house. He laughed a little at my blunder then held the door open for me as we entered the dining room. Dankbar put the last dish on the table and motioned to us to come. Freundlich gestured to Saphiraugen to sit at the other end and to Dankbar and me to sit on either side. Is it necessary for me to say that I was dumbfounded when I realized that I would be eating at an actual table even though I was considered a slave?

I must have looked terribly clueless for Freundlich stated, "I didn't know what you liked, Katze, so I just had a lot of stuff made."

Which I guess was a way of saying 'yes, you are eating with us'.

"Is this fine?" he asked motioning to the food.

I stammered a little before I looked down with a red face. Even at home, I wasn't exactly catered to. Kheisho was more of the picky one; I could eat pretty much anything. Kheisho said one time that I had a stomach of steel, for I ate moldy bread with way out of date cream and didn't even get sick once. I don't remember why though. Freundlich took my response as a 'yes' and said, "Alright! Let's eat!"

I looked at the foods before I chose what I wanted. I didn't recognize any of it. The town of Rosestadt must be really into meat, because that is what was mostly on the table.

"Umm…" I said quietly.

Everyone looked up. They seemed amazed I made a sound that was other then laughing.

"Uh…" I looked at Freundlich and pointed at one of the dishes.

He smiled softly, "You don't have to ask Katze. Just take it."

I shook my head and motioned towards it again. I was a little irked that he thought I was asking permission to have it. I wasn't _asking_ anything other then what the hell I was about to eat.

"Oh, you want to know what it is!" he says.

I nodded.

"I forget that you aren't from here." He looked over at the soup and said, "That's markklosschen," and then he continued down at all in a clockwise circle, "Since we live near the ocean, it is easy to access fish, that's gebratener hummer. That's sauerbraten mit spatzle, the cattle here is excellent. Don't worry its not the cattle we have. We bought this at the market place. The kartoffelklosse here are the potatoes you just got from the garden, along with the leipziger allerliei, bayerisches kraut, and sauerdrautsalat!"

I stared at him with huge eyes. What…the…hell did he just say? Were those even words? I suddenly got the distinct feeling to speak and ask if he is messing with me.

"You get it?" he asks smiling happily.

I gave him a thin smile back and decided to pick out the…sauerbraten mit spatzle or whatever he said. It turned out great. I ate a little of everything except for the one that he said was fish. I hate fish. Surprisingly, we all helped put away the dinner dishes and then sat back down to wait for Dankbar to bring out the dessert. I made to help him, but he told me to 'hinsitzen!' which I assumed meant sit down, for he didn't leave until I did. Both Freundlich and Saphiraugen covered their laughing mouths with either a napkin or their hand. I looked at them and started to suspect that wasn't what he told me too do.

Seeing my face as I stared at both of them back and forth Freundlich answered my unasked question, "Don't worry, he _did_ tell you to sit down."

"Nachtisch wird gedient!" Dankbar sang as he brought out some dishes.

Freundlich laughed and ruffled his hair when he passed his chair. I smiled at the two of them and looked over to Saphiraugen. He was smiling also.

I recognized the first dish that Dankbar set down, but I don't know the name.

"That's apple kuchen." Freundlich said to me, "Remember? I tried to give it to you when we were at the tower."

I laughed a little nervously.

"That is bienenstich and those are mandelkranze." He said pointed at the last two.

I nodded, understanding what they are called, but not understanding what they are.

I took the kuchen he offered me unlike last time and also took a bit of the other two also. I could live in Rosestadt…but I don't plan too.

O.o o.O

My eyes snapped open when everyone was asleep. It was very early in the morning and still dark outside. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed towards the window. I made sure that Dankbar could hear anything before I opened it. I soon realized that he was a deep sleeper after it creaked open and cold air rushed in. Young, little, Dankbar just snored away. During the day, I found my Sheikah suite washed and dried upon the bed that was given to me. I smiled and put it upon my bed stand. Dankbar and I shared the same room, so he asked me a few questions about the Sheikahs and Hyrule. I explained to him that I couldn't give up any of the Sheikah secrets, but I could tell him about Hyrule. He enjoyed my 'funny land' and soon went to sleep afterwards. I felt sort of bad running out on him, but I couldn't stay here. I had to go home. I took a deep breath and jumped out of the window and landed on all fours. I didn't bring any provisions; I wanted my journey home to be quick and light. Though I didn't know how to get there exactly, but I will find a way. I hoped the tracks wouldn't be gone from the cart. I ran through the pasture and hoped the fence that Saphiraugen and I fixed the day before. I looked at it before I sprinted down the road. I wasn't going to slow down. I jumped in and out of the shadows and took fences like hurdles. I ran quickly through the market place and silently passed the houses and shops. My heart was pounding in my ears as I reached the entrance of the town and easily passed it without being seen. Or at least I thought I wasn't seen.

Once I was out of the town, I turned and gave it one last look. That proved to be a terrible mistake. I should've kept going without looking back. I don't even know why I looked back. But when I turned around, I immediately regretted it. Übel stood there blocking my path.

"Now where are you off to so late, my sweet kitten?" he asked.

Before I could react he took out his sword and hit me on the side of the head with the hilt. I blacked out as soon as it collided.

O.o o.O

"Poor little Katze." I muttered as I brushed the hair out of her face.

I smirk and pick her up.

"I wish Freundlich didn't buy her so soon…"

I guess I got to take her back there. I _want_ to take her with me, but I could do that later.

Money and _then_ Katze: that is the plan.

Once Freundlich is through with her escaping ways and silence; I'll have her to myself.

_My_ Katze.

* * *

**Himmels: The creep...**

**Draculina: Yeah...**

**Himmels: Why did you make him?!**

**Draculina: Because I can.**

**Himmels: -stares- ...Whatever.**

German Meanings:

Dameglück: _Lady Luck_

Junge: _Boy_

Mädchen: _Girl_

Teufel:_ Devil_

Engel: _Angel_

Markklosschen: _Marrow Dumplings in Consomme_

Gebratener hummer: _Fried Lobster_

Sauerbraten mit spatzle: _Pot Roast with Dumplings_

Kartoffelklosse: _Potatoe Dumplings __(German's have a weird thing for dumplings)_

Leipziger allerliei: _Vegetable Medley_

Bayerisches kraut: _Bavarian Cabbage_

Sauerdrautsalat: _Sauerkraut Salad_

Hinsitzen: _Sit Down_

Bienenstich:_ "Bee's Sting" Coffeecake_

Mandelkranze_: Almond Wreaths_

Kuchen: _Cake_

Nachtisch wird gedient: _Dessert is served_


	10. Partly Solved

**Himmels: **God dang! You'd think that we'd get time to write this story in between everything, but nooo!

**Draculina: **You're the one that took the job. Just think about what's going to happen in the future...-grimances- We are going to have school, work, horses, going between our mom's and our dad's house...

**Himmels:** Oh boy...Don't worry people! We'll still manage to update on this story! We promise!

**Draculina: **-nods-

**Chapter 10**

**Partly Solved**

* * *

This old world well  
Don't it make you wanna think damn  
This cold girl well  
Don't she wanna make you scream, damn

What's the matter girl  
Don't you think I'm good enough  
This old heart's had a whole lot a breakin' down  
She's got all these reasons in her head

--**Matchbox 20**

* * *

I took a deep breath and unraveled the tie that held the note to the door. I bent over to pick up the rose and then walked into the house. I sat down on the couch and stared at the note for a while before opening it. Behind me, Anope stuck his head in the window and watched me. He stretched his neck in to touch the rose I extended to him with his muzzle and then retreated back with a snort. I laughed and opened the note. I stared at it, surprised to see that there wasn't any rhyme or riddle to figure out, it just said: 

_Why are you still here?_

_She needs you_

I blinked and answered, "Maybe because I can't figure out these riddles. And who is 'she'?

I thought about it then cringed, "Please, don't be Shema."

Who was I kidding? Of course it was probably Shema. Ivan admitted it himself before he left to go find Navi, he was worried about her. He most likely journeyed to wherever he thought Shema ventured too and either got lost or worst. I didn't want to think about the latter. I got up and grabbed all my roses and riddles from the table. Black, white, red, yellow, and blue…maybe the colors didn't signify anything. No, they had to signify something; I got a warning about the white rose. Ah, this is just so confusing! I picked up the first riddle I got: _There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

I haven't seen any place in Hyrule that had a graying tower near the sea. Or is that the hint? I have to go somewhere with a graying tower, is that it? There are two different seas to search though and that would take way to long. There is one south east and another south west. My forest could access both of them if Shema and Ivan followed certain paths.

I'll search both, the closest one is south east, so I guess there would be best.

* * *

I lay back on the hay bales on the ranch. I've been waiting for my best friend Shema for a long time now. She has been gone too long for comfort. I suspect that she went into the unknown forest without me. Right now, I'm too worried about her to be angry. This is the exact reason why I wanted to go with her! If she got in trouble, I might be able to help her. Probably not much, because she is a Sheikah and all, but you know, just a little back up. She could have at least said 'good bye' and taken the horse she always uses. The grey mare, Laika, has been her favorite since the foal was born. I have always thought those too made a charming pair. They both have grey hair and they both look depress every now and then. Grey and depressed, but both are absolutely beautiful. When I was younger, before I truly met Shema, I was a little jealous of her beauty. I never thought I was exceptionally pretty until she convinced me otherwise. 

She told my mother one day, "Maylei is not conceded and not convinced of her beauty."

Those were pretty strong words for a seven year old. That was the same day she was awarded with her Sheikah badge and was given a grey suite. When she finished and passed her course, she walked over to the ranch and introduced herself. I was a little snippy with her even though her beauty was now hidden beneath a cowl. She didn't seem to care though, whenever I snapped at her, she just smiled and gave me her soft black eyes. It was as if she was saying, "I forgive you", every time I messed up. When she decided that it was time for her too go she dug in her pocket and handed me a crafted piece of silver in the shape of a heart and said, "I'll be back."

She then walked over to my mother and said the words that stuck to me for 10 years. I keep the silver heart on a chain around my neck and I never take it off. After that day, Shema has always been the best friend a girl can ever get. When she came back the next day, she admitted to me that she has always wanted to make me a friend, but couldn't get close enough to me without me suddenly leaving as I approached. I still can't forgive myself for being that hateful towards her.

Now, we do everything together! You can hardly separate us. She even took me to the forest she and her family live in one time! I felt like I was going to cry. She trusted me enough to take her to her families' hide out. It was then I met her hotheaded brother Kheisho and her parents Sheik and Khema. I was completely star struck by all of them. When I met Impa and asked her if there were other Sheikahs, she told me some amazing stories about this family. Sheik and Khema were amazing. They were both so strong and practically perfect, but they were even a little bit vain about it. They didn't say one word about their accomplishments and they kept their lives pretty hidden, though that may be because they are Sheikah also. 'Sheikahs are secretive', I have heard that expression all my life. I have always thought that it was a stereotypical thing to say about them but…I think I believe it now. They don't seem too offended by it anyway. As I was saying, nigh inseparable we were and still are. But I can't feel, but a little hurt that she left without me. She probably has her reasons. I can't grudge over something as trivial as this.

"Maylei!" my mother called from the sable.

I shot out of my musings and stood from the hay bale. I ran to the barn and looked for my mother. I was surprised to see her standing and chatting lightly with Shema's brother, Kheisho. He turned and grinned. I could tell he was grinning even though he had a red cowl coving himself. His eyes always squinted when he smiled, but not like you know I'm-staring-into-the-sun type of squint.

My mother laughed at whatever joke or witty saying he just told and said, "Maylei's here. Bye Kheisho."

"Bye, Mrs. Malon!" he said cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me that." She answered and then left.

Before I could say anything he turned to me and said confidently, "I know, you are completely fascinated about why, the dead sexy Kheisho, is visiting you but hold back on the 'squees' and attempted kisses."

I shook my head and replied, "Shut up, you vain idiot."

He put his hand to his heart and teased, "Maylei…you kill me. Why do you treat me, so?"

"Because you are a vain idiot."

Though I would never admit this to _anyone_, especially Shema, I have always had a little crush on Kheisho. But I knew that it wouldn't work out between us _and_ he was my best friend's older brother, by two minuets. Two minuets are two years in the friendship world. I wouldn't do that to Shema. She would probably rip my head off anyway. I wasn't going to take the chance.

"Do you need something?" I ask him.

He got down on one knee and cried, "I need you, Maylei!"

We do this all the time, it didn't mean anything. Kheisho had his eyes on someone else right now. So did I actually, but my crush on him will never fully fade, I guess.

"As do I!" I played along, "We should run away together and leave everything behind!"

He fake gasped and put his hands to his cheeks, "You would do that Maylei? You would leave everything behind and run away with me."

"Yes, Kheisho," I started and prepared for a completely random rant, "We should runaway together! We should steal a couple of turtles and ride them to the ocean and then hop a ship to another land. There, we will skip hand in hand to a lime green castle covered in pineapples and tangerines! Then we will hire a leprechaun as a maid and ride a giraffe to the towns every Wednesday morning!"

Kheisho grinned and got up, "You do realize I'm going to hold you too that."

I laughed and said, "Seriously now, do you need something?"

He nodded and got a little more serious, he wasn't capable of loosing the permanent grin, "Yeah, I was wondering if Shema sent any word to you."

"No, she hasn't. Do you think something has…?"

"I bet she is fine, but you know me," he says shrugging, "I'm always concerned for my little sis. You do know she is never dating and never getting married right?"

I rolled my eyes, "What does she have to say about that?"

"She doesn't have any say in that matter!" Kheisho said defiantly.

I laughed.

"Ha! You think I'm kidding! Well, that is all I needed. See ya later, Maylei!" he said as he hopped through one of the windows and ran back towards his home.

"See ya, Kheisho." I said quietly with a smile.

I would kill to have a brother like that.

* * *

Dameglück scanned us once more; letting us one by one out of our cages. Big mistake on her part…well…at least I thought it was until she closed the window. Navi and I both groaned and waited for our turns to be freed. 

"Are you ready to go out my handsome Teufel?" Dameglück asked, "And you, my lovely Engel, are your ready?"

We both acted as if we were really excited and then darted out the cage to pretend to play with the other fairies. She laughed happily at the sight of us and stroked us once on both of our heads. I had an urge to poke her with some of my fairy magic, but I held back. She checked off her other creatures as well before she went to the back room. Once she was gone Navi and I immediately stopped our feigned joy and flew frantically around the room. With no windows, it was hard to escape. We froze when we heard a pecking at the window to the right. We both looked over and saw the raven that helped Navi find the tower. We both shot to him and stood on the sill.

"Can I offer you a hand, little fairy?" the raven asked Navi.

"Please!" she answered.

"Fly to the other end of the room and wait."

We did as we were told and waited, until we heard a tapping noise on the wall. The raven quickly pecked a hole through one of the weak spots in the wooden wall.

"Alright, my lass, hurry now." He called to Navi.

"Thank you, so much!" she cried and we squeezed through the hole.

I flew quickly to the roof and sighed. Navi and the raven followed and we all sat there.

After a silence the raven said with his accent, "Are you both alright?"

We nodded and thanked him. He just shook his head and waved away our thanks and asked, "Are you going to leave this time?"

Again we nodded, "We have to send word to some people to come and rescue Shema."

"Yes…I was wondering…If you two didn't mind…I would like to…go with…" he broke off.

"Do you want to travel with us?" I asked a little surprised.

"Uh, yes, if you don't mind some extra company."

Navi smiled, "Of course you can come. You'll like it in Hyrule."

"Vielen Dank." He replied with a bow of his head, "Ich verdanke dich viel."

Mine and Navi's eyes narrowed, "Uh…yeah."

The raven laughed and said, "My name is Krähe. May I know the names of whom I am traveling with?"

"My name is Navi," she answered.

"I'm Ivan." I said in turn.

Krähe nodded and said, "So where are we headed first? It seems we have to get going soon, before the woman finds out that you two escaped."

Navi suddenly was grinning, "Yes…you two go ahead without me."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I have a plan, just go." She said waving us away.

"But-

"Go!"

"You-

"Go get Dark Link and the others! For me?"

I knew my red glow just got a little brighter before I nodded and turned to Krähe, "We're going fast now."

"Nothing I can't handle." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Be careful," I said to her, "If anything happens to y-

"Ivan…quick," She said quietly.

I swallowed and took off without another word with Krähe following behind.

* * *

I threw Katze over my shoulder when I caught her and started to walk back to the farm house. I reached there at daybreak and started across the pasture. I could hear Freundlich and Dankbar calling her name and I could see their shadows moving from window to window. When I reached the porch and climbed up the steps, the door burst open. They obviously suspected that the footsteps were hers, for there were relieved smiled on their faces. When they saw me with Katze on my shoulder, the happy faces disappeared. Dankbar bowed his head and backed away from me. He knew better then to look me in the eye; I think I beat that bad habit out of him when I first caught the little runt. I walked in the house without an invitation and threw Katze unto the couch. 

"What happened?" asked Freundlich staring down at her.

"It looks like we got a little escaper." I replied with a grin.

I couldn't help the grin. I knew that soon enough, I'll have Katze all to myself.

"She…tried to run away? What did I do?" he said sadly.

I shook my head in fake sympathy, "Probably nothing. She just isn't ready to be bought yet."

I waited patiently for Freundlich to finish his thinking.

"Maybe you are right…" he says kneeling down and stroking her hair, "She just seemed so happy."

I said nothing.

Freundlich abruptly stopped petting my girl and stood. His sudden movement caused me to look and see her eyes slowly opening lethargically. She looked up at Freundlich a little surprised, but when her attention turned to my direction, she gasped a little and recoiled away from me. She soon recovered from her shock and snarled at me.

"Katze…" Freundlich said quietly putting his hand on hers. Her evil face disappeared as she jerked her hand slightly at the sudden touch, "Are you really that unhappy here?"

She looked confused for a second, before realization flooded her eyes that seemed to have foreseen dread in her future.

Before she could get the courage to speak I quickly said, "So what is your decision?"

"I guess…you are right Übel." He said pulling his hand away from hers.

I pulled out the chains that I always kept on me just in case and watched her beautiful face fill with distress. Oh, how I love the way she reacted to things. She started to scramble away from me, but I caught her slender wrists and managed to lock them behind her. She was face down on the couch with wide eyes staring up at Freundlich for help. He isn't going to help you, sweetie.

"I see you have gotten back in your original outfit." Freundlich said looking down at her, "You are all ready then."

"Time to go back, Katze," I say tightening her chains on her wrists, causing her to wince. She silenced and tensed when I snuck a touch.

I made her stand and she walked quietly with me until we climbed down the steps of the porch. When we reached the bottom she automatically started to struggle. She turned so she faced me and started to back up. She managed to pull most of the chains out of my hand, but I twisted it around my arm and with all my strength I tugged back towards me and caught her in my arms. She cried out and writhed, but I shoved her down and slammed her head to the ground she groaned and stopped momentarily. Before she separated her thoughts to struggle again I hit her full force on the side of the head. Behind me I heard both Freundlich and Dankbar gasp and heard small footsteps run forward, but was stopped. I knew without turning around that Freundlich had grabbed a hold on Dankbar to save him from my beating that he _would _have got if he dared to interfere.

Katze was noticeably dazed. Her eyes at one point started to roll to the back of her head. I slapped her lightly on the cheek so she wouldn't pass out. She may be very skinny, but after a few miles, even the skinniest person was kind of a hassle. I grabbed her by the collar and lifted her to her feet. She swayed a little and almost fell, but I caught her around the waist just in time. I put my arm around her waist and started to lead her away. I turned to see the two on the porch one last time before I left and almost laughed at Dankbar's pained face. Freundlich was in front of him and was leaning down whispering in his ear with his hand on the back of his neck. He was calming him down and trying to get him not to run to her. Finally, Dankbar apparently gave up because Freundlich straightened and stroked his head a little before luring him back inside. I scoffed and shook my head; Freundlich is way too nice to his slaves. They needed to be treated with strict discipline and make them know that they are lower then their masters. I just hope that the fool didn't ruin my kitten even more then she was already. Even if she is…I can fix that.

* * *

**Kheisho: I'm finally in the story!**

**Draculina: Happy now?**

**Kheisho: Damn straight!**

**Himmels: Glad to hear it...**

**Sheik and Khema: Yeah, good for you, Kheisho. Now its our turn.**

**Himmels and Draculina: Oh, come ooooon! -head and desk-**

German Meanings

Vielen Dank: _Thank you very much_

Ich verdanke dich viel: _I owe you much_

Krähe: _Crow_


	11. New Master

**Himmels: **-sigh- ...Is there really anything to say right now?

**Draculina** -sigh- ...Not really...Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Himmels: **Yup...

**Chapter 11**

**New Master**

* * *

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

**--NickelBack**

* * *

"Hey yo, Ma! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I pulled the hidden rope loose from the willow tree and climbed up to the house. I laughed inwardly knowing that my father, Sheik, would give me a dirty look for either interrupting peaceful silence or not at least _trying_ to hide my coming. My mother, Khema, however, would giggle at me in the background and give me thumbs up. It has become a game between me and her to see how annoyed we could get my father and sister. I am more like my mother in personality then my father, but we still get along great. Shema is more like Sheik.

"Kheisho…you could at least _try_ to come in quietly. You walking in with just a 'hello' would be fine." My father said to me from the couch with an exasperated sigh.

Today I interrupted peaceful silence, for he was reading a book. I looked up to mother and father's balcony-like room to see her grinning down at me. My mother winked then went back to resume whatever she was doing. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Lon Lon Ranch milk then plopped next to my father on the couch.

I interrupted the silence once more and said, "I visited Maylei today."

"Did she hear anything on Shema?" he asked setting the book aside.

I shook my head, "Uh, Dad? Do you really think she is alright?"

I usually don't worry about anyone other then my family, so seeing me with a concerned look is very strange. You can always tell when family matters arise if you just look at my face, people tell me.

My mother jumped down from the top and sat down on the other side of Dad, "The trees have been acting up lately. They are whispering more then usual. I'm worried."

"Yes…the waters haven't been that calm either." Sheik admitted with a sigh, "Whenever I go near they get urgent and move more swiftly."

Since my parents were green and blue Sheikahs, they were able to use their elemental gifts with the nature. Since I'm red, I can't do it as well. I'm fire, not forest or water, so naturally…I'm really good with fire. I can do some stunts with that stuff like you wouldn't believe. Like the forest and waters, magma speaks also. My ears can hear everything the fire and lava cackle to each other. My sister is stone. She can hear the gravelly voices of the rocks and since rocks are used in castle walls and roads and are pretty much just everywhere. Shema knows everything about everybody. Nothing gets past her if she listens to the stone's gossip. I often ask my sister to travel with me to a certain somewhere…to learn more about a certain someone…but that isn't important now.

"Do you think…we should search for her?" Mom asked.

"She'll probably be angry with us and think that we don't have faith in her Sheikah abilities, but it would be worth it right?" I asked.

"It would." Dad answered quietly.

We sat in silence for awhile before Ma said, "Let's give it one more day before we search. Shema could come home soon enough. I don't want her to think we doubt her."

Dad and I agreed.

* * *

It was strange not having Ivan around to give me encouragement and to share my plans with. I'll get used to it. Right now, I have to follow through with my plan. Do you really think I'd escape this place and not even think about the other creatures there? That'd be so cruel of me if I didn't at least try to help them. Even if it is only a little, it would make me feel better about leaving them. The creatures inside the shop are going to have to wait. They are going to be the hardest to get out. I zoomed around the shop to the corral out back where all the creatures that was too big for the shop had to stay. Since the centaurs were half human looking, I went to them first.

I approached a buckskin…err…stallion; I guess you could call him and said, "Hey, can you speak this language?"

He arched an eyebrow and answered, "Yes, I can speak your language. That was a bad greeting."

I scowled a little at his smart mouth and started to ask, "Will you-

Another centaur appeared from behind, "Well lookie here, you must be the fairy that escaped!"

I turned to see the sorrel stud only to be cut off by another one. The new black pinto stallion that materialized literally out of no where grabbed me and held me in his hands, he parted to fingers to peak inside at me grinning.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Right now…I really didn't feel the need to free them all. I actually kind of started to hope that they would get sold.

"What's in your hand?" asked another new male voice. This one sounded a lot younger. He was probably a colt.

"A fairy," the pinto replied, 'Look."

He extended his arms to reach the other centaur and opened his fingers a little more. I growled and shot some fairy magic at the fingers. He yelped and let me go at the sudden burning feeling in his hand. I wasn't free for long before the colt grabbed me and held me in his fist. Though he was a lot gentler then the black pinto, I still was angry. This new one turned out to be a brown pinto.

He laughed and said, "She's kinda cute."

"The yearling is love struck!" taunted the sorrel.

The brown pinto just rolled his eyes and ignored them, "Do you need something, little fairy girl?"

"Yes! I need you to let me go!" I burned him with fairy magic also, only to be caught by the buckskin.

They were all laughing, except for the brown pinto colt, who was trying to get the burning sensation away.

I heard strong hooves canter up from behind the buckskin.

"Lay off, will ya?" said the mare coming to my rescue.

My eyes went wide at the sight of this huge centaur. I was let go, but I hovered in the spot, immobilized at the sight of her. She. Was. Huge. I closed my eyes and laughed silently. She was a Clydesdale centaur **(AN: Think about the Budweiser Clydesdales)**.

"We were just messing around…" said the buckskin quietly crossing his arms.

The mare gave him an annoyed sideways glance and then reverted her attention fully to me, "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Pay no attention to these _colts_. They don't know when to stop." She said with a wry smile. She sort of reminded me of Impa: strong yet kind.

All the stallions gasped slightly, "We are _not_ colts. We are full grown stallions! He," they pointed at the brown pinto, "is a colt!"

"He may be a colt, but he was acting more mature then all of you." She said blandly with a stare.

The brown pinto giggled a little, but was silenced by a slap on the back of the head by the sorrel.

The Clydesdale rolled her eyes, "I'm Raposa. You are?"

"Navi," I answered.

She nodded and pointed at the brown pinto, who cringed a little, obviously thinking he was in trouble for something, "That is Habano."

Then she pointed at the buckskin, "That jackass is Azraff."

His mouth thinned when he heard her. He shook his head and mumbled things under his breath when she turned to the sorrel.

"This is the accomplice of Azraff. Jackass in training: Sacudir. And last, but certainly not least, for he gets in just as much trouble as the rest of them, the black pinto is Orive."

I nodded and repeated the names looking at each one, "Raposa, Habano, Azraff, Sacudir, and Orive."

"Are you the only mare here?" I asked her looking around.

"No, Habano's mother is here."

I blinked, "That's it?"

"For humans, female slaves may be in high demand, but I guess you want stallions when it comes to centaurs."

The stallions puffed out their chests.

"But as you can see," she said motioning to them, "You don't really get much for how expensive they are."  
The chests deflated.

"Now then," she continued, "What can we do you for?"

I laughed a little and asked, "What would you say if I said I wanted to free all the people here."

"I'd say you're insane." Orive mumbled.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"How would you? We've already tried ramming and kicking the gates as hard as we could. What could someone your size do?" stated Azraff.

I blinked and said with a sarcastic sigh that made Raposa grin, "I guess unlocking the gate would be impossible won't it? Well, I better just leave then."

Sacudir galloped up and cut me off, "Whoa, whoa, hold up."

"You all don't need me, so I'll go." I say to him and start to fly over his head.

He reared up and tried to snatch me out of the air, but I darted up higher, "Wait, I said!"

"Why?"

"Unlock the gate!" Sacudir yelled.

"But I'm too small." I said sadly.

All the stallions glared and said darkly, "Just do it."

I laugh and fly to the gate. It was a lot taller then the centaurs and made out of very thick wood. Even Raposa's plate sized hooves couldn't break through it. The centaurs followed me and looked up.

"You over there, Navi?" shouted Habano.

"Give me a second." I yelled back to him while staring at the lock.

Though the lock needed a key, I bet if I reached in and tinkered around for a while, I could unlock it. I messed with the different gadgets within it and finally managed to find something that could turn. I smiled and with all my strength revolved it to the right. I grinned when I heard the familiar snick of it coming loose. I lifted the lock and let it fall to the ground. I started to pant when I had to lift the chains. They were heavier then the ones I saw in the tower. I had a feeling that these ones were specially made to keep the centaurs from breaking out. I soon became exhausted and had to steady myself on the gate.

"What's going on over there?" called Raposa.

"I can't get the chain off!" I said between pants.

There was a moment of murmurs between the centaurs before Raposa yelled, "Get back Navi! We're kicking it in!"

I flew up to see what they were doing. Raposa, Azraff, Sacudir, and Orive were lined up with their tails to the gate. I saw Habano running to rouse all the other centaurs to help. He came cantering back with a chestnut mare beside him, whom I assumed was his mother, and a small herd of some others. I grinned and flew back down to watch the chain. Raposa and Azraff started to yell 'kick!' and then:

BOOM!

The loud affect of their kicking startled me. My hover wobbled at bit, but I regained my control and looked at the chain. I _think_ it moved.

"Keep kicking until it's gone!" I yelled to them.

They kicked in sequence, in tune with Raposa and Azraff. They were a pretty good team if you asked me. I backed up as the chain became looser and looser. I called out encouraging words told them it was almost gone. It was plainly obvious that they were getting rather frustrated, but the frustration seemed to be triggering there anger and need to break out. Instead of getting tired they were getting more powerful with every kick.

Azraff let out a scream of anger and then yelled, "KICK IT!"

At that point I was completely away from the gate. I didn't want it to squish me if they got so mad that they kicked it off the hinges. This one kick nearly took it right off. The gate flung open and the centaurs cheered happily. As they ran through the gate and into the streets they bucked and reared.

"Where to?" Orive shouted to me over the cheers.

I grinned and shouted back as loud as I could, "To Hyrule!"

I knew that the centaurs would run faster then I could fly, so I latched unto Raposa's shoulder and gave guidance and orders into her ear. She forwarded the orders to the other centaurs and they chased after her through the streets of Rosestadt. I hoped they didn't plan on a discreet escape, for they were running rampage and wrecking havoc on whomever was in their path. We galloped through the entrance of the town and dodged all the ropes and chains that, I guess, were suppose to stop them. Even little Habano laughed at their feeble attempts. We busted through them and into the forest.

When I get back, I'll save the other creatures inside the shop.

**

* * *

**

**A little before the centaurs escape…**

Struggling would have been futile when I was walking back to the tower with Übel. I was still light-headed from how hard he struck me and a throbbing pain pulsated from the wound. He kept his hand around my waist to steady me, but every once in a while I would have a dizzy spell and stumble. At one point he reached over with his free hand to see the damage he did, but when his finger tips touched the broken skin, I thought I was about to pass out from the sudden spasm. He withdrew his hand and held me closer which wasn't exactly comforting. His fingers lightly stroked my side as we weaved through the people in the market place.

"Welcome back." He said to me evilly as we reached the tower.

He knocked loudly on the door causing me to wince as my headache deepened. The looking slot opened and immediately closed at the sight of Übel. The door swung open and we walked inside. The door guard I remembered from last time sat me on a chair and put chains on my ankles.

"Back so soon?" he asked me.

I bowed my head slightly in response.

He chuckled a little and said, "I didn't think you would last long even if Freundlich was good to you."

He then stood and walked away to Übel. They spoke quietly together and gave me slight glances now and then. When they were done talking they grinned at each other and took out new papers. I assumed they were just going to put me back in a cell, but oh was I wrong.

Grinning his sickening perverted smile, Übel stalked over to me and bent down so he could whisper in my ear, "It's a done deal Katze…you aren't going to stay in the tower. You are coming home with me. _I'm_ your master now."

The color drained from my face and I stared at him with wide eyes. He brought up his hand and cupped my chin, "I can't wait to get home. We're going to have fun."

I lunged at him with my teeth bared. He quickly recoiled and struck me again. He slapped me across the face high enough to hit the tender spot on my head. I saw different colored lights before I leaned forward and heaved. I nearly threw up from the nausea and pain. My grabbed my chin once more and forced me to look up. My vision crossed causing it to look like there was two of him. I blinked repeatedly and tried to focus.

"Remember who your master is. I can do _anything_ I want to you." He said quietly.

He dropped my chin and started to undo my ankle restraints, then tried to stand me up. My vision blurred to the point that I couldn't see anything. I gripped the wall and sucked in air.

The guard came up and whistled lowly, "Fluch, schlugst du ihr hartes! Do you want to put her in a cage? I'll have a couple guards carry her back for you."

I shuddered at the thought of going back into that cage.

Seeing this Übel smirked and replied, "That would probably be best."

Soon the guards were bringing the cage from a room and placing it in front of me. I was unchained and was cramped inside the cage. I couldn't fight against it as strongly because of this damn head injury. I was in completely when knock could be heard from the door. The door guard removed the slot and smiled then opened the door.

"Saphiraugen! I thought you weren't going to come today! Glad to see you, my friend." He said getting out of the way.

In he walked half smiling at the door guard. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"What is going on? Isn't she supposed to be Freundlich's?"

Übel laughed, "She tried to escape and I sort of convinced him to give her back. She's mine now."

Saphiraugen paled slightly.

"Well, I guess its time to take her back to my place." Übel said to the guards around me.

They picked my cage up without a word and started to walk with Übel right beside them.

I turned and watched the door slowly close with Saphiraugen miserable face behind it.

* * *

**Draculina: **I totally forgot everything we were suppose to say, Himmels...

**Himmels:** I hate it when this happens...Well, the Sheikah family finally made it in, so they aren't here to get on our nerves.

**Himmels and Draculina: **-relief-


	12. Help to Come

**Himmels: **I know, I know. I updated too late for anyone to read this today, but at least I updated right?

**Draculina:** -nods- Guess what peoples? We have a surprise for all you very loyal reviewers in the Kheisho sequel.

**Himmels:** Yup! But we aren't going to tell you all until the end of this story and I don't know when this will end. We should start planning that, Draculina.

**Draculina:** We should...Oh, yes! And the language that these new village peoples are saying is Italian. We aren't exactly the best at Italian yet, so bare with us ok?

Chapter 12

**Help to Come**

* * *

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay  
Freezing feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

**--Godsmack**

* * *

Anope's pace was a nice trot as we turned in the south east direction towards the ocean. I knew that where we were going the peoples would be speaking a different language. I visited this place once before, but I couldn't remember any of the words some of the peoples taught me. I had Anope pick us a canter when I started to smell the salty sea air. Every once in awhile a villager from the sea town would pass by me on a horse, they would always tip their hats and say happily, "Ciao!" and then they would be on their way to where ever they were going. I chuckled at their cheerful ways and watched as the foliage slowly changed. Palm trees were becoming more and more common and the dirt ground was turning to sand. We passed over a hill and finally reached our destination. From what I learned from some of the villagers when I first visited this place, like the town to the southwest, this one also had a history. This place was a first called, Villaggio Del Giglio, but they shortened it to Giglio. 

Giglio has been known for their peaceful ways. They are neutral when it comes to wars and the village has been known to have less then 5 killings every year. There is always a creep in every village, I guess. Anyway, this place is known by few, but the ones who do respect their ways and traditions. They let them be, pretty much. Giglio isn't exactly an important place, but most people who are traveling generally past through.

"Benvenuto, il mio amico!" called out a guard who opened up the gate for me.

I smiled and nodded my thanks. I'm surprised they have a guard, even a gate for that matter. Anope's ears pricked up at the new sights. He hasn't been to Giglio before and he's never seen the ocean before. He pranced through the streets with his tail raised and head held high.

The people who saw him laughed and said to me, "Cavallo bello!"

I pretended to know what they said and smiled at them.

Eventually we made it to the vendors at the center square. I gradually approached one of them and said in my language, "Excuse me?"

The man turned and grinned at me, "You aren't from around here?"

I held back laughter at his strong accent, "No, I'm not. I don't speak the language of this place."  
"I know little of your language, but I can try. My name is Bilingue."

Smiling slightly I replied, "Thank you. I'm looking for a girl named Shema. She went on a trip and hasn't sent any word back confirming that she was alright."

"That is troubling…What does she look like?" he asked.

"You can't miss her: She has grey hair, pitch black eyes, she's carrying a small pack, and she is wearing…do you know what a Sheikah is?"

"No."

"Well…she is wearing a grey body suite with a dull red symbol on the front. And she wraps her face in a cowl."

Bilingue thought about it for a second, "I haven't seen any one at all looking like that. And you are right; if I did I probably would have remembered her."

"Thanks anyway." I say, surprising myself with my subtly disappointed tone.

"Try the inn," he advised me, "You might find something there."

I nodded to him and walked to the other side of the square with Anope following behind me. I climbed the steps of the inn and entered. It wasn't exactly big and fancy, but it was homely looking. The lady behind the desk smiled at me and said brightly, "Benvenuto alla Locanda Del Giglio! Sono la Bellezza! Rimarrete?

I laugh sheepishly before I say, "Umm…What?"

She blinked at me a few times before she said, "You not from around?"

I shake my head.

"I can not speak language well…" she thought about her words before she says to me, "Welcome to Lily Inn. I Bellezza. Will you stay night?"

"Actually, I'm looking for someone." I decline.

She translated the words in her head before she asked, "Who?"

"Her name is Shema."

Bellezza looked down the list of arrivals once, twice, before she looked up with an apologetic expression, "I sorry. I can't find. S-h-e-m-a?"

I nodded at her correct spelling.

"I sorry." She repeated.

"It's alright. She might have passed this village for all I know. Thank you for your help."

I'm sure she didn't understand most of what I said, but she probably understood 'thank you' for she smiled and laughed nervously at my too fast words. At that I exited the Inn and started to search every street and alley of Giglio.

* * *

Krähe and I flew through the dark forest. We didn't stop for rest at all. We were both panting as the forest became more and more dense, signaling to them that they were getting closer to my home. 

"We are almost there, Krähe! You'll meet the person who will save Shema! He is amazing!" I say excitedly to my new raven friend.

"I hope you are right, Ivan." He replies, "He has to be amazing."

"He is." I said definitely.

The raven nodded and picked up his pace. I sped up to meet him and we continued to fly side by side. It was an hour before we were practically at Dark Link's house. We had to slow down, for Krähe couldn't see through the unnatural darkness and feared he might accidentally fly into something if he wasn't careful. He followed behind my red glow, trusting me to find a safe path. I picked up my pace a tad bit and laughed happily when we reached the fallen tree that Dark Link and I usually sat on in the mornings. He took a sharp right and flew through the window.

"Darkie! Darkie! Where are you?" I call out.

We searched every room of the house and realized he wasn't there. I panicked and flew around frantically, "Where could he be? Oh, Darkie come back!"

"Do you think he could have already started searching?"

I laugh bitterly, "No, he doesn't really like Shema all that much."

"Then what makes you think that he will save her?" asked Krähe a little worried.

"He will if he knows that it'd hurt me if he didn't."

We looked around, half expecting him to pop out of his bed room happy to see me back, but angry by how I left longer then I said I would.

"Let's go search around. Maybe we can find him." Krähe suggested.

I looked at him and smile, "I can, but you don't have to if you don't want to. You can go off and find a home in Hyrule if you want to. You don't have to stay."

"Are you serious? Of course, I'm going to stay! I'd be a terrible person if I just left you in this time of crisis!" he says indignantly.

"Fine then, we are leaving now though."

Without waiting, I darted back out the window and towards the opening to Hyrule field. The raven soon caught up and flew behind me until we reached the parting of the trees and made it too the grasslands. First, we were going to go to Lon Lon Ranch. Dark Link would never go near Lake Hylila, because it would give him bad memories of when Link defeated him in the Water Temple, so it would be pointless to go there. I smiled at Krähe's awestruck face at the sight of Hyrule; it wasn't as disquieting and chilling as Rosestadt was. He'll enjoy it here. We flew over the fence of the Ranch and straight towards Maylei's room. I knew Dark Link wouldn't be in there, but Maylei could help us.

"Maylei!"

She turned around and grinned, "Ivan! They have been searching for you and Navi. Where have you been?"

"No time to explain, we need Dark Link. Where is he?"

Maylei was a little startled at my urgency, but she replied, "I haven't seen him since he visited the King and Queen. What happened, Ivan?"

"Shema is in trouble."

"What?!"

"Dark Link can save her though!"

"Yeah, so can King Link. Go get him!"

"But-!"

"Is it really time to argue? Ah! Let's just go!"

She darted out of the room and ran down the stairs. Krähe and I flew out the window and followed her to the barn where he found her saddling up her horse Palmada.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't go! You'll get hurt!" I saw to her.

"We both have chances are getting hurt, so does that mean you'll stay also?"

"No, but-!"

"No arguing!"

She put Palmada's bridle on and mounted her. I would have been easier if she didn't have a dress on, but I guess we didn't have time to change that. Before taking off she leaned over to Laika's pen and unlocked it. At that she kicked lightly on Palmada's sides and clucked to her to gallop. They cantered out of the barn and down the hill with Laika following behind them.

* * *

Traveling by centaur was a lot faster then flying. We got there _way_ faster then I thought we would. Though they were all very tired of running they kept up the pace and ran through the Forest of Dark Link. 

"I can't see!" Habano cried out.

"Just keep going forward," I said into Raposa's ear, "We will get out of this forest quickly at this speed."

She repeated the words and sped up a little, eager to get out herself. We ran for about 30 more minuets before we sprang through the entrance. I heard all of them sigh in relief and work up the courage to gallop even faster now that they could see more then their hooves. It took all my strength to keep from laughing: to a passerby this would probably at least number 5 in that person's 'Off the chart scary list'. Imagine a herd of stampeding centaur with a huge Clydesdale mare as a leader rampaging through the field you are walking on. I would not have been ashamed to turn around and fly my ass back to where I came from. From at least a mile away, I was sure you could hear the hooves pounding against the ground.

"You can slow down a little now!" I say to Raposa.

She laughed and yelled to the others. They were grateful for the slower gait; they must have been straining their muscles to the limit. From up ahead I could see a small figure on a horse. It was coming fast with another horse without a rider following behind. My heart quickened when I saw a red speck and a bigger black one following above.

"Who's that?" Raposa asked me, also seeing the two horses.

"Judging by the horses and the red light," I say to her, "good guys."

The centaurs slowed to a trot and waited for the two ahead to come closer.

The chestnut horse neighed at the sight of the centaurs and slid to a halt with the grey horse following in suite.

"Maylei?"

"Navi?"

"It is you!"

"Navi?"

"Ivan!"

"Navi!

"Raposa?"

"Krähe?"

"What the hell?" said a confused Ivan.

We all laughed; happy for the comic relief.

I flew to Ivan and met him half way. We smiled and hugged each other.

"Fairy love." Stated Azraff behind us.

I turned and glared at him even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Dark Link isn't here." Ivan said to me.

"Oh my god…" I said sighing.

"I think I might know where he has gone. I was thinking as we left the ranch, he could have gone south east looking for me, instead of south west."

I nod to him and say, "You go south west and find him, while I go get the Sheikahs. They are going to be out for blood for what has happened to Shema."

Ivan grinned at me, "Let's hope so."

I look over to Maylei, "You are going also?"

She laughed and replied, "Of course."

"I wouldn't expect anything less out of the daughter of Malon." I say to her.

She nodded with a smile then looked at the centaurs questioningly.

"Oh yes, the centaurs are going to live in Hyrule with us!"

"So that was your plan…" Ivan said looking at them.

"I'm not done with my plan yet." I say to him, "I still need to get the others out."

"Right, we'll discuss this later. We need to get going." Ivan says.

I nod and watch them canter pass the centaurs and towards the forest.

"Where do these Sheikahs that you talk about live?" asked Orive.

"See that mountain over there?" I say pointing.

They nod.

"Over that and through a forest is where their home is located."

"What?!" cried out Sacudir.

"Don't worry; you all aren't going to climb it. I'm going to teleport there and get them."

They remained silent for a second looking at each other before Azraff spoke up saying, "What about us? What do we do?"

I blink, "Well…you can go and explore Hyrule and find a comfortable place to live if you'd like."

Another silence.

"But…" began Raposa, "We can't just let you help us escape and then not repay you."

"You don't nee-."

"We know, but we want to." Habano said quietly.

"Um…ok, I guess. Wait for me outside of the gates of Lake Hylila." I pointed over to where they are, "You will find me with three or four others when I return."

They nod.

"This also gives you time to rest for the run back."

They nod again, "We will be waiting for you Navi!"

I smile at their loyalty fly far away enough so they don't see how I teleport. Fairies aren't supposed to give that secret up.

**(AN: I won't either hahaha!)**

I appeared outside the Sheikah's tree house and flew up into it.

"Sheik! Khema! Kheisho! Are you home?"

Sheik's head appeared from the kitchen, Khema's head appeared from behind a bookshelf, and Kheisho's head appeared from the add-on indoor balcony that turned into his and Shema's room. They all had very confused faces from the yells of Navi.

"Navi?" said another voice to my left.

"Impa?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE RUNT!" she yelled at me, "YOU HAVE HAD LINK IN AN EMOTIONAL BREAK DOWN!"

"Sorry." I squeaked.

"Impa, take a deep breath." Khema said trying to calm her.

"We don't have time for this!" I cried to them, "Your daughters in trouble!"

Kheisho jumped down from the balcony, "What happened to Shema?!"

"We don't have time! Play the Serenade of Water and get us to the Lake Hylila!"

Sheik immediately took out his harp and everybody ran to grab a hold of him. He played the song and we disappeared in blue light.

* * *

Übel lived a little bit outside the town like Freundlich did. We waved the guards away when they placed me inside the house and took me out of the cage. I sat on a chair with my ankles chained to it and my wrists tied behind my back. He walked over and put shackles on my ankles before unchaining them. He stood me up and I immediately tested them. The ones he put me in were smaller then the ones that he placed on me when I was at the tower. I could barely walk in these ones. 

"This way." He says grabbing my arm and tugging at it.

We walked through a door and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that it was a bedroom. He pushed me in slightly causing me to stumble. As usual, he caught me around my waist before I fell and pulled me close. He held me for awhile before he let go and caught my arm again and hauled me to an arm chair. I nearly sighed in relief. I watched him as he started to dig through a small box on one of the dressers. He let out an "Aha!" when he found whatever he was looking for. He turned around to me and walked over with his trademark grin. He knelt down beside me then grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled my head down as he messed with the ear ring in my left ear with his free hand. He pulled it loose and set it aside, and then he picked up a different and began to put it in. I tried to turn my head from his grasp to look at it, but we gripped me hard and forced it to stay down. I felt the ear ring do through and I felt him lock it. Right after he did, I felt a tingling sensation as if a hundred little insects were crawling over my ear and unto my head then down the rest of my body. I cringed and moved around trying to get the invisible bugs off of me. Übel laughed and let go of my head. Right after he did I leaned my head over and started to rub my ear where the new ring is against my shoulder. I whimpered when the sensation reached my feet.

"Don't worry, my sweet." He says quietly to me as he leaned forward closer to my face, "This ear ring won't hurt you unless you go pass my property."

I blinked my question to him, causing him to chuckle and get up to sit upon the arm of the chair to wrap his arm around me and stroke my head with his other hand. I tensed and looked down.

"The ear ring is cursed, Katze. If you go pass my fence lines you will feel great pain." He explained.

I looked up at him with disbelief in my eyes.

It was then that a carrier fairy came in with a note.

"Every time…" Übel muttered angrily as he took the note from the fairy.

We read and then yelled, "Oh my lord, now how could that happen."

He read it again before he looked down to me, "Well Katze, I'm going to have to help round up some escaped centaurs."

He unlocked my ankles, "Go ahead and try to escape while I'm gone. Experience the pain that you will endure.

I still did not believe him. I have seen strange things in Hyrule, but I doubt that anything would reach all the way to Rosestadt.

He grinned and said, "Do it."

Then he left.

One try won't hurt that much, right?

* * *

**Himmels: **Ok...now we got to translate the Italian. Ready Draculina?

**Draculina: **Always.

Italian translations

**Ciao: **_Hello_

**Villaggio Del Giglio: **_Lily Village_

**Giglio: **_Lily_

**Benvenuto, il mio amico: **_Welcome, my friend_

**Cavallo bello: **_Beautiful horse_

**Bilingue: **_Bi-lingual (wow, wasn't I creative there)_

**Benvenuto alla Locanda Del Giglio! Sono la Bellezza! Rimarrete?: **_Welcome to Lily Inn! I'm Bellezza! Will you be staying?_

**Bellezza: **_Beauty_

Himmels: Is that it?

Draculina: Maybe...


	13. To Shema

**Himmels: YAY! We managed to set up my e-mail at my mom's house, so now I can send the story to my own and e-mail and work on it here!**

**Draculina: This is relief...I thought this would have to be updated like once a week like other people sometimes do...**

**Himmels: Yeah...Anyway, I realized one mistake when we made this...We forgot to add Krahe to the Ivan side of the story! Oops!**

**Draculina: Just pretend to include him in some parts. Himmels feels kind of bad, I guess... **

**Chapter 13**

**To Shema**

* * *

** Circling your, circling your, circling your head,**

**Contemplating everything you've ever said,**

**Now I see the truth, I got doubt**

**A different motive in your eyes, now I'm out**

**See you later**

**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, see inside of our heads**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your motives inside, the decisions to hide**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone.**

-- Trapt**  
**

* * *

We appeared on the center island of Lake Hylila and immediately started to run. Since they were running faster then my flying, I did as I did Raposa and latched unto to Khema's shoulder.

"Go through the entrance gate and then you'll all have a ride to where Shema is being kept." I say to them.

"Right," they say looking no where but forward.

They ran across the bridge and around the professor's house. They turned the bend that went towards the gate and cleared it in one leap. All I could think was, 'Damn." When another family member or a fellow Sheikah is in trouble, I guess nothing matters. They jumped the second gate and skidded to a halt when they caught sight of the centaurs. I could tell by how their cowls moved that their jaws hung open.

"Who are these…people?" Impa finally asked.

"These are our rides, right?" I ask turning to them.

They grinned and nodded.

I pointed out the ones that I knew, "That is Raposa, Azraff, Habano, Orive, and Sacudir. I'm not sure the rest of their names, and I apologize to you all that I don't."

They waved away my unknowing and looked at the strange clad people before them.

"Centaurs, this is the Sheikah family, Sheik, Khema, Kheisho, and Impa. The blue, green, and red one is relatives of Shema. Impa is a fellow member of the Sheikahs." I explained to them.

They inclined their heads in respect towards them, the Sheikahs did the same. I smiled at their instant friendship and said, "Alright, let's move!"

Sheik climbed unto Raposa, Khema unto Azraff, Kheisho unto Orive, and Impa unto Sacudir. In no time at all we were galloping at top speed towards the hidden forest once again. I went back on Raposa's shoulder and this time, I didn't need to give orders. They were all pumped and ready for what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Ok, which way now, Ivan?" Maylei asked me as he stopped at a fork in the road.

"Left," I say to her.

She clucked to Palmada and kicked her side to make her turn and canter in that direction with Laika following behind. After loping for a long time we passed an engraved sign with lilies surrounding it that read, 'Benvenuto, al Villaggio Del Giglio!'

Maylei stared at it as we passed then asked me, "What did that mean?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember many words of this language, but I do remember that this town is called Lily Village. The other one that Shema is being held is Rose Town." I answered her.

Maylei snorted in response then scoffed, "That place isn't as beautiful as a rose, if it has slavery!"

"I must agree."

We rode in silence the rest of the way there. Palmada and Laika broke down to a walk as we started up a hill. When we were at the top we saw our destination. It was a rather adorable looking place to live. There were lilies everywhere and all the streets were cobblestone. There were tiny house meant for small families and an endearing town square where vendors could sell their goods to the peoples. It was even by the ocean! The view must have been gorgeous in the morning when you open a window and there was a sun rising in the horizon of a great blue sea. Maylei and I smiled slightly and started down the hill. When we reached the bottom we cantered into the city and halted before the gates. We looked up at the guard who grinned and yelled down waving, "Enere sopra per un secondo! Stiamo aprendo!"

We just smiled and waved back.

The gate opened and we trotted inside.

The guard waved again and shouted, "Avere divertimento mentre siete qui!"

We just waved again laughing. We didn't understand a word of what he just said.

Our eyes were now surveying and scanning every inch of the town. We passed up many places before we spotted a lone black horse without a saddle or a bridal standing before an alley way.

"That horse kind of looks like Anope." I commented.

Maylei nodded and urged Palmada forward. The black stallion looked at us when we neared and watched us get off the mare and approach. Maylei slowly held out her hand for the stallion that smelt it then diverted his attention back to the alley. Maylei stroked his black coat and joined him with his look out. This was defiantly Dark Link's horse. We waited until we saw a shadowed figure slowly walk back. It stopped for a second when it saw the form of a girl standing next to his horse then made its way towards us. When the light finally touched his face, I accidentally shouted a little too loud, "DARKIE!"

I darted forward and clung to his face. Dark Link let out muffled cries before I let him go and hugged his neck.

"Ivan?"

"Who else would it be, moron?"

"Well, I knew it was you, but what are you doing he-," he broke off and stared at me, "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! You could have at least told me that you were going to leave this long!"

"But you wouldn't have let me go if I told you where I was going!"

He looked around, "I wouldn't have let you go if you were going to Giglio?! Of course I would have let you go! This is probably one of the most peaceful places in the planet!"

"Ahh, you are a moron! I went to Rosestadt, wise one!"

Dark Link stared at me without expression for about 10 seconds before he grabbed me away from my face and swung me around and around in his hand yelling, "YOU WEN'T TO ROSESTADT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR LITTLE FAIRY MIND?! THERE IS SLAVERY THERE! YOU ARE GOING INTO THE JAR WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"No. Please. Not. The. Jar." I say in between revolutions, "I. Meant. Good. When. I. Went."

"NOTHING IS THAT GOOD!"

"I. Went. For. Shema. She. Is. Held. There."

He stopped spinning me.

"What?"

"Shema is being held there. You have to go save her Darkie!"

Dark Link wasted no time on getting on Anope. Maylei also mounted and said, "I hope Anope is fast."

He laughed softly when he heard her, "Don't worry about that. Can you keep up?"

"Can you?" she retorted patting Palmada.

Dark Link grinned and kicked Anope and yelled, "Yah!"

Maylei did the same.

I attached myself to Dark Link's shoulder and giggled inwardly at the sight of them racing to save Shema.

* * *

When I heard the door shut after Übel I shot up from the chair he left me in and ran to the window to watch him leave. I hid half of my face behind the sill. When he closed the gate he turned and grinned in my direction. I hid my face a little more, but it didn't do much good. He saw me and waved. My hate towards him just grew, if possible, even more. When he was completely out of site, I cautiously opened the door and poked my head out. I blinked before I took a step out and silently closed the door behind me. At first I snuck towards the fence, but after I realized that nobody was there to stop me. I ran. I ran as fast as I could to that fence. When I neared it, I prepared to hurdle over it. Right after I leapt and made it half way over the fence my muscles began to burn. When I touched the ground on the other side, I screamed in agony as my whole body felt like it was on fire. I took one step and reached up to try to take out the earring, but when my fingers grazed the silver it felt like I was torn two ways. At that point the pain was unbearable and I fell to the ground. I gasped and slowly crawled back towards the fence. I hauled myself over it and lay panting and cringing on the ground. When most of the pain went away I opened my eyes and looked around. All the colors around me were distorted and most of the things I tried to focus on either darted away or crossed, forming two. I closed my eyes again and tried to calm my nerves. I waited until the vertigo left before I gradually picked my self up and leaned against the fence. When I did my hand felt like I touched the handle of a hot pan. I gasped and wretched it back. I lifted it and looked at the red mark that quickly started to fade. I screamed in anger and kicked the fence hard. I tried every side of his property before I gave up and went back inside his house. I lay down on his couch panting with exertion. My body was telling me to stop every time I tried to escape, but my mind was telling me 'Run, run! Run and don't look back!' I had to go with my body's decision. I must have lain there for quite awhile, for Übel came home and caught me with my eyes drooping on the couch.

He laughed and walked over to the couch to lift my head and place it on his lap. I didn't have enough energy to stop him. I tried to lift my arm to hit at him, but my arm strained and I let it fall again.

He stroked my hair and then said, "So you tried to escape. I told you that that would happen. It hurt didn't it?"

I didn't answer. I just looked away at the other side of the room.

He chuckled at my continued silence and indifference towards him.

He took a deep breath and sighed while laying his head back against the top part of the couch, "It has been a long day, Katze. All of the centaurs that took _so_ long for us to catch disappeared."

I wanted to say 'Don't look at me for sympathy', but I still didn't feel like talking _and_ today wasn't exactly a fine day to get beaten.

He yawned before he reached over and hook me by the hinge of my knee and picked me up. I did a strange combination between a gasp and a groan as he carried me back to the bedroom. My muscles didn't want to move somewhere else, he should have just left me there. It wasn't like I could leave…

When he set me on the bed and chained my leg to the bed post, my eyes went wide and I moved away from him as he undressed and laid down next tom me.

He laughed again this time at my panic and grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back to him.

With my back to his bare chest he buried his face into my gray hair and said, "I'm too tired tonight, tomorrow for sure though."

I felt him grin against my skin then breath in my scent as he usually did. I closed my eyes and let my muscles, even though it hurt like you wouldn't believe, remain tense. I didn't go asleep for a long time and when I did it wasn't at all peaceful. It was fitful and completed with nightmares.

* * *

**Himmels:** Though we have gotten the e-mail to work and got all my writing situated...I have concluded that this computer sucks...

**Draculina: **I concur... This frickin' thing won't let us cut and paste! Messed up...

**Himmels: **In other words...We'll translate things tomorrow. My dad's computer is better. -shakes head-


	14. I Hate You

**Draculina:** Ok peoples, I had to write this chapter, because Himmels couldn't do it.

**Himmels: **-sobs hysterically in the corner-

**Draculina: **-sighs- You'll see why she's crying soon enough...

**Himmels: **_-_flails around weeping-

**Draculina: **Umm...so yeah, this is only Shema's side of the story, so -interupted by wails from Himmels- ...just read it...

**Chapter 14**

**I Hate You**

* * *

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on

'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone

**--R.E.M**

**(I know I did the whole thing, but I like it)**

* * *

I awoke to Übel still clinging to me. I turned my head to look at his face and glared even though I knew he couldn't see. I quickly laid my head back down on his arm, that some how appeared during the night and pretended to sleep when he shuffled a little. I looked over to him a little before I rolled my eyes and reached over with my left hand. I wasn't going to wait for him to wake up; I wanted to walk around. I made sure that a sheet was in between my hand and him before I pinched his leg and feigned sleep once more. I hoped that the sheet would make sure that nail prints wouldn't appear. His leg jolted a little and he raised his head. I heard him yawn and removed the arm that hooked around my waist. He laid his hand on my side and pressed his face against my hair breathing deeply. I held back a shiver and decided that this was the time to act like I just woke. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my legs. I raised a hand to rub my face and eyes then turned slightly too subtly tell him that I wanted to be on my back. He stayed on his side as he let me turn. His hand that was on my side now slid to my stomach when I shifted my position. He so very lightly let his fingertips graze the thin cloth back and forth as he stared at me. I refrained from looking at him in the eyes, knowing that I'd just see something I didn't want to, by acting like I was still a little tired. 

He chuckled suddenly, causing me to look at him. I closed my eyes as he raised his hand and brushed away the stray strands of hair, "I bet you are hungry, huh?"

I took his remaining hand on my face as another excuse not to look at him.

He took away his hand and pulled his arm out from under my head. I looked away when he got up from bed and started to dress.

He laughed as he pulled on his pants, "So innocent. You probably haven't even seen a man before."

I scoffed silently, like I would _want_ to see _him_ out of all the people. Just thinking about if kind of made me feel a little dirty. I continued to stare off in a different direction until I felt him unlock the ankle restraint. When he tossed the chain to the other side of the bed, I moved my legs so I sat on the edge, and then stood. He reached out and gripped the back of my neck to push me in front of him. I got angry with the undeserved rough housing. I ducked my shoulders and twisted away from his touch. Right when his hand left me, I was shocked by what felt like an electric current. For a second, I stood immobilized with my eyes wide. I had to catch my breath again, for it was knocked out of me in surprise. I cringed when Übel laughed and flinched when he grabbed my neck again. I thought I was going to get shocked once more.

"Did I not tell you?" he asked pushing me in front of him so he could see me better as we walked to the kitchen, "If you decide to defy me or attack me. You'll get shocked. Another little trick that ear ring has."

What am I, a dog?!

We made it to the kitchen where he left me to stand by the counter as he searched through a cupboard for something.

As he searched he said to me, "I have the day off today, so I won't be going to work." He started.

I groaned inwardly. I was hoping to be by myself.

"I'm going to work at the north end of the property. You are going to work at the south." He threw me an apple, "At noon come back inside and tell me what-,"

He broke off and stared at me with an evil glimmer in his eye, "Oh that's right…You don't speak…"

I gulped slightly and wondered what he was planning. He then cut off a small chunk of bread and threw that at me and then cut himself some, "Go to work." He said emotionlessly.

Though I didn't know him all too well, I already knew that if he spoke without emotion, something bad was about to happen.

I exited the house and walked to the south side of the estate. I felt Übel's eyes following from the window, but once I made it far enough, I'll be in a small grove of trees and away from his gaze. I looked around for something to do before I smirked and stopped myself. Why should I do things for him? I received a vital shock from the ear ring causing me to clutch the tree I stood by and regain my lost breath once more. Defiance led to pain and I felt a headache coming on.

Let me say this…I have never cursed in my _entire_ life. Not even when Kheisho pretended to pick me up and drop me off the edge of a cliff. I was angry and frightened, but I didn't curse. But right now…It seemed appropriate.

"That motherfucker."

My mind has been saying 'Run! Run!' for a while now…but…now its starting to say 'I'm going to kill you, you little bastard'. _Nobody_ curses a Sheikah and then lives to tell people about it. _And_ nobody enslaves a Sheikah and dies a quick death. This one is going to be slow and gratifying. If only Dark Link was here…Then he can see what a Grey Sheikah can do… He's next, by the way.

I looked around once more and then saw that Übel wanted me to pick the fruits from the trees. That's pretty easy. I walk over to a small shed I just caught site of and opened it up. Sure enough, a basket was waiting right there for me. I picked it up and walked to the trees looking up at them. I blinked when I remembered that I was hungry. I guess thinking up ways to torture Übel and Dark Link were distracting. I sighed and sat back against one of the apple trees. I decided to take my mind away from the two I hated and tried to think about the things I saw when I was in the streets of Rosestadt. I smiled when I realized that apple trees were just as common as roses. When I was eating at Freundlich's house I saw that apples were inquired in many dishes of this town's cuisines. I started to eat when I came to know that though I have been here for a long time, I didn't learn anything about this place. Übel told me a few things about it, but nothing of great importance. Other then the slave city thing, that was kind of important, I guess…

I finish the small breakfast, stand, and then look up at the trees once more. I went back to the shed and got a rope. I attached it to the basket and formed a sling. I probably could have just picked up the apples from the ground to spite Übel, but I stopped myself when I remembered that _I_ was also going to eat these. I put on the new creation: The backbasket. I snorted at my dumb humor and climbed the tree. I crawled over branches and jumped from tree to tree as I see my mother do all the time. My Ma made it looks so easy, but in fact, it was hard trying to time you leaps and decide which branch was stable enough to climb on. I made sure that they were the freshest and most delicious looking apples then moved on to a different fruit. Oranges were next, then pears, then peaches. I didn't know how much fruit he needed so I just picked out a lot. Maybe I'll dump them on his head…what a delightfully bitter thought. I looked up and saw that the sun was in the center of the sky, signaling that it was noon. I sighed and started back to the house. I really didn't want to go back in. I walked as slowly as possible without making it too obvious that I was stalling. I tried to make it seem like I was just tired. I opened the door and peaked inside.

"Right on time," Übel said to me.

He still seemed a little expressionless. That worried me. To tell you the truth his perverted face seemed safer then this one. The one with lack of emotion was the one that was to look out for.

I silently closed the door and extended the basket to him. He looked at it then flicked his eyes to the table telling me without words to set it beside him.

He peaked inside then suddenly smiled up at me, "Good work, you picked out the ones I wanted without me even having to tell you what they were."

I didn't do it for you, prick. I did it for myself. Well, at least his perverseness is back.

I watched him slowly put away the different fruits into different bowls. When he finishes he pushes away the bowls, but remains turned away and staring at the wall. I blink at his back questionably. He strangely reverted back to the emotionless attitude. I cautiously step towards him. When I got close enough I reached out to touch him, but before I could he turned and slapped me hard with the back of his hand. I managed to back up a bit when he did that sudden movement, so I wasn't sent flying. Instead I was knocked to the counter. I gritted my teeth and then looked up at him with a snarl as he approached. He grabbed my hair and slammed my face down on the countertop. He kept his hand in my hair and brought my head up to meet his. I felt the blood gushing out of my nose. I lifted my fist and hit him square in the nose, giving him a bleed equal to mine. When I did I was caught off guard by a shock of the ring. I had to hold unto the counter once more. After the surge, I gasped when I felt his hand in my hair again. He tossed me to the ground and straddled me. He seemed to have hit me in every place imaginable. Bruises and were forming everywhere on my body, but I did not feel my skin break to the point of bleeding. Every time I tried to fight back I was paralyzed by a shock of the earring. I managed to get a few good hits in, but after a while he stopped hitting me and I lay motionless under him. He stared down at me panting and rubbing his knuckles. Finally he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him then said, "Feel like talking now?"

He squeezed so hard on my jaw that I had to open it to relieve some of the pressure. When I made a sound he loosened his grip only enough for me to say this: "I hate you."

My voice was raspy and course from the misuse, but I said what I wanted to say for over a week now.

Übel's lips thinned. He slapped my face again then sat back on my hips. I watched him as he gritted his teeth. He seemed to be debating in his mind, but then finally he got off of me and picked me up just to toss me unto the couch. He went back into the kitchen and returned with a wet rag. He prepared to wipe away the dried blood on my face from my nose. From the repeated hits the blood spread in every direction. There was some even on my forehead. When he brought down the rag I slapped his hand away. He glared and tried again. I slapped it away. He tried one more time, but when I growled and started to slap him away again, he grabbed my neck causing me to choke as my airway was suddenly cut off. I thought he was threatening and would let me go, but when he didn't I started to struggle hard gasping for air. When I stopped moving to conserve it he let me go. One more slap across the face before he let my upper body fall to the couch. I coughed and sputtered and tried to breathe deeply. I flung my head back when he started to wipe my face none too gently. Annoyance made him scrub too hard for my soft skin. When I tried to move away he pinned my face down and scrubbed harder. When he was done, he left me red-faced and raw. I raised myself to a sitting position and stared at the bedroom doorway he just went through. When he didn't reappear I got up and started to go outside, but was stopped when I heard his voice.

"Come back before nightfall."

That was all he said and I left. I ran to the grove of trees I was at this morning and sat upon a boulder that rested near one of the apple trees. I just sat there thinking about ways to escape for hours. Sunset would be coming in about 15 minuets so I didn't exactly hurry back as Übel probably expected me too. I turned lazily when I heard the underbrush behind me snap, I wasn't exactly surprised, but when I saw who stood there I was shocked.

Saphiraugen.

I scrambled up from the boulder and stood before him.

"Stärke" he said quietly moving forward.

He gasped when he saw my bruised face. He hurried to me and hesitated before he put my face in his hands. He let one fingertip touch my cheek before he darted away, as if I would break into pieces with a single touch. When I did recoil or flinch back he took my arms and pulled me into an embrace. He put his chin on my head and gently caressed me. I relaxed against him with a sigh.

"What could you have done that was so bad that he beat you?"

He released me a little to look down at me. I opened my mouth, but then closed it with a clenched jaw.

"You wouldn't talk." Saphiraugen said figuring it out quickly.

I blinked.

He brought me down with him as he sat on the ground with his back to the rock. He brought me back into his embrace and cradled me in his arms. I closed my eyes content to be in his arms until I felt a tingling in my ear. I look up at the sky and realize that the sun is going down quickly.

"What is it?" Saphiraugen asked surprised at my sudden, jerky movements.

I pulled myself away from him and stood. He followed with a concern look.

I look at the direction of the house and then back at him, hoping he understood what I was trying to say.

He did.

When I started to run he grabbed my arm and tugged me back gently, I looked at him with my brow furrowed.

"Wait…" he says nervously, "…Please…What is your name?"

I blinked at him. Out of all the things…

"Shema." I say to him after a small pause. My voice was still a little croak so I looked down shyly.

"Shema…" he says letting go, but then he held something out.

I blinked again and took it out of his hand. A red rose. He smiled at me and took a step back. I put the rose to my heart and gave him a small smile before I ran back to the house. When I got inside, I watched a dark figure slip over the fence and stalk off down the road. I smiled watching him until he was out of my sight. I raised the rose to examine it. Though I didn't know whether or not this rose symbolized something, I still smiled at the thought of it. My smile was short lived when I felt a hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn around.

Übel snatched the rose out of my hand and stared at it before asking venomously, "Who gave it to you?"

When I didn't answer he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me before yelling, "Who gave it to you?!"

I ducked from his gripping hands and backed away from him. He lunged forward and almost caught me, but I stumbled backwards quickly and blindly out of his reach. When he lunged at me a second time, I was caught surprised, for he didn't try to catch me, but instead pushed me back. I soon realized his intentions when I sprawled unto the floor in the bedroom. He stepped in and fastened the lock on the door. Before I could scramble up he caught my throat and dragged me to the bed then pinned me down.

He straddled me once more and then leaned down to whisper into my ear, "If it was another girl slave, I would say that you just picked that rose from one of the bushes out back, but you…I have seen the way the men are mesmerized by your exotic appearance. Nobody around here has seen a girl quite like you."

Suddenly, he took my mouth to his. I gasped, which was a terrible thing to do, for he slipped his tongue inside and even though I struggled and squirmed with all my might, he still explored every inch of my mouth. I curled my tongue away hoping that that would do some good, but in the back of my mind I knew that it wouldn't do much good. I tried to turn my head away when the kiss lengthened, but to no avail.

When I was finally released, I spat in disgust. That stunt earned me yet another ringing slap to my face.

"So you like roses, huh? You are seduced by roses? The rose that the man gave you will soon wilt away, but not the one _I_ gave you." He said grinning wickedly.

I looked at him in confusion.

He chuckled and flipped me over. I squeaked and struggled anew when he ripped down my body suite to bare my back then stripped me bare. When some of his weight left my back I tried to get up, but he still held me down. He reached around and pulled the body suite off my feet and when I heard the metallic snick of a lock and the cold steel pressed against the flesh of my ankle, I nearly threw up. I was stuck there to be humiliated.

Übel put his weight back down on my back and laughed cruelly. Every muscle I had tensed when I felt his hands on me. He traced my brand with his fingertips.

"Yes…my rose will never wilt. It will always be upon you."

The brand. The brand will never go away. That is his rose. His gift to me.

And it will never fade.

* * *

**Himmels: **-nonstop sobbing-

**Draculina: **Ok, Himmels isn't going to stop crying any time soon, so...she might be better in the next chapter...But you can't blame her right?


	15. Reverting Back to Old Habits

**Himmels: Hey everybody. I'm better now. No more crying. Guess what though! This girl is making a Sheik x Khema picture for me. I've been having troubles with it. Oh, I can't wait to see it!**

**Draculina: Me too. I'm actually looking forward to something. We'll tell you once she's finished with it. I'm kinda getting the urge to draw now since we are talking about it. -snickers darkly and scurries away-**

**Himmels: ...If she draws another picture of her hanging me...She is gonna get it.**

**Chapter 15**

**Reverting Back to Old Habits**

* * *

Keep holding on  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me

That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

**--Korn**

* * *

The centaurs, Sheikahs, and I made it to the point where it separated between southwest and southeast. There, we waited for Maylei and Ivan to come back with Dark Link. The Sheikahs and centaurs were having light conversations, but they still couldn't shake the anxious feeling that sickened their stomachs. Neither could I. 

"Navi, how long do you think it will take for Ivan Maylei to find Dark Link?" Sheik asked me.

"I'm not sure I haven't been that far when I explored this forest." I answered sadly.

They all shifted uneasily thinking about what could happen to Shema in the time being. Daylight was slowly dying and still Dark Link did not appear.

"Do you think he refused to help her?" asked Raposa coldly.

"You never know with Dark Link…" I heard Sheik mumble.

"Have faith people," I tried to encourage them, "Ivan can get him to come even if he doesn't want to!"

They gave me half-hearted smiles, but still did not look convinced. The sun practically has already fallen before I sighed.

"Navi," Khema said quietly, "We need to go on…my daughter…"

I slowly nod to them and fly unto Raposa's shoulder. He started to turn to the south west road when he heard three different horse hoof beats. My hopes rose and I flew off the centaurs shoulder and into the clearing of the road. Sure enough there was the bright red light of Ivan on the shoulder of Dark Link. He and Maylei were closing in fast. I soon realized that they were not going to stop or even slow down for that matter.

"Run, guys! Run! They aren't going to stop!" I ordered them and clung like mad to Raposa.

I heard Azraff laugh and rear. Khema cringed and grappled unto him.

"Oh, sorry Lady Khema…" he said quietly to her.

We surged forward from a stand still to a gallop. I turned my head and watched Dark Link and Maylei take a sharp turn and head straight for us. I laughed inwardly when I saw that they were racing. They parted from being side to side so they could pass the centaurs. Dark Link was on the left and Maylei on the right. They slowly started to become level with us. I was also glad to see Krähe flying above them up in the canopy of trees. He disappeared after we found Maylei and sent her to look for Dark Link with Ivan. Where did he go?

"Ivan!"

* * *

"Navi!" Ivan called back. 

No time for chit chat. I kicked Anope's sides and yelled 'Yah!' once more. Palmada was a nice horse. Laika was keeping up pretty well also. When we became level with the head centaurs, I wasn't at all surprised to see Sheik, Khema, and Kheisho along for the ride. As I suspected, the three of them looked like they were going to kill something here and now. I nodded with approval seeing the Sheikah's instinct to protect rising high. Kheisho was the one that looked like he was going to kill the entire city. His instincts were honed even more then Sheik and Khema's for he was young and probably still not the best at controlling his feelings. I wonder how Shema is doing…she is a lot more calm then her brother so she might be fine…calmness and stone-like…a true Grey Sheikah would be just that. Sure they felt anger and sadness and all those other emotions, but most of the time they expressed those feelings when they are alone. I knew that Shema won't be alone…so she might just snap sooner or later…I'm hoping sooner.

Maylei and I passed up the centaurs and raced down a slope. From up on the hill, I could tell we were close to the ocean. Rosestadt was close to the ocean if I remembered correctly. I felt something wet touch my cheek. I shook my head and shrugged it off, but then I felt it on my cheeks and forehead. I blinked and looked up. Without our knowing it began to snow. I knew that winter was close and I knew that it was cold in Rosestadt, but this was unusual. I turned my head to look at Maylei who also seemed confused.

"Why is it snowing?" she called to me.

"I don't know." I yelled back.

We left it at that and slowed the horses pace so they wouldn't trip and fall down the hill. I heard the centaurs reach the hill and slow also. Once we reached the bottom skidded to a halt to wait for them. They reached us and stared at all of us for orders. Navi and Ivan flew forward; they were the only ones that knew what happened.

"We need to search that grey tower over there," Ivan pointed, "That was the last place we saw her."

"It is heavily guarded and the only way to get out is the way you get in," Navi continued, "She was held in cell number 36. But she might have been sold since we left."

"Dark you will go to the tower-,"

"With Maylei"

"And the Sheikahs"

"Centaurs are coming also"

Ivan glared at them, but accepted anyway.

Navi started her turn, "I'm going back to the shop. There are some people there that need help also."

"Navi…" Ivan said to her quietly.

I smirked, I knew it.

"I'll be fine." She said back.

"I'll go with you, Navi." Krähe said to me, "I was locked in Geschäft der magischen Geschöpfe at one point of my life."

Though Ivan still looked unsure he said, "Alright, is everyone ready?"

We all let out battle cries…even me…and galloped to the city. A few guards that kept watch outside the town lines blew there warning horns and drew their bows and arrows. Luckily, the centaurs were agile enough to dodge the arrows and canter on. When we got closer, I drew out my own bow and arrow and shot down the guards. The Sheikahs took out their throwing knives when he passed the first house of the town. The snow was coming down more swiftly at this point and the wind was starting to pick up. That is a good thing for our part; the arrows of the men will be blown off course if the wind is on our side. As we passed and killed guards with both arrows and knives we examined our surroundings just in case Shema was really sold. We made it to the lone tower a little a ways from the town and jumped off our rides. I turned to look at the centaurs, but caught sight of Navi's disappearing blue light. If something happens to her King…no…Link would never forgive me.

**O.o o.O**

I flew off away from the centaurs and back towards the Magical Creatures shop with Krähe. Since the guards were running around trying to figure out plans to catch the attackers and also trying to find recruits that are brave enough to stand up to huge centaurs, we had to sneak over the tops of the roofs to reach the slave hold for smaller creatures. From the distance we could see Dameglück running around inside trying to sooth her startled captives. When we got closer we landed on the roof and listened to the ruckus.

"Unten unten beruhigen, Ruhe, meine Schönheiten!" she called to her frantically flying fairies.

Krähe turned to me and asked, "How will we do this?"

I thought about it before I replied, "We need to get her out of the way, then we need to open all the cages, windows, and doors. Then hopefully the creatures will cooperate and run. If they get scared enough by the mayhem going on in Rosestadt they might fly away."

Krähe nodded his understanding, "How will we get Dameglück away?"

"I'll fly inside and get her attention. She'll think that I escaped from one of the cages and is frightened. I'll get her into the back room and stall her long enough for you to…" I broke off then said quietly, "Krähe…How are we going to open the doors and windows?"

He threw his head back and let out a sigh of frustration, "Curse tiny bodies."

I sat back on the roof and thought hard. I looked around for a while then my sight caught a figure still in the corral where the centaurs were. I blinked and remembered back. I thought I got everybody in that thing! I narrowed my eyes and tried to see through the now heavily falling snow.

"What is that?" I asked Krähe.

He also leaned forward to narrow his eyes, "I think it's that troll that they caught."

"A troll? Now why would they need-," I gasped, "A troll!"

Krähe looked at me strangely, "What?"

"We can use the troll to open the doors and windows!"

"I doubt if that thing speaks or not, Navi."

"We can try though!"

"Alright, alright, let's go and see it."  
He glided off the roof and into the corral. The troll was sitting underneath a barn-like thing that was supposed to keep him out of most of the weather. He scowled at the snow that started to whiten the ground and leaned back against the far wall. We flew through the entrance and landed in front of him. He blinked at us, but said nothing.

"Hello there, can you talk?" I asked him.

He blinked.

"Let me try," Krähe said stepping towards the troll, "Hallo, kannst du sprechen? Wir benötigen deine Hilfe."

He just blinked.

We stared at him for a little longer before we sighed and started to turn away, when suddenly, a hand came down over me. I gasped and froze when the troll made his hands into a bowl and held me.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Krähe said panicky.

"Fair…ry." The troll said slowly.

I stared up at him with wide eyes before I said, "Yes, I am a fairy. And you're a troll; you're a nice troll…Right?"

"Nice troll." He repeated.

"Yeah, you're a nice troll," I continued, "I don't like a bad troll."

"No bad troll?"

"No, no bad troll."

"Nice fairy."

"Thank you, I like to be nice. Do you want to do the Nice Fairy a favor?"

The troll nodded happily.

"We need you to open the windows and door so the Shop you live at."

"Bad troll."

"No, that would make you a good troll! You see, the lady that owns this place is a bad lady, she isn't nice."

"Bad lady, nice troll?"

"Yes."  
At this point Krähe looked like he was about to faint.

"So you will help us?" I asked.

"Good troll, help!"

"Yes, good troll help! I like you!"

He delightfully grinned and stood, but froze when he realized he had to touch the snow.

"Bad." He said pointing down.

"No, no! Good!" I said slipping out of his hands and down to the ground. I picked up a small chunk of the snow and flew back to place it in his hand, "Good!"

The troll played with it in his hands and watched it melt then smiled, "Good!"  
Krähe and I flew unto either side of his shoulder as he walked towards the gate. He stood before it and looked up.

"I'm going to unlock it for you alright? I'll be right back now." I said reassuringly to him.

When Krähe and I flew up off of the troll and over the gate, I heard him whimper. I sighed and flew back down. I summoned some fairy magic and created a small ball of energy.

"I'll be back. Do you know why I'll be back?" I asked, but didn't wait for him to try to answer, "I giving this to you to hold, but I want it back. Since I want it so bad, I'll have to come back for it won't I?"  
The troll smiled.

At that I flew over the gate once more and joined Krähe as he hovered in front of the lock. It would be harder for him to stay in one spot because his wings, but he was trying hard. I reached into the lock like I did last time and turned the strange mechanism inside. The lock fell loose and I pulled it away from the new chain. With Krähe here, it will be easier to pull the chain away from the gate. He grasped the chain with his talons and flapped his wings. I also took a hold of it and pulled. The chain slowly started to drag away and soon it was gone.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Krähe." I panted to him.

"Same here, actually."

"How do you say 'nice' in your tongue?"

"Nizza, why?"

"Oh…that is kind of girly isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I want to name the troll."

"Oh, well…yes then, it is kind of girly."

"How do you say 'sweet'?"

"Süß" **(AN: Since I know that most of you probably don't know how to pronounce the German letter 'ß' you can just call the troll Sub as in Subway, if you'd like. That letter isn't a 'B' but ok…)**

"Ok! I'll call him that!"

Krähe just smiled and followed me back to the troll.

"See! I came back!" I called to him as I flew down.

The troll laughed.

"But do you know what? I don't want that back." I motioned to the ball of magic.

He looked confused until I summoned some more magic and made a chain. I attached the little ball of blue magic to the chain and put it around the troll's neck. He smiled and laughed happily when I said, "I want you to have it. And guess what? I have a name for you! I shall call you Süß!"

He laughed again.

"Ok Süß, it is time for us to open doors and windows!" I say thrusting my arm in the air.

I didn't want to say 'it is time to help people escape' because I knew we would have to convince him that it wasn't bad.

"This is your first task," I say to him, "Open this gate!"

The troll pushed against the heavy wood and opened it. He grinned when he knew he did good and waited for another task.

"Good work!" I say truthfully.

We continued onto the house.

"Make sure you are quiet, Süß." Krähe whispered to him.

He nodded.

"I'm going to have to leave you again, but even though I don't want that blue orb back. I promise to return." I say to him.

He looked a little doubtful, but he nodded to me anyway.

I flew through the hole that Krähe made when he helped Ivan and I escape and looked around for Dameglück. She was kneeling in front of a satyr's pin. He looked quite indifferent towards her. I flew over to the other fairies cages and rattled an empty one to get her attention. The shop lady looked around and blinked at me before she got up.

"Jetzt sollst du nicht annehmen, um heraus zu sein." She said as she stepped towards me.

I darted away from her hands and towards the back room. I grinned when she followed then flew inside to keep her busy.

**O.o o.O**

The Sheikahs and I looked at each other then at the door. For a time of crisis, this place seemed quiet. Finally, I just shrugged and knocked on the door. I heard some rummaging inside and a few grumbles before the tiny slot where you see out shifted open.

When the man didn't recognize us he quickly became suspicious and said sharply, "Who goes ther-?"

He was cut off by a knife in the eye; a treat from my now new favorite person, Khema.

"Knock it down, Raposa!" She ordered to her.

Raposa turned around and aimed her giant hooves to the door. With one kick it was busted off its hinges. Right when our obstacle was out of our way we sprinted towards the end cells killing any and everybody in our path. I unsheathed my sword and slashed a guard across the throat. I got another one in the stomach.

I suddenly felt alive again as I slaughtered the men around me. Ever since Link defeated me at the Water Temple, it felt like something inside of me died, but now…its coming alive again. I sigh blissfully when I rammed my sword through a man's chest and watched him die. When he stopped breathing, I pulled out my sword and found another. I quickly slashed him from shoulder to hip and ran forward looking for another fight. At some point the Sheikahs ran ahead of me and searched the number 36 cell. I think I heard them call to me that it was empty, but I can't really hear anything right now. Just a: Ba bum

Ba bum

Ba bum.

I think it's my heart…since when did I have one of those?

I'll ignore it. I'm having too much fun right now to think about something so trivial.

I spun around cutting all the guards that tried to circle me. Hearing their cries of pain is as beautiful as the music from Link's ocarina or Sheik's harp. Seeing there blood flow was as pleasing a sight as a sunset horizon might be for most people. The scent of blood was as intoxicating as a blooming rose…

Rose…

Shema.

That's right! What am I doing? I can't waste time on these ingrates! I have to rescue her, what was I thinking?

What _was_ I thinking?

I stopped fighting abruptly and thought. I couldn't remember anything after when I killed the first guard.

"Dark! Hurry, we have to figure out where Shema is!" Kheisho called to me as they ran from the cell back towards the front door.

I blinked and shook my head to snap myself out of it, but this feeling of pleasure from killing these men was…great. I shook my head one more time before I chased after the Sheikahs. When he reached the door Sheik slid to a stop and grabbed the man on the ground that Khema stabbed in the eye. I snigger to myself banefully as I thought back to when she did it.

Sheik bent down and grabbed the front of his clothes forcefully and shook him yelling, "Where is Shema?! Where is she?!"

The man was still alive? I could fix that…

"Where is my daughter?!" Sheik shouted and then struck the man hard across his face. I could practically hear his teeth breaking loose.

"There isn't a Shema here!" the man tried to convince him.

"I know my daughter is here!"

He shook the man again.

"There isn't a 'Shema' here, but there is a person that dresses like you!"

The man is willingly giving away his superiors'' information. Pathetic…

"Where is she?!"

"She was sold to Übel's home!" the man said quickly.

"WHERE?!"

"The more southern side of the town! Closer to the sea!"

Kheisho walked forward and slit his throat.

I smile at the sight of it all.

We dashed out the door and climbed unto the centaur's backs without a word.

"To the south." Was all Sheik said.

Ivan flew unto my shoulder. I didn't look at him.

"What's going on, Darkie?"

Ugh, that stupid pet name…Doesn't he understand by now? I'm _Dark_. Just _Dark_.

"Darkie?"

"We're going south. Can't you hear?" I sneer at him.

Ivan looked at me with a hurt expression, "Dark…Why are you…acting like this?"

I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged my shoulder trying to dislodge him.

"Dark! What is your problem?!"

I snarl at him.

"It is almost like…like you have reverted back to what you were before the Water Temple…"

He flew off my shoulder and landed on Kheisho's.

Good riddance.

* * *

**Draculina: **-laughs with her back turned to Himmels-

**Himmels: **-looks over suspectingly- Thank you for reading again! Dark Link's being baaaad...

**Draculina: **-continues to laugh-

**Himmels: **Ok that's it! You've been laughing ever since you started to draw! What did you draw?!

**Draculina: **-shows picture of Link and Dark Link_...together-_

**Himmels: **O.O' Uh...Draculina...The last time I checked Link liked girls...not boys...

**Draculina: **The last time I checked, I didn't care.


	16. Like a Stone

**Himmels: **Wah! This chapter is so rushed! I barely know what Draculina and I wrote! -runs around panicky-

**Draculina: **Our school started yesturday kind of without warning. We got an e-mail from our supervisor Sunday that our schooling will be starting the next day and...wow, we are just a little backed up.

**Himmels: **-nods- -runs to school work- -runs to store work- -runs to writing work- -runs to mom's house- -runs back to dad's house- -runs to horseshow- -runs around in circles wondering what to do next-

**Draculina: **Himmels, calm down!

**Himmels: **-collapses-

**Chapter 16**

**Like a Stone**

* * *

Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter, all I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season

**--Metallica**

* * *

**During the attack…**

Übel lost interest in my brand soon enough and took interest in my neck. I closed my eyes when he gave me pin prick kisses and started to suck on the tender skin. His hand slid down my back and curved around so it went under me to caress my stomach. When his hand started to drip down wards I started struggling once more even though I was exhausted.

He laughed and put his full weight on me causing me to struggle harder then said, "Why don't you scream while you are at it? It will serve to excite me even more."

I stopped struggling rather suddenly and tried to think of a way out. Though fighting was obviously making my situation worse.

"Mmm, your submission is just as lovely…" he purred into my ear.

He resumed his exploration of my body. I clenched my jaw and focused on a dot on the wall, trying to just deteriorate where I lay. I focused every once of myself on that single mark. My eyes start to glaze over and my emotions are lifting. Focus. He is touching me in my most private area…don't react, Shema…be the grey Sheikah that you are…be a stone. Still your senses and harden your heart. Make it so that he may be able to penetrate your being, but not penetrate your soul. Don't focus on him…he is of little significance…focus on…nothing.

He flipped me…I'm on my back…It will be over soon enough…

Be a stone.

Feel nothing.

* * *

Navi flew into the back room with Dameglück chasing after her. I waited for a second before I told Süß that now was the time to act. He walked as silently as possible to the door and took the knob between two fingers and turned it while I repeated 'gently' over and over again in his ear. When it was open, I praised him for his wondrous display of self-control. For a troll, he is quite quick. I instructed him to walk quietly over to the side windows and open them as well. I told him that little strength was needed and all he had to do was tug a little and it will comply. He nodded happily to me, oblivious to the fact that he was helping me release slaves; oblivious to the fact that he is a slave, if you want to get crude. 

I flew off his shoulder and into the shop. I went to the first person that will know to escape. The satyr…he's been trying to get out for awhile now. I swoop around the cages of pixies and down to him. He was huddled in a corner not knowing that I was there.

"Hey." I call to him.

He didn't move.

"Hey!" I say louder.

He shifted his eyes and looked at me. At first his eyes were placid, but now recognition dawned in them.

"Krähe," he whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" I responded and went straight for the lock.

From experience, I knew that the locks were very easily undone from the outside. I busted out myself along with my raven friends when I was captured and put here for someone to buy. Now why would someone want a talking raven? I would annoy the hell out of them just for spite!

I undid the lock and said, "Hurry up and help me with the other animals."

The satyr got up on his cloven hooves and pushed open the gate of his cage then walked out. He grinned at me and went straight for the two fawns that waited anxiously for us to unlock there cage as well. I, however, went to the pixies. They were startled both by the fact that there town was getting attacked and by the fact now they were getting released by a talking raven. One by one I opened the small cages letting them fly out. Before they left the boy pixies bowed and the girl pixies either curtsied or kissed my beak, which was completely unnecessary at this moment in time. Right now, I just wanted them to fly out that window that Süß has opened. The fawns walked as discreetly as possible towards the door when the satyr got them loose. It was hard for they also had cloven hooves and a hoof against wood was rather noisy at times. When they were out and nobody came from the back room, I ventured towards the small elves. I picked at there lock and opened it faster then before. I was going to be a professional thief when this day was done. The elves gave me nods for thanks and padded out of the shop. Though I _really_ don't think it's a good idea, I release the poltergeists and spirits from there cursed cages. I sighed in relief when they floated out of their imprisonment without a word and sunk through the walls. Next, I went to the goblins. Again, I felt that I should just skip them because of there reputations of being…well…for lack of a better word, mean. They too, left without a word to me. Alright…last but not least: the fairies. They were going to be tough. I told the satyr that waited for me to go on and then turned my attention back to the tiny beings. The hooves behind me hesitated at first, but they left soon afterwards. I pecked the tiny locks and opened the small cages. As I suspected, they left the cages, but didn't leave the shop. I don't know what these fairies see in Dameglück, but they stay for her. I dug my talons into the wood shelf I stood on in anger. I wanted to yell and scream at them, but I didn't want the shopkeeper to come out. I racked my brains trying to think of _something_ that could get them to leave. I wanted to throw up my claws and grab Navi and fly away back to the land of Hyrule. I fell in love with that place far too quickly…

I flapped and clutched the edge of the shelf I was standing on when I heard a loud crash in the back room. I looked over at the open door with wide eyes, but all I saw drifting out from it was the small blue light of Navi.

I stared at her before she landed beside me panting, "What on earth did you two do in there."

"Let's just say that if we can't get these fairies to leave, Dameglück would surely kick them out."

We froze when we heard more banging from the room. When Dameglück appeared where Navi flew out, I would have thought her looking more like an animal then a human. Her face was contorted with rage.

She closed her eyes and yelled, "Die ganze du Feen: Heraus! Heraus! Heraus! Heraus!"

She waved her arms around at the completely shocked fairies.

"Told you, she'd kick them out…" Navi said to me.

I watched with contentment as the frightened fairies flew out the windows and door. We smiled at each other at the sight of the empty shop, but our smile was wiped off our faces when Dameglück took hold of a broom and swatted us right off of our shelf.

"I knew she was a witch! Look at her broomstick!" Navi yelled to me as we dodged another swipe from the broom.

We laughed and flew out the window and unto Süß's shoulders. We blinked when the centaurs with Dark Link and Maylei on their horses ran by at top speed.

"Follow those centaurs Süß!"

* * *

These emotions that run through me are making my mind do strange things. I think I just snubbed Ivan, but I'm not sure. I can't think! I can't look over at Sheik or his family without getting the strong urge just to take out my sword and slice all their heads off here and now. What is going on? I have such a headache and the snow that is falling thickly wasn't helping. I had to shake my head to get rid of the clumps of ice that had settled there. I reached behind me to try to pull out my cloak, but a couple of the roses that I stowed away inside it fell into my hand instead. I brought my hand back to see which ones fell and blinked when I saw that it was the black and the white one. I reached back behind me and pulled out my cloak then nestled the roses back into place. I wanted to drop them as we rode to wherever we are going (I forgot already) and let them wilt, but something told me I shouldn't. 

I followed the centaurs until we came to a dirt rode with a fenced property to the left. I looked ahead and saw a lone figure sitting upon one of the boards. He was staring up at the sky watching the snow fall as if fascinated by the sight of it. I smirk and take out my bow and an arrow then prepared to shoot him right through the eye.

"Don't shoot him, Dark! I have to ask him something!" I heard Sheik yell to me.

Ha, since when did I have to listen to him? I glared over and kept my bow cocked.

"Dark, don't do it!" I heard Sheik yell warningly.

I grin…and release.

A chain whip lashed out and knocked the arrow right of the sky.

"I told you to hold fire, Dark!" Sheik shouted.

I turned and leered hate towards him with the heat of my gaze.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DARK?!" Ivan screamed from Kheisho's shoulder.

I ignored them and rode on. We all stopped at once in front of them man who was now standing on the ground looking at us with question.

The Sheikahs dismounted and walked up to him with undisguised rage. Khema and Kheisho went on either side of him so he couldn't run away and Sheik pushed him back into the fence and pinned him down.

"Where is the grey Sheikah?" Sheik said quietly but deadly.

The man blinked, "Sheikah?"

"She looks like us."

He hesitated before he said, "Shema?"

Everybody, but me, was a little surprised by him knowing her real name. I just wanted to kill him. But now that I think about it, I do remember going this way for Shema. I'm going through all this for _her_? What a waste of time!

"Where is Shema?" asked Sheik. If you looked closely you could break through his cold demeanor and see that he was a little excited that he found a valuable resource. You all yourself a Sheikah?

I gritted my teeth, but said nothing.

"She is at Übel's, farther down." He pointed then asked, "Are you here to help her?"

They nodded.

The man smiled suddenly and said, "Thank you, now hurry."

Sheik had practically already turned away when he said that and ran back to the centaurs. His wife and son joined him and mounted. Without another word to the man we were running to the end of the road. When we reached there the centaurs jumped the fence and galloped to the house. I could tell that only one of the rooms looked a little lit, not much, probably just a couple of candles. We halted and I followed the Sheikahs and Maylei to the house.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

I can't feel anything. Good, very good. My eyesight has completely glazed and my hearing dulled so now I can only hear my own heartbeat. It is kind of comforting to tell you the truth. When I was younger, I used to sit in my mother's lap with my head to her chest. I could hear her heart as I know hear mine. I can feel Übel around me and inside me, but I don't _feel_ him. I don't expect anyone to understand. When he first started to molest me, I bit the inside of my cheek and was bleeding. I can no longer taste the blood that ran against my tongue. My sense of smell is also gone…I can no longer smell the comforting aroma of Saphiraugen's red rose. 

I feel nothing.

I'm just there. To another person, it would seem like I was in another dimension while everybody else was here.

I was functioning here, but my mind was somewhere else.

I am a stone.

I feel nothing.

Übel pulled out of me and pushed my face so that my eyes were in contact with his. I didn't really _see_ them, but I saw them. The more I stared into his eyes the more I made mine see straight through him. My vision was getting blurry. Is this what it felt like when you slowly turn blind?

"Katze?"

It seemed like I heard something. It was completely distorted and hard to hear, but it sounded like that horrid name that Übel gave me. I can't stand that name…

Slowly my hearing also started to fade even more. Blind and deaf, with no sense of smell or taste. My nerve endings were also shutting down. I could no longer feel the hands of Übel on my face or his body pressed against mine.

Finally…complete and total darkness…

But…I'm not dead. How can this be? Darkness, but not death. It was quite an exhilarating feeling. I let myself drift more to it until I saw a light. Just an orb of grey light. I walked towards it and sat down while staring at it.

And waited.

For what you ask?

I don't know.

* * *

I heard shouting inside. The voice yelled, "Katze?!" over and over again as we opened the door that we suspected to be locked. We ran inside and busted into the room that held the faint light and everybody froze at what they saw. A man was on top of Shema and yelling into her ear an unfamiliar word. It was plainly obvious he just finished raping her. For a second, it seemed my old emotions came back. Anger replaced my blood lust at the sight of the dead looking Shema. All at once everybody, even Maylei who was now crying at what happened to her best friend, charged at the vile man. We all had our turn killing him, but the Sheikahs…they were killing him so very slowly. They wanted him to feel the pain that they knew that there daughter was having now. The three of them each cut a part of the man that would make him bleed out. Blood loss was a terrible death, but…the man deserved. Kheisho cut the man's wrists. Khema cut across the stomach and Sheik cut the main artery in the neck. I looked over to Shema again and saw that she wasn't there. The chain that was holding her to the bed was broken. 

"Where is Shema?" Maylei cried frantically.

The Sheikahs looked up in panic when they saw she wasn't there. I was the first out the door when we darted out and when he got outside I scanned the property. The snow was now considered a blizzard if you asked me. I could barely stand without a gust of wind trying to blow me back down. I brought my sword down hard in the ground for support. I don't know why, but the feelings of killing were now gone. Now something else has taken over. I'm not sure what…

I gasped when I felt something in my pack come loose and out of reflex I shot my arm out and caught it. I brought it back and started straight at the black rose. I tucked the rose into my tunic and continued to scan the ground again and to my great surprise I started to see something in the distance. It was a silver light shinning as it slowly made its way to the southern end of the property. I strained my eyes more and saw that someone was carrying Shema. She was giving off a silver light. Acting out of instinct I took out my bow and one arrow. Since my arrows were magical, they wouldn't be set off track like a normal man's.

"What are you doing?" I heard Khema yell. She was holding unto her son who was crouching on the ground. I forgot…he's a red Sheikah, which practically meant he was one with fire. This weather was hurting him.

I didn't answer Khema. I just let loose the arrow not thinking twice about who that person that is carrying Shema could be…I'll regret that later.

* * *

**Himmels: **-still collapsed- -muffled by floor- Just tell us what you think...

**Draculina: **A lot of the things that we wanted in detail we had to leave out. I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer and/or more descriptive. Sorry about the late update and the rushed work.

**Himmels: **Yeah, sorry...

**Himmels and Draculina: **-both fall down on bed, passed out cold-


	17. Withdrawl

**Himmels: Woohoo! We updated! Yeehaw! Be proud peoples!**

**Draculina: Yeah, finally! Took us long enough, but I think this chapter is longer. I'm not sure though...we'll see.**

**Himmels: I hope this is all to all of your likings!**

**Chapter 17**

**Withdrawl**

* * *

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
I see a line of cars and theyre all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
Its not easy facin up when your whole world is black

--**The Rolling Stones**

* * *

The man that I just shot collapsed to the ground. Without a second thought I ran forward with Maylei and the Sheikahs behind me. Even Kheisho in his pain wanted to make sure his beloved sister was ok. I blinked and felt a ping in my heart when I saw you the man was. It was that one guy from the fence who helped us find Shema. I gritted my teeth at the sight. The arrow was low enough to conflict pain, but it didn't seem like it would kill him. I let my usually guarded emotions soften when I saw that even though he was stricken with an arrow, he still managed to protect Shema in a small way. He was covering her from the freezing weather. What a remarkably selfless man. The centaurs galloped over and gasped. 

"The poor man…" I heard Habano mutter, "Now that I look at him more closely I see that he is the man that helped me when I was ill."

I swallowed then asked, "What was his name?"

For a moment the colt was silent, I knew that he was trying to remember. Then he answered, "His name was Saphiraugen."

"What does he have in his hand?" asked Orive.

I looked down and then confirmed, "A white rose."

"A rose…how fitting." Raposa sighed.

I'm not quite sure what she means, but I didn't ask. I just stared at the man, then at Shema. Her eyes were open, but it looked as if she was somewhere else. I wonder what she is thinking.

"Can we take Saphiraugen with us?" asked Azraff. When we stared he said in defense, "C'mon! Even in death he tried to help the girl!"

Eventually, we all nodded and Sheik helped me lift him off Shema. When Saphiraugen cried out in pain, Sheik and I both nearly dropped him in surprise.

"He's alive!" Sacudir said in awe, "How did he survive an arrow to the back?"

I, as gently as possible, pulled out the arrow, earning a moan from the man, "I didn't think that the arrow was high enough to kill him. It didn't look like it hit any vital spots either…"

In an unspoken agreement, the Sheikahs helped me lift him unto Raposa's back so Sheik could hold unto him while they rode back to Hyrule…but judging by the blood he was loosing…he might not make it that far. For an arrow wound he was bleeding rather badly. Maylei was on her knees next to Shema on the ground with her head in her lap. Maylei took off her traveling cloak at one point and placed it over her to help shield her from the cold and snow. Kheisho lifted her slightly and waited for his mother to wrap her in the cloak. Though I knew that Shema must be a tad heavy for Khema, she still lifted her with ease. It must be one of those mother to child connections that women I think get. I'm not sure. She placed Shema on Azraff and mounted him also. She held unto her tightly. Shema's eyes were still blank. What happened to her?

I jumped slightly when Anope nudged my shoulder, signaling that he wanted to leave. I got on him and looked over to the others. Maylei mounted Palmada and whispered commands to the now unneeded Laika. The Sheikahs got up on the centaurs in the same order as last time, Sheik + Raposa, Khema + Azraff, Kheisho + Orive and Impa + Sacudir. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ivan cautiously approach.

"Are you back?" he asked.

Though his question was strangely worded, I knew what he meant and answered, "I don't know."

In the back of my mind I still felt the intoxicating feeling of killing the people, but I tried hard to push it away and concentrate on Shema and now the injured man Saphiraugen. Who was he anyway?

* * *

I like my little dark world; I concluded after continuing to keep myself distracted with the grey orb of light. It was strange because even though I knew I was not really conscious and I shouldn't be able to know _anything_ about what was going on in the other world where everyone else was. I still felt the feelings of the people I knew where surrounding me. It was a mixture of sadness, pity, relief, pain, and confusion. I smile when I feel the disappearance of Übel's energy. He must have gotten tired of me being so unresponsive of his actions and left me. But then I realized that other energies had come in place of Übel's. It felt familiar, it felt like my family, but inside, I knew that it wasn't. How could it be? My family didn't even know that I was turned into a slave. Oh, well. They will soon leave. 

But wait.

Someone else has come in also. It also felt familiar, but not quite as familiar as the original ones. I felt…no…_sensed_ myself being lifted by the new energy and being carried away. I was suddenly extremely cold. Crap, I'm still naked from when Übel had me and it was bone chillingly freezing wherever this new energy was taking me. Ah, who cares? No matter what the energy did to me, I wouldn't be able to see, hear, touch, smell, or even taste what he planned. I'm perfectly safe within my…err…the place where I am. All I see around me is darkness except for this grey orb, so…I don't know where I am…I'm not even going to try to figure out where. I'm safe here! And content for that matter. It seemed like every bad feeling has been lifted from me and now every blissful feeling as taken over. I sigh and stare into the orb once more with half-lidded eyes. I was happy in the new energy's arms; it was actually keeping me rather warm from the strange temperature change. But suddenly, I felt even colder then before and the energy that held me was fading slowly. That's strange, why is it leaving all of the sudden? I was beginning to like its company. Oh! Warmth once again! Something covered the top of me! And even more energies surrounded me. A lot of strange ones matter of fact. A large group of these energies were bigger then the one…two…three…six original ones that were in the bedroom with me and Übel's weirdly not around vibe. He was usually always some how clinging to me. These new ones were huge and a little more wild then the main ones. I yawn and twirl my head around loosening it up. I blinked when I looked down and found that I was still naked. I covered up as much as possible of myself and looked around. Only darkness. I laughed at my burst of self-consciousness and lay down next to my grey orb to get some rest. Sleep sounded really good right now. But…is it considered sleeping if I'm already unconscious? Ah, I'll think about it later. Time to sleep…

* * *

While riding back through the town at a fast pace to avoid more battles, I constantly looked back to Shema and Saphiraugen. I don't know why, but I had half the mind to leave Saphiraugen here with everyone else in Rosestadt and maybe even finish him off. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind of these thoughts and pushed Anope a little faster. I really wanted to leave this place. It was slowly driving me more insane then I already was. 

"You alright, Dark?" Ivan asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I really did not know whether or not I was ok.

We galloped through the streets and crashed through the feeble barricade that the townspeople made. We climbed up the hill and then we were home free. The centaurs were whooping happily thinking about their victory and also at the thought of never having to go back. I wanted to join them in their celebrations, but that would be disrespectful to the Grey. I rolled my eyes at myself, since when did I care what was respectful or not towards the Grey.

"Sorry to interrupt the celebrations, my good centaurs," I heard Krähe say over the cheers, "But this man is bleeding badly. He looks really pale."

We all turned our heads to look at him. Krähe was on top of his shoulder looking down; indeed the man did look like he was gradually dying. Half of me was saying 'good let him die' and the other half was saying 'lets do something to save him'.

Khema chose for me, "What can we do to help him?"

"We need to stop somewhere to dress his wounds." Impa replied.

"We didn't bring any thing to help for something like that." Sheik said.

"Wait a minuet…" We all looked at Kheisho, "Can't we take him to-." He looked at me.

Everybody looked at me.

I groaned inwardly when I realized what they wanted, "Why my house?!"

"Is now the time to complain about something like that?!" Khema shouted.

I growled before I choked out, "Fine!"

"Good," Sheik growled back.

I didn't notice until now that he was shooting death glares at me. He must still be angry at my previous actions, such as…not listening when he told me to hold fire as we were riding to find Shema; that was a good one to start with. Speaking of which, how is the little Grey? I looked over again to her. Her eyes were still open and unfocused and she was unmoving. This seemed to distress Khema. I frowned and looked ahead again. We reached the forest at high speed and now were dodging trees. We had to slow down when the trees became denser, but we still traveled pretty fast. The sunshine was soon getting trapped in the canopy and darkness fell. Home, sweet home. Now we were traveling at a fast walk. Even at a trot there was a risk of crashing into something. I knew now was really not the time, but I couldn't help but smirk when I heard Kheisho hit his head on a low branch and start cursing. I didn't feel as bad when I saw that Impa too held back a little laughter…actually I didn't feel bad at all. That was a lie.

"We're here!" Ivan said happily as we passed the fallen tree.

We turned right and sure enough, there was the cave/house thing.

"This is it?" asked Impa.

"Yes." I answered without looking at her.

I didn't really want anybody to know where I lived, but I can't change that now. I dismounted Anope and helped take down Shema and Saphiraugen. Sheik and Khema carried them inside where Saphiraugen was placed on the couch and Shema on my bed. They immediately began searching through my things to find something to help Saphiraugen, but not Shema. That, of course, made my brow furrow. Impa helped take off his shirt and flip him over so he was on his stomach. She applied medicine and wrapped it. That type of wound was nothing for someone like her. They left Saphiraugen to rest then went to Shema. I followed them and was shocked to see that they weren't doing anything. Impa put her hand on her cheek and sighed down at her with crestfallen eyes. Kheisho sat on the edge of the bed with his hand on her leg. Sheik stood looking down while leaning against the wall with his expressionless face, but sad eyes. Khema was on her knees at the front of the bed stroking her daughter's hair. Shema laid there; eyes open, but not awake. Her obsidian eyes that I at one time found rather captivating were now endless depths. They looked rather hallow and seemed to suck you in like a black hole.

"Why are you helping her?" I asked the Sheikahs.

"We can't do anything." Impa replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because," Khema started, "This is a defense mechanism that Grey Sheikahs have. They have to get out of this on their own; other Sheikahs can't do it."

"But she doesn't have to worry anymore. She is away from that place. She should wake up." I said.

"She doesn't know she is away from that place." Sheik said with a monotone voice, "I don't know what she is thinking right now."

"Can she not hear us?" I asked with wide eyes. Without waiting for an answer, I walked over and leaned down so that my face was inches away from Shema's, "Hey, little Grey, wake up. I know you probably don't want to, because you hear my voice out of all the people, but wake up. You are worrying your family. Wake up!"

"She can't hear you." Khema said touching my arm.

"How is she going to wake up, if she still thinks that her body is at the slave town?!" I cried.

"I don't know…" Sheik replied in a whisper.

I looked between them all, "Wait…how long can she stay asleep?"

Keisho's jaw clenched through his cowl and his grip on his sister's leg tightened.

"She can sleep for years if she wanted too." Impa said when none of the family was willing to admit it.

My mouth hung open, "There is no way Shema would leave that long."  
"You don't know my sister." Kheisho said blandly.

Tension hung in the air as the silence continued.

"What can we do?" I asked after awhile.

"We wait." Khema replied, "It is up to her to decide whether she wants to come back to us or not. She probably likes it where she is though…"  
"Where is she?"

"She is probably is probably sitting down staring at her soul. That is what past grey Sheikahs tried to explain to the other clans. They said that they were in a dark room with a single grey orb of light in the middle of it. They just sat down and stared at…waiting. When and if they woke up, they wouldn't say what they were waiting for. They knew though…I know they knew." Khema explained still staring at Shema.

"What do you think they were waiting for?"

"I think," Sheik said piping up, "That they were waiting for someone to find them."

"What?"

"They are waiting for someone to show that they _want_ them to come back."

"But…you all are here. Her family wants her to come back, isn't that enough?"

"No," Impa said standing tall, "It is not. Dark…Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." I said.

"Can you watch over Shema for a while?"

I looked over to Shema's family. They didn't look like they were objecting.

"I guess if you want me to, Impa. I'll help." I was sort of taken off guard when they asked me to do something so important.

"Thank you." Impa said.

The other Sheikahs also thanked me. I blinked. What is going on?

Impa turned to the family, "We _must_ leave." She empathized to them.

"You are leaving her already?" I asked them startled, as they started to walk out the door.

"Dark, she can sense the energies around her. If she grows uncomfortable with all of us swarming her, she will go deeper within herself to ignore our presence." Sheik said.

"We'll visit her as much as possible without annoying her." Kheisho said still staring at his idle sister.

"If you need me, play Zelda's song." Impa said to me, "If you need her family, play the Ode to Arborvitae." I nodded, I knew both those songs. Even the Ode; I overheard Sheik play it when I was in Castle Town. **(AN: Ode to Arborvitae is a thing I made up during the Green Sheikah story. It is a song to transport Sheik and his family back to his secret forest quicker.)**

They all exited the house and took out there various instruments. You know, Impa and her whistle, Sheik and his harp, Khema sings, and Kheisho…I'm not going to say his instrument until later.

To my surprise they all played different songs to transport themselves to different places. Impa played the Nocturne of Shadow, Sheik played the Serenade of Water, Khema played the Minuet of Forest, and I suspected that Kheisho was going to play the Bolero of Fire, but he instead played the Requiem of Spirit. Now what business did he have in the desert? Maybe I'll ask later. Or not…I don't care…They played there music and disappeared. When they were gone, I looked over to the centaurs and listened in on what Ivan and Navi were telling them.

"You can live anywhere you want." Ivan said to them.

"Umm…" Raposa started, "Where is anywhere?"

"Well…What type of climate or landscape do you like to live in?" Navi asked.

"Forest defiantly." Orive said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well then, you can either stay in this forest or go to Kokiri forest!" Ivan said happily.

"Kokiri." They all said in unison looking around at the eternal night-time, scary looking, Forest of Dark Link.

Ivan laughed at there response, "Navi, will you show them where it is?"

Navi nodded, "I'll take you there on my way home."

She then flew unto Raposa's shoulder and yelled to me, "Bye Dark!"

I just waved at her and the centaurs and turned my attention to Ivan who was floating slowly to me, "Well, what now?"

"I have no idea," I said with a shake of the head, "The Sheikahs left us with both Shema and Saphiraugen."

Ivan blinked a few times, "Ok…Well, we can handle that right?"

I nodded and turned to head back into the house with Ivan following. When I entered I cocked my head to look at the sleeping man on my couch. He seemed rather peaceful, but a sweat was on his brow. I took a towel from the table and wiped his forehead off.

"How do you think he'll do?" Ivan asked, "Will he last?"

"I think he will." I said certainly, "We just have to make sure that wound stays closed and he'll be fine."

Ivan nodded and flew into our room to check on Shema. I followed and leaned against the door jam looking at her.

"What about her, Dark? Will _she_ last?" Ivan asked as he hovered above her black holes of eyes.

"I have no idea how she will survive, but she is strong. We'll just have to nurse her back…Actually, we'll have to coax her back." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Here I'll explain everything."

Ivan and I retreated back to the living room and set a blanket and pillow upon the ground where him and I laid back and discussed what to do.

Needless to say, we were pretty confused.

* * *

**Himmels: Darn it! I forgot what I was going to say! Grrrr...**

**Draculina: ...me too. That's sad.**

**Himmels: It is...**

**Draculina: Send in some reviews so we know how we did.**


	18. Jealousy

**Himmels: Ok, we know it is short, but if you guys knew the trouble that we went through to put the damn thing up, you wouldn't care either...**

**Draculina: You know it's bad if Himmels curses... shakes head We are at our Mom's house again, so in other words, we are at the crappy computer again. Woohoo...**

**Himmels: Anyway, that is enough complaining on our part. Guess what! We were submitted into another story! It is called 'Dark Desire' by Mixxit331. **

**Draculina: If you people don't read it, I will bludgeon all of your heads in!**

**Himmels: What did I say about threatening the audience?!  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Jealousy **

* * *

In the dark

In the darkness you will find

Dirty little secrets we all hide

Because we all have a darker side

A place we keep where else no one else will find

Because everybody wants to hide their secrets away

Nobody wants to stand up to the pain

But I will stand up to the pain

Wake up and fight again

If you could dance with me through this rain

We will fight, we will fight again

Fight again.

**--Good Charlotte****  
**

* * *

Like most times when I fall asleep peacefully, I wake up with horrible nightmares. I groaned at the fading memory of it. It had something to do with Shema, but I couldn't grasp it long enough to think it through. I yawned and rolled over only to hit my head on the leg of the coffee table.

"Ow…Damn it." I grumbled as I drag myself over the other way.

Today is already turning out bad. I try to bring up my head, but something in my hair weighed it down causing pin pricks of pain in my scalp.

"Ivan! Get out of my hair!"

I cringed when he pulled on my hair to detangled himself, "Sorry, Darkie." He mumbled.

He crawled out of my hair and onto my shoulder where he sat and drowsed contently. I gritted my teeth and shook my head as I raised my upper body from the ground. I yawned again and looked at the still sleeping man on my couch. I wonder if he woke up during the day. I stood slowly and walked around the coffee table to sit on the edge and stare at him. He didn't really look like he woke up at all, but I have been known to be wrong. From the way his face twitched every once in awhile and how his hands moved, I could tell he was dreaming. I snort and get up to find something in the kitchen. I snatch a peach and cut off a little bit of it to hand it to the still half-asleep Ivan. He put the end of his slice in his mouth, but didn't seem to bite it, but rather just suck on it.

"If you choke on that, because you are trying to eat and sleep at the same time, don't think I'm going to give you a mini-Heimlich maneuver." I warned him.

Knowing that I wasn't lying, Ivan woke up a bit more and took the peach out of his mouth. Instead of going to the fallen tree we went to our bedroom to look at Shema.

"What the hell?!" I said loudly in disbelief. Her eyes were _still_ open.

With my sudden outburst, Ivan was fully awake and scrambling to stand up on my shoulder, "What is it?"

"Look at her eyes!"

"…How are they still open?"

"I don't know. This is too weird."

I sank down unto the bed and stared at her. I stared hard for the longest time, forgetting about the peach and concentrating on her. I leaned down, so that my face was inches from hers. My eyes penetrated hers, but her eyes saw straight through me as usual of late.

"Shema." I say lowly.

No response.

"Shema." I repeated.

Nothing.

I sighed, but didn't retreat backwards. I, instead, reached up and touched her gradually fading bruises on her face. I wonder if she has anymore other then on her face. Without a second thought I started to pull back the covers.

"OH, MY GOD!" I yelled and wretched the blanket back over her.

She was still naked. I thanked every Goddess and God and…pretty much everything that lives up there and happens to fly, that she was unconscious when I saw her naked. Ivan, however, thought that it was the most hilarious thing for he was howling with laughter on my shoulder at my reaction.

"So the great Dark Link _is_ afraid of something! Women's bodies!" he laughed all the more…well he laughed until I flicked him and sent him flying into the wall.

I scowled at Ivan one more time before I turned my attention back at Shema. I jumped when I saw her eyes. Even though they were black and you couldn't really tell if they were looking at you even if she was conscious, I swear she was looking at me. Not through me, _at_ me.

* * *

When I woke up, I was at first startled at the place I was in, but then I remember that I was here, so no worries! My little grey orb hasn't gone away, so I'm happy! I watched it until I felt two other entities come into range of my senses. I smile; I wanted a little company anyway. Though it was nice in my dark home, it was kind of lonely. I know that only I am here. The larger entity held anger in his heart. It also seemed as lonely as I was. That's strange…I never met anyone like that when I was at the living world. Maybe Übel sold me to another person when I didn't regain consciousness in the other world. This is great! I won't have to see him again! Wait…why would someone buy me if I wasn't coherent? Oh, now I'm confused…

Ah, I won't figure it out for awhile anyway. Back to the entities that are kind enough to give me some sort of company. Like I said, the bigger one seemed angry and lonely, but the smaller one, seemed happy and content. They were such opposites, but they seemed to think that it was completely natural to be together. Their down-to-earth ways relax me; they are nice to be around. I close my eyes and almost go back to sleep before…

"OH, MY GOD!"

What the hell?! I shot up and looked around panicking. The Angry Entity was suddenly very uncomfortable and embarrassed, but the Happy Entity was positively giddy. I could feel its laughter and judging by the embarrass nature of Angry slowly changing into annoyed, I'd say that the Happy one was taunting the Angry one somehow. My suspicions were correct when the Happy one was nearly shot out of my range and was slammed into something hard. I laugh at how those two seemed to be such great friends, even though the Angry one was well…angry. I kind of like them…I wonder who they are.

I focus on where the emotions from the angry one appear and wait. Gradually, I see the outline of it; that was good enough for me. I smiled then calm my senses letting the body of the entity float away from my vision. That little peak of it was good enough.

Just as soon as I thought I saw her eyes actually look at me, they seemed to fall back into their original form of blankness soon after. I shake my head and tell myself I was just imagining it, but I swear that there was a little emotion in those eyes. I, at least, would like to think that.

* * *

"What is it? Your face suddenly changed from annoyed at me, to bemuse." Ivan said hovering over me.

"I swear she just looked at me." I say to him.

Ivan floated down so he was level to Shema and then laughed darkly, "I'd saw she was looking at me too."

"No, I think she actually _looked_ at me, not past me." I tried to explain.

Ivan still looked rather unconvinced, "Darkie, I think you were imagining things. I think you just want to think that she looked at you, but she probably didn't."

I didn't respond for the longest while trying to catch another weird movement from her, but I didn't succeed, "I guess you are right, Ivan."

I sigh and walk back to the living room. That Saphiraugen guy probably needs new bandages. I hate changing bandages…

I prepared a bucket of water mixed with a few herbs to sterilize it and then a few medicines to help the wound on the man's back. I chose a rag out a drawer and kneeled in front of Saphiraugen on the couch. He was still sleeping somewhat peacefully. It was plainly obvious that he was still having dreams. Sometimes his mouth would twitch upwards into a smile and then other times his brow would crease into a frown. He must have a really imaginative mind if his dreams would cause this much expression on his face. I peeled back the covers so that it exposed his bandaged wound. I quickly tugged off the clothes and picked up the now soaked rag and wringed out the excess water before I placed it on his back. If he had been awake, the medicine would have probably stung a little. I washed away the dried blood and cleaned the slowly healing arrow mark.

"He's alright?" asked Ivan.

'He's fine." I concluded after searching him, "He'll be up and at it by today, I bet."

Ivan nodded and stared down at him before he said, "He must be a really nice man if he risked his life for Shema like that."

Heh, he can't be that nice of man…I was doing the same thing just by _going_ to Rosestadt. _I_ was doing more then him. He barely did anything, while I did practically everything.

I snorted and scoffed to Ivan, "He isn't much…"

Ivan laughed suddenly, "What, Darkie? Are you jealous that he tried to save Shema?"

"Now, why would I be jealous? I was saving her too you know!"

'Yes, but there is no telling what he was doing _before_ you came. Who knows? He might have been doing more then you."

"Ha! Yeah, right! I did more for Shema and you know it!"

"But I wonder if she prefers him or you."

At that I paused, in a way Ivan was right. I didn't know what he was doing for her before I was there. He could have been doing anything and everything for her even if it was very little. Me? I was taunting her the first day I met her. Still! I was the one who traveled all the way to Rosestadt for her! Well…technically I was searching for Ivan when I first left, but I still went to her when I found out what happened!

"Well?" Ivan said.

"What?" I responded moodily.

Ivan just smiled and then said after a small silence, "Never mind Darkie."

I dropped it. I didn't like where this conversation was going anyway.

Without realizing it, I let the rag drip on Saphiraugen when I was arguing with Ivan. The off clear colored water was now streaming down his sides.

"Crap." I said quietly and took a dry towel from behind me to clean up my mess.

After all that, I bandaged his wound once more and let myself lean back unto the coffee table. I watched the man wondering what he did when Shema was a slave. Maybe he did everything. Maybe he did nothing. Ivan was right, who knows? Why would he go out of his way to save a slave though? I know that he was probably an assistant of a bounty hunter or something. He should've thought Shema to be lower then him, yet he smiled when he saw that people were going to save her. He let us kill his superior for _her_. Oh, dear God, don't tell me he is in love with her?! How could someone love another person who is like Shema? She is so…plain! She was pretty yeah, but so damn plain! And I'm not only talking about exterior, I'm talking about the way she talks and the way she moves, everything was just common, nothing special at all. She is what she is: a Grey Sheikah. Grey…such a drab color. Shema was all together: Drab. Ugh, why did I go through _all_ the trouble of saving her now that I think about it?

The man I was staring at without realizing it moved with a groan. I blinked and straightened. He let out another moan before he weakly opened his eyes. I could tell that his vision was crossing because when he looked at me he furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out who it was in front of him. When he could see properly he looked at me and started. He tried to get up too fast and a wave of nausea caused him to crash back down. I didn't even move as I watched this scene play out. I raised my brow when he ended up groaning on the couch once more.

"You shouldn't move." I say purposely too late and a little coldly.

"Where am I and how did I get hurt and who are you? I don't remember…" his voice strained.

"So many questions…" I frowned, "Well first off, my name is Dark Link. You got hurt by me. I accidentally shot you with an arrow thinking you were an enemy. And to answer the first question, you are in my home. Now it's my turn, what's your name?"

I knew his name, but I just wanted to confirm it.

"Where is Shema?" he asked. He didn't answer my question…

"What's your name?" I repeated.

"Shema…"

I rolled my eyes, "She's back there." I pointed to my room, "Now tell me your name!"

At first he looked against it but after a moment he replied, "Saphiraugen."

"Was that so hard?" I sneered and got up to walk back to the kitchen and pretend I had something to do.

Ivan flew forward to whisper into my ear, "Darkie! Why are you being so rude?"

I didn't answer. Truthfully, I didn't know why I was being so rude. I just didn't like him, that's all. I walked over to the fireplace at the other side of the couch and started to prepare a fire. As I busied myself, I didn't see that Saphiraugen got up and hobbled to the other side of the room. When I turned to check on him, all I saw was a bare couch. I turned my head the other way and scowled. He was moving more and more steady, but he was still trying to take it easy too not disturb his back.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked.

"Shema." He replied.

I got the fire started and then followed him into the room. I found him sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her hair. He looked rather confused.

"Her eyes are open but she doesn't do anything…" he says to no one in particular.

"Her family says that it is a defense mechanism that the Grey Sheikahs have." I replied slowly.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No, she doesn't." I had no problem with being bitterly truthful with him.

"When will she wake?"

"Probably never." I reply indifferently.

"How could you say that?" he asked me in disbelief.

"It's true."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Does she like you?

Saphiraugen looked up at me with a frown, "I guess she did."

"Then stay here and help her. I'm sure nothing I do or say will make her snap out of it, so you could try."

He nodded and resumed stroking with a rather caring gleam in his eye. I clenched my jaw and felt a strange sensation in my heart and stomach before I said, "Let's give her space."

Reluctantly Saphiraugen let go of her and stood slowly to follow me out the door.

"You are so jealous of him." Ivan whispered.

I just shake my head to signify I'm not. I really am not jealous of this man. How could I be? He was a slave driver!

"Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Oh, yes, sir."

…Did he just call me 'sir'?

"Don't call me sir." I say annoyed.

He quickly replied, "I'm sorry! What would you like to be called?"

"By my real name, wise one."

"Ok then Dark Link."

"Dark is fine."

"Dark," he repeated with a nod.

"Now what do you want to eat?"

"Anything is alright with me."

I would have preferred it if he just told me…I started to cut up some vegetables to make a stew. That will be suitable. When I turned around, I was surprised to see that he was still standing and watching me.

"Do you need me to do something?" he asked.

"Yeah," I reply. Saphiraugen brightened at the idea of helping, "You can sit down and rest, so I don't have to treat an illness along with a wound."

His face then fell as he sat down. He didn't say another word as he watched me cut up different vegetables and meat and put it into a pot full of water and seasonings. I carried it over to fire and placed it on an iron rod to hold it up. I then walked over the couch and plopped down next to the man who looked down at his crossed hands.

I narrowed my eyes at his politeness and modesty, "Your name is Saphiraugen, yes?"

He looked up with a smile and a nod, "Yes, si-,"

"We discussed this."

"Yes, Dark."

"Why are you so polite?"

Saphiraugen blinked and stammered, "Well, I don't want to be rude to my savior."

Savior…psh…I nearly killed him.

"Whatever." I replied and left it at that.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until Ivan told me that the stew was done. I got up and took it off the fire and brought it back into the kitchen where I got two bowls down and ladled the stew out. I picked up the hot bowls and gave one to Saphiraugen.

Ivan tugged my pointed ear suddenly and gave me a look. I stared at him before I remembered, "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my fairy, Saphiraugen."

He looked up from the bowl and looked at Ivan, "Nice to meet you…" he trailed off.

"Ivan."

"Nice to meet you, Ivan."

"Nice to meet you too, Saphiraugen."

They smiled at each other and resumed eating. I rolled my eyes.

Two polite beings with one guy who didn't give a crap…

Shema…wake up before I kill them both…

* * *

**Himmels: Crappy chapter, but hey. You use what you got when you are at a house with a bad computer.**

**Draculina: Yup, be happy we updated. **

**Himmels: -nods- Yup**

**Draculina: Yup... Don't forget to read 'Dark Desire'.**

**Himmels: And review! We love reviews!**


	19. Pink

**Himmels: This is oh, so very short, but there are a lot of things that progress the story, so that is good, right?**

**Draculina: Wow, what a busy week. How are you all doing? We're swamped with different things.**

**Chapter 19**

**Pink**

* * *

Who said that I wasn't right?  
I've lived for years without a life  
Don't have a soul on my side  
Still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried  
Don't take me under your wing  
I don't need a hand, don't need anything  
I've got a roof over my head  
As if I'd rather be alone with me instead

Close yet far  
Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are  
And I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me  
Though I never never never ever wanted this to be

--CKY

* * *

As I suspected, living with two very polite beings was very, very, _very_ annoying. Every five seconds: 'Yes, please' or 'no thank you' or 'thank you Mr. Saphiraguen' and believe it or not, 'thank you Mr. Ivan'. They started to say Mr. Dark, but I got on to them…or rather bit their heads off…I'm not 'Mr. Dark'. I forbid them both from going in and out of Shema's room. I thought Saphiraugen was going to faint at what I commanded. He tried to convince me to change my mind, but ended up only getting the privilege of going in there if it was an emergency. When he asked what was qualified as an emergency, I responded 'when she can't breath'. For the first time, he was impolite and scowled at me. Ivan also looked a little upset. His red glow grew brighter and his body huffed. Even at the silent replies I got, I still shook my head and got back to entertaining myself with a Sheikah mind trap puzzle that Link gave me. For a long time, I didn't even look at it, but now, whenever I needed to be at peace, I lost myself trying to figure it out. Ivan told me today that I looked like Shema when I played with it, which I assumed meant that I looked out of it when I concentrated. Every once in a while, I'd look up to check on the other two; Saphiraugen was lying on his stomach on the couch, for I just applied new medicine on his back and I didn't want it anywhere and Ivan was flying here and there outside. I looked at them both before I went back to my puzzle. Truthfully, I don't think I will be able to solve it anytime soon. 

After a few more minuets of tinkering I set it aside and got up, "I'm going to check on Shema."

Saphiraugen made to get up but I gave him a stern look and said, "You aren't going anywhere. You either Ivan! She doesn't need people crowding her."

And I just didn't want Saphiraugen near her. If I let Ivan go with me, then he'd have to go. Actually, I didn't want him to come either…I heard both Ivan and Saphiraugen mumble something about not being able to go in and me being able to. And something about it not being very fair, but I chose to ignore it. I walked into Shema's bedroom and collapsed on the side of the bed with a sigh. Her eyes were still wide and she was still unmoving. I got used to it though. As a strange habit, I started to talk to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I've told her stories, sang her songs that I learned, and even gave her a little bit of my childhood.

"Though, you can't really consider it a childhood," I told her, "I mean, I don't remember anything before seventeen, but I like to consider any part of time beneath twenty-one a childhood. I don't know why…As you probably know, shadows like me, live for a really long time. Sheikahs are like that also, huh? I think I've heard that somewhere, but you are the only Sheikah that I think I've spoken too in awhile, even though you don't talk back…Anyway, when I was seventeen, I awoken in the Water Temple. I don't know how or why I was there, but I was driven by rage and, though I hate to admit it, by fear. I just stayed there until Link came. At the sight of him, it felt like a knife hit my heart. I felt envious towards him. He seemed so…perfect. I wanted to smash his face to destroy his looks and I wanted to relieve him of his extremities so he couldn't use his master swordplay. Now that I think back, I felt like an older brother feeling contempt towards the younger one for stealing the attention from me by our parents. He was angelic, while I was demonic and I thought it wasn't fair. Right after I got other my enviousness, I immediately stopped my hiding and attacked him. He was able to mirror my moves and I his. Personally, I think I would've won if I was as talented as him when it came to magic. He thought he killed me, but really he just injured me to the point that I had to go back into hiding. I wasn't able to shake the rage I felt after I met him until he defeated Ganondorf and I was free. I have a feeling that Ganondorf was controlling me for the seventeen years of my life before the Temple, but that is only a theory yet to be proven."

I paused to look at her. Once more, I swear she was looking at me. So I continued:

"After Ganondorf's defeat, I got out of the Water Temple and turned into a nomad. I moved everywhere; from Lake Hylila, to the desert, to Zora's domain, to Kokiri forest, and all the way to Giglio and even Rosestadt. I settled, however, in this forest. I like it here, nobody around to give me any pain. Well, except for Ivan, but I don't think he is capable." I laughed, "Anyway, after I moved into the cave-like home you are in now, I usually spent my time in Hyrule field, just happy to be alone. People came to notice my outings in the field and pretty much stayed clear, all except for the Sheikahs and Link. One day, Link asked me to come to a ball that was being held in the palace. At first, I flat out refused. Before he even started to talk I said 'no'. He gave me a pained look and took my shoulders into his hands and said 'I'm sorry about what happened in the Water Temple…I didn't want to do it…' I was shocked enough that he even had the nerves to come near me, but hearing him apologize rocked me. I stared at him for awhile before I rolled my eyes rudely and accepted. I went to the ball and came back as soon as possible. I met your parents there, by the way. I watched them dance and knew that one day they would get married, they did. But before that, Link and Zelda got married. Link asked me to be his best man…Ok, asking me to go to the ball was enough, but asking me to be a best man was rather insulting. I know he was just trying to be nice to me, but I don't want a brother or a friend. I like being alone…it suites me better…"

I stopped and looked at Shema and smiled. I _swear_ she is looking at me!

"I'll let you have some rest." I say quietly and leave the room. Before I leave, I steal one last look before I shut the door.

* * *

He tells me all his stories, feelings, and even sings me songs that are probably kept locked away inside him somewhere. I wonder if he knows I can really hear him…I wonder if he knows that I have been using most of my energy just to see the outline of him…I wonder who he is. His voice is very familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. I enjoy it when he talks to me…it can get pretty lonely in my little world…but I have two people who visit me! Him, of course, and another man, who I can most definitely identify! Saphiraugen! I know his voice anywhere. During the time when the other man isn't around, he comes in and talks to me and strokes my hair like he usually did. I figured out quickly that I'm no longer in Rosestadt, but I can't seem to revive. I'll just wait…I'll keep trying, yeah, but for now I'll wait… 

I want to ask Saphiraugen who the other man is, but I can't move my mouth. In my world, I can move my mouth, but for some reason no sound will come out. Every time one of those two come in, I try to talk. It is hard and I fear that I will fail, but I keep trying and trying. One day, I'm sure I'll get it!

But for now, I'll wait.

* * *

"How is she?" Saphiraugen asked me. 

"She is the same as usual." I answer.

He frowned and nodded. I could tell the suspense was killing him. I have come to know that Saphiraugen does really love Shema. Ivan said it was plainly obvious and when I glared at him he just _had_ to add that I had a chance at one point. I didn't _want_ nor _need_ a chance, because I _don't_ like Shema! He blinked at me a few times and said I emphasized my words too much and flew away fast enough so I couldn't slap him all the way back to Kokiri forest. Ivan and Saphiraugen talked about Hyrule as I escaped from the never ending palace of goody-goody two shoes. I walked at a slow pace through the trees of my home. I was surprised to find that I ventured unknowingly to the spot where I found the black rose. I still have those roses…they are hidden away in my bedroom. I stopped in front of the place I knew the black rose bush use to be and stared down at the empty spot. I knew that I wouldn't be able to find it there again, but I was hoping. I sat down and leaned back against the tree next to the spot still staring. I keep thinking back and thinking back to when the roses kept showing up. They stopped coming when I finally got angry and went to go find Ivan, but I know for a fact that they were meant for Shema. I mean, she was in the town of roses and the riddles that came with them pretty much shouted into my face that she was being kept in a tower and needed help. Well, since the riddles and roses aren't coming anymore…I would just _love_ to figure out who this person is…and then give them a hard hilt whip across the face!

After sitting there for at least thirty minuets, I stood and started back towards the cave. I wasn't going to like all the 'welcome, home!' greetings, but I knew I had to go back sooner or later. Besides, daylight was coming and it was time for me to sleep. I close my eyes and yawn, then freeze when I step on something crunchy. My eyes shoot open and I look down.

"Dear…God…Help me…" I say in a tone full of weariness.

A pink rose with a red ribbon and a small note was under my foot.

I pick it up and say, "This is _just_ fabulous. I mean, here I am, thinking that this is _all _over now that Shema is back, but _no_! I hope whoever is giving me these are having a _wonderful_ time doing so!"

I ripe off the note and read:

_You are so fun to mess with_

_It isn't surprising that you still don't know who I am._

_I didn't expect you too._

_If you did know, I'd say you're cheating._

_By the way, you aren't done yet._

_She still needs help._

My mouth thinned and I nodded slowly. I flipped it over to look at the back and got the strong urge to do more then just hilt whip the person giving me these…

_PS._

_And leave Saphiraugen alone._

"I'm glad you are enjoying this!" I yell out to the forest.

I could practically hear a voice suddenly yelling back, 'don't worry I am!' then hear the slowly disappearing laughter. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly then straighten before I walked with my chin held high back to my home. Well, at least I wasn't bothered with a riddle. That is a plus I guess. This one was very straight forward and makes me hate the person giving me these things even more. Once Shema wakes up, I swear I'll kill the riddle maker!

"Welcome home!" both Ivan and Saphiraugen sing happily.

I jump slightly at the sound of their voices. When I get home…usually it is nice and quiet…

"What is that?" asked Ivan floating to the note on my hand.

"Nothing, just something I wanted to remind myself." I replied.

"Oh, and what about the rose?"

"For Shema…I guess." I added quietly.

"Ooo, for Shema, huh?" Ivan asked slyly.

Saphiraugen looked up from the little artifact he had in his hands and stared at me strangely. I didn't return the stare; I just gave him a blank look.

"I'll give it too her now…" I say with color rising to my cheeks as I hurried out of the room.

I could hear Ivan snickering behind me. He knew I was lying about this being for Shema…right? I quickly shut the door and sighed as I leaned against it. I shifted my eyes to Shema and made my way to her bed. I gently placed the rose in one of her hands and walked out of the room. I didn't even look at Saphiraugen and Ivan as I left the house to sit upon the fallen tree. I didn't plan on leaving that spot until daylight was apparent. I wished I brought my puzzle or a book or something to keep me entertained in the time being. Just sitting here was annoying…

* * *

Feeling the Angry ones presence relieved me. I'm getting lonelier by the minuet. But to my dismay, as soon as he arrived he left! I felt him place something in my hand then leave quickly. I sigh and try to feel out what it is, of course, it didn't work. I'm getting tired of this dark world! I want out! I want to see my family! I want to see my friends! And I want to see Saphiraugen! I want to be able to hear there voices! I want to be able to touch their skin and be able to smell again. I want to be normal! I love my dark world in a weird way, but I want to see people! This place is going to drive me insane! I haven't met anybody who actually wanted to live alone for eternity! And I have a feeling that if I can't get out of this place fast, I won't have eternity for long. This place was slowly killing me…I could feel it somehow. The closer I get to the orb, the farther I get away from the real world. I don't want to leave just yet… 

I have things too do.

* * *

**Himmels: Short but sweet, right... -silence- Heh heh...right?**

**Draculina: ...We'll see...**

**Himmels: -nods- We'll be waiting for the reviews.**


	20. Awaken

**Himmels: Whoa...I didn't think we'd be able to write this...**

**Draculina: Yeah...The updates will be _really_ far out...sorry, but things have been going on...personal things. **

**Himmels: -nods- Yeah, sorry.  
**

**Chapter 20  
**

**Awaken **

* * *

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be

I say all the right thing at exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

I don't know why**  
**

** --Vertical Horizon  
**

* * *

What is this? Why is our Grey Sheikah's dormant heart suddenly fighting for life? As an unspoken favor to Khema, we the trees have been watching over Shema. The Kokiri trees have been whispering to us about Khema's weeping. Neither Shema nor Khema deserve this…Sheik has also been beside himself; the waters that flow down Zora's river has been grieving over his silence and every once in a while we taste salty tears in the water we drink. The shadows of the night have gossip about Impa's solitude in the Shadow temple. They say that she is just sitting there staring off into nothing. But Kheisho's absence is what is worrying most of us. The magma of Death Mountain has been restless and the volcano has been erupting more often since he left. The winds that carry the sands of the desert told us that he has been there, but they refuse to say why. We are all worried, but none as much as the rocks. Even the gossiping stones around Hyrule have been utterly silent. The walls of the Temple of Time even say that the three spiritual stones have lost some of their luster. When one Sheikah goes down; they take the others with them, I guess. Shema's comatose form has caused the nature of all Hyrule to shrivel. We know it is not her fault, but we can't help but feel a little contempt. Can you blame us?! The water level is low and sickly, the trees (even us) have stopped growing and our leaves have been falling off, the lava pouring out of the volcano has dirtied the air, the night has become darker, and the winds coming from the desert have strengthened to a point of all things living not wanting to come out of their homes. Shema…wake up…

The Dark one and the New one have been helping her a lot. We think that they have been somehow communicating to her and making her want to come back. We know not if she can hear them or is deaf to the world. The stones won't give anything up; we know that they know… I wish the Dark one would hurry… We need her back. When she wakes our roots will no longer have to drink the tears of the Blue Sheikah and the waters will become serene once more and we will stop absorbing the depression of the Green Sheikah. The night can stop mimicking the emotions of the Purple Sheikah and the winds of the desert will stop trying to blow away the strange feelings that they are getting from the Red Sheikah. He really needs to go back to the mountain…He is frightening the fire. Shema…come back…We'll know if she wakes…for her heartbeat will ring out from all the stones of Hyrule and sooth the natures around.

The Dark Lady is still encouraging the Dark one to act. His anger is rising because of her taunting…She is just as bad as he is…We are getting the feeling that they both aren't taking this as seriously as they should…

* * *

So they are thinking that I'm not taking this seriously, huh? Ha! I'm the one that has to deal with the night. Impa's solitary abatement is destroying me just as much as the rest of them. I wonder if these arrogant trees know that I can understand them. Probably not! They ask me to do them something for them and then they accuse me of not understanding the gravity of this situation. I'm pretty sure that Dark Link is getting more and more annoyed, so if I keep prodding him he will try to wake up Stone girl faster. Yup! It is all planned out kind of! She is almost awake anyway, what is their problem? Her heart is sounding faintly through the rocks, but they aren't listening hard enough. I know that the Sheikahs know for both Sheik and Khema have stopped there quiet weeping and are now listening hard. Even Impa is standing with her eyes closed trying to make out the sound. I don't even have to check on Kheisho to know that he is probably either running in circles or jumping up and down on the Gerudo Fortress.

I can't wait to meet Dark Link in person _and_ I can't wait to tell him about the riddles and the roses. I can clearly predict his face…a mixture of anger, confusion, and…naw, nothing else, just anger and confusion. He is going to be _so_ angry.

And I'm going to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And then fly away as fast as I can, so he can't shoot me with his arrow.

* * *

Ok…Take a deep breathe and ignore…ignore them…both of them…block them out…I do _not_ care about what they are doing…I do not care about what they are doing…

…

…

"GOD DAMN IT! WILL YOU TWO STOP?!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Saphiraugen and Ivan look up innocently, "We aren't doing anything."

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

"What are we doing wrong?" Saphiraugen asked as if he was hurt.

I thought I was going to kill something. I really want to kill something…anything…preferably one of these two morons…

"You two have been doing everything in your power to annoy me all day!"

"No we haven't." Ivan retorted, "We are just having fun, right Saphie?"

Oh God…another pet name…

"We are having fun, Ivie." Saphiraugen said with a grin.

I'll kill them all. I know they are doing this because I won't let them near Shema…I know it…

I let out a cry of anger and said, "I'm going to check on Shema."

"I'll go." Saphiraugen said happily springing up.

"No you wo-,"

"I'll go also!" Ivan piped.

"Ahhhh!"

Why do I care anymore?

"Fine, just don't disturb her." I say warningly.

"Now, why would I do that? I love her too much!" Saphiraugen said with a laugh.

Love her…don't think I don't know that you are testing me…

We walk together back to where she is and walk quietly into the room. Whenever one of the two idiots behind me make even the slightest noise I turned around and glared at them. I could hear them mumbling behind me, but I think I'm giving up on making them…well…not annoying. I tiptoed to the edge of Shema's bed and sat down staring at her. Ivan flew unto my shoulder and Saphiraugen sat on the end. We all went silent and just stared at her. It was as if we were trying to wake her up by watching her. Not possible, I know, but we can dream right?

For a long time we just watched her until…

"Dark! I thought you said this was a note to remind you of something!" Ivan shouted behind me.

I shot around to see him hovering on top of the dresser staring down at the most recent note the riddle maker left me. Ivan was glaring at me and Saphiraugen got up to look at it.

"I thought you said you'd show all these to me when you got them?" Ivan said in a quiet voice.

"And what does, 'And leave Saphiraugen alone' mean?" he asked raising his head from the note and staring me like I was going to attack him.

"The note didn't mean anything so I didn't bother you with it." I lied.

"The note means a lot, Dark. It means Shema's life." Saphiraugen said turning angry.

"Look at it! It doesn't mean that she is going to die!" I said defending.

"And you know that?" asked Saphiraugen sarcastically.

I remained silent at that. I didn't know if she would live or not…

"We need to find this riddle person." Saphiraugen said turning to Ivan.

"Yes!" Ivan replied excitedly, "They might know how to wake Shema!"

I didn't think of that, "Just where do you think you'll find the person?" I asked.

Both Ivan and Saphiraugen turned and glared, "Anywhere and everywhere." Saphiraugen answered curtly, "Anything for Shema." He practically pledged.

"You have no idea where you are." I say to him, "You won't get out of this forest without getting lost."

"That's why I am here." Ivan said in a monotone voice.

"You two are stupid! You aren't going to find this riddle maker and you won't wake Shema." I say discouragingly.

"Well, at least we can say we tried." Saphiraugen said walking to the door, "Unlike you, I actually care for Shema."

"Who's to say I don't?!" I bellowed at him.

"Oh please," Ivan said rolling his eyes, "You don't care one bit for her."

The anger point in me finally burst.

I turned to Shema and bent down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't touch her like that!" Saphiraugen shouted darting forward.

"Dark!" Ivan barked at me.

I ignored them, "Shema, you have got to wake up." I say forcefully.

Blank face and hollow eyes were the only things I got.

"Shema! Wake up! I _want_ you to wake up!"

* * *

The three beings around me were pretty much whist at first, but soon they grew brusque, and then all of them even the one I recognized as Saphiraugen got completely chaotic! I could feel them shouting at each other and growing more and more wrathful. Stop fighting, I wanted to yell to them, but as usual, when I moved my mouth nothing came out. Oh, why can't I wake up?! I want to be in the real world again, with all my friends and family. I want to wake up! I want to wake up!

"I _want_ you to wake up!"

I completely froze…somebody wants me to come back?

"We _all_ want you to wake up!"

Everybody wants me to wake?

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

Shema's eyes moved. All of our breaths caught in our throats seeing those pools of obsidian move. They settled on all three of us at one point before they closed. All of us bolted forward and checked if she was alive. I laid my hand on her chest and felt the throbbing of her heart.

"She's alive…" I whispered.

The other two nodded slowly with there moves open slightly. We all sat down and stared at each other. Sometimes one of our mouths would open, but then it would close. We stared at each other then we stared at her, who was now sleeping peacefully, and then we stared at each other again.

"IS SHE AWAKE?!"

"AAAAH!" I cried out in surprise.

Without our knowing the Sheikah family burst into the room and crowded around Shema's bed.

"IS SHE AWAKE?!" shouted Impa too me again.

"Yes!" I answered backing away.

"Oh my God, I was so worried!" Khema said clutching her daughter.

Shema's eyes opened once more so they were now in slits.

"Shema!" Sheik yelled happily.

"I knew you'd pull through, little sis!" Kheisho brayed triumphantly as he thrust his arms in the air whooping.

Impa just smiled and watched the scene as the three of us backed into the shadows wondering how they knew. Shema smiled very slightly and let her tired eyes shift from her mother, father, brother, guardian, and then to us. Her eyes lingered over Saphiraugen and twinkled when they saw Ivan, but when she looked at me…they darkened.

She closed them and snuggled into her families' protective arms.

"So you all did it." Impa said walking over to me.

"I guess…We don't know what we did." I replied confused.

She just smiled at all of us in turn before she walked back over to Shema.

I blinked.

What did we do?

* * *

He's such a hard head. I didn't even have to leave another rose and note, but he is still so headstrong! How can he not know how he woke her up?

Ah oh well…I still want to meet him.

* * *

**Himmels: I'm so happy we got to update. It feels so nice.**

**Draculina: I wonder when we can start on the next chapter...**

**Himmels: Who knows? Maybe tomorrow maybe a week from now.**

**Draculina: That's kind of sad...But at least we update!  
**

**Himmels: Yup! We hope you like this chapter!**

**Draculina: Review! Ah, I can't wait to tell you all about the Dark Lady! You won't know who it is unless you know Himmels and I like the back of your hand. And nobody knows us like the back of their hand...-snicker-**


	21. A Future Search

**Himmels: **Woohoo! This update was quicker then usual! Be proud my reviewers! Be proud!

**Draculina: **Yeah, believe it or not, but things calmed down a little since the last chapter. Only a little though. On a scale from 1 to 10 we are still at about a 13, but that is ok!

**Himmels: **We are happy! Even Draculina! That is all that matters!**  
**

**Chapter 21**

**A Future Search **

* * *

This is a story of a girl,

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles.

This is a story of a girl,

Her pretty face she hid from the world,

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

**--Nine Days**

* * *

From what I concluded from all the things my family and friends, I've been recuperating at Dark Link's home for a long time now and he has been watching over me with Saphiraugen and Ivan. OK, I can understand Saphiraugen ad Ivan caring for me, but Dark Link? He hates me, I know it. He wouldn't let me stay if he had a choice in the matter and I doubt that he did. Impa would have torn his head off if he refused to let me stay. I actually wouldn't mind seeing that…

Impa says I have to stay longer here to regain my energy. That is _just_ great! I don't want to be stuck in this house with Dark Link! Ugh, I hope Saphiraugen can stay and keep me company. If not Saphiraugen, I'll just stick close to Ivan and avoid Dark. I'll ignore him completely until I have to leave. I'll never thank him even if he did help me…He is a vile, despicable, pompous, man! And I hate him!

"Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" asked a bored voice in the doorway.

I blinked out of my thoughts and glared at Dark Link. We both leered at each other and he raised his eyebrows as if saying 'Well?'

I turned my head away in answer.

"Fine." And he walked out.

I sighed in relief when he left; his presence is never welcome around me. Whenever he comes near me I get angry at him. I've held a grudge against him ever since we first met and he acted like such a jerk. I'll never like him…

Never…

* * *

Growling, I walk back down the hall. What is her problem?! Shouldn't she be thanking me for helping her? She should be happy I let her stay here! Why does she hate me so much? I admit, I wasn't as nice to her as she was too me when we first met, but that isn't a reason to hold a personal vendetta. I grumbled and walk into the living room to see Saphiraugen and Ivan discussing something. They had serious faces, so I assumed it was about Shema.

"Dark Link…" Saphiraugen turned to me.

"What?" I said gruffly.

"You should be a part of this conversation also." He says to me.

I slowly walk over and say, "What is it?"

"Sit." He points to the seat next to him.

I frowned but listened.

"Since Shema is getting better," he started, "There isn't any need for me to be around anymore…"

He paused so I confirmed, "So you are planning on moving out?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Hyrule, right?"

"Yes," he repeated.

'Which part?"

"I think I'll either go to Lake Hylila or Kakariko. Ivan told me about them."

I nod and said matter-of-factly, "You better tell Shema or she'll get angry with you…and never speak to you again…" I added quietly and darkly.

Ivan narrowed his eyes at me looking as if he was trying to figure something out. Sorry, little one, but there isn't anything to figure out about me.

Saphiraugen also gave me a suspecting look because of what I added then said, "I plan on telling her everything so she knows where I am in case she wants to contact me."

"Do you have an ideal day?"

"I was thinking tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I'm not sure."

I nod again and say leaning back in the chair, "You better tell her now then. I think she thinks that you were going to stay with her."

"Why do you say that?" asked Saphiraugen.

"Well…she's only spoken to you since she woke up, so I assume…" I explained.

He sighed and said somberly, "That is true…But I can't stay here when my wound has healed fully and I have the energy to leave."

He had a point; he didn't want to wear his welcome thin….eh…thinner.

"Promise me this though…" he says quietly. He raised his head and gave me obstinate look, "You have to protect Shema to your fullest and let no harm, even a finger prick, come to her."

I repressed the strong urge to roll my eyes and replied as calmly as I could, "I will, Saphiraugen, do not worry."

My voice was very strained, I know, but right then, he got on my nerves. Of course, I would protect her! It doesn't take a genius to know that it is my responsibility.

He nodded with the same resolute face and got up and walked to the back of the house towards Shema's room.

"He is really devoted to her." Ivan stated.

"Yeah…" I clenched my teeth and glowered at Saphiraugen's back.

"What's that look for?" asked Ivan confused.

"Nothing…" I say and followed Saphiraugen.

I didn't open the door and walk in, but I did stay in the hall and listen to what he is saying to her.

"Dark, eavesdropping isn't good!" Ivan conceited.

"I'm just curious…" I asserted.

Ivan still looked nervous, but he stayed on my shoulder where we listened to the conversation between Shema and Saphiraugen.

* * *

My eyes went wide; he wasn't going to stay with me as I ameliorate? I can't stay here with just Dark Link! Even if Ivan is around, I doubt I'll be about to handle that atrocious shadow!

"I'm sorry, Shema, but I can't stay here if I'm alright." He tried to explain to me.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"Because…it isn't polite and Dark Link never really took to me."

"Oh, who cares about him?"

"Well, it _is_ his house…" Saphiraugen said gravely.

I sigh and lean back against the bed frame. He was right, it was Dark Link's house and he can do as he pleased.

"Where will you be so I can visit you?" I asked him trying to make both of us a little happier.

He smiled and blushed, "I think I'm going to go to Lake Hylila. Ivan made it sound so beautiful there."

"You'll like it in Hylila," I say with a soft smile, "The Lake is huge, there is a place to fish, the professor there is nice even though he can be a little strange, and you can meet the Zoras whenever they come to check on the Water Temple."

He beamed at the thought of meeting the Zoras and with glimmering eyes said, "Don't think I won't visit you here in the meantime though!"

A big smile appeared on my face rather unexpectedly, I usually kept a straight one easily during serious conversations, but I was delighted that he said he would visit me!

Saphiraugen's face suddenly became wistful and almost loving, "You and that glowing smile."

My cheeks inflamed and I looked down laughing shakily.

He placed his hand on my head in his usual caring way making me look up then said, "Don't hide that smile."

He brushed my cheek with his knuckles before he got up and walked out of the room. My eyes were pretty big from the whole ordeal, but I relaxed and sighed when I heard his footsteps.

* * *

Luckily, Ivan and I made it to the living room in time so Saphiraugen wouldn't catch us spying on him and Shema. When he came into where we were his face was a tad dispirited and he moved rather tediously. For a second I felt a twinge of remorse for him, but that quickly went away when I realized what I was thinking. He sat down with a sigh on one of the chairs and remained silent for the longest time.

"I'll move out tomorrow." He said to me suddenly.

I looked up from my Sheikah mind trap that I had taken out when Saphiraugen looked as though he wasn't going to speak and blinked, "If that is what you want."

"It is." He said dourly.

I nod blankly and get up to walk to the bookshelf that I kept. I didn't read much, but I liked how it looked. If that makes sense…I got a map down from the top shelf and gave it too him.

"You'll find everything on this map. There is even a written path for a way back here." I say expressionlessly.

For some strange reason, I couldn't help _but_ help him find a way back here. Maybe because I knew Shema would be sad if he never came back…No, that can't be it…Maybe I finally took a liking to this man…no…that can't be it either…

"Thank you, Dark." He said sincerely.

"Sure." I replied, not knowing what to say. I don't get thanks all that often.

He thought before he smiled and said, "You know…I still plan on trying to find this riddle maker."

"What? Why?" I asked thrown.

"Aren't you just as interested as me as too who led you straight to Shema?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but…Shema is awake now…It shouldn't matter…But…" My face went sullen with confusion.

Saphiraugen smiled again, "Would you like to search with me?"

I was astonished that he would ask me to search with him. I was sure he disliked me just as much I did him. Hmmm…Well…What harm is it? Why shouldn't I travel with him? There isn't anything wrong with that…

"Uh, thank you, Saphiraugen." I stutter to him, "I guess, I'll go."

"Great!" he said genuinely thrilled. He yawned abruptly and laughed, "Well, do you mind if I hit the hay?" he pointed at the window, "Besides," he laughed again, "The sun is coming up! Doesn't that mean 'time to sleep'?"

I gave him one of my rare and wry smiles and asked surprised, "You can tell?"

He nodded, "Yeah, after living here for a while you get used to things. I'll probably get back on my regular sleeping schedule when I leave. You know, sleep at night and get up in the day."

"I never understood that…" I admitted to him.

"You don't have too. You are a shadow, aren't you? It isn't unusual that you are different then me."

"Yeah, true," I say distantly then narrowed my eyes at him, "How are you going to sleep if you are suddenly this hyper?"

"I'm not hyper!"

I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"I'm not!"

"Whatever."

At that we both prepared for bed. I felt Ivan crawl into my hair…great…

* * *

**Himmels: Yeah, so the chapters haven't been very long lately...**

**Draculina: I think they noticed that...**

**Himmels: We are still trying to get adjusted to this computer. Once our laptop gets fixed the chapters will be longer again.**

**Draculina: Yeah, I can't wait for the laptop. This computer is so weird! The size 12 font looks like size 16! What the hell?**

**Himmels: We will appreciated if you review!**

**Draculina: See ya!  
**


	22. Mixed Emotions

**Himmels: -sigh- Right when the stress level goes down a little...it goes straight back up...**

**Draculina: -sigh- Yup...It went from 1 to 10 at level 13 up to 15. **

**Himmels: Yeah... **

**Chapter 22**

**Mixed Emotions **

* * *

Once so hard to speak

Now so easy to play around

Catching your eye you know

The eye that slapped you in your face

Called you a puppy

And how do you say

I was hypnotized

Hypnotized

My words, they pour like children to the playground

Children to the playground

You make me smile

**--Blue October**

* * *

My eyes woke with a sad glint. Today Saphiraugen will be leaving to Lake Hylila. I sigh and drag myself up so I lean against the head board of the bed. Depression and having a lethargic mind does not mix. Do you think he will really visit me? I really don't think I can handle Dark Link…In this condition dealing with any and all taunts, that I know I'm going to have to deal with sooner or later, will be agonizing. Ugh, I don't have the energy to think of any comebacks or have the anger right now to hit him across the face. I take a deep breath and hit my head repeatedly on the board before I will myself into slowly shifting my legs to the edge of the bed. I let them dangle for a bit before I push myself up, but fall right back down with a wave of dizziness. Ok, don't get up so fast this time Shema. I grasped the bedside table and let my eyes clear of the blur before I do it again, except more slowly. I wobbled on my legs a little before I had to use the wall as an anchor to keep from falling. Being asleep for a really long time has taken a toll on me. Continuing to use the wall, I bent my leg back and forth getting the blood circulating and stretching out the stiff muscles. The bones creaked and the tendons protested the sudden want to move. Eventually, I got my legs a little loosened and at least a half way walk able.

When I woke up my mother helped me put back on my Sheikah suite, so that wasn't a problem, but my cowl was missing. I couldn't walk out there without it. Sure, Saphiraugen, Dark Link, and Ivan have seen my face before, but…well…I just want my face covered that's all. I looked around the room in an attempt to find something, anything. I know my usual shroud wouldn't be around because I remember that Sklavenmeister ripped it off my face when I first came to Rosestadt and left it on the ground. A scarf will be nice right now; I haven't worn one in a long time. A simple veil will do if nothing else. I started to search through Dark Link's drawers trying to find something. His clothes mostly consisted of tunics, leggings, and a lot of hats, so looking for a scarf is probably a fruitless search. I reached the bottom drawer and was about to give up until I pulled from the sea of black hats and gloves, a very dark grey cloak. When putting it on the collar of it came upwards and covered the lower half of the face. Anything under the center of my nose would be covered. That will be perfect!

Closing all the drawers, I caught site of a comb in the first one. I contemplated whether or not I wanted to comb my hair. Wanting to please Saphiraugen, I undid the rather messy looking braid that I had in for a while now and brought the comb down in great swoops. From the absence of bathing and the lack of nutrients my hair lost the little luster it had and seemed even more dull then usual. The greasiness of the top made it look a little darker and rather flat against my skull. I sigh and then an idea hit me! I opened up the bottom drawer again and pulled out one of Dark Link's hats. I smiled and put it on. It covered up the greasy shine. I continue to smile and then walk over to the mirror at the other side of the room and look at it. I cringe visibly when I see my face. It was very pale and I had purple around my eyes. Not from any bruise of sort, but from tiredness. How can I look tired? I was asleep for like a week!

I pull the cloak collar up a little higher and bring the brim of the hat down lower in attempt to cover up most of my face, so only my eyes show. No matter how hard I tried to get it to stay, both the collar and the brim slid back to there original places. I groan and grip the door knob that I walked to without really paying attention. I didn't turn it, but instead stood there trying to make up my mind. Sure, I wanted to see Saphiraugen off, but do I really want him to see me like this? I frown and thin my lips as I slowly turned the knob until it came to a stop. Now I had to get myself to pull the door open and walk out.

* * *

Yawning, I watch Saphiraugen focus over the map of Hyrule I gave him. He scanned over every inch of that thing as if he was trying to memorize it. Growing bored of just watching him retain all of Hyrule I went into the kitchen and started to pack him something to eat when he gets there. Since my forest was really close to the Lake packing him a lunch is pretty pointless, but when you're bored you do strange things. I blinked and listened when I heard soft clattering in the bedroom. I looked at the door to it and strained to here the subtle noise. I place a slice of bread in the bag for Saphiraugen and silently made my way to Shema's bedroom. As cautiously as possible I eased the door open and peeked inside. I saw Shema leaning against the wall and then wearily walking over to my dresser. I felt a little violated when she started to snoop through my things. Soon I got angry to the point that I almost walked in and told her off, but then I saw her pull out my old traveling cloak. I blinked in confusion; that old thing out of everything else that was in that drawers? I repressed going in and scolding her and watched her a little longer.

She wrapped it around herself in the mirror and brought the collar up to her nose. I felt a ping in my stomach when I realized that she was covering her face like usual. Why does she do that? Does she think herself ugly? I mean, yeah, she isn't in her best condition right now, but she was unconscious for practically a week! She can't expect herself to wake up and be the most beautiful thing in this forest. She doesn't have to worry about that, she is always pretty.

…

…

Holy crap…did I just call her pretty?! Oh, no, no, no, no. She _is not_ pretty! Snap out of it Dark! She has grey hair, wears drab clothes, and…and…Ah, I'm just going to work myself up into a tizzy if I think about it!

I shook my head slightly as if to knock the thoughts out of my head then continued to watch her. She was starting to close the drawers until she stopped at the top one. She seemed to debate something in her head before she slowly took out my comb. She placed it on the top of the dresser and started to unbraid her hair and quickly started to come it. She pulled it to one side and leaned over so that she can get the full length of her tresses. Even when it wasn't clean and shiny like it usual was it still had that peppery appearance that I liked.

…

Stop it, Dark.

I bit my lower lip and concentrated on what Shema was doing and not what she looked like once more. She placed the comb back into the drawer and closed it. She stared at her hair as she ran her fingers through it and seemed a little disappointed. She opened the lowest drawer once more and pulled out one of my hats.

No, Shema…Don't cover your hair too…Why are you doing this? I doubt that anyone cares that it is unclean. You were in a coma, Shema! THINK! God, damn!

She placed the black hat on her head and moved her hair so that it covered her ears. Then she walked over to the mirror at the other side of the room. I ducked behind the door when she passed and then tentatively peeked inside once more when I heard her footsteps stop. I observed as she stared at herself in the mirror with belittling eyes. I grimaced when she started to meddle with the collar and brim of the clothing. She tried to cover all her face save her eyes, but to no avail; the clothes kept sliding back to there rightful places. I hastily shut the door as silent as possible and tip toe down the hall, I heard a groan from behind me and I heard the door knob turn. I froze and waited for her. She didn't come out.

I anxiously exited the hall and waited for her to arrive. I sit down next to Saphiraugen who folded up the map and placed it into the bag I gave him. Ivan flew unto my shoulder and watched us.

"Well…" Saphiraugen said in a sigh bowing his head.

"Well…" I repeated.

He looked up with his smile and strangely blue, twinkling eyes and said with his hand out, "It was nice to meet you and I appreciate all that you have done for me."

I looked at his hand and took a deep breath before I took it. We gave each other a short shake before Saphiraugen stood and placed the pack on his back. This reminded me slightly of when I shook Link's hand. Not the shake per say, but the situation.

"I have to say 'good bye' to Shema." He said sadly.

"Wait, for a second." I say back knowing that she will come out soon enough.

"Why?"

"Just wait."

Come out, Shema. Come out, Shema. Hurry up, and come out! I drummed my nails against the hard wood side table next to the couch. Come on…

"What is it, Dark? Why do you want me to wait? I need to say farewell to Shema." Saphiraugen pleaded.

It was then I heard the creek of my door. I inwardly sigh with relief and hid the tiniest smile as Shema appeared in the hall archway. Saphiraugen blinked and at first was at lost for words. But then he smiled his too nice of smile…I'm starting to hate that smile. I was surprised to see that Shema's eyes were actually showing her mixture of emotions. Sadness always seemed apparent in those beamless eyes, but happiness seemed to get sucked in and never let out. Today, however, you can see all her emotions. She was sad, because Saphiraugen was leaving, but happy to see him on her accord. I can tell that she was enjoying walking again. It won't be long before she starts climbing the cliff wall outside the cave and talking to those stones of hers.

"Shema…" Saphiraugen whispered, "You are walking."

She nodded with smiles in her eyes as she approached Saphiraugen and embraced him. My insides immediately boiled.

Why does she prefer _him_ over _me_?! I just don't get it! All I did was tease her about the Grey Sheikahs! That is it! I didn't _really_ mean it! Ah, this grudge will have to leave one day! She will have to talk to me sooner or later if she is going to heal in this house.

I jumped when I was brought out of my thoughts by Saphiraugen's voice.

"Dark? Dark? Are you alright? You just blanked out there." Saphiraugen placed a hand on my shoulder and gripped me gently.

I glared at him and duck away from his touch.

Saphiraugen blinked with abashment before he said without looking away, "Alright, I think it is time for me to leave."

I grew more agitated when I heard Shema sigh in melancholy and follow Saphiraugen somberly out the door. I gritted my teeth and also made to follow. I almost growled when I saw Shema hugging him yet again. At the sight of me, Saphiraugen released her and took a step back.

"Good bye, Shema. I'll visit you, don't worry." He said affectionately to her.

"I'll visit you also." She replied.

My anger was reaching the danger zone at this point.

"Good bye, Dark Link." Saphiraugen turned to me.

"Good bye." I say stiffly.

He nodded to me and then turned and walked into the forests' darkness without looking back.

Shema stood there for a bit before she sighed again and turned to me with blank eyes. We stared at each other for a bit and slowly my anger started to die down just by staring into those eyes. Why are they so plain and yet so hypnotizing? Heh, I'll never understand it, so I guess I won't try. She walked forward so she stood in front of me.

"So…" she said in a fake voice that made her sound like she didn't care that Saphiraugen was gone.

"You've got to be getting tired, let's go back inside." I say to her as nice a tone as I could get.

"Yeah…sure." She replied and followed me back in.

When we were inside and told her to take a seat, I asked her if she needed anything. She declined politely. Maybe things won't be too bad…

I turned my head and saw Ivan grinning at me. I glared my question: "What's so funny?"

He just smiled and shrugged: "Nothing."

"What was that?" Shema asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I stared at her.

"You two just sent a message to each other without saying a word." She inquired to both of us.

"No we didn't." Ivan said innocently.

"Yeah, you did." Shema insisted.

I just shrugged with a noticeable smile. Seeing it, she stared at me with wonder. She opened her mouth and closed it again, speechless.

"Uh…" she said, "I'll just go back to the bedroom."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" I asked.

"Um, n-no I'm fine." Shema stammered.

I nod and smile again. This is the most I've smiled in a long time. I don't know why I'm suddenly happy.

Oh, yeah, Saphiraugen left, duh.

Now, he can't get in my way. I smile hearing Shema's door shut and then frown.

Wait…get in my way of what?

* * *

**Himmels: Alright, see ya guys, loads and loads of homework to do.**

**Draculina: Yeah -falls to knees from the weight of books on her back-**

**Himmels: Alright...so the school year starts again...aching backs and endless nights of work...This is going to be an interesting year.**

**Draculina: Review the chapter to give us something to look forward too.**

**Himmels: Nighty, night! -passes out-**


	23. Puzzle of Mind

**Himmels: **-sigh- ...Ok peoples...I seriously almost did not update. Only two people reviewed, but a whole bunch of people read the last chapter...Come on...

**Draculina: **-glare- Review, ok? It gives me some inspiration to update otherwise I tend to forget to write.

**Himmels: **By the way, when it says DN that means 'Draculina note' and when it says HN that means 'Himmels Note'. Something fun we thought up when we were bored...

**Draculina:** We were generally bored when we made this chapter. You'll see why we say this as you read. There are some weird stuff. **  
**

**Chapter 23**

**Puzzle of Mind **

* * *

When you smile, I melt inside

I'm not worthy for a minuet of your time

I really wish that it was only me and you

I'm jealous of everybody in the room

Please don't look at me with those eyes

Please don't hint that you're capable of lies

I dreamt the thought of our very first kiss

A target that I'm probably going to miss

**--Blink 182**

**(I'm getting better at matching up songs and chapters)****  
**

* * *

"Dark Lady! Dark Lady! That's what they call me!

Dark Lady! Dark Lady! As pretty as a bee!

Dark Lady! Dark Lady! Has big black wings!

Dark Lady! Dark Lady! Really loves to sing!

Some say that there isn't any darkness in me!

But how they know, for I just turned them into fleas!

They say I don't look as evil as I am!

But after I cast my spell, they look at themselves and say

Oh, damn!"

I bellowed out the song I just created as I float around on my rather foreboding thundercloud. Believe it or not but I did not drink a whole bottle of Fiery Fairy whiskey or shoot a row of Chic Sheikah shots when I made that song! **(DN: In the 'fashion world' I learned that 'chic' is pronounced like 'sheek' so…anyway, when Dark Lady says that she wasn't drunk when she made that song, that also implies that Himmels and I were not drunk or high either. We were just stupidly bored and turned into dorks together. This chapter is just weird, sorry people.). **

It's been boring around where I'm from, so I've been watching the show between Dark Link, Shema, and Saphiraugen.

"Floating here,

Floating there,

Floating everywhere!

Just watching Saphie, Darkie, and Shii!

Next stop Khei!

And dear God, I'm bored!"

I sigh and slump into my annoyingly comfy cloud, relaxing against it, staring down at Dark Link's cave. I've been listening to all the conversations and sometimes using my magic to spy on them. To my severe disappointment, Shema seems to prefer Saphiraugen over Dark Link, while Dark Link seems to be developing a little crush. Hmm…That's too bad for both Shema and Dark Link… bad for Dark Link, because Shema doesn't know…bad for Shema, because she doesn't know. Hmm…What to do, what to do?

…

…

Ah, oh well! Who cares?!

I hum and roll over so I'm on my stomach looking down. Oh! What's this? Saphiraugen is leaving the house with Shema following him! Ooo, she's hugging him! Uh oh, Dark Link doesn't look too pleased! Teehee, this is going to be great! Wow, I got my own live soap opera! I'm not even going to try and help them! Oh…Saphiraugen is leaving for Lake Hylila? I didn't hear that in any of the conversations…Damn, they must have discussed it when I went back to my home…damn…

Wait! Maybe I can get all three of them at the Lake together!

Heh heh, now I have something to look forward too…

* * *

The unusual happiness that Dark Link just demonstrated freaked me out a bit. Since Saphiraugen left, I've pretty much just stayed clear of him and became a hermit in his bedroom. Every once in awhile he'd peek in and ask if I needed anything because I've been in here for a really long time, but my answer was always 'no thank you'. In truth, I was actually pretty hungry and the drought of water made my throat dry and tongue feel thick. I sat upon his bed and thought about everything. I grew bored fairly quickly and started to pace. My legs felt weary of movement in short time causing me to sit down once again. My weak legs annoyed me. I'll have to gradually rebuild my muscles.

I knew I was secluded in here for a while, but Dark Link came in again with a face that showed a mixture of annoyance and worry (but mostly annoyance) which told me I was in his room longer then I suspected.

"How long are you going to stay in here, Mourning?" Dark asked with evident sarcasm that immediately triggered my anger gauge.

Ivan, who appeared behind him as he said this, looked as though he cringed and slowly exited once more. Stay out of the line of fire, my little friend…because things are going to heat up soon enough.

"I just wanted to think by myself for a while." I answered a little curtly.

"About what?" he asked with little interest and clearly bored, "If it kept you occupied for this long it might just be something worth my while."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said with a fake innocent smile knowing what I'm going to say next would irk him, "Oh, my family, my friends, Saphiraugen, you know, the usual."

Dark Link seemed to have stiffened and his mouth thinned as he slowly turned his head to me with an unreadable expression, "Saphiraugen…." He repeated lowly, "What are your thoughts on him?"

I continued to feign like what I said didn't matter and shouldn't affect him and say, "Oh that is boring talk for a guy like you. Girls tend to talk about things like this more." I stood even though my legs felt leaden and said to him, "Since you seemed to have grown bothered by my self-confinement in your bedroom; I'll continue my wistful ponders in the living room where you can see me."

I walked past his unmoving tense form and exited the room. When he couldn't see me I grinned and praised myself. I've known for a while now that he was unreasonably jealous of Saphiraugen. I have yet to know why, but I might as well play on it as much as possible.

* * *

As she said all of what she said my mind seemed to slow down so that all I realized were the words she spoke to me. She was thinking about her family, her friends, and…Saphiraugen…Saphiraugen…Of course, why shouldn't she think of him? He is her knight in shining armor…He rescued her from Rosestadt emotionally, while she didn't even know I was there to save her also.

Am I…disappointed? Am I really?

I grit my teeth and fixate my eyes into their usual icy stare. Fine, if she wants to prefer Saphiraugen the Sentimental over me, fine! _I'm_ just the one that rescued her physically. _That's_ not anything to give _gratitude_ over, no! Why don't you just scurry off and chase Captain Sensitive to his cute little lake house!

"Darkie…Darkie? Darkie!"

I snapped out of my revere and looked at Ivan who was leaning into my left eye as if he was trying to see through it. I pulled my head back with a scowl and asked a little too roughly, "What?"

Unfazed by my attitude Ivan replied, "You were staring off into space. Shema has been in the living room a while now. What were you thinking about?"

I swallowed nervously remembering my bitter thoughts that weren't exactly fair, "Just daydreaming; I don't remember much."

"Oh, alright," Ivan didn't press the matter like he usually did, "Let's go then."

He rode on my shoulder back into the living room and flew off to greet Shema.

"Hey, Shema!" How are you feeling?" Ivan asked with a smile that only I could see.

"Erm…" she started, "Better then before."

"Oh, good!"

Ivan missed the openness of her answer, unlike me. When she said 'better then before', that could mean anything from a little better or a lot better. You won't know unless you observe them or if they tell you straight up. She, being a Sheikah, won't tell you bluntly that they aren't feeling right. Grey Sheikahs are the worst about it. I glared at Shema and her lie that I quickly uncovered. She caught my glare and glowered right back. My glare almost subsided when I saw that her usual personality of stubbornness was back, causing me to almost put on my crooked smile. To my better judgment, I didn't smile, but rather turn around and busy myself with preparing something for myself to eat.

"Oh, you're cooking." Ivan noticed, "What do you want, Shema?"

Glad you asked, Ivan, because I wasn't.

"No, thanks." She said as I rolled my eyes at the answer I had grown used to, "I'm not hungry."

My elf ears caught her stomach growl from her position across the room. I ceased my chopping with a clatter as I dropped the knife to turn and stare at her. With my arms crossed and a look of complete indignation, I shook my head. She put her hand on her stomach and pushed against it as if to stop the growling with pressure and blushed. Without a word to her I took out more vegetables and began my dicing once more. I caught her in yet another lie.

She saw me take out more ingredients but did not object. She sat upon the couch staring at the Sheikah mind trap puzzle I left there. Sometimes her eyes drifted off to other things, but her gaze always ventured back to the game on the coffee table.

I watched her from the corner of my eye then said, "You can mess with that if you'd like."

She blinked at me in surprise before she answered, "Oh, no I can't."

My brow furrowed as I lit up the fire under the stove and placed a frying pan on one of the heated sides, "Why not?"

"Well, wouldn't I be ruining the fun by solving it?" she asked.

"No, it wouldn't and I doubt that you'd solve it." I instantly regretted that. Shema fumed. I practically called her stupid.

"It's hard." I tired to cover up my mistake and divert her anger.

She snatched up the puzzle and started to pull and connect the various different sides of the game. Art one point, Ivan flew into the kitchen and tugged on my ear then whispered in it, "Think before you speak. It will make everybody happier."

Before I could retort he said, "And good job on letting her play with your game."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Good idea, I'm serious."

"What are you talking about?"

Ivan smiled and shook his head," …It was nice of you to let her play with _your_ puzzle, even though you said the wrong words."

"…Ok…"I said still confused.

"I'd stir those vegetables if I were you." He said with a yawn flying back to Shema so he could watch her hands work.

"Crap!" I picked up my large flat spoon and stirred the vegetables that were close to burning.

I quickly added some brown rice and different seasonings for more flavor. When I let that sauté, I quickly took it off the head and started to scrap it unto two different plates. As I did this, I head Shema walk up and sit on one of the stools behind the counter then slapped something on the tabletop. I turned to loot at what it was and was shocked. A completed Sheikah mind trap puzzle was before me. I set the now empty pan aside and picked up the puzzle that was now the form of a Sheikah symbol with a piece of dull silver in the bottom right corner.

"How did you…?" I broke off.

"It is not that hard for a Grey Sheikah to solve a Grey Sheikah puzzle." She said amused.

"This is for Grey Sheikahs? How can you tell?" I asked.

She pointed at the piece of silver in the corner and smiled, "Grey for the Grey."

I examined it before I said, "Heh, so you solved it."

I turned back around to cut two pieces of the loaf of bread I took out.

"I've solved it before, so it didn't take me as long." She admitted.

"If you solved it before, why did you do it again?" I asked setting the bread on the plates and placing a plate in front of Shema. She waited until I too sat down next to her before she started to eat.

"Well, I guess I can't say I solved it exactly…" she confided again, "You see, when I was younger, Kheisho and I were at Maylei's farm playing and I took out the puzzle to show Maylei. I was almost done solving it and Kheisho noticed. I let him try and solve the last of it when he asked. I assumed he was trying to impress Maylei or something, because at that point in time, he had a little crush on her. Not anymore though. Anyway, he was about to turn the last shape when some of the cuckoos got loose and startled us. He accidentally dropped it and it shattered to the pint that I couldn't fix it."

"It must have been a long drop if it broke on impact that badly." I commented.

"Heh heh, yeah, we were all on top of the roof."

"How did the cuckoos get up there?!"

"Uh…"she blushed, "We put them in cages and carried them up."

I blinked and finally let out a small laugh that was threatening to escape, "Why?"

"We were jumping off the roof holding unto their legs so we could glide down to the corral."

My laugh was small at first, but now I was covering my face stifling the loud noise, "Oh, my God! Why?" I asked again.

"I have no clue." Shema said now joining me in the laughter, "It was Kheisho's idea."

"That was probably the first reason as to of why you shouldn't have done it!" Ivan said also laughing and almost choking on a mushroom.

"Yeah, Maylei and I were against it at first, but he made it sound so fun and he said he'd do it first to prove that it was alright. He went and he was alright, so we went."

"Were you all alright?" I asked finally over the laughing fit.

"We were all fine until Malon caught us flying off the roof at once."

I snorted.

"I still don't go near her cuckoos."

We laughed together one more time before we started to eat once more. We ate in silence with smirks on our faces. We finished our meals soon and placed our plates by the washing basin I kept by. I walked back over to the table and picked up the Sheikah puzzle again.

"How did you solve this?" I finally asked wanting to know all night.

Shema opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off changing my mind, "No, never mind, I'll figure it out myself."

She nodded with a smile and pulled out another object from her pocket.

She held it up and said, "I'll give this to you if you solve that one."

I looked more closely and saw that it was another puzzle, but a different pattern and color.

"It's red…" I noticed, "Does that mean…?"

"Yeah, Kheisho gave his to me when he broke mine." She grinned.

I smiled and said, "Alright, I'll take the challenge, but what if I can't solve it?"

"Hmm…"she thought putting a finger to her chin, "I'm going to have to think about it. I'll think of something though," she assured.

"Ok, I'll look forward to it."

She laughed darkly and sarcastically, "Ha, no you won't!"

She pocketed the game again and sat on the couch.

"Hold up," I said realizing something, "Where did that come from if that suite is new?"

"Kheisho gave it to me when he visited me when I woke up so that I'll stay entertained."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said then asked out of curiosity, "Where did you get these if your clans were…you know…"

"Umm…I'm not exactly sure." She said, "Whenever Kheisho or I asked my parents where they got them for us they just smiled and changed the subject." Shema shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Why did they give them to you if they refuse to tell you where? What's the point?" I continued to question.

"I don't know. It is tradition to give the new clan member their badge, their suite, and their puzzle." She explained.

"I've heard of giving them their badge and suite, but not the puzzle."

Shema shrugged.

"You aren't going to tell me why are you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She remained silent.

"Fine, whatever." I gave up.

She watched me with an evident smile in her eyes even though her face was covered.

"I'm going on a walk." I told her as I grew unnerved by her weirdly black eyes. I usually liked to look into them, but right now…

"Ok." She said simply.

"Ivan and I always go about this time, so you know we will just be going now." I rambled on backing towards the door.

"Alright then." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so bye." I quickly opened the door and exited with Ivan snickering behind me.

"What was all that about?" he asked still chuckling.

"What?" I asked starting to walk.

Ivan sped forward so he was level with me, "You know what."

"No, I don't." Truly I didn't.

"Well, first you let Shema play with your puzzle, then you both were talking and laughing at dinner, then she offers you her _own_ brother's puzzle if you finish the grey one, and then you were rambling on about nothing like an idiot as we left. What was all that about?" he repeated.

"We are going to be living with each other for a while, so we might as well _try_ to get along."

"Yeah sure." Ivan laughed clearly not convinced.

"What do you thing was happening?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ivan disregarded my question, "By the way, I plan to visit Navi soon. I was thinking tomorrow."

"If you want." I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yes, I did."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

"Why?!"

We continued like this for a while until I just annoyed Ivan enough by answering his questions with questions. He eventually gave up and just enjoyed the dark, thin-aired forest we called home.

The forest seemed happy.

The trees were whispering even in my presence.

* * *

**Himmels: **-yawn- It's late...I'm tired...School tomorrow...work afterwards...-goes to bedroom and collapses on the bed-

**Draculina:** Ok peoples...Review this time, please? Believe it or not, I was actually kind of disappointed...Yes, I said it: Draculina showed emotion other then her usual demeanor. Amazing isn't it? Review or I'll stick a switch blade in you!

**Himmels: **-throws a pillow from bedroom and mumbles something about threatening and audiences before rolling over and falling back to sleep-


	24. Lake Hylila

**Himmels: **Yay! Two people are back from there disappearance! That gave me inspiration to write!

**Draculina: **Yeah, this chapter is more...normal? Than the last one. The other one was very weird.

**Himmels: **But we couldn't help it. We were bored. It is a terrible disease.

**Draculina: **Oh, yeah. A warning. There is a little bit of Dark Link and Shema fluffiness. Only like...a cotton ball though. Not the whole cloud, if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 24**

**Lake Hylila  
**

* * *

And now I walk around without a care

She's got me hooked

It just ain't fair, but I...

I'm love stoned and I could swear

That she knows

I think that she knows, oh, oh

She knows, she knows, oh, oh

**--Justin Timerlake**

**(Shut up)**

* * *

Thanks to Dark Link's map, I was able to get out of this dank forest quickly enough. Man, I was glad to get out of that eternally dark place. Now the only two things I am worried about are finding or building a home a Lake Hylila and Shema. It worries you leaving someone you care for alone with another man who you barely know and trust. In the back of my mind I sort of knew she will be alright with Dark, but like I said, I care for her and when you care for someone you worry about them no matter what.

Hyrule field is pretty huge. When I get settled in a new home, I plan on exploring everything about this new world. What really intrigues me is the huge castle I saw in the distance. The king and queen rule there. By the looks at how peaceful everything looks around here, it seems like they rule well. Maybe one day I'll even meet them. That'd be a day to remember.

I trudged through the tall grass and towards the tall gates of Hylila. I blinked when I realized that I wasn't going to be able to open the gates in any way. I looked around and examined all the sides and almost gave up and was preparing to climb over it when I noticed a ladder. Perfect! I grasped the first peg and hoisted myself up. I reached the platform above and walked along the top. I look one last time behind me to see the castle before I leaped off the stone wall and on the Hylila grounds smiling. It wasn't a long walk until I reached the opening where the little village rested. This place is going to be great! I surveyed the landscape before I headed to the closest house. I walked around the corner and knocked on the door. I listened and heard hurried footsteps. From the outside the place looked relatively normal, but inside…

"Link?" asked the old man at the door.

Link? I smiled and said, "Um…no…I'm not this Link person…"

"Oh, I see that now. Sorry, these eyes aren't good without there glasses. Who are you?"

"I'm Saphiraugen. I plan on mov-,"

"Saphiraugen is your name then. Come inside and I'll give you some tea. I need to find my spectacles so I can get a good look at you." The old man interrupted.

"Um, ok." I replied tentatively stepping in.

My jaw dropped when I was inside: the inside was like a lab of some sort and at the end of the room there was a pool of water. What was this guy; a mad scientist? Now that I get a good look at him, he could be mad…

The old man fumbled on his desk for his glasses before he said, "Aw ha! I found them!" he placed them on his nose and turned to look at me, "Saph-IE-ragen your name was right?"

"Saph-EER-augen." I pronounced.

"Yes, yes, Saphiraugen. Now what does that mean? It is obviously from a different place."

"Uh it means…Sapphire eyes" I mumbled with a little red coming to my face.

The old man leaned forward and stared into my eyes, "Hmm…They are bright…"

At that he turned around and sat on the chair, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see," I started, "I was hoping to move into Hylila."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, I would love to very much."

"Where are you from?"

I blinked, "Ah well…I'm not sure if you'd heard of it, but Rosestadt."

"I've heard of it. Isn't that the slave town?"

"…yes." I admitted sadly lowering my head.

"And you were a bounty hunter there weren't you?"

I looked up surprised, "How did you know?"

The old man didn't answer, "Well, I don't see any reason why you couldn't move here, but the slave thing…"

"I never liked the slave trade!" I tried to convince him, "You see, there isn't really other things a man can do at a place like that. It literally was a slave trade of a town!"

"I'm not the one you need to convince, my boy." The old man said swiveling in his chair and looking at me again.

As if on cue there was another knock on the door.

"Come in, Link." The old man said without looking away from me.

The door opened and a young blonde boy appeared before me. I gasped quietly when I saw that he looked exactly like Dark Link. He had a smile on his face and was holding a package in his hand.

"I have your package, professor." He said stepping forward and holding it out.

"Thank you, my lord." The old man said taking it, "You don't have to deliver these to me any more; you are a k-,"

"We discussed this." Link said firmly, "I like delivering things anyway. It reminds me of when I was younger."

"How's Zelda _doing_?" The old man asked staring into the young lord's eyes piercingly.

I blinked and looked at both of them. The professor emphasized what he said strangely.

"She's doing fine, for _now_." Link nodded seriously.

Ok…Something must be going on…

"Make sure Impa is around _all the time_." The professor said slowly.

"I know. Impa is watching over her and Khema has came and gave her blessings and to congratu-," Link caught sight of me and quickly broke off.

"Oh, sorry, do you need me to leave?" I asked. This conversation seemed important.

"No, it is fine." Link said to me with a wave of his hand, "You get what I'm saying professor, right?"

"Yes, I understand." The professor nodded and turned to me, "This is Saphiraugen, Link. He wants to move to Lake Hylila."

Link smiled at me, "Oh, do you now! I hope you like it here, but…your name…" he frowned, "It is very exotic… Where are you from?"

The dreaded question, I sigh and answer, "I'm from Rosestadt, sir."

Link looked like he was trying to remember something before his eyes lit up and he said, "Yes, now I remember! Sheik told me about you." He turned to the professor with a smile, "He's alright. Don't worry about him."

The professor bowed his head, "If you say so."

"He's fine." Link repeated and turned to me.

"Sheik said that you were going to stay at Dark Link's home."

"I did for a while, but I didn't want to wear my welcome thinner then it was." I answered relieve that the young lord seemed to trust me.

Link laughed and said, "It is impossible to receive a long welcome from me counter part."

"Um…may I ask…Dark Link and…" I motioned to him.

Link smiled gently, "He is my dark half. I'm his light half."

"Oh…so he is your…evil half?"

"No," Link answered quickly and sternly, "Just because he is considered 'dark' does _not_ mean he is evil."

"I apologize, sir. I just assumed." I said bowing my head as the professor did.

Link's voice and eyes softened when I looked up with my eyes, "It's alright…you can move in at Hylila whenever you are ready. You'll need a house first though."

"Yes," I said eager to change the subject, "Is there some places I'm not aloud to look at? Or…anything?"

"Here, I'll give you a tour of the place." Link said motioning to the door.

"Oh, thank you, sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir'." He said turning his head and smiling at me.

"Ok…thank you…Link?" I tested.

He nodded with a smile and opened the door, "See you the next delivery, Professor."

"Good bye, my l-,"

Link looked at him with scorn in his eyes.

"-lad." The professor finished.

"Ready, Saphiraugen?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," I rushed forward to meet him.

We exited the lab and Link turned to me and said, "Well, this is the professor's house, obviously. And over there, on the hill," he pointed, "That's the fishing spot. You can relax there."

He started to walk and I followed listening to him talk and wondering why they called him 'lord'. He talked so normal…We started to walk on a bridge to the center of the lake.

"This is the lake island; another place good to relax. Sometimes the Zoras will swim up and see you here. And you'll meet an owl here who likes to roost in the tree, his name is Kaepora Gaebora."

We walked back to the land and stood in the middle of the small field between the fishing hole and the professor's house.

"Well, there isn't much here…" Link said with a wry grin, "The Water Temple is down there." He pointed to the water, "But only I have the ability to get in there, save the Zoras." He corrected himself, "The best place to build your home would have to be behind the professor's home. There was room beside the bridge. You'll love it here."

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Well, I got to go; Wife's waiting." He said with a smile and then turned around and took out an ocarina.

"Wait," I said and watched as he turned his head expectantly, "Who are you?"

Link blinked, "I'm…Link."

"Yeah, I know, but _who are you_?"

"Oh…that's what you mean. I am Link, Hero of Time and King of Hyrule." He said with a bashful smile.

"I thought you had to be important…"

"Yeah…" said Link still a little embarrassed, "Please don't call me 'King' or 'Hero' please…I am Link…"

"Ok…Link." I smile and take a step back.

He smiled back and began to play his ocarina. I heard a neigh and a chestnut horse with a flaxen main appeared running towards us. He mounted the mare and waved at me before he took off in the direction of the castle.

I watched him canter away before I grinned to myself, "I just met the king of Hyrule."

I then walked behind the professor's house and mapped out where I would place my house. I sat down and leaned back into the tree behind me. I closed my eyes and almost drifted off to sleep until I heard horse hooves once more. I opened my eyes blinking. Is Link back? I turned my head and saw instead of the king, young Habano the centaur with Krähe riding on his shoulder. I got up with a smile and waved. I saw Krähe peck at Habano's head and point with his wing in my direction. Habano turned his head and waved. He galloped to me and greeted loudly and wildly, "Hi Saphiraugen!"

I took a step back as he slid to a stop directly in front of me, "Hey, Habano. I haven't seen you in a while. You've grown!"

"Not that much." He said looking down at himself.

"Yes, you have." It was true. He shot up from 14.3 hands to 15 hands in the past time I've saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Krähe asked, "I thought you were with Dark Link and Shema."

"I'm going to live here." I told him, "I'm building a house here." I drug my foot across the ground.

"Awesome! Do you need some horse power for help?" Habano asked with a laugh.

This day is getting better and better.

* * *

**(Before Daybreak)**

Ivan and I made it back to our house before the morning and found Shema asleep on the couch with one of my books on her chest. I smiled very slightly at the sight. Even covered from head to toe she was kind of cute sleeping there.

"Do you think she'll wake up if you carried her back to bed?" Ivan whispered in my ear.

"Maybe…she is probably tired from all the bustling around today and Saphiraugen's leaving might have stressed her out before today. She is probably compressing right now." I answered.

"She didn't need all this activity while she is recovering." Ivan said almost guiltily.

"No, she didn't." I walked forward as quietly as I could and knelt down.

A Sheikah that wasn't stressed out would probably have woken up at my mere presence. She must be more exhausted then she played at this night. I managed to put one arm under the crooks of her knees and one behind her head with out waking her. I gently lifted her up and rose off my kneeling position. I then tiptoed towards the bedroom. I froze when I heard her murmur in her sleep and looked down. Her eyes fluttered open half way.

I cringed and said quietly, "Go back to sleep."

Her lips parted slightly as if to say something but I said first, "Sleep, Shema…"

At that Ivan somehow opened the door with his fairy magic and I stepped in and laid Shema gingerly unto the bed. Her eyes half way opened again, but I carefully took off the hat she put on and unbuttoned the large traveling cloak, so she was only in her Sheikah suite once more. I stroked her hair and mumbled to her to go back to sleep.

Eventually she let her eyes fall once more and I got up with a sigh. I slowly walked back through the door and shut it silently. I tiptoed until I reached the living room again and then started to step normally again. I sat upon the couch and then lay down on my side staring off. Ivan flew into view and said in a whisper to me, "Navi…"

I nodded sleepily before I gave into the futile fight to stay awake.

* * *

**Himmels: Pretty much all of this chapter is Saphiraugen, so...yeah...That is why I added a little fluffiness of our main couple.**

**Draculina: Somebody asked for a description of the house and stuff. This is kind of a filler chapter, but Saphiraugen will be coming into a stronger scene soon enough. -snickers-**

**Himmels: I hope people don't hate him. He can't help the fact he's in love. **

**Draculina: -nods- Make sure you review now! See ya next chapter. **


	25. A Few Confessions

**Himmels:** Oh, my God, it is amazing peoples! We actually updated! Ha!

**Draculina: **Took us long enough, jeez...Heh, by the way, we just finished The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice and the last Harry Potter book. They were both great.

**Himmels: **-sigh- I like happy endings...

**Draculina: **We will not say which one she is referring to. I liked the Lestat's ending! -swoon- Louis...

**Himmels: **-swoon- Armand...

**Himmels and Draculina: **-swoon- Vampires...**  
**

**Chapter 25**

**A Few Confessions **

* * *

I lost count in the times I've given up on you

But you make such a beautiful wreck, you do

There's a tavern on the corner called the Milky Way

And you look so at home there it makes me afraid

And at the dark end of this bar

What a beautiful wreck you are

**--Shawn Mullins****  
**

* * *

I sighed into the pillow as I slowly woke up from a kind of nice dream. Wait…pillow? I fell asleep on the couch! Does that mean…that the dream was real? I dreamed that Dark Link carried me gently, emphasize on gently, back to the bedroom where he set me down and murmured soothing words until I fell back asleep. Is it possible for Dark Link to show compassion like that? I'm going to have to doubt it until he does it again, which I don't think he'll do until I'm either not looking or asleep. 

Groaning, I roll over unto my back and sigh as I look up at the barely visible ceiling. I just lay there for a while staring at the shadows above until I finally sit up and swing my lets over to the edge of the bed. I yawn and stretch my legs out and lifted my arms above. When it felt like my muscles were loosened enough and my bones were done creaking I stood and wobbled. I blinked and walked trying to ignore the soreness of my thighs and calves. I twisted the door knob and staggered into the living room. I stretched once more by extending my arms and closing my eyes relishing the feeling. When I opened my eyes I stared at the sleeping figure of Dark Link on the couch. His face was placid and he breathed deep and steadily. I watched him and wondered what he was dreaming about. He seems so peaceful.

Dark Link shifted slightly and mumbled, "God damn, little damn fairy…damn."

I covered my mouth to stifle the giggle that erupted. Poor Ivan; where is he anyway? I looked over Dark trying to find the little one, but his red glow was no where to be see. Strange…I smile as an idea came to me, "I wonder if Dark is hungry."

I silently made my way into the kitchen and searched around. I eventually had to get down unto my knees and stick my head in the cabinet to try and find the skillet Dark Link used last night. Have you ever tried to search for a pan or something with out making a clatter of metal? It is harder then hell, because sooner or later something is going to slip. I picked up a pan and set it aside on top of another one.

Bad idea.

CRASH!

Bang!

"Ow!"

* * *

I shot up off the couch just in time to see Shema hit her head rather hard on the top of the inside of the cabinet. My face contorted trying to hold back the laughter. I wanted to ask if she was alright but…

"That was hilarious!"

I hid my face in the cushion and laughed hard. When I managed to raise my red face and look at her I found her holding the top of her head and staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry,' I strained to say, "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly and asked as I got up to join her, "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," I said still smirking, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just peachy…"She said still clutching her head, "Where is the frying pan?"

I walked over to the basin and held up the skillet.

"Damn it!" Shema stormed.

I held back another laugh, but it was apparent in my voice, "It's alright, I'll cook."

'But-,"

"I'll do it. You are kind of a guest aren't you?"

"Exactly, I should return the favor in some way."

"No, you don't. Besides, you shouldn't be on your legs that long."

"Actually, you are wrong in the latter. I have to build my strength in the legs, so I can get out of your hair."

My grinning face fell quickly and I said, "Oh…yeah…"

Shema lifted her eyebrow at my, "What?"

"Nothing," I answered quietly, "What would you like?"

"I'll take an omelet." She said taking the frying pan out of my hand.

"And I'll make it." I said taking it back.

"I insist." She replied snatching it and quickly crossed to the stove setting it on the burner.

I smile and roll my eyes where she started to search the cabinets for where I kept the foods. I leisurely paced over to the cabinet next to the ones she was searching and pulled out six eggs and cheese. While I turned to get a fork out of the drawer, I heard Shema chopping cheese. I turned my head and watched her fast hands. She was pretty good… I got a bowl from under while I was in that direction and started to break the eggs. At the sight of me trying to help her, she sped up the chopping. I just continued my egg cracking with a smile. When I was done whisking I went to the stove and lit up the fire. Shema walked forward and stepped in front of me so she was at the stove. She turned her head and stared at me when I continued to stand close behind her. I raised my hands as if in surrender and backed away. She poured the eggs into the skillet and sprinkled the cheese on one side. She then let the bottom heat and cook slowly. Eventually, she used a spatula to flip the side without cheese and folded it. She let it settle for a bit before she looked around the kitchen. I strode to the cabinet with the plates and took two down. Shema let the omelet slide down unto it, but a corner caught on the side and ripped it.

"Ah, damn!" Shema hissed, "this one will be mine."

"Why?" I asked taking a fork and picking up the plate.

"I ripped it."

"So! Ripped omelets are still omelets too, you know!" I pretended to whisper to the dish, "Don't listen to her."

Shema rolled her eyes and laughed. She stopped with a sigh and stared at me with confused eyes.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and ask, "What?"

She blinked and shook herself as if she was in a trance, "Nothing." She said and quickly poured the rest of the egg batter into the pan. It touched the heat with a sizzle and she concentrated on cooking. I frowned and took my plate to the counter and sat on the stool. I did as she did and waited for her to finish making her omelet and sat next to me before I started to eat.

"You didn't have to wait." She said.

"Yes, I did." I corrected with a smile.

She gave me a strained smile and put her focus back on her food. She at slowly, without enthusiasm, and didn't look at me.

"You all right?" I asked leaning down trying to catch her eye.

"I'm fine." She answered quietly.

"You don't seem fine." I argued still trying to get her to look at me, this time by leaning closer and cocking my head.

"I'm fine," she snapped finally looking at me except with an unwelcome glare. I recoiled preparing to throw back anything that was about to fly at me from her mouth.

After a second her glare faltered suddenly and she looked down, "Sorry…"

"It's all right." I said cautiously, "Sheikah thing?" I asked.

"No…its not…it's just…" she broke off.

"What?"

"…Nothing…"

"All right then…if you don't want to tell me that is fine…" I said nodding still confused.

She put down her fork and picked up her plate of half-eaten omelet and placed it by the basin.

She turned to me and said nervously, "Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

I blinked, "Of course, I don't mind."

"All right, uh, bye." She quickly exited.

I watched her disappear into the trees.

That was strange…

* * *

I flew with a smile on my face as the castle came into view. The thought of Navi made me bubbly. I flew over the castle gate and glided down to the roof tops. I quickly made my way over the last roof and then over the guards' heads. I gained altitude and passed through a window. I then slowed down and looked inside the open doors I went by. 

"Hey, Navi! Where are ya?" I called happily.

"Ivan?" I heard her voice yell somewhere inside.

I grinned and sped up, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the hall!"  
I also was in the hall, "What part?"

"I'm in the northern part?"

I continued to fly down the hall and soon enough I saw Navi's blue glow. She smiled and hugged m when I got closer. I felt my glow grow redder and I laughed nervously as I returned the hug hesitantly. When we were through we flew together down the hall and to the gardens. That is where we usually spent our time when I visited. We went into a room and through a window as a shortcut and floated down to the gardens. We were surprised to see Zelda, Link, Impa, Khema, and Sheik there. They seemed to be talking quietly together and Link constantly looked at Zelda as if trying to read her face. She was smiling brightly and listened carefully to what Impa was explaining to them. Our glows caught the Sheikahs attention swiftly and Impa cut off.

"Oh, hi Navi." Link greeted her and smiled at me, "Hey Ivan, what's happening?"

"Eh, nothing much," I replied, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh…" Impa started, "Could you just give us one more minuet?"

"Sure." I flew off quickly into the bushes so I was out of hearing distance.

I watched them discuss something really important, for all their faces were serious…well, almost all of them; Zelda, Link, and Navi were grinning like mad. With a few more words they concluded their little meeting. Zelda and Link looked up as I popped out of the bushes and waved at me as they started to depart. I waved and bobbed up and down to signify what I was doing. Instead of following, Impa, Khema, and Sheik came towards me with Navi perched on Impa's shoulder.

When they reached me, Sheik started out with, "How is Shema doing?"

Before I could respond, Khema blurted, "Is she eating enough? Can she walk yet?"

Then Impa interrupted, "Is Dark Link treating her ok?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Shema is doing fine, she has been eating and walking for a while. It is actually Dark Link who makes her meals, so he is treating her fine."

"Oh, good," said the three of them in unison.

"How did you think she was?" I asked amused and curious.

"I don't know." Impa stared, "That's the problem."

Tension. Silence.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "Just, you know, playing…"

Navi nodded to her with a fake smile.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway…" Sheik interjected, "Will she be coming home anytime soon?"

"Oh, I don't know." I replied apologetically.

"Hmmm…Can we visit her sometime?" Khema asked.

I laughed, "You don't have to ask!"

"All right, I'll get Kheisho and we'll head out!" Sheik said uncharacteristically happy.

They all waved and ran away with out another word.

"…O…K…" Navi said slowly.

"Yeah…" was all I could think of to reply.

We stared off absentmindedly in the direction they sprinted then looked at each other.

"They don't care about anything if one of their fellow Sheikah has something wrong with them." Navi said with approval.

"Yeah…I would be afraid to battle them in like a war or something." I commented nodding.

"Why?"

"Because if you battle one, technically, you battle them all. One gets hurt, the other gets pissed."

Navi thought about then said, "Sheikahs are kinda scary."

"Yeah."

And we flew off into the lily patch where we usually spent our time. We talked about random little things with really no meaning and chit chatted about our past, present, and futures. You know you got a friend when you can talk about the size of your wings to them…

* * *

A smile couldn't help, but wander into one's face at the sight of all of us working together to build a house. The centaurs had roused up and came all the way from the Lost Woods just to help me. Everybody seemed so different since I last saw them. These centaurs were looking marvelous! The freedom did its course on how shiny their coats were their bodies were more defined, their muscles have grown stronger; they were overall just looking great. 

"Hey, Saphiraugen! Stop daydreaming and help us with this pole!" Azraff shouted throwing a hunk of wood at me.

I cringed and quickly dodged it, "All right, all right, I'm coming, sorry!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, I'll kick you all the way back to Rosestadt!" Azraff shook his finger at me struggling not to grin.

I just laughed and grabbed the rope dangling from the pole and tugged backwards to help pull it up. Along with their appearance, the centaurs' personalities have gotten lighter and now they were less stressed since the loss of the anxiety of not knowing when they would get sold. Krähe flew unto the top of the pole we were trying to center and yelled, "Perfect! You guys are doing great!"

"Yeah, unlike someone!" Sacudir called up to him. He was busy on the ground fixing up a roof for me with Habano helping out.

"I'm sure I don't know who you are talking about," Krähe said with a sigh.

"Oh, sure!" Orive jumped in.

Krähe rolled his eyes, "And what exactly would a person my size do?"

Orive groaned and said, "I don't know!"

"My point exactly."

"Maybe you could-," Habano started.

"Quiet Habano." Krähe said quickly.

"Ok."

"How do you get him to listen to you that easily?" Raposa asked.

"I 'unno."

I couldn't help but laugh quietly. These types of conversations have been going on all day. From morning we have been working and working hard. Time flew by and before we knew it we were looking at a half finished house. All we now had to do with it was add the door and windows, paint it, and get stuff for the inside. The centaurs and I looked at it proudly. Truthfully, it wasn't much, but to me it would be my little paradise. It was small little cottage pretty much. Fit for one person or maybe a couple. I smile imaging all the things I planned on doing to this little place. I knew I was going to plant flowers…a lot of flowers…mainly roses…and I was thinking about making a fence…So much stuff is running through my head with this place. Yeah, I had my own home back in Rosestadt, but I wasn't happy there. It was filled with all the things I thought would make me happy, but I wasn't happy until I met Shema. I don't know what it is, but whenever I look into those onyx eyes, I just melt at the spot. Her strength amazed me when I first caught her and her resilience astonished me. Most slaves fell apart after their first day, but not Shema…not my Stärke…my Strength. I wonder how she is doing…I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm worried about her. Once this house is finished with construction, I'll visit her! I know! I'll run to the castle and buy her some flowers! I bet they have a flower stand somewhere in there! I'll buy her red roses. Ugh, I have had a sighing fit all day…does she know what the rose of red means? I gave her one before…but she didn't react…she didn't say anything! I'll try again…

One more time.

* * *

Well that was embarrassing! I just made a fool of myself in front of Dark Link. He probably thinks I'm an idiot now…oh, yeah…he's always thought I was an idiot. I guess it doesn't matter…I can't help but feel guilty about snapping at him like that though. He was being all nice and then I just got frustrated by his constant asking of if I was all right. When I say I'm fine, I'm fine! I guess that is something that he's going to have to get used to…Gah, what am I saying?! He's not going to have to get used to it! It's not like I'm going to live there! I'm going to stay there for a while longer and then leave. He will probably never see me again and be happy alone and back to his usual routine. I'm disrupting his life! I bet he can't wait until I leave. 

…

Why do I care?

I just need to rehabilitate and then go home to Arborvitae, that's it. I will never see him again after this.

I do not feel sad…I don't!

Well…I've been wandering around this forest for quite awhile now, so I better go back to him…even though I bet I'm not welcome. I bet he hopes I get lost coming back or decide that I'll go home…

Maybe I should.

I pause staring into the direction of Dark Link's home: torn between going back to him and going home. He might not want me back…

"Shema?" asked a very familiar voice.

I turned surprised, "Kheisho? What are you doing here?"

He smiled his usual grin from behind the cowl and embraced me. My other family members also appeared in the trees, along with Impa. It was a nice surprise having them there! Now I don't feel that bad about having someone sneak up on me. As long as it's a Sheikah.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?" asked my mother.

"No, I need to build my strength." I told her gently.

"Yes, I know but…"

I guess even a Sheikah gets a strong maternal instinct.

"Don't push yourself too hard, ok Shema." My father warned.

"I know, Dad." I told him nodding slowly with a strained smile.

"Yeah, Sheik," Impa laughed, "Don't you know that teenagers know everything?"

We all laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting, why else?" Kheisho said punching my shoulder slightly only to get scolded by Dad.

"She's my twin! If I can take it, she can take it!"

Dad glared.

"Anyway…" Impa said impatiently, "We just wanted to see how you were doing, but it seems like you are doing fine."

"Yeah," Mom agreed, "You'll be home in no time at all."

I nodded with a fake smile that seemed to have fooled them. I can't believe I feel said for leaving the dark bastard…

"Dark Link is taking care of you?" asked Impa.

"Yeah," I said but added quietly, "Even though I don't need to be taken care of…"

"We know, but we're worried." Ma said.

I looked at her in disbelief. Mothers and their stupid super hearing…

"It seems like we have traveled out here for no reason." Dad laughed.

"But I like seeing you all!" I said disdainfully.

"No not that…" Father shook his head and waved his hand, "Dark Link."

"What about him?"

Dad seemed to have hesitated, but Kheisho stepped in, "Nothing, we are just worried, doting, family members! You know how we are!"

I laughed and smiled, "Ok then, I'm fine, just to let you know."

"We see that." Impa smiled, "How is Dark Link handling this?"

"Uh…" I said unsure, "I don't rightfully know."

"Not surprising," Impa sighed. They all agreed.

"Well, since we are no use, I guess we'll be off again." Dad laughed.

I smiled genuinely, "It is nice seeing you all. I've missed you."

Mom gave me a hug and said, "Come back when you are fully recovered. By the way, why isn't your face covered? You always cover it."

I gasped and clutched my face. I forgot to put that traveling cloak back on! "Damn it! I always cover my face!"

Kheisho laughed, "It's all right to show your face to who ever you want to see it you know."

"The only people I want to see it," I told him, "Are you all and…"  
"And…" Dad repeated with smiles in his eyes.

I looked at them all suspiciously, "And no one." I finished.

"Can't think of anyone else?" Ma asked.

"Nope."

Impa quirked an eyebrow and asked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Even Kheisho seemed to stare at me with confusion, "Ok…Time for us to go then…I guess…"

"Bye!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye," they said with less enthusiasm. Apparently, they were still bemused by the fact the only people I wanted to see my face was them and…who?

I waved at them as thy disappeared into the trees and I slowly made my way back to Dark Link's. I took as much time as possible so I wouldn't take up his time when I reached my mini hospital. I paused in my tracks when I stood in the clearing where Dark Link's cave rested. Half of me wanted to proceed, but the other half told me…just stay away from him. I crossed my arms and continued to debate in my mind when I sensed another presence and felt a hand upon my shoulder. Without the briefest hint of hesitation I grabbed the hand and let out a yell as I hurled him over me.

"It's me! It's me!"

My face went completely red, "D-Dark Link?" I stuttered.

Dark stared up at me, "Who else?! Do you mind?!" Indicating my hand still enclosed on his wrist.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, releasing him and backing up.

He got up with a scowl and glared at me, "What's your problem?"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and sincerely.

He opened his mouth to let out an insult that threatened to erupt, but suddenly his face softened and he bit back whatever he was going to say, "Its fine…lets just go inside."

"Ok…" I said in my still whisper-like voice.

I followed him back inside without another word, but inside I was screaming at myself for being so stupid.

"What was that for anyway?" he asked without a grudge in his voice as he sat down.

I still couldn't help but fell bad, "Sorry." I repeated.

"I know you are."

I gritted my teeth, but answered his first question, "Instinct took over, I guess…"

He scoffed and then stared at me, "You gonna sit down or what?"

I quickly sat down, seeing that my moronic stunt angered him. I was already on this ice with this guy as it is. I don't want him to kick me out and then I would have to walk on these freaking weak legs over that mountain and through that forest…

He poked my shoulder, "Hey, you don't have to look that guilty over it. Damn, I probably would have done the same thing."

I looked into his eyes. They still held a little annoyance, but they also looked as though they have softened.

"What took you so long anyway?" he asked leaning back and propping his legs unto the coffee table.

"Oh, I ran into my family in the woods." I said.

"They visited?"

"Yeah…"

"What did they have to say?"

"They just wanted to see how I was doing."

"Why? Do they not trust me or something?" asked Dark Link suddenly.

I blinked, "No, I don't think that is it."

He remained a little tense.

"Who cares?"

Dark visibly forced himself to relax and continued casually, "How are they doing?"

"They are fine."

"Good."

Uncomfortable silence.

"Uh?" he both said at the same time.

"You go first." Dark said turning away.

"No you can."

He shook his head and motioned to me.

"Um ok, well, I was going to ask…when do you want me to leave?"

Dark Link faced me and seemed at a lost for words then he stuttered, "Why are you asking me that?"

"This is your house…and you don't want me here…"

"Who told you that?" he demanded.

It was my turn to be at a lost for words, "Well, you don't want me here right?"  
His face contorted in bafflement. I seem to be confusing everyone today.

"Why do you get the notion that I don't want you here?" he asked a little bitterly.

"I assumed…wait you so don't mind me here?"

"Of course not!"

"Of course?" I repeated.

It was his turn to be embarrassed today, "Uh…well, you know. I don't mind you here, that is all I'm saying. You don't have to leave so soon."

"So you don't mind if I stay for a full recovery?" I asked happily.

"No," he said exasperatedly, "I want you to stay."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean!" he corrected himself quickly, "It don't _want_ you to stay-,"

"What?"

"Wait, I mean, uh, I, you…ah!" he fell back unto the couch in weariness.

I couldn't help, but giggle at his frustration which caused him to look at me.

"As long as you don't mind.

"Of-," he broke off at my smirk, "I don't mind. Stay for a few months if you want to. I don't care."

"Well, if you want me to stay a few months…All you gotta do is ask…"

"You took it wrong again!"

I laughed full out this time, which made him stop the rant that was about to surface, "I'm only teasing. Now that I know you don't mind me being here, I can relax more."

I prepared to get up and head to the bedroom, skipping dinner and going straight to bed before Dark Link stopped me, "Shema…you are very welcome here."

I turned and looked at him. His eyes were like…Saphiraugen's whenever he thinks I do something endearing…

I blush and quickly turn back around, "Good night or…day…"

"Good day, Shema." I heard the smile on his face, "I hope to see you in the morning."

I paused at the door and turned my head very slightly to see him at the corner of my eye before I went into the bedroom and quickly shut the door.

* * *

**Himmels: **Everybody seems happy in this chapter! Yay! 

**Draculina: **Heh heh, yeah I know.

**Himmels: **-stares- I don't like that look Draculina...What are you scheming?

**Draculina: **Oh, you have no trust in me Himmels!

**Himmels: **You blame me?

**Draculina: **-glares- Well, you know what I do. Keep in mind that we are going to have to bring the little cheerfulness about them down. I'm just the girl to do that! -boast-

**Himmels: **-signature eye roll-


	26. Love and Hate

**Draculina: **-snickers evilly- Himmels wouldn't let me make this chapter, so I bound and gagged her!

**Himmels: **-trying to speak through the gag- Mmmllllpp eeeeee!

**Draculina: **A warning. -laughs- There is some cursing in this chapter and Dark Link is being a total jackass, so you are warned! Himmels was _so_ against this, but you all know how I like to stir things up.

**Chapter 26 **

**Love and Hate  
**

* * *

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

**--Three Days Grace**

* * *

The castle town is absolutely marvelous! I walked here from Lake Hylila and passed a wonderful ranch and I saw in the distance Death Mountain that I remembered had a village I had picked second of choice, Kakariko. I hoped I would see the village, but it looked as if I had to climb some stairs to see it. I smiled as I reached the bridge to enter the palace grounds and practically skipped my way inside. I grinned at the guards and pranced into the market place. Vendors sold everything under the sun here! Hey, there's even a mask shop. I smiled a little wistfully at the romantic couple dancing next to the fountain. I've always wanted a relationship like that. Alright, back unto the reason I came; flowers, that is what I came for. I have enough time to explore a little also before I buy them, I guess. What's the rush? I bet Shema is accustomed to Dark Link's nocturnal nature by now.

I made sure I looked at every shop and vendor. I went into a weapon shop, a bazaar, a shooting and bomb range, and even little clothing stores. When I entered the one that sold common street clothes I tired to make note of everything that I might want later. I also made it a point to enter the furniture place and browse for a bed and etcetera. Maybe I can get one of the centaurs to help me cart a few things! I wonder if the Hylians figured out that centaurs were now living in the province. Well, technically they lived in the Lost Woods, but I'm sure they figured it out by now. I eyed the oak bed, dresser, with a set of tables and chairs.

"Can I help you, my lord?" asked a voice behind me.

At first I thought he mistaken the "lord" for someone else, but the young man continued to stand and watch me with a smile.

"Oh, uh, I'm just looking…for now." I added thinking he might shoo me away if I didn't buy anything.

"I hope you find something that interests you." The boy said.

"I have." I replied looking back at the various furniture pieces.

"You aren't from around here, huh?" he asked suddenly, his professional demeanor falling and the boyish wonder replacing it, "You have a strange accent."

"Yeah, I just moved to Lake Hylila." I told him.

"Well, enjoy yourself here in Hyrule." He nodded to me and left to attend to another customer.

I looked at the set one last time before I exited the place and saw the florist sign dangling from the door a few shops away. I smiled delighted to see it and made my way towards the sign with a large sunflower painted on it. I stopped and looked down the canyon that led to the castle. I smiled remembering how I met King Link. Maybe one day I'll even meet the Queen! That'd be great! I stood daydreaming for a while and without paying attention, started to walk forward again with my eyes still on the castle. I gasped and recoiled when I accidentally walked right into someone else. The girl let out a startled cry and staggered backwards, bunches of flowers falling from her arms.

"I'm sorry!" I said earnestly to her.

I tired to help balance her, but she seemed to steady herself fine.

She swept her flaming red hair out of her face and looked up at me with startling blue eyes, "Oh, I wasn't paying attention, its my fault." She said stooping down trying to collect her flowers.

"I wasn't paying attention either, so we are both guilty, I guess. Let me help you." I also crouched down and gently picked up the flowers.

"You don't have too!" she said.

"I insist." I smiled at her and then held out my hand, "I'm Saphiraugen."

She took mine and replied, "I'm Lillà."

I blinked and thought hard as I shook her hand, "Wait, doesn't Lillà mean 'lilac' in Giglioian?"

"You know?" she asked amazed, "I'm from Giglio!"

I grinned, "I'm from Rosestadt!"

Her smile faltered a little and she laughed nervously.

"I know, I know, its nothing to be proud of." I told her.

"I'm sorry, it's not that, but…"

"I'm no longer a bounty hunter. I live here in Hyrule now!" I said to her rather proudly.

"Oh, good."

Without realizing it we picked up all the flowers which now that I look at them were sunflowers. I handed her the bunch I had and commented, "Beautiful flowers."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "I work in the flower shop, so I try to pick out the good ones."

I beamed hearing this, "You work here? I need to buy some roses."

"You do? Great, I'll show you my best selection." She said and led the way into the shop.

I've always loved flowers, so this place was a little slice of heaven for me. All the flowers, especially the lilies, were gorgeous.

"What color of rose are you looking for?" she asked setting the sunflowers on the countertop and then walking to the stand that held the bouquets of roses.

"Red." I answered.

We walked a little more and then we stood in front of them. I let my fingertips graze a couple.

"You are from Rosestadt, so you must be the rose expert, so I'll let you do your thing." Lillà stepped back with a laugh.

I looked at all of them very carefully before I picked out, what I deemed, the most beautiful in the sets. I then turned and smiled at Lillà and showed her.

"Good choice," she said.

I gently placed them on the counter behind her and started to look through the flowers once more.

"Now what are you looking for?" she asked following my gaze.

"Baby's breath." I replied trying to spot the tiny white flowers.

"Oh, they would be over here," she turned a corner and brought me a small dozen.

"Thank you." I said taking them.

I untied both of the strings that held the baby's breath and the roses together. I then carefully inserted the tiny white flowers into the midst of giant red ones.

"That's pretty." Lillà complimented.

I redid the thin strings and said again, "Thank you."

"You go ahead and take those." Lillà smiled.

"What?"

"Take them. I'm sure they are going to make her very happy." She said.

"Thank you so much! I sure hope so!" I swear I saw her face fall a little when I said that.

"Really, thank you. And it was nice meeting you!" I told her as I exited.

"Come again!" Lillà called and then shut the door.

"Sweet girl." I concluded and weaved through the crowd.

The sun was starting to go down which made my smile even brighter. As I walked through the gates that started to go up almost two steps after I stepped off it, I daydreamed about everything from getting a horse to travel quicker; to the reaction I hoped to get from Shema by the roses; all the way to how I wanted to decorate the house. Once again I passed that charming ranch and trampled through the tall grass towards the entrance to the Forest of Dark Link. I looked at the mesmerizing orange moon above us. It was truly brilliant to look at. I stopped directly in front of the forest and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

* * *

For the longest time before I went asleep, I contemplated whether or not I was going insane or Dark Link was really being kind towards me. I ended up drifting off to sleep soon enough. The sleep was, I think, dreamless. I woke up and started thinking again. I tried to shake away my thoughts as I stood and creaked open my door. I was strangely shy today around Dark. I looked down at myself and tried to smooth away as much as possible. When I peaked around the corner I sighed in relief and made my way into the living room when I saw that he was asleep. I could look at him without blushing slightly. I sat on one of the barstools and watched his tranquil face. I don't know why…but I found it relaxing seeing him so…unusually peaceful. My trance was disrupted when I heard the soft tap of something striking the cave. Something small. I brushed it off, but then I heard it again. I narrowed my eyes and tiptoed my way to the kitchen side window and to my great surprise Saphiraugen was standing out there throwing little pebbles at the house. He stopped and smiled at me when I was in his sight.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as loud as possible.

He just smiled and motioned to me to come out. I withdrew from the window and went to the door. I debated back and forth what to do. I grasped the door knob and took one last look at Dark Link before I stepped out into the strangely chilly air.

* * *

When the door shut and I heard feet dash off I let my eyes snap open and I shot up to look out the window. The only thing I saw was Shema run into the shadow of trees. She seemed to be following someone. Is she all right? I stood from the couch and also stepped into the cold wind that was unusual for this forest. I let my lungs fill up with icy air before I darted for the direction Shema went.

* * *

"Saphiraugen! Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him deeper into the forest. He just laughed and continued running. I smiled and kept up with him. Actually, I could have easily out run him, but I have no idea where he is going.

"We're almost there!" he called to me.

And indeed we were, for in a few more paces Saphiraugen slowed his speed and eventually stopped. My eyes widened at the beauty of the place he took me; a tiny little glade where moonlight penetrated the darkness. Other then finally seeing light since what felt like forever, one thing topped that: the moonflowers. Flowers that only bloom at night…I've always thought that was just…wonderful. There flowers adorned the willow trees and trailed up a single large boulder that protruded in the center of the glade. It came out of the Earth diagonal so it was possible to sit upon it and dangle your legs a little of you were as short as me.

"This is beautiful, Saphiraugen!" I said to him with twinkling eyes.

"Yes…" he said quietly.

I laughed and danced around in the moonlight. Saphiraugen just smiled and leaned against the boulder watching me. I giggled and played with the moonflowers. I turned to him and smiled when suddenly the questions sprang back into my head.

I stood and walked to him, "Saphiraugen…What are we doing here?"

He looked nervous and started to fidget, "Well, uh, Shema?"

"Yes?"

"You see…I-," he blushed.

"What?"

He took a shaky breath, but didn't seem to gain any confidence, "Uh, you see…"

"What is it, Saphiraugen?" I reached out and touched him arm. He tensed and his breath hitched.

"I wanted to show you this place, and uh, HERE!" he thrust out a bouquet of roses and seemed to tremble.

I blinked and slowly took the flowers from his hands which I noticed have turned clammy. I looked at him confused: all of this just to give me some flowers. He looked like he was about to die from a heart attack!"

"Thank you, they are beautiful." I told him holding them close, "But… Did you really do all this just to give me these?"

He looked stricken and he tried to fine words, but then looked defeated, "…yeah…"

"I appreciate it." I didn't know what to say. His face was so miserable and I didn't know what I did.

"Well…" he said in a dead voice, "You better get back…Dark will worry…"

I started at him with regret for whatever I said or did in my eyes.

"Good bye," he said and leaned against the boulder once more.

I wanted to say something to get the old Saphiraugen back, but I don't know what I did, "Bye…" I said and turned away walking slowly.

I was almost to the woods again before-

"Don't you see how I adore you?!"

I froze in my tracks. My eyes went wide and my heart quickened. I took a deep breath, but couldn't will myself to turn around.

* * *

"Oh, whoa." I couldn't help but say out loud. I've been hovering in my thundercloud above this scene since the beginning. How is Dark Link going to take this? I know he is watching somewhere.

"Well…Now the Dark Lady is gin to have even more work to do if these three start hating each other." I mumbled.

Saphiraugen approached Shema slowly still trembling. She seemed immobilized on the spot.

"I've always adored you…" he told her, "I…want you to be the one to share my dreams with. I will do anything to share that special place in your heart. I want you to be the one. I want it so that nobody can keep us apart. Since the day I met you, you were always a mystery to me. You are so strong and yet so delicate. You can be as warm as spring days and then as cold as the winds of winter…sometimes you open up…and then sometimes you…turn to stone. You are…amazing. No words can describe you. Shema, I…I love you!"

During his confession of how he felt about her, Shema turned around to face him. He brought his hand to her so he could lift her chin. He then slowly leaned down and kissed her gently. Even my breath was knocked out when he gained the confidence to do that, but my stomach also did a back flip when I heard something move behind the trees and as I turned, I saw a dark figure running away from the scene. I knew it was Dark Link. I turned my attention back to Shema and Saphiraugen and to my surprise, Shema broke off the kiss.

"Saphiraugen…" she said quietly.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

I gasped when I saw a tear slide down Shema's cheek. Tears may fill into a Grey Sheikah's eyes, but they rarely let them fall. When a Grey Sheikah cries, you know they are sad. The tears of a Grey Sheikah also have another power…

I groan and wipe away tears from my eyes, trying to concentrate on them. Tears of a Grey Sheikah make the person who sees them cry also. Plants wilt when the tear touches them and stones crack easily. I watch the moonflower under Shema slowly die as the tear rolled down one of the petals. I looked away from the poor thing to Saphiraugen, he was blinking rapidly trying to get rid of the tears, but there was nothing he could do. Ashamed, Shema quickly wiped at her eyes and backed away from him.

"Saphiraugen…" she repeated, "I don't love you…in the way you want me to love you."

It looked as though Saphiraugen's whole world collapsed on him. Now he let his tears fall without resistance and he bowed his head.

"W-What?" he asked in disbelief, "I- I thought t-that…"

Tears were now also falling rapidly from Shema's eyes. Saphiraugen looked up at her and saw them causing him to turn away as a new reason to weep came forth.

"I'm sorry." Shema's voice broke.

Saphiruagen shook his head and said with a crushed tone, "Don't be. You can't help it…But may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Who do you love?"

At that he turned around even though he knew he had to face her tears. Shema looked up at him and said, "No one."

"Why don't you love _me_?" he asked somberly.

"I do love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you." Shema tried to explain to him, "It tears me apart saying this to you. I'm so sorry."

He nodded and clutched himself trying to get steady, "If that is what you feel…Then I guess I can't change that…" he looked at her and gave her a small smile filled with sorrow, "I'll always love you."

Her face contorted and her breath came in sharply. She turned around quickly and choked out, "I have to leave." Without facing him she held out the roses to give back to him.

"I'll always love you." He repeated and took a few steps back.

Her arm shook a little as her grip tightened on the roses and she slowly brought them back to her. She held them close to her chest like when she first received them and without a word she bolted off into the forest.

Her figure was quickly submerged into the darkness. I watched Saphiraugen stare off blindly, looking empty. He backed up until he reached the boulder and then let himself slide down so he was sitting with his back against it. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to comfort somebody. I wanted to fly down and tell him that it wasn't anything he did.

It was just…Grey Sheikahs don't love.

To get away from the urge to console him, I whisked away on my cloud towards Dark Link's home. I can't even imagine what he is doing now. He is either actually grief stricken or on a rampage…

* * *

He kissed her. I ran through the forest repeating those words in my head. They love each other…of course they do. My chest contracted and I felt a pain inside it. I closed my eyes for the briefest time and felt a burning angry course through me. I bared my teeth thinking about the two of them and ran all the more faster. I slowed my pace to a fast walk when my cave home came into view. As I passed I struck a tree so hard in my rage that a lot of the bark fell off. I wretched open the door and slammed it full force making things creak inside. I stood in the middle of the room trying to calm myself, but I just couldn't! My hands fisted making my nails bite into my skin. I started to shake as my temper rose until I felt savage. Trying to release my pent up energy I curled my hand tighter and punched my stone wall so hard that it cracked. I cried out in pain and bent over caressing my hand. The pain only fueled my madness. I knocked over the chairs and brought my foot down on the coffee table so hard that it snapped in two. In the back of my mind I knew I was doing terrible things, but I didn't care. Why should I care anymore?! I ended up breaking a few more things before I backed into the darkness of a corner and settled there. The shadows seemed to embrace my fury and let my hysteria radiate throughout the room. I let my face slacken and I stared at the damage I made to my home. Nothing mattered. All I saw was red. I thought I was going to explode, letting out the full amount of my chaos when I saw Shema silently open the door and walk inside with those fucking roses that bastard Saphiraugen gave her.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw. The whole room was a ruckus. The furniture was turned upside down, glass was broken and scattered on the floor, the couch had parts ripped as if a knife or sword was drove into it, the wall was cracked, and the coffee table was broken in two. I gasped when I saw Dark Link in the corner consumed in shadows staring at me with his red eyes that screamed death.

"Well, look whose here." He said in a voice that wasn't ordinary.

"Dark, what happened?" I asked.

He slowly stood, but didn't come out of the darkness, "Where's Saphiraugen?"

"What?" I asked, but then dread flowed through me.

Oh, my God…did he see?

"Dark…" I said testily, "What's wrong?"

"What?" he asked finally coming out of the shadows with his arms in a shrug. He looked wild and his eyes were crazed, "Nothings wrong. I'm just asking where your man is."

My man?

"Dark, Saphiraugen isn't my man." I told him.

His face turned sarcastic, "No, of course not. You just kiss him in the middle of the forest. I don't even want to know what you two did afterwards."

"What?! Dark, you are way out of line!" I shouted at him.

He scoffed and continued to stare at me with that strange glint.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Enough." He answered.

"No, you didn't see enough!" I told him angrily despite my wanting of trying to calm him, "You didn't see what happened afterwards apparently!"

"I don't want to know what you two fuck buddies did afterwards!" he bellowed.

I gasped again. The only sounds were Dark's angered panting. I dropped the roses that I held without realizing it. I took a step back shaking me head in disbelief. No, Dark Link didn't just say that to me…did he?

"What are you still doing here?" he yelled coming towards me.

I backed up not out of fear, but confusion.

"Get out!" he shouted, "Go to Saphiraugen!"

"Dark-," I tried.

"GET OUT!" he raged, "I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

The tiniest hint that Dark Link would get over it and let me talk to him left. My heart towards him turned to stone and the fire in me erupted. I bared my teeth and yelled in return, "FINE!"

I practically pulled the knob off the door when I opened it and I tore away from the cave. A strange mixture of grief and anger was surging through me. I ran nonstop until I was out of the forest and back into Hyrule field. My legs were screaming at me to stop, but I had to continue. I knew I couldn't make it over the mountain back to my family, so I went to the next best place. I knew she would take me in. Maylei.

Without a second thought I sped through the grass and sprang over the fence. I ran up the hill that led into the ranch and jumped up unto a few crates. I grabbed the edge of the roof and hoisted myself up. I walked over silently to the window that I knew Maylei slept and tapped on it loud enough to wake her and not Malon. I waited and tapped again. I heard a bit of shuffling inside and the squeak of the bed of her rising. The image of her was finally lit in the moonlight as she opened the window quietly. She stepped to the side without a word and let me crawl into her room.

She closed the window and turned to me with a smile, but when she saw my face it quickly disappeared, "Shema, what's wrong?"

I couldn't think of what to say. My mouth thinned and I waved my hands in the direction of the forest. I started to tremble again before I finally just fell apart, "Maylei!" I cried and clutched her.

"Shema." she returned my embrace and tried to sooth me, "Shema, whatever it is, it is going to be all right."

She led me to her bed where we sat down, "What happened?" she asked when I calmed down a little.

My tears were making her cry. I hate my tears.

I told her everything.

"He kicked me out and said he hated everything about me." I said.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Maylei told me, "He is just angry right now. He'll get over it."

I shook my head, "But angry about what. He can't possibly think me other then a wounded person in his house."

"He might have feelings for you, Shema, and Saphiraugen saying that he loves you and then kissing you made the darkness in him rise." She explained.

"Why would Dark Link have feelings for me? He said himself one day that I was plain and that the Grey Sheikahs were worthless."

"He was probably trying to convince himself that…" Maylei said a little anger rising into her heart.

"I don't know…"

"Truthfully, I don't either."

I smiled at her, "Thank you. You are a great friend."

We hugged one more time. She really always knew what to say to me, but I was still feeling miserable inside.

Just like when we were younger, we crawled into bed together and fell asleep.

* * *

**Draculina: **For Saphiraugen's love rant, I had to listen to love songs for like an hour to figure out what to say lol. I busted out Marc Anthony and put all his songs on repeat!

**Himmels: **-manages to get the gag off- How could you do that Draculina?! I was trying so hard to get them together!

**Draculina: **-ignores-

**Himmels: **I'm so writing the next chapter! -glares-


	27. Explanations

**Draculina: **-hissy fit-

**Himmels: **-sigh of frustration- Draculina is pissed off right now...

**Draculina: **-eye twitch- You would be too.

**Himmels: **Tell the audience why you are so pissed off.

**Draculina: **-rant- Well, you see I finished this book called A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Bay or something like that and I was happy to see that there are fanfictions about it on here, so you know, I got all excited thinking that I would be able to make a Gemma x Kartik story, but no! When I started to read a few fanfics a guy named Simon kept popping up. So I was like 'who the hell is Simon' every five seconds! I thought I missed a part in the book, so I wikipedia it and it turns out that there are two sequels to the book! Now I have two more books to read before I write my fanfiction! -exhausted-.

**Himmels: **This is what I deal with. Every. Single. Day. **  
**

**Chapter 27**

**Explanations **

* * *

There she was:

Laughin', talkin', window shoppin' with a new guy

And I heard about him

I heard she found him right around when we said good bye

And I came real close and almost lost my temper

But I bit my tongue, kept my cool, because I remembered...

I still care!

She's all that matters!

I still love her just like always, gotta have her!

Never got her off my mind, been hopin' she'd call sometime

I know its late to be driving over there, but I don't care.

I don't care.

**--Blake Shelton****  
**

* * *

**  
**

It took me a while to get out of the forest. My pace was slow and my mind was heavy. Shema's words weighted down more and more upon my shoulders each step I took. 'I'm not in love with you'…that is what she said to me…Why doesn't she love me? I was so sure…I wandered back slowly to Lake Hylila. The sun was slowly rising letting its rays bath me and light up my features. The heat of the morning seemed way too happy in my depressed state. I wanted the cold, dark night to come back and comfort me. I can't deal with the pain in my chest. Is this what people talk about when they say they are heart broken? Is it suppose to hurt this much? I glared at the permanently close gates that closed me off from my home. I climbed the ladder and jumped off the edge at the other side. The centaurs have finished the part they were working on in my house by now…I know they have…Are they still here? I hope not…I don't want them to see me like this. I know that I probably look like a wreck. My hair seemed tangled and my eyes were tired. When I eventually reached my house I brushed away the blanket that the centaurs put up to create a makeshift door. I walked like a ghost through the archway where the second door would be into what would be my bedroom. I stopped and stared at the bed that was there. I looked down and snatched up a note that was pinned to the quilt draped upon it. It read:

"_I had an extra bed, and I knew that you probably needed one."_

_Welcome to Lake Hylila,_

_Professor _

I sighed, "Thank you, Professor."

I set the note aside and lay down on the bed. I didn't sleep like I wanted to; I couldn't bring myself to it. My feeble fight against rest was futile and I eventually drifted off. My dreams were what I was afraid of. They all consisted of Shema and her beautiful face. Her smile. Her eyes. Her hair. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw her in my dreams. I knew not if my consciousness was weeping also…I didn't care anymore. What is the point? My dream carried on: she just stood there, smiling the smile that brightened up her sad features. But then her smile faded and she stared at me. A tear fell from her eye which tore my heart out at the mere sight. My eyes stared to water looking at the single droplet rolling down her cheek. She looked distressed that I was now also crying. She turned away and started to walk. I tried to reach out and say something, but I couldn't speak. I raced after her, but I couldn't reach her. She halted, but yet, I still couldn't go near her. She turned her head and looked at me: another tear. I cringed and looked away. When I looked up hesitantly, I saw that she seemed disappointed that I couldn't look at her tears. She shook her head again and said, "You can't look at me…"

She turned away and ran.

"Wait!" I called trying to catch her.

She was disappearing and soon out of my sight. I stopped and stood staring in her direction. I blinked when I saw something start to fall from above. I looked more closely and broke down sobbing; falling from the sky, the roses I got her, the symbol of my love. They struck the ground in what seemed like slow motion.

I woke up with a start. I was panting and my face was wet. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked around, something caused me to wake. I sharp rapping was heard at the front of the house.

"Saphiraugen? Are you home?" I heard the voice call.

It was the Professor.

"Yeah, I'm here!" I called back to him, quickly wiping at my face and straightening my clothes, "Come in, I'll be right out!"

I heard his footsteps come in and I stood up with a deep breath walking out into the soon to become living room and kitchen.

"What can I do you for?" I asked him as happily as I could fake.

"I came to see how the house was coming," he said looking at the design that the centaurs and I created, "You all did well."

He smiled and looked at me. His smile fell and he gave me a curious look, "You all right, boy?"

"I'm fine!" I said way to cheerfully, "What ever could be wrong?"

I let out a stupidly obvious fake laugh.

The old man sighed and then sat upon the ground his bones creaking, "What's going on?"

"I'm fine." I try to convince him.

He pointed to the floor next to him and said, "Tell me."

I slowly sat next to him, "I don't know what I could tell you without embarrassing myself."

"If it makes you look like this." He motioned to me, "Then it can't be too embarrassing without a reason."

I took a deep breath, but couldn't bring myself to say something to him.

"Someone broke your heart." He said matter-of-factly.

I blinked, "How did you know?"

He laughed and gripped my shoulder, "I was young one time too, you know."

I smiled chuckling. I couldn't really imagine him young though…

"Yeah…she broke my heart…but I don't think she meant too…" I confided to him.

He nodded, "I thought so…but why do you say that you don't think she meant too?"

"Well…I don't think she knew I love her the way I love her."

"You didn't say 'love' in past tense."

"What?"

"You said 'love' not 'loved'."  
I thought and then sighed, "I did, didn't I?"

"You still love her."

It wasn't a question but I still answered, "Yeah."

"Does she love someone else?"

I paused before I answered, "No, no she doesn't."

"Really?" he said in surprise.

"No, she said it herself, she doesn't love anyone."

"That is unusual." He says.

"How so?" I asked curious.

"Well, usually when a girl says no to one boy, they usually like someone else."

"She doesn't love anybody else. I'm sort of sure of it."

He laughed, "Sort of sure." He repeated.

I laughed with him, "I guess I have no idea what is going on in her head."

"Who is she?" he asked still smiling.

"Shema, the Grey Sheikah" I say looking up and nodding.

The Professor's smile vanished when I said that and he suddenly went grave, "Saphiraugen, my boy…"

I waited for him to finish. He looked up at me and gave me a pitiful wry smile, "I know the girl you are talking about. She is quite a girl; the daughter of the living legends Sheik and Khema. You have some high standards." He confirmed, "She is like a princess to the few Sheikahs that are left."

"Are you serious?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, she is." He said nodding, "And the fact alone that she is a Grey Sheikah and you still tried to get her to love you amazes me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" he asked with raised eyebrows, "Do you know anything about Sheikahs?"

"Not really."

The Professor cocked his head and said, "Then let me explain some things about them to you. I guess we'll start with the Grey Sheikahs."

I nod and lean forward. I've always wanted to know everything about Shema, but now I knew that that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Well…you see…Grey Sheikahs don't love." He started.

"Oh, come on." I say leaning back again.

"They don't!" he assured, "It is terribly hard for them to find someone that they want to live their days with forever. When I say they don't love, I don't mean that they _can't_ love. They can for they love their families. Shema is an example of that: she'll do anything for her brother. I guess it is unfair that I say they don't love, but in the past when Sheikahs were quite common, sometimes Grey Sheikahs die without even finding their true love. That is why Grey Sheikahs were rarer then the others. They didn't have children."

"Why is it so hard for them to find their loves?" I ask.

"I don't know." The Professor admitted, "I think there is something that the person that proclaims their love to them has to do. There are a lot of puzzles, tests, and passwords in the Grey Sheikahs ways. They have a defense mechanism that they use if they fall into the worst case of depression, or something terrible is happening to him and there is no means of escape. There is a certain something that a person outside the family has to do for them or to them to make them wake. I don't know what it is and I've been trying to figure it out for a long time now. When you said you loved Shema, which I'm sure you did," he stared at me until I nodded and he continued, "you didn't do something that she wanted you to do or at least her instincts wanted you to do."

"Wait, so if I did what her instincts wanted me to do, then she could have been my love?" I asked almost angry.

"Yes, if my hypothesis is correct."

"So, if you know the secret to get into a Grey Sheikahs heart, then they can pretty much be seduced by anybody?" now I was angry.

"Not necessarily."

I blinked and watched the Professor's face which was completely blank, "But…"

"Well, of course, the Grey Sheikah has _a degree_ of control over these instincts." He said as if I should have known this also, "They aren't primitive creatures, my boy. They do have control over themselves. If they dislike the person that confesses their love to them and knows the secret to unlock there stone heart and either says or does this secret, that doesn't mean that the Sheikah would completely forget about their dislike and fall into love. If they dislike the person, or if the person just doesn't know how to get into their heart, then they can turn against the urge easily. Shema either dislikes you, you didn't do the secret, or she simply doesn't love you in the way you love her. What do you think?"

I thought for a while and came to the simple conclusion, "I didn't do the secret and she…doesn't love me. I know this."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know." I tell him, "But I know she doesn't love me. Its not that she dislikes me, its just that I don't have what she is looking for, I guess."

The Professor smiles, "I guess we will never know."

I nod letting the information sink in before the question that has been eating at me since he started to tell me about the Grey Sheikahs came forth, "How can you perform the secret to the Grey Sheikah that you love if you don't know the secret. If the Grey Sheikah loves you and you love him or her, how do you know?"

"Now _that_," he says pointing a finger at me, "Is a good question."

I smile at him. I couldn't help but picture him as a father figure, "You know a lot about Sheikahs." I admired.

"Well…" he says suddenly looking kind of sad, "More about the Grey Sheikahs then anything else."

I watched him, "More about the Grey Sheikahs?" I repeated, "Why the Grey Sheikahs? Did you know one?"

The Professor nodded slowly, "Yes…I've been in the same predicament as you, I'm afraid."

"What?" I said in disbelief, "You were in love with a Grey Sheikah, but she didn't love you back?"

"Almost," he said leaning back against the wall, "I was in love with a Grey Sheikah and she was in love with me…but…I didn't know the one thing that would open her heart to me…"

"You're serious…" I said pity for the man flooding me.

"Yup…"he nodded, "When I told her how much I loved her, she cried with happiness and so did I…because I saw her tears. When she saw me cry, she almost immediately stopped and said…that she couldn't love me…From what I know; she never got married and she never had children. She never loved again…"

I thought about Shema…somewhere in my heart I knew that she didn't love me and I didn't have to worry about her dying alone, but I still felt terrible.

"It is almost like…" I said thinking, "Like a Grey Sheikah only has one chance to fall in love and if the person that they love doesn't complete the test…then they will never love ever again."

"That is exactly what happens." The Professor said nodding.

I knew exactly what he was thinking and I couldn't help feeling wretched for the man. He was thinking that it was he that caused his love to die without loving. It probably was, but it wasn't _totally _his fault. He didn't know…

"Well, would you look at that." He said laughing, "We talked for at least an hour!"

I looked up and wondered how he knew, "Really?"

"Yes, we did. I better be going, my lad." He got up and made his way to the door.

"Wait," I said.

He turned to look at me. I then asked, "What was her name?"

He smiled and his eyes seemed to go distant, as if he was having a memory of her, "Her name…her name was Taylonae."

"Beautiful name." I said to him.

"Angelic." He said with a smile, "I'll tell you about the other Sheikahs later, I guess." And he left.

* * *

"Maylei, its time to wake up, we have work to—oh!" she said surprised at the door way.

I let my drowsy eyes open and focus on her at the doorway.

"Hey, Ma, Shema came last night." Maylei explained yawning.

Maylei and Malon both stared at each other and then nodded slowly. I blinked my still sleepy eyes and looked from one to the other. They just sent a silent message to each other.

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to, Shema." Malon said to me. I smiled at her and she said, "I'm sure that little grey horse out there will be happy to see you."

I smiled thinking about the sweet horse, Laika. We suited each other perfectly. We had matching hair, both preferred to be alone, and had sad faces. I've been missing that gorgeous mare! Maylei hopped out of the bed surprisingly energetically for waking up in the middle of the night and taking for a while. I slowly got up after her and watched her bustle around her room. She was going to fast for me, so I just went to the window and watched Malon feed the cuckoos. When I turned back around Maylei already had her work dress on and a pair of…boot-like shoes? I have no idea how to explain them…

"You want this?" Maylei asked holding out something smiling.

For a brief moment I had this great happiness. I took the cowl from Maylei's hands and held it in both hands for dramatic effect, causing her to giggle and shake her head.

I looked her dead in the eye and said as sincerely as I could; pronounce each syllable with the greatest care, "Thank you."

"Whatever Shema…" she said, "You are too pretty for that thing."

I mimicked her voice and said, "Whatever Maylei. You are too pretty for those shoes."

"Oh! Now that was uncalled for!" she said pointing at me, "I work in them! It's not like I go to Castle Town and dance around in them."

"Good…"

"Hey!"

Thank God for friends like her…

We exited the house and went straight to work. Of course, she doesn't eat, that is too easy. She likes to starve herself until lunchtime. Her reason is: "You are one to talk? You barely eat a thing!" She needs to understand that I don't have to eat anything for a long time. "Stomach of steel," I say to her, "Stomach of steel." And that is where the conversation of how we both should eat ends. First, we went to the horse stable to give them there morning meals and to let some of them loose in the corral. I went straight to Laika's pen. Her grey ears perked up at the sight of me and she nickered softly. I went bubbly inside and stroked her soft nose.

"You can ride her today if you'd like." Malon's voice from the hay loft called down.

"I'd love too!" I said happily.

All day as I worked with Maylei and Malon I waited anxiously for them to turn and say 'ok you can go riding now'. I grew more and more impatient and my work got faster and faster. In the period of seven hours…I turned into the greatest Sheikah farmer on the planet. Malon watched me with a mixture of amazement and certainty of how insane I was as I practically attacked the straw with the pick. Maylei was just shaking her head laughing. We finished most of the activities and Malon announced it time for lunch. I ate with the same viciousness as I pummeled the straw. I think that Maylei and Malon were too distracted by me to eat themselves. When I finished I took a gazelle-woman leap over the table and to the basin in the kitchen and scrubbed the dishes as hard and fast as I could.

"God damn, Shema, calm down!" Malon finally said.

"I haven't ridden in so long!" I said earnestly speeding up.

With all the strength I was using to get every last bit of bacteria left on the plate, you'd think it would have broke.

"Yeah, scrub that dish!"

I immediately ceased my scrubbing and turned to look at my grinning brother. He was crouched on the window sill on his haunches gripping the ledge laughing. He looked like a cat with a scarf on its face there on his haunches like that…

"Why are you stoppin'?" he asked, "You missed a spot!"

I looked down at the plate…the paint was practically peeled off at this point.

"Hey, Kheisho, how are you?" Malon asked also bringing her plate forward with Maylei's on top of it.

"I had a feeling Shema came here…" he said looking at me with complete understanding in his eyes, "Can I talk to you in private?"

I nodded, "Sure." I turned to Maylei and Malon, "I'll be back in a minuet."  
They nodded and started to clean their dishes in the basin as if they weren't as curious as they felt. Kheisho turned and hopped out of the window sill with me following. He led me to the barn where we climbed the side of the hall and settled on the roof.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know what's up." He said, "What's going on? Why are you here and not at his house?"

'His' meaning Dark Link's… "I didn't want to stay there for too long. I want to go back home and I thought I'd stay and rest here before I went." I lied.

Kheisho sighed and looked at me with those fiery eyes, "Shema, we've been through this…I'm your twin. I can tell when you are lying!"

I paused before I sighed, "Fine…Dark kicked me out."

As I suspected Kheisho immediately got angry, "Why?" he asked venomously.

I took a deep breath and told him all that happened. At the end of it, Kheisho was too exhausted from keeping up with me to know who he wanted to go out and murder. I could practically here his thoughts: 'Should I go for Dark Link or Saphiraugen? Dark Link kicked her out, but then again, Saphiraugen kissed her…Decisions, decisions…'

"Ok…" he said, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ride Laika and then come home, of course." I said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh, ok." He said, "I'll see you home then?"

"Yes," I assured him.

"Here," he handed me my instrument, "So you'll get home faster…" he explained.

I smiled and took my piccolo. God I love this thing…

"Thanks Kheisho." I said smiling at him.

We both jumped off the roof and walked slowly towards the gate. He grinned suddenly and turned in the direction of Maylei and started to walk backwards as he called to her, "Good bye, my sweet! I'll grace you with my supreme sexiness again soon enough!"

I closed my eyes laughing and waited for her response.

"Take your time!" she called.

That made me laugh all the more harder. She knew how to him right in the ego. I could tell by the look on his face when he turned around again that he was thinking about what she said. It wasn't long before, "What did she imply by that."

"Don't worry, Kheisho." I say used to this, "She was just messing with you."

He nodded slowly and asked the next anticipated question, "So she wasn't saying I was ugly?"

"No, she wasn't."

"So I'm sexy?"

"I refuse to call my brother sexy."

"But I am right."

I sigh and stop walking, "Yes, you are good-looking, Kheisho."

"Oh, damn straight!" his confidence already rising, "I'm bringing sexy back!" **(DN: Lol! My idea! HN: No, Justin Timberlake's idea.)**

I rolled my eyes. We reached the gate and he turned to me and said, "See ya!"

"Buh Bye." I said wondering if we were really twins and if Ma and Dad adopted me.

He shot off into the field and ran all the way home. I stood at the gate and watched him. I wanted to go with him…but I wouldn't be able to keep up until I get my strength back in my legs.

"Hey, Shema! Are you ready to ride Laika?" Maylei called.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The time I spent with Navi was great! We did everything together and didn't let each other out of our sights…what is this feeling inside me whenever I look at her? She promised to come visit me…I'm going to have to look my best…I need to get a new breechclout! I should try combing my hair better also…Maybe I'll try rubbing myself on rose petals for cologne…no she'll detect that easily…I'll just bathe a lot. **(HN: Think about the fairies from the movie Ferngully. If you don't know what that is…google magic my friends.)**

During my flight home, I was lost in thoughts such as these. I barely noticed myself passing the entrance to the forest. I didn't notice the foliage and scenery like I usually did as I flew leisurely my thoughts were strictly on Navi for some strange reason. How could I not think about her? She makes me feel special…like I'm the only fairy in the world. She is the first fairy I have meant who are not offended by my demonic features. Ha, she's an angel and I'm a demon, how would our children look?

…

…

Holy crap! Children?! We're not married! We're not even together in a sense! I hit myself, I hit myself, I hit myself! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I need to think before I…well…think. Oh, wow, I'm already back at the house? Time flies when you are thinking! I fly through the window and stop dead in my glide. The house was a total wasteland. Everything looked like it was broken in one way or another.

"Darkie?" I called nervously. I know he did it.

I jump when I catch movement in the shadows, "Darkie? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" He snapped.

I'm used to this type of treatment from him. Before he was defeated at the Water Temple, all he did was snap at me or contradict whatever I say. Getting beat by Link humbled him a little. It put him into a depression first, but he did seem to calm down a tad more. You'd be angry too if you were shut up in a temple with no where to go.

"What happened?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I gasped when something dawned on me, "Where's Shema?"

Dark lunged out of the shadow at me, "Don't you ever mention her name to me again!"

He was leaning down and gripping the edge of the coffee table panting at me, then as if his legs gave out he collapsed on the ground. Dark crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them. I slowly floated down to settle next to his arms.

"What happened, Darkie? You can tell me." I say gently.

"I can, can I?" he says. His voice was muffled, but I can still hear the acid, "I can trust you? Ha! I can't trust anyone!"

"Who better to trust then your own fairy?" I asked a little hurt inside.

Dark Link scoffed and turned away so that his back was now to the table. Why wouldn't he look at me? My eyes narrowed and I flew in front of him. He bowed his head.

"Why won't you look at me?!" I demanded.

He didn't look up, he didn't answer…I didn't leave.

"Just drop it, Ivan." He says to me after I flew by him for the longest time. His voice was calmer and held something more then anger…is this sadness I hear?

"No! I won't drop it! You can't lock whatever this is up!"

He didn't say a word.

"Is it Shema?" I ask.

"I told you not to-!"

I cut him off, "I don't care!"

My angry got to the boiling point and, truthfully, I had my fill of Dark Link's behavior enough when we were together at the Water Temple. I let out a growl of exasperation and was about to turn away from him. He didn't look up even as he said, "…yes…"

I blinked and turned back to him, "What?"

"Yes!" he said a little irritated that he had to repeat himself…I think he's embarrassed…

I flew down and sat upon his knee and waited. Finally, he looked at me. His face held anger, but his eyes told a different story.

When it was clear to him that I was waiting for him he said, "Saphiraugen and Shema…they…" he paused, "Saphiruagen admitted his love to Shema and then he kissed her."

I nod smiling slightly to myself. So Dark does have feelings for her. I knew it, but he didn't realize it until she was gone.

"She said she loved him." I said, but when Dark didn't say anything I wondered… "Dark, uh, did she say she did?"

"I didn't hear, but I bet she did." he replied.

"Wait, so you are assuming." I said in disbelief.

"No, he kissed her and she kissed back."

I blinked, "Did you see _everything_, Darkie?"

"I saw enough…"

"But did you see the end of it all." I pressed.

"…Not exactly."

"So then you don't _really_ know if she rejected or accepted him."

As Ivan asked me all these questions, I started to think. I soon come to realize that I didn't know everything that happened and I don't know if she really accepted him to be her husband. She could have said no.

"Why wouldn't she accept him?" I ask.

"You don't know, that's the point!" Ivan scowled, "She could have said no and came home to you. What if she actually picked you over him? Ever think of that?"

Oh God…

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled at myself and hid my face in my hands.

What if she said no?

What I she picked me?

"What if she picked neither of us?" I asked Ivan who suddenly seemed like the wisest being in Hyrule.

"Then you are just going to have to try, huh?" he replied with a smile.

I leaned back and though before I asked him, "Why doesn't she like me?"

"Before or after you pulled this?" he motioned to the wreckage.

"Before." I was starting to feel more and more ashamed of myself. Ivan had a way to make me feel good and bad at the same time.

"Who's to say she didn't like you before this?" he countered and started to fly the bedroom, "You know how Sheikahs are, especially Grey Sheikahs. They are secretive." He disappeared through the door and left me with my thoughts.

The only thing I could think of was:

"I'm such a fool."

* * *

**Himmels: **I really wanted to have it so Kheisho came and kicked his butt...It'd be too complicated to write, so I just went with this. Good enough, right?

**Draculina: **There was a lot of talking in this chapter...

**Himmels: **Is that a bad thing?

**Draculina: **You talk to much.

**Himmels: **You see what I mean?! Every. Single. Day. -tireder then hell-


	28. Unforgiven

**Himmels: **-rapping- Guess who's back!

**Draculina: **-also rapping- Back again!

**Himmels: **We are back!

**Draculina: **Tell a friend!

**Himmels: **Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Haha!

**Draculina: **Ah, fun, fun...Eminem sucks, but we are back! Our internet went down. Sorry!

**Himmels: **And without further ado...here is chapter 28 of Of Dark and Grey.

**Chapter 28**

**Unforgiven **

* * *

People say she's only in my head

Gonna take time, but I'll forget

They say I need to get on with my life

But they don't realize...

Is when you are dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone

Driving cross town just to see if she's home.

Waking a friend in the dead of night

Just to hear him say it's going to be all right

When you're finding things to do, not to fall asleep

Because you know she will be there in your dreams

that's when she's

more than a memory.

**--Garth Brooks**

* * *

"All right!" I said pumped and ready to go and apologize to Shema. I have never truly said…sorry before, but I can try…I guess.

"Do you know where she might be?" Ivan asked.

"Um, not really." I admitted, "She is probably already at Arborvitae by now."

"No, I don't think so, but she might." Ivan said.

"Where do you think she would be?"

"Well, she is probably either at Saphiraugen's house, Maylei's ranch, the castle, or she really is at home. I doubt that she got home in the same night you exploded on her, because she was most likely angry and sad." Ivan explained.

"Right," I replied. Once again, Ivan has the power to make me feel good and bad at the same time. I take a deep breath and ask, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Not sure." Ivan shook his head, "Being a Sheikah and judging by her personality she seems like the type to hold a grudge so…"

"Thanks Ivan." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's the truth." He shrugged.

"Then I guess it's inevitable…"

"What is?"

"I have to go to Lake Hylila and see if Shema's at Saphiraugen's."

"Yup."

I nod slowly and say, "Well, see ya."

"Bye." Ivan waved.

* * *

I waved happily at Dark Link as he made his way through the forest and to Shema. I hope that Shema will forgive him. He'll be devastated if she rejects his apology. I, however, have some other things to think about…

"Ok, Navi! You can come out now!" I sang.

Her gorgeous blue shimmer flew out from beneath the couch and graced me with her angelic beauty. How could one be so beautiful?

"What?" Navi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Oops, I was staring, "Nothing."

She smiled and flew around the room, "I haven't been here in a while. I like the new broken furniture look you have going." She said eyeing the coffee table split in two.

"Oh, heh heh, yeah." I said keeping my cool on the outside, but mortified on the inside, "Darkie, you see…well, uh-,"

"You don't have to explain." She interrupted.

Thank God, I relaxed.

"Do you remember where everything is? Or should I give another tour?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I remember." She said still examining all the broken objects, "So what did Shema do to make this mess?"

"Do you want the long or short story?"

"Depends."

"I warn you that the long story might consume the whole time you are here."

"The short then."

I thought about it then answered, "Saphiraugen admitted his undying love to Shema and then kissed her. We don't know whether or not she said yes or no to him, but Dark Link went into a jealous rage and threw a fit. Shema then ran away some where after Dark kicked her out and now Dark realized his oh so terrible mistake and now wants to apologize. The idiot just comprehended last night just how much he likes her. Since the first day he met her he's been in denial, I swear."

Navi nodded, "Well that made sense. Usually when I ask Link for the short side of a story he either just tells the whole thing anyway or jumps all the way to the ending."

I laughed and asked, "So do you think Shema will forgive him?"  
"I guess it depends on her mood." Navi shrugged, "He better not catch her on her bad side."

"That'd be scary, but if that happens, I want to be there." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can see a Grey Sheikah fight." I grinned.

"…Me too."

We laughed again and started our usual conversations. They were pointless and yet so full of purpose. They made no sense and yet they were easily understood. They were ordinary and yet so unique. There is nothing quite like the pair Navi and I make. Well, except for Dark Link and Shema. Navi and I…She is really the angel to my demon. We are total opposites which makes us so perfect for each other.

"Dark and Shema could be something special," I tell Navi with a smile. We settled on the arm of the couch leaning back shoulder to shoulder, "Their personalities walk hand in hand as should they. Anger and sadness are practically best friends. The only thing that is between anger and sadness is regret. Regret is exactly what Dark is feeling right now and hopefully his pride won't make the gap wider. Her pride might be a problem also. I don't know Navi…" I said looking at her, "Maybe I'm stuck in the poetic sense of them falling in love with each other ignoring the fact that they might just not be compatible."

Navi laid her head on my shoulder and smiled.

* * *

Getting into Lake Hylila was simple as usual. Getting the courage to knock on Saphiraugen's door was different. I'm a little worried that I'll get into another rage if Shema really is here. How can I convince her to talk to me? Man, I haven't ever felt this nervous before. I didn't know that I could…

Lifting my arm, I prepared to knock, but then I let it fall. I picked it up again, but hesitated. I must have stood there a while because without my knock the door opened and Saphiraugen stood before me evidently just as surprised as I am.

"Oh, hello Dark Link." He said ever the gentleman.

"Uh, hi." I replied.

He moved out of the way and indicated to me to come inside.

After walking in he asked, "What are you doing here?"

I scanned the room hoping that Shema would pop up, but she didn't, "I was wondering…is Shema here?"

Saphiraugen's jaw clenched and he looked down, "No, she is not here. I thought she was with you."

"I thought she would be here." I said only half surprised.

"Why would she be here? Didn't she tell you what happened?" he asked now concerned for her, because of her absence.

"Actually…I saw what happened." I told him looking him dead in the eye, "That's why she should be here."

Saphiraugen now looked confused, "If you saw what happened then you should know that she probably doesn't want to be any where close me for a while."

"You said you loved her." I stated bluntly, "Shouldn't she be glued to you?"

"I said I loved her and I still do. I'll always love Shema." He said just as blandly, "But I don't recall her saying that she loved me."

We stood staring at each other. Saphiraugen's gaze, I realized, was heated.

"Did you come here to taunt me about my rejection?" he asked acidly.

My breath hitched; so she did reject him.

"Well?!" demanded Saphiraugen.

I've never seen him this angry. I didn't think he was capable of it, "No… I didn't come here to gloat…I thought she accepted you and I came here to talk to her."

Saphiraugen calmed down a tad, but he was still a little angry, "She said she doesn't love me. She doesn't love anybody."

He sighed and walked into his bedroom. I felt a mixture of joy and pity for myself and Saphiraugen. I slowly followed him into the bedroom to see him sitting in front of an easel lazily stroking with the brush. I came closer and saw what he was creating. I was so enthralled with the beautiful portrait. Shema was painted unto the canvas standing and looking back to us with a single tear falling from her eye. In the background were two roses that crossed each other. One was white and the other black. Saphiraugen was just now putting the finishing touches on her pepper hair. I wondered if the white rose represented him and the black rose…

"That is wonderful Saphiraugen." I tell him truly impressed.

He didn't respond instead just put the brush down and stared at the floor. His depression was gut-wrenching. He loves Shema. He really loves her.

"I'm sorry." I tell him putting my hand on his shoulder. He didn't move and kept his head bowed.

Without another word I exited the house. He may not be considered a 'friend', but I still couldn't stand seeing him so miserable. I'm used to the happy-go-lucky Saphiraugen, always polite and always smiling. This…this was just terrible. Wow, does Shema really have that sort of power over people? Wouldn't surprise me…

I already scaled the wall to get back in Hyrule field and was now walking in an easy pace towards Lon Lon Ranch. Shema's best friend is Maylei, so she could have stopped there. And if not there, she could be with Impa or Zelda at the castle. Who knows? She could all ready be at home.

I walked along the side of the hill that the ranch rested on. I was about to turn the corner to walk up the slope when I heard voices coming down. No doubt it was Shema and Maylei. My courage suddenly faltered and I ran away to climb the near by tree.

* * *

The ride with Laika was wonderful! I haven't ridden in so long! My legs are sore from it, but it's good for me. I don't have to worry about climbing that mountain now that I have my piccolo, so I rode as long as Laika let me.

"You can stay another night if you'd like." Maylei offered.

"No, I want to get back. I miss my family." I told her.

"All right, but don't be a stranger." She warned.

I smiled, "I won't be."

We stopped right outside the gate and started to exchange our good-byes. I was about to take out my piccolo when I sensed something. I could practically feel myself darken.

"Maylei…" I said.

* * *

Shema put her cowl back on. Sometimes I think that she thinks herself ugly, I swear! Hey, she looks tense all of the sudden.

"Maylei…" she said without moving.

"What?" Maylei answered also taut now because of Shema's change of attitude.

"Do you know what really gets under my skin?" she asked.

Maylei blinked, "Uh…no?"

"EVAESDROPPERS!" she yelled and threw one of her knives at me.

If I was a tad faster or her a tad slower, I probably would have dodged it…

"Ahh!" I yelped and fell out of the tree.

The ground was probably just as forgiving as Shema and her knife. My back ached as I groaned. I slowly sat up as the strange sensation radiated to my neck and down to my legs. I reached up and pulled the knife out of my shoulder with a wince. I opened my eyes and saw Shema approaching me. Or at least I thought she was. I put on a weak smile when she neared, but it vanished when she walked right pass me.

"Shema, wait!" I shouted desperately.

I struggled to get up and stumbled a bit when I made it in my rush. I hopped a little on my left leg, realizing my right one was injured a little. I fixed my gate and tried to catch up with her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait Shema!" I skid to a halt in front of her and held out my hands to stop her, "Just wait."

She tried to go around me, but I blocked her path. This continued a couple more times before she finally let out a cry of frustration.

"What?!" she shouted her voice dripping with venom.

"I need to talk to you." I replied earnestly.

She glared and said, "Get out of the way or I'll stick another knife in you."

She sounded dead serious, but I went on, "Just give my five minuets. That's all I need."

"That's all I have." She retorted and pushed me out of her way.

"Hold up!" I said panicking a bit when she took out her piccolo while walking towards the bridge to Kakariko.

I quickly stepped in front of her again making her run into me, the side of her face hitting my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek against the top of her head.

"Let me go!" she said straining with her voice muffled.

She pushed against me with the flats of her hands. I gripped her harder as I felt shivers passing down my spine at her being this close. She stopped struggling suddenly and stilled which made me relax my grip and sigh quietly into her grey hair.

"Are you hugging me?" she asked in a soft voice.

Hope glimmered in my heart as I nodded and stroked her back with my thumb.

"Then stop!" she bellowed all of the sudden and shoved me away when my guard went down.

Surprised, I staggered backwards and gripped the rail of the bridge. She stalked passed me and immediately began to play Ode to Arborvitae.

"Please wait, Shema!" I cried diving for her.

She played the last note seconds before I could reach her. I only grasped the grey light she disappeared into not her physically. I watched the wisp of light disappear over Kakariko.

"Damn it!" I yelled and punched the ground.

I stayed kneeled for a while before I slowly straightened and dragged my feet back towards my home. What more could I do? I could play the Ode on my violin, but then I would just get attacked by four angry Sheikahs.

"She didn't listen, huh?"

I turned my head only half caring about what Link was saying to me.

"No…" was all I replied.

I started to walk again and was vaguely surprised that Link followed in step next to me. For a while we didn't speak but then Link asked, "So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged.

"Well you like her, don't you?"

I nodded letting my secrets and pretty much my emotions out.

"Then you must have some sort of plan."

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to talk to Impa about talking to her?"

I shook my head again.

We walked a bit longer before I found a voice, "Why do you care?" I asked not being sarcastic.

Link smiled and said nothing.

I stopped and look up; the moon was the same as when I first met Shema. I looked down and saw I was standing in the same spot in the tall grass when I…used…to be angry.

"I'm not angry anymore…" I told no one.

"I noticed." Link said putting his hands behind his back and joining me observing the moon, "You're still insane though."

I was about to counter him for the smart mouth before I closed my own. He's right…

"I have to talk to her." I said with my same distant voice.

"Ok." Link said and started to leave.

I watched him curiously, but did not stop him. What was that about? I sighed and walked to the entrance of my forest. I turned and looked behind me thinking that maybe there was a liver of chance that Shema would be walking behind me, just like when I first met her. Not even Link was behind me. I sigh and walked back home, hoping Ivan would have time to listen to me.

When I was home I opened the door and walked it. I blinked when I saw Ivan and Navi asleep on the arm of the couch. They both woke when I closed the door. I smiled slightly when they both started to stammer trying to make up an excuse as to why Navi was here. I raised an eyebrow when I saw that they haven't even kissed while I was gone.

"Why don't you two just admit that you love each other and have little fairies already?" I asked.

They both blushed beat red and looked away from each other.

"It's so obvious," I continued, "that you both have it for each other. You'd make a nice couple anyway. Now go get married."

If possible, they blushed even redder.

"Just kiss her all ready." I told him, "And if I don't see a little fairy by the time I wake up…" I didn't finish, letting their imaginations reel.

"It's going to take longer then by tonight." Ivan scoffed.

Navi's eyes narrowed and she turned to Ivan slowly, "Longer than tonight? Who said it was going to happen at all?"

Ivan cringed, "Uh, what I meant is-,"

"It is going to be longer than just tonight, buddy!"

Ivan looked sly all of the sudden, "Just tonight? So it is going to happen, huh?"

"Oh, you'd just love that wouldn't you?" Navi asked.

"Heh, heh, well, I am a guy." Ivan drawled.

I slowly shut the door to my bedroom with a rare grin on my face, but as soon as I lay down, I only thought of Shema, which bought my mood down again.

Will she ever talk to me?

* * *

There isn't any point of coming to Castle Town. I guess I just wanted something to do. Getting my mind away from Shema is probably the best thing at this pint. One day I plan on resuming talking to her, but for now I don't think she wants to see me near her. We'll be friends again one day.

I continued to wander aimlessly through the scarcely occupied streets. The romantic couple was dancing once more under the full moon and sea of stars. I hope that young man knows how lucky he is. I smiled at the pair and proceeded down an alley. It was distant at first, but then I neared the sounds of cheerful voices and loud laughter. Finally coming to an opening in the alley, I looked to the left and saw light coming through two windows on either side of a rather heavy wooden door. Curious, I walked forward in just enough distance, so I could peak inside without getting caught. To my delight, a lively tavern was before me.

"Hey there Rosestadt!" a voice behind me called.

I jumped and spun around and to my surprise Lillà was running to me in an emerald green dress with black designs around the neckline and hems.

I smiled and said, "Hello Lillà."

She laughed when she reached me and replied, "So formal!" she took my hand and tugged me towards the tavern door, "Come in with me! Don't be outside looking in when you'll have fun!"

I took my hand from her and backed away a little, "Oh no, I don't want to impose."

She laughed again, "Impose? It's a tavern!" and snatched my hand. Without the briefest hesitation she pulled me inside the bar.

Everybody turned their heads at the sound of the door and yelled, "'Ey!" when they saw Lillà.

"Hyrule's Flower is here!" a voice called then added, "And with a man!"

There was a few wolf howl whistles and many 'ooo's and 'oh's'.

I must have blushed pretty red, because another voice shouted, "Haha! Look at his face! Look at his face!"

Lillà to the rescue, "No, no, he has a girlfriend."

"No, I don't." I looked at her.

Cheers erupted. Lillà's turn to blush. She waved away the harmless laughs and led me to a lone table. A voluminous woman approached us with a wide smile.

"Hey Lillà," she greeted and looked at me, the smile turning a little flirtatious.

"This is Saphiraugen," Lillà introduced, "Saphiraugen this is Telma."

"It's nice to meet you Telma." I said bowing my head.

She laughed and said, "The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart. Lillà needs to get out more, so you might be just what she needs." She nudged Lillà shoulder playfully and continued, "What can I get you?"

They both looked at me, "Uh…what is there?"

Telma took a deep breath, "Our house ale is always a favorite for the usual peoples. Various wines such as the red come from grapes of the oasis the Gurudos had shown us. We also have the harder stuff like whisky, scotch, and imported things like the Gurudo wine; they consist of assortments of vodkas and tequilas. If you are looking for Hyrule favorites then there is Chic Sheikahs, which are very powerful so those come in shots, Fiery Fairy whisky, which is also very powerful, Zora Zema, that one…I don't know about that one. Only certain people can handle the unusual taste. The Gurudo's make more then just wine, Gurudo Gin will get you smashed pretty fast. Either those women can hold their liquor like any man or after drinking it for so long it no longer affects them. Hmmm… there is also Goron Bomb Bomb Bourbon, don't drink it. I usually give a description, but…yeah. The only reason why we get it is because of the visiting Gorons like the one over there," Telma pointed to the other side of the room where a Goron and a very small boy sat.

For a second I was so enthralled with the Goron I didn't noticed the boy.

"Why is that boy here in a tavern?" I asked.

"Oh, that is a Kokirian boy. They don't grow up, so he is aloud in." Telma explained, "Don't worry that thing he's drinking isn't at all strong. They call it Kido's."

"Why?"

"Because a Kokirian boy called Mido created it."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to continue with the menu of drinks?"

"That's all right." I replied quickly, "I'll take the house ale and…" I grinned, "And a Chic Sheikah shot."

Telma blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"All right." She shrugged. She then turned to Lillà, "The usual?"

"Yup."

At that Telma walked away to retrieve our orders.

"What is your usual?" I asked Lillà.

She looked a little embarrassed, "I have a Kido's and then I have a virgin strawberry daiquiri." **(HN: Is that how you spell it? DN: O.o)**

"Why do you come here if you don't buy alcoholic drinks?" I asked not meaning to laugh.

"Taverns aren't about alcohol." Lillà smiled, "You can come for the atmosphere, the people, the food, even the music. It's not about the drink."

"Ok, ok, I get it." I raised my hands in defeat, "I like the way you think."

"Thank you."

Telma came back with the drinks, "Here you are!" she placed the pint of house ale in front of me and the Kido's in front of Lillà. She then placed a small shot glass next to the pint. I grimaced when I saw that the liquid was black.

"Why is it black?" I asked Telma before she left.

"Because that color is neutral."

"What does that mean?"

"You might have noticed that there are different colored suites in the Sheikah tribes. There is blue, green, red, grey, purple, yellow, and white. Mix all those together and you get black. Neutral: I guess they didn't want to choose favorites with the colors so…" she shrugged, "Hold it up to the moonlight and you can see the different colors."

At that she left.

I swished the black drink around and contemplated whether or not to drink it.

"It not that it doesn't taste good, it just hits you hard." Lillà watched me hesitate.

"So you do drink alcohol." I leaned forward with a grin.

"I don't recall saying I didn't." Lillà smiled.

I looked back down at the shot and then quickly drank it. It didn't taste like I thought it would. I thought it would be bitter, but it was strangely sweet. I was about to laugh and tell Lillà that it was nothing, but once it got all the way down my eyes started to water and I had to repeatedly shake my head to try and get rid of the strange floating sensation.

"Oh, my God. You guys weren't kidding!" I coughed and blinked rapidly.

Lillà giggled.

Music erupted from the stage I just noticed in the back. The floating sensation left and a new happy feeling replaced it. Lillà just continued to smile and watch me. The music had a nice beat. People started to stand and dance making me smile. I turned and looked at Lillà who was watching them.

I stood and held my hand out to her, "Dance with me?"

I think I swayed a little, because Lillà laughed and said, "Doesn't take much, huh?"

Thinking that she was talking about my offer I replied, "No, I don't dance with any girl."

She laughed again and took my hand.

* * *

Dark Link is a wreck. He didn't even notice that Epona was following behind us as we walked back to his forest. He didn't even notice the thunder cloud on a clear night. I hopped unto Epona and trotted out of Dark's eye distance. Once in the cover of the trees I waited. The thunder cloud that followed glided down to revel the frightening, but beautiful Dark Lady.

Her trademark grin was apparent on her face as she commented, "So Darkie's feeling sad now that Little Grey is out of the picture."

"Yes, he is," I replied, "How can we fix that?"

"I can kidnap Shema if you want me to." She offered.

"You don't have to kidnap her," I said in a strained voice closing my eyes, "Just try to get them together. Also make sure Shema doesn't kill him, because she is pissed." I emphasized the last word, "And good God don't sit like that!" I shouted turning my head away.

The Dark Lady is wearing barely anything. She is wearing just enough clothes (I guess you can call them clothes) to cover her…parts.

"Why do you care?" she asked moving from sitting Indian style to sticking her legs straight out, 'You dealt with my sister when you were on your childhood quest. She dressed just like me. Still does actually."

"Your sister scarred me for life when I visited her."

"Oh, you liked it."

"No, I didn't."

"My sister is beautiful!"

"I didn't deny it!"

"I mean she has red hair and I have the cool purple hair, but she is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Can we get back on subject?!"

"Fine, fine! Don't worry your little elvish self. I'll get them to like each other…somehow." The Dark Lady rolled her eyes and stood.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You'll see, I guess." She said stepping back on her cloud.

"What does that mean?" I asked suspicious now.

"I don't know. That's why you'll have to wait and see."

I glared and watched her fly away.

"Wild woman." I mumble and mount Epona again, "She makes me prefer her sister…"

Epona galloped towards the castle. Zelda is waiting.

* * *

I have no problem cursing lately. It is almost a necessity. How could Dark Link think I would forgive him that easily? Is he more insane then I thought he is? And he hugged me…I only like to get hugged by certain people…He's lucky I got his arm when I threw that knife. I'll do it again if he comes near me.

Sighing, I walked back to my home. Kheisho is going to want to know everything. Mom and Dad will probably all ready know everything. It might be a parent thing…

Ah, home, sweet home; the one place where people will leave me alone. I pulled the vine of the willow tree and the rope fell down. I climbed up and unto the balcony. Walking inside, everything is as it should be. Dad looked down from his and Mom's bedroom from above and called, "Shema!"

Mom poked her head out of the kitchen and Kheisho looked down from our bedroom.

"Shema! You're back!" Mom hugged me.

She can hug me…Dark can't.

"Hey Shema, up here." Kheisho shouted down.

I waved and smiled at Dad. He gave me that loving look he gives me all the time and continued whatever he was doing in the bedroom. I climbed up the ladder where Kheisho and I stayed.

"Welcome home, Sis." He said grinning his one and only grin.

I climbed up the bunk bed and sat against the wall with Kheisho following. I was about to tell him about what happened, but he cut me off.

"Oh, wait, wait!" he said scrambling off the bed and jumping off the balcony into the kitchen.

"Kheisho! You just ate!" I heard Mom yell.

"Yeah, but she didn't!"

"And you would know that."

"Yeah! We're twins remember? When I'm hungry she's hungry."

"I think you're and idiot."

I heard running and then climbing up the ladder. Kheisho appeared on the balcony again and soon on the top bunk with two bowls of ice cream.

"Ok, now tell me everything." He pulled down his cowl and took a bite.

God, he's such a girl…

"I all ready told you everything." I said also taking off my cowl.

"Why did if take so long to get here?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I ran into Dark Link."

"Did you kick his ass?"

I couldn't help, but laugh even though Kheisho was dead serious.

"Uh, in a way."

"Hell yeah!"

Nearly choking on a spoonful of ice cream, because of the volume of his voice, I wondered how I would live without my Kheisho.

"I threw a knife at him and got him in the shoulder."

He grinned, "Why did you throw the knife other than the obvious?"

"He was eavesdropping on a conversation Maylei and I was having."

"Ah, Maylei, my sweet." He grinned again and leaned back against the wall as I did, "She wants me."

Now I really did choke on my ice cream.

"God damn it Kheisho!" I laughed.

"What? I can't help it. Apparently, you can't either. You got Dark Link, Saphiraugen, and all the men in Rosestadt drooling over you."

"Not Saphiraugen anymore. And the people in Rosestadt probably hate me by now."

"And that leaves Dark Link."

"No, he can't love."

"Neither can you." I heard him mumble obviously a bit annoyed.

I disregarded what he said and continued to eat.

"You are probably going to end up talking to him one day, you know that right?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Well, yeah." He said, "But if you can't, if you are stuck somewhere with him, you are going to end up talking sooner or later."

"Don't say that! If you say it, it will happen!"

Kheisho smiled and continued to eat. It was well passed midnight when we finished talking. Kheisho climbed down the top bunk and crawled into bed. I stayed up a little longer just thinking. I was almost ashamed with myself when I realized that I liked it when Dark Link put his arms around me.

* * *

**Himmels: **Oh, I can't believe we finally got internet back! We will be replying to all of your pm's soon, by the way.

**Draculina: **Yup yup! I'm glad we took Senorita's suggestion and wrote this ahead of time...

**Himmels: **Haha, yeah! Then you all would be waiting another week!

**Draculina: **If there are any questions just ask.

**Himmels: **Because we don't remember anything we wrote up there!

**Draculina: **Nope, nothing!


	29. Kiss from a Rose

**Himmels:** 'ello 'ello 'ello! -sigh- This took us a while to write! Kinda long...just kinda...complicated...seriously...

Draculina: I'm so happy we updated. One of my favorite things to do is reply to reviews. Isn't it fun?

Himmels: It is. Ah, well, here is chapter 29. Enjoy!

Draculina: I'm sure you guys are tired of them hating each other for 28 chapters, so I guess its time to patch things up.

** Chapter 29**

**Kiss from a Rose **

* * *

If I gave you my hand would you take it

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart wouldn't beat one more minuet without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea

Let me know if you're really a dream

I love you so, so would you go with me?

--Josh Turner  
**   
**

* * *

"What to do, what to do…" I mumble pacing in my sanctuary.

How can I get Dark Link and Shema to get together? Link said I shouldn't kidnap Shema, but…he didn't say I couldn't kidnap Darkie…I bet Ivan would help me. My sister and Navi might also! You know what? I could get all of Hyrule to help me if I tried. As long as my sister helps me with certain peoples, I can definitely get those two to like each other again. I know for a fact they liked each other at one point. Haha, I'm so excited! Let's get this show on the road.

"Come on, Cloudie!" I called happily, "First stop: Sissy's!"

The cloud immediately began to move.

"Oh, my comfy, cute, little thundercloud!" I hugged one of the puffs.

We don't really have to travel far to get to Sissy's sanctuary. Sissy's are spread out around Hyrule just like mine for easy travel. I prefer to go to the one in the courtyard…mainly just to piss off the guards. They wouldn't dare shoot and that just kills them. Heehee…

"Over the gate and pass the guards! To Sissy's we go!" I sing happily and enter without any barrier or obstruction.

I smile and wait for her to appear out of them fountain.

"Dark Lady!" my sister practically screamed as she flew out of her fountain with her little light fairies following in suite.

"Great Fairy!" we hugged each other.

"Oh, stupid formal names!" The Great Fairy laughed.

"Very stupid!" I agreed.

"Sis!"

"Sissy!"

We laughed and floated together in the middle of the room.

"What do you need?" Sissy asked.

"Well, you remember Dark Link, right? He's having relationship troubles."

"I didn't know he had relationships…" Sissy murmured.

"That's what we are trying to fix, I guess."

"We meaning who?"

"Well, King Link for one."

"Oh, really? This might be interesting! And fun…" Sissy snickered, making me giggle.

"So what do I have to do?" She continued.

"You have to get Shema to come where I placed Dark Link." I explained.

"When you say 'placed'…you aren't going to kidnap him are you?"

"How did you know?" I asked delighted that my sister knows me so well.

Sissy put on a thin smiled and replied, "Just a hunch."

"Anyway," I started again, "we need to get them somewhere where they…well…where Shema wouldn't be suspicious. I guess Dark Link's opinion doesn't matter at this point."

"Where, where, where could we go?" Sissy pondered then looked around her fountain, "Well…I guess I could just lure Shema here." She offered, "You can stash Dark Link somewhere and I could shut off the opening so not even a Sheikah can escape."

I grinned, "Yeah that will work!"

"How are you going to kidnap Dark Link?" Sissy asked now amused at the thought of Link's angry counterpart being kidnapped.

"I have my ways. And I've got Ivan." I said.

"Oh that's right! I have Navi also! I can tell Zelda and Link t hat Navi is going to come and visit me and she can tell Shema that I haven't seen her in a while and I miss her! Then she'll come over to see a tied up Dark Link in the room, but before she can leave, we close off the entrance of the fountain and then we wait to let them out until they talk! And I'm sure they will." Sissy added, "We can look into their conversation with a little magic of mine. I'm sure Shema's friends and family wouldn't mind seeing this little rendezvous."

"Sounds like a winner!" I agreed, "This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, now let's begin..."

* * *

Flying out of my fountain, I decided to walk up to the castle to visit Navi and the royalties. I didn't give the guards that stared at me a half pass glance, for I knew that they knew what would happen if they even thought about arresting me for 'intruding'. They already pissed off my sister when she first came to visit Link when he still considered a 'Sir' instead of a King. And that was also back when Zelda was still our Princess. I pass one more set of guards who frowned at my boldness of opening the doors and stepping directly into the foyer. Link and Zelda, of course, were no where to be found near the thrones. They usually only sat there when someone is to visit. I'm visiting, but they don't know that yet. I suppose I should speak with Navi before I speak with Zelda and Link, but I'm sure Navi is hovering over Link somewhere, so that isn't exactly possible.

"Great Fairy?" a very familiar voice asked from the shadows, "What are you doing here?"

Impa walked out from behind the shadow of a pillar and leaned against it.

"Hello, Impa. Long time no see. I've come to see Navi." I said with a smile.

Impa returned one of her wry ones and said, "Navi went to go visit Ivan. Those two have been seeing each other more frequently nowadays."

"Oh, really?" I said smirking.

"Yeah, they have come to like each other more, I guess." Impa said, "Link is a little sad that she is gone more, but he is happy that she found someone."

"I'm surprised Link is still with her."

"You mean Navi, right?"

"No, I meant Zelda." I said sarcastically, "Yes, Navi!"

Impa grinned, "You could have meant Zelda. Sometimes I wonder about you and what is going on in your head."

I smile, "I'm not as insane as my sister."

"Nobody is as insane as your sister." Impa replied dryly then corrected herself, "Save Dark Link."

I thought about it then said, "Impa…I know you probably won't like the sound of this…"

"What are you and your crazed sister scheming?" Impa groaned.

"Somehow you always know." I say acting amazed.

"We grew up together." She scoffed, "I know everything about the two of you. Now what is your plan?"

"We are going to get Shema and Dark Link to try and talk to each other."

Impa blinked, "Really? No violence? No tricks? No creepiness issued from the Dark Lady."

"I didn't say that…"

"So there is a catch…"

"Well…on Dark Link's part. Not so much on Shema's…"

"What do you mean?"

"Sis is going to kidnap Dark Link."

Impa remained silent before she took a deep breath and responded, "You have fun with that."

She turned around and started to walk away when I grinned and called out innocently, "Don't you want to see how this turns out? You and I both know that Dark Link and Shema have it for each other. You knew it before any of us. That is why you let Shema stay with Dark Link and didn't move her to Saphiraugen's when he had his house built wasn't it? You knew that Saphiraugen would never really get Shema to fall for him. Dark can, can't he?"

Impa stopped in her tracks and turned her head with a smirk, "Yes, I knew, but from Dark and Shema's behavior…I don't know if it will work out."

"All the more reason to make this a little more interesting, right?" I laughed.

The female Sheikah was obviously torn two ways on the matter, "You make it sound like a game, but really its not."

"No, no, no games." I said waving my hands, "But we can watch the outcome of what is happening from another fountain. Just to, you know, make sure they aren't going to kill each other."

"Yeah," Impa replied sarcastically, "We'll just watch them to make sure they are ok."

"Well, if it eases your conscious on spying on them or whatever you have in your mind, then it's worth it."

Impa rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, fine, I'll watch."

"Don't make me twist your arm."

She grinned and disappeared in the shadows of where she first came.

Well, if Navi is with Ivan, then I'll meet up with Sis and tell her that we are going to have an audience with us as we watch Dark and Shema. Impa is bound to go tell Link and Zelda what we are planning and, of course, they are going to want to watch also. To top that off, who knows Link and Zelda will tell and they also will want to watch. I don't know why, but everybody finds Dark Link fascinating…especially when he shows emotions.

Oh, my God, I can't wait.

This time, I didn't bother to walk, I just flew.

* * *

These woods are so lovely. They are perfect for Dark Link in every way. And Shema if you think about it…Back on track: To Ivan! Away! I leaned over the top of my thundercloud and look for his red light inside the forest. I didn't want to reach Dark's cave and find that he wasn't there and have to search the whole forest once again. Smiling, I reached the cave without finding Ivan in the forest. Truthfully, I wanted to go inside Dark's house to see what it feels like. BAE…yeah. What is that Dark Lady? Bacon and eggs? I think not…I'm talking about breaking and entering. Though I would do bacon and eggs any day, because that crap is delicious. **(DN: Totally ripped off from Dane Cook, but we had to do it rofl. HN: That guy is hilarious. Lol, he's a BAMF. H and DN: lmao!).**

"I'm breaking into Dark's house! Everybody! I'm breaking into Dark's house! Quiet as a mouse!" I sang dancing on Cloudie.

Just then Ivan's red glow and Navi's blue glow flew out the window.

"Oh, come on!" I accidentally stomped too hard on my thundercloud and fell through, "Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Yay, for my super fairy magic! Yeah, you all thought I'd hit the ground.

"Whew, now that was a rush." I laughed.

Ivan stared at me with wide eyes, "Dark Lady?"

"Who else, dammit?" I replied as I turned myself upright and hovered in front Ivan with a grin.

"Uh…" Ivan said still flabbergasted that I was here, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favorite fairy?" I asked in a fake hurt voice.

"No." Ivan replied simply, "Now really. Why are you here?"

I smiled this time with out the feral look, "Well, first off, I need your help with something. And…" I looked at Navi and blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I'm visiting him?" She blinked this time.

"Well, if you are here, that means-,"

I was cut off by Sissy screaming, "There you are Navi!"

She landed right beside me and without missing a beat she immediately started to talk, "Did Sis already explain everything to you?"

"Uh, no!" both Ivan and Navi yelled, "What's going on?!"

"Shhh." I put my finger to my lips.

Ivan glared, "I know you didn't just shush me."

"Dark Link is asleep isn't he?"

Everybody blinked now, "How did you know?"

"He's not trying to kill us." I stated.

"Good point." Navi nodded, "Now do explain, what is going on."

Sis and I smiled at each other and I started, "We are going to try and get Dark Link and Shema to start talking again."

Navi and Ivan looked positively thrilled at that, "Really?" asked Ivan, "That'd be great!"

"Yeah…in some parts of the mission," The Great Fairy smirked.

Ivan's smile vanished, "What do you mean?"

"Navi," Sis said to her, "We'll discuss our part of the mission over here. Ours is pretty simple."

"That leaves you and me, Ivan!" I said happily.

"Yes, that is why I'm frightened."

I scowled and said quietly to him, "Dark Link isn't going to come willingly if we told him that we want to take him to my sister's fountain now would he?"

The little red fairy didn't even have to think before he shook his head.

"Then there is only one other way we can get him to come."

"Why your sister's fountain?"

"That is where Shema will be."

"Oh, ok."

"Well…you might not like the sound of this, but…"

"I might not like the sound of this but…" Ivan urged.

"We are going to have too…"

"We are going to have too…" Ivan continued to press.

"We are going to…" I enjoy tormenting this poor fairy.

"What?!"

"We are going to kidnap him."

Ivan stared at me, "Huh?"

"We are going to kidnap him." I repeated.

"…uh…" Ivan couldn't seem to be able to muster any words before he suddenly smiled and said, "Good luck with that."

I snatched him out of the air before he could fly away, "Now, I'm going to need your help, aren't I?"

"No, you don't need my help." Ivan shook his head, "Just go in there and do what you gotta do. Leave me out of this."

"I can't kidnap him in there." I scoffed, "He knows that place. If he was blind, he'd still be able to find his way through that thing before I could. He knows it like the back of his hand. And if he's figured out that I have left those riddles then he'd just shoot me. I mean, I won't die, but I don't want to stain anything."

"That was you?!" Ivan yelled, "You left the riddles?! Why couldn't you just say 'Go get Shema. She is at Rosestadt."

"Because that'd be too easy. Now go lure him out here."

I think Ivan was too confused at that point with everything whirling in his head to not go do as he was told. When he has figured out what he has done…he's going to be a mad little fairy.

* * *

So the Dark Lady was the riddle maker…I should have known, but how could I have known? I mean she is insane enough to do anything that insane…and…uh…what was I going to do? Oh, yeah! Wake up Darkie, all right. Why am I going to wake him up again?

…

Ah, I guess it's not important.

I slipped through the slightly open door and hovered above Dark's tranquil face. I leaned in and whispered, "Darkie."

He didn't move.

I leaned a little further and spoke a little louder, "Darkie."

Still didn't move.

I pursed my lips and said pretty loudly, "Darkie!"

"What? What?" he shot up panicking.

Shocked by the outburst I nearly fell out of the air, "You scared me!"

"Hell, you scared me, you little flying rat!" He yelled with wide bloodshot eyes, "Put a frickin' bell around your neck or something!"

I growled and said, "There is something in the yard. I don't know what it is. I thought I should tell you."

"Something in the yard? What did it look like?" he asked suspicious now.

I thought about the Dark Lady, "Well, it has purple fur, its big, it seems like it can fly, and its evil looking."

I could practically hear the Dark Lady falling off her cloud again with the same angry stomp and intent to kill in her eyes when I come out with Dark Link.

"Hold on. Don't go outside until I'm ready."

Dark scrambled out of the bed in a hurry and put his tunic back on. He quickly grabbed his sword and other weapons and rushed out of the room with me flying in suite. He then cautiously opened the door and stepped out into the clearing.

He did a quick sweep seeing nothing and turned to me with question in his eyes. I merely pointed to the forest to see if he could take a hint. He did. I followed him as he snuck his way through the yard and hid in the shadows of the trees and other foliage.

When we were in the cover of the trees and scanned the main limits of the house without finding any trace of the 'thing', Dark turned to me and asked in a bored tone, "Are you sure that you weren't imagining it?"

"It was too real to imagine…believe me…" I added under my breath.

Don't get me wrong. I love the Dark Lady, its just…she can be overwhelming…Yes…that is the more of a nicer way to put it.

"You got me up for something like this?" he asked now growing angry, "Its broad daylight! The sun is poking through some of the leaves of the trees and its already hurting my eyes."

"I'm sorry, but I did see someth-,"

"Whoooooooaaa!" Dark was grabbed and getting pulled upside down through the air.

"Dark Lady!" I said in disbelief, "Now that was completely unnecessary!"

I heard her laugh as the cloud floated down revealing her with a tied up Dark Link lying on his side. He was yelling through a gag and was leering up at the Dark Lady. If looks could kill…

* * *

As the Great Fairy promised; our part was pretty easy. All I had to do is tell Shema that the Great Fairy misses her and she would like her to visit. That is pretty simple if you ask me. The only hard part is to try to persuade Shema to go if she decides that she doesn't feel like leaving the house today. I'm sure she will. She really hasn't seen the Great Fairy in a long time, so I bet she is wondering about her by now. Half of me wants to tell her family what our plan is, but the other half says that they wouldn't agree to it, so I should keep my mouth shut. I know they have a like-dislike relationship with Dark Link, so I wonder…Once Shema is already gone from eye distance, I'll tell them…and then use fairy magic to get the hell out of there if they are pissed. Oh, I'm so confused.

As usual, getting there was pretty simple. Finding the weeping willow tree that supported the house was hard. They have that place so well hidden that it wouldn't surprise me if Shema and Kheisho used to get lost on their way home from their wonderings. I approached a willow tree and stared up at it.

"Hmm…" I thought and scanned the bark.

Link told me a trick about the Sheikahs. He said that they almost always mark where they live so that they don't forget themselves where they put there hiding spots. They are that good, Link always told me, at keeping things secret. I've always admired Link's respect for the Sheikahs…its sweet of him.

"Ack, daydreaming again…" I moaned and started to scan the tree once more. I almost had to lean into the bark to notice a little sapphire; almost too small for a person human sized to see. I suspected that it shined in certain sunlight or moonlight, and I just didn't notice…or they had very good eyesight…I really don't know.

"Hey, up there!" I called.

A red clothed covered head poked out from one of the branches, "Navi?" Kheisho asked.

"Yup yup! I've come to deliver a message to your sister." I explained happily…and nervously.

Never in my life have I ever thought of lying to a Sheikah. That is probably the most terrible thing you can do to one's self. Think of the damage that lithe Sheikah can do to such a tiny thing like me. I don't want to think about it…Flying up I met Kheisho and an approaching Shema on the balcony. I was happy to see that Shema was so well. I still say she is a little underweight, but she'll gain that back soon enough. Kheisho is probably giving her food whether she is hungry or not.

"Hello, Navi." She said to me.

"Hey!" I reply cheerfully, "I've come to give you a message from the Great Fairy."

"Oh, really?" she said surprised, "What does she want?"

"She hasn't seen you in a long time, so she has invited you over to visit."

"When?"

"Well…now."

"Ha, well, that doesn't dazzle me." She smiled in her eyes. That makes me so happy seeing her like this. "The Great Fairy always seemed like a spur of the moment type of person."

"So, you'll go and visit her?" I ask.

"Why not," she shrugged, "I really haven't seen her in a while, so we can catch up on things."

"Great!" I say.

The plan is going amazingly smoothly! Now we can only hope that Dark and Shema will get along while they are together in the fountain. I can see them now just tearing each other apart.

"I'll just go tell my parents and I'll be right out." And she left.

While she left I looked at Kheisho. I still didn't know whether or not I wanted to tell them about getting those two in the same room and pretty much locking them inside until they talk…

"Hey, Kheisho…" I started, "What do you think of Dark Link?"

He blinked at me, "Uh, I don't know. Why?"

Crap, think! Uh…

"Well, you know… Ivan is his fairy and all…"

I did it for you Shema! Know that! I admitted something that nobody was supposed to know!

"Ah," Kheisho nodded then said, "What do you think of Dark Link? That is what matters."

"I just want another's opinion."

Kheisho thought about how he was going to word his response before he answered, "Well…I think he is impulsive, bad tempered, and a loner."

Wow…now that was pretty blunt.

"Nothing good, then?" I cringed.

"Not necessarily…" he admitted, "I think he has feelings, but…he just doesn't know how to show them. He'd make a great Sheikah." Kheisho grinned, but it soon disappeared and he said lowly, "I know that he is trying to apologize to Shema…"

"You do?"

"Yeah…I know he likes Shema a lot."

I didn't respond.

"Why else would Impa leave Shema with him instead of her own family? Impa the match maker…" he said sarcastically, but I can detect a little darkness.

I have to tell him.

"Kheisho," I began.

"I'm ready!" I heard Shema call and come out of one of the rooms in the house.

"See ya, sis." Kheisho said with a wave.

"Bye. Are you coming with me Navi?" she asked.

"I have to tell Kheisho something."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, it's alright you go ahead. Uh, this might take a while."

Both Kheisho and Shema blinked while she replied, "Ok."

I watched her jump off the edge of the balcony and didn't start spilling my guts until I heard her footsteps disappear.

"Kheisho, what would you say if I said that I thought that Shema and Dark Link would make a very fine couple?" I asked.

"I'd say that that's your opinion." He responded a little testily.

So protective…Shouldn't he be the brother that constantly pulls his sister's hair? No…he is the brother that baby's her and makes sure that she is always safe…Kheisho is so freakin' weird…

"Hey, Kheisho, we're going to the castle." I heard Sheik call from in the kitchen.

"See ya later!" Khema yelled after.

My eyes went wide when I heard Sheik and his harp.

"No, wait!" I yelled, but the last notes were already done and blue light darted out the window, "No, no, no!"

"Navi, what the hell is going on?!" Kheisho said in confusion.

"Um," I started, "We are going to try to get Shema and Dark Link to talk to each other…"

At first he didn't say anything, then, "That's it?"

"Kinda…"

He winced, "Continue…"

"They are going to be locked in together in the Great Fairy's Fountain."

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT ONE OF THEM TO DIE?!" Kheisho was now hopping on once foot then the other waving his hands in front of him not knowing what to do, "Let's go stop them!"

"Uh…they are probably already together in the fountain by now."

"One of them is not going to get out of there alive."

"Dark Link is going to be tied up, so they just might!" I said hopefully.

Kheisho raised his eyebrow at me, "Dark Link is not going to come out of there alive. He can't defend himself!"

"Shema wont attack someone unarmed would she?"

He snorted, "I would."

"We aren't going to be able to get into the fountain, but we can watch!" I offered.

"How?"

"The Dark Lady-,"

"Oh, my God…"

"The Dark Lady," I continued unfazed, "and the Great Fairy have this magic they can use so we can watch them from a distance."

"What if they start fighting?"

"I don't know."

Kheisho winced and started to hop again, "Oh, let's go and talk to those insane fairies!"

For once I have to agree…Those two are out of their damn minds. Leave it to the Dark Lady to think it up though… I wonder how many people they got to come and watch the skeptical.

* * *

Dark Link's securely in place, the fountain is serene looking, nothings amiss…I think this is the perfect plot to get Shema in here. Sissy and I are so excited! Turns out Impa got King Link and Queen Zelda to join in on the fun. Who knows who they invited…I can practically hear Nabooru riding up laughing her ass off thinking of Dark Link. No doubt she heard what has been happening with him. She may live in the desert, but gossip still travels very quickly. Sissy has splashed the side wall of the castle with water from the mote and put a spell on it so we can watch what is happening in the fountain. I happened to notice that it is also big enough for a lot of people to see. Haha, this is going to be so much fun! I hope they don't kill each other, because I want this to last long enough to entertain me for some time. If they end up getting married or something stupid like that, I'll check up on them sometimes…Heehee…

"Shema's coming! Get ready!"

* * *

Random invites are always fun; especially if they are from people like the Great Fairy who is always interesting. She can talk about a walk through a forest and I guarantee every word will be an experience. I smiled and waved at the guards who let me in without even a glance. They waved back with big smiles on their faces. They are so nice. Today is nice in general I guess. No Dark Link. No stress. I approached the cave looked inside only to see blackness. I've visited before, but this always stumped me. I always think that I need to warn her somehow that I'm coming in. I always feel like I'm intruding or something…Whenever I tell her about this, she always says, 'God, you are such a Grey Sheikah…' which always makes me laugh. She has been around for a long time, so she knows all about the Sheikah clans and how they acted. Apparently, I'm a 'poster child' of one.

I tentatively step inside and walk through the darkness happy to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I smile when I see the water, but it disappears soon enough when I step into the adytum. Something is different…

* * *

As I thought, people came out of the smallest cracks of the earth to see this. Queen Ruto and her husband Mikado had come with Aaronek and Useyna tagging…well…skipping along. Saria and that same Kokirian boy from the ball last year had come also with Darunia and some Goron woman behind them. Nabooru was cantering up on her chestnut horse with her servants; all of them with huge grins on their faces. Malon and her daughter Maylei also rode up with the Gerudos. Who knew that Dark Link was such a hit? I blinked when I saw Sheik and Khema coming. Were they just as interested? Judging by their faces they don't have any idea what is going on. Perfect!

"Impa!" I called.

She looked over at me and I pointed. Without missing a beat she waved to Sheik and Khema and motioned for them to come. I listened in just for kicks.

"What's going on?" Sheik asked.

"It's a surprise." Impa smirked.

"Oh…ok." Khema nodded.

"I was about to come and get you, but you came to us. Saved me a trip, thanks!" Impa laughed.

"I've never seen you this active before, Impa." Sheik smiled.

"And you never will again." Khema said to him.

"Come and help us set things up." Impa said leading them off the subject.

Hmm, nothing fun…darn…oh, well…

"Hey, Dark Lady, haven't seen you around in a while." Nabooru said walking up behind me and hitting my shoulder.

"I was on vacation, but be happy to know I'm back in business." I grinned.

"I'm trembling." She laughed and went to talk to Ruto.

Blankets were set out like the time when Link set up the fireworks display; like last time, it turned out to be pretty much a party. Link was calling out for people to get wine and stuff to nibble on, like this was a play. A few special Hylians were coming also, just in time. I noticed everyone's favorite flower girl, Lillà coming with a few of her friends including, Telma. There was one man, however, that I couldn't recognize very well until he got up closer. It was Saphiraugen. He was talking and laughing with Lillà having a great old time. I wonder if he knows what we are doing here…

"Hey, Lillà!" Useyna smiled.

"What's going on?" she asked, "This is Saphiraugen, by the way."

He nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Useyna nodded also then answered Lillà's question, "We are going to watch Dark Link."

Saphiraugen blinked, "What?"

"Dark Link," Useyna said to him, "Everybody knows him and has a reputation as a loner, but it seems like he has fallen for this little Sheikah girl named Shema. She's adorable. I know her parents."

For a second Saphiraugen was at a lost for words, but then he looked at Lillà and gained back the color he lost from his face. He smiled and said, "I know them both. They will look good together."

"They do, don't they?" Useyna giggled, "I don't know why though…Maybe its just chemistry." She shrugged and waved goodbye as Aaronek called for her to come and talk to Darunia with him.

I sighed with relief. I didn't know that I was holding my breath.

"Good to know that Saphiraugen got over her." Sissy whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

Everything started to settle down as Shema got closer to the castle. We were glad that she decided to travel by foot in place of using her piccolo. We all sat down upon the blankets and passed around the snacks and drinks. Link makes me laugh sometimes. Ivan, who was watching from the tops of the castle for Shema to draw nearer came down and announced that she has entered the castle grounds. Everybody was grinning and moving around in anxiousness and excitement. Sissy waved her hand and the wall turned into our own spy center. It showed the view of the entrance to the fountain with a happy looking Shema standing before it. Ivan sat on my shoulder and stared at the wall like…haha…like it was Navi!

After a brief moment of hesitancy, Shema walked in with our eyes following. Two last minuet arrivals appeared behind us. Kheisho and Navi tapped my shoulder and pointed at the screen with looks of weariness.

"They'll be fine. Now sit back and watch the show."

"But-," Kheisho tried.

"No."

"But-,"

"No."

"But-,"

"No!"

He growled and threw his head back.

"Just watch. Everything will be fine. You want your sister to be happy don't you?" I asked innocently.

He glared. Haha, I got him.

"Fine."

"Take a seat."

He looked around and saw an empty spot next to Nabooru. He didn't mind that. In fact, he looked a little pleased.

Shema was inside Sissy's fountain by now, but her face changed. I know that she knows that something isn't right. I nudged Sissy and she immediately snapped her fingers to shut off the opening.

"Great Fairy?" Shema called when she walked up to the fountain, expecting her to fly out, but no one came. She mumbled, "What the hell? Is this some sort of joke?"

She exited the fountain and now was walking down the tunnel. She clenched her teeth when she found that no light was in front of her. Instead she walked smack dab into a rock.

"Great Fairy this isn't funny!" she called angrily and started back towards the fountain.

She walked around trying to find a way out and found a small door. She blinked and grasped the knob. When opening it, she found a none too welcome surprise.

"Dark Link." She groaned.

His words muffled through the gag, but his face obviously stated, 'untie me'.

"Psh…"Shema turned around and walked away.

He continued to try and talk through the gag. Shema ignored him and turned to lean against a pillar next to the fountain and watch him with indifferent eyes.

"She's not going to take that gag off him." Maylei said matter-of-factly, "You should have done that yourself."

"She's right." Sheik agreed.

Whoa! I forgot they were here! Holy crap! They are just sitting back and watching! Everybody is staring at them, so I guess they forgot also.

"What?" Khema asked looking at everybody, "We knew that they liked each other. Why else would Impa leave her there?"

Impa smiled and leaned against the tree. I just noticed that the owl, Kaepora Gaebora, was here to watch also. He was on a low branch observing what was playing out with Impa absentmindedly stroking some of his feathers. I chuckled a little when Kheisho sighed and obviously gave up on trying too stop us and gave into his curiosity.

"Ok, I think we'll help them out a little bit." Sissy says and waves her hand.

A couple of fairies appear flying out of the fountain and dart towards Dark Link. Shema watches them closely as they untie the gag. To everybody's surprise she doesn't stop them, however when they fly back towards the fountain she says, "If he gets really annoying, I'm putting it back on."

The fairies look at each other then nod in confusion and quickly fly back in the fountain.

"Did you plan this?" Dark demanded.

"Yeah, Dark, being locked in the same room as you is one of my top priorities in life."

"We're locked in?!"

Shema's back slid down the pillar so she was now sitting and glaring at him, "Mmm-hmm."

Noticing her glare, Dark shot one right back and said, "This isn't my fault."

Shema said nothing.

For a while they just glared at each other, but Dark's seemed to falter after a bit, so now he was just staring at her.

Finally he just sighed and gave up all together with the leer contest, "Are you going to untie me?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok."

Silence.

"We're going to be in here for a while…" Dark said trying to break the very, very, very, _very_, thick ice between them, "So…"

Silence.

"I'm not untying you." Shema said bluntly.

"Will you talk to me?"

Silence.

"That's a no, huh?"

Silence.

"You are going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

Silence.

"Come on, Shema."

Silence.

I heard Saria snort, "This is going to talk a while."

"Damn, Shema really is like a stone." Darunia stated with his eyebrows raised.

"Will she talk?" asked Zelda.

"She will in a bit. Give her time." Khema smiled.

Silence continued in the fountain. Shema eventually closed her eyes making everyone think that she was sleeping by now.

"I'm sorry." Dark said suddenly.

Shema cracked open her eyes a little, but her emotions remained rock hard.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I didn't listen."

Not much reaction from Shema, but her eyes did open.

"You are doing the same thing right now though." Dark frowned.

"I'm listening. I've been listening. I'm always listening."

She closed her eyes.

"You weren't listening when I tried to apologize in Hyrule field."

"I didn't want to be near you, but I was listening."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Dark Link said getting frustrated, "You refused to listen."

"I was listening. You didn't say anything."

"What?"

Silence.

"Sheik, what is she talking about?" asked Useyna.

Sheik shook his head. He knew. I can tell. He just wasn't going to tell anyone. I know also. It's not really hard to figure out. Shema is a Grey Sheikah and Grey Sheikahs can hear everything as long as the person says it out loud and wants to be heard. Easy.

"Shema, I don't know what you are talking about. If you are gone, how can you hear me?" Dark asked.

"Grey Sheikah." She said.

Dark raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I know you are a Grey Sheikah. What are you talking ab-,"

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Stones." Dark says.

Shema says nothing and doesn't open her eyes.

"There were stones in the water in the stream. The water comes from Zora's Domain, but travels up to Arborvitae forest. The waters tell the stones everything and the stones tell you everything. Freakin' Sheikahs with their freakin' nature! I wanted to tell you in person! Not have some word carried along!" Dark yelled.

"But I would have heard you."

"But you would have heard me…" Dark repeated, "I guess that was what mattered…Right?"

Silence.

"Come on, Dark Link!" Link said to the wall that can't respond to him, "You can do it."

Zelda repressed a laugh.

"Apologize and say you love her, damn it!" Nabooru joined in, "Then kiss her and make out! Up! I meant up!"

Sheik, Khema, and Kheisho all shifted uncomfortably at that, while everyone else laughed.

"Will you forgive me?" asked Dark to her.

Silence.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when…that happened…I liked you and didn't get a chance to tell you and see if you'd accept me and I thought that I lost you to Saphiraugen."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lillà gasp and look at Saphiraugen, who blushed and mouthed to her 'I'll tell you later'. She nodded still confused. Everyone turned around and looked at Saphiraugen which made him turn even more red and look as if he was going to faint. Poor guy…I'll save him…

"Look Shema opened her eyes again!" I say.

She did, so it wasn't obvious I was trying to get everything back on track.

"I'll listen now if you have anything to say." Dark offered with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Silence.

He sighed, "You're always listening so…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry and…Since I've spent time with you I've realized what a wonderful person you are. I would like to know you more then anyone else"

It looked as though she was going to remain silent, but then she replied, "What low-scale romance novel were you reading since I left?"

Dark looked like he was slapped in the face, "Hey I'm trying to apologize here. Do you mind saving the sarcas-,"

She was smiling. She walked towards him making his face flush a bit. She leaned down making us all move forward and stare at wall, but then relax in disappointment when she just untied him and sat down next to the chair he was stuck in for a while. Dark Link looked down at her. She just sat there, her eyes fixed on the fountain. He slipped off the chair and settled down next to her. He kept glancing over at her, but she didn't say a word nor did she move.

"Uh…Shema?" he tested.

"Yes?"

"Nothing…I was checking to see if you were still with me." He stuttered over his words.

"Ha, I'll never be with you."

Dark's chest heaved, "What do you mean by that?" he asked quickly.

"Frankly, you are out of your mind. We'll never be on the same track."

He sighed in relief, "Oh, ok. I can deal with that. I thought you meant something else."

"I know what you thought I meant."

Dark's face flushed again and he laughed nervously.

One of Nabooru's servants giggled, "I didn't think I'd see the day when _Dark Link_ turns into a teenager with his first love."

"I second that." Navi nodded laughing.

"I must agree also," Mikado stared at the wall with one quirked eyebrow. He found this very amusing.

Dark blinked rapidly and looked at Shema who returned his stare, "Uh…Shema…I…"

He couldn't seem to find his words. We all leaned forward again. Come on…say it…

"I…l-l-l"

He paused. He looked like he was about to faint. In fact, he looked like Saphiraugen from an hour or so ago.

"You don't have to say it." Shema says looking away.

"But I do."

"Ok, but you don't have to say it."

Dark looked totally serious, "I do, Shema." He took her hand and made her look into his eyes, "I do."

Her eyes turned a little shiny, making us all cringe and squint. Dark, however, did not look away.

"Oh, these damn things." Shema wiped at her eyes and prepared to get up.

Dark pulled her back down and said, "I don't care. Shema I…really like you."

Zelda scoffed, "You can do better then that!"

"I really like you too, Dark." Shema laughed a little the tears clearing up already, but her eyes remained gleaming.

"No…uh…" he motioned with his hands around his chest.

Shema smiled, "I know."

"…No…" he just couldn't say it.

Shema just continued to smile at him, "I'm going to go check to see if they opened the cave yet."

She got up and started to walk. Dark also got up and began biting his lip as he watched her walk away. He tapped his foot a few times and finally went after her. In her grey suite, you'd think that she would have been hard to find in that dark cave, but her light seemed to shine so brightly.

"Shema, wait." He said when he caught up.

She turned and was caught into an embrace. No doubt, Shema could feel his heart pounding.

"Shema…I love you." He kissed her.

The cave opened and they were flooded with bright sunlight.

I smiled and sang softly:

"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea,

You became the light on the dark side of me,

Love remained the drug that was the high and not the pill

But did you know

That when it snows

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen…

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave."

* * *

Himmels: They finally love each other...

Draculina: Teeheehee, Himmels...Don't you think it's time? Senorita would agree...it's time...

Himmels: No, not yet. A little longer.

Draculina: What? Oh, come on! They love each other now, so aren't I aloud?

Himmels: No! Just a little tiny bit longer! They're not even in the house yet!

Draculina: All the more interesting!

Himmels: Oh, God...Only the people who have heard our arguments many times, know what we are arguing about now...God help whoever knows us that well...

Draculina: Teehee...


	30. Social Life

**Himmels: **Hey, everybody! Chapter 30 in the house! Not as long as the past ones, but we updated sooner then usual!

**Draculina: **Yes, y'all should be proud of us. I didn't get my way on what I wanted to do in the chapter though...

**Himmels:** You know what, Draculina, it is too soon to do lemons! For crying out loud! Give it a rest!

**Draculina:** You know what, Himmels, it is not too soon, I will not cry out loud, and I will not give it a rest!

**Himmels:** Go run around the road to get some of that energy out.

**Draculina:** Fine. -grabs the fanfiction notebook- I AM GOING TO WRITE THAT DAMN LEMON! -runs-

**Himmels:** Grrrr, damn it Draculina! This is the second time! -chases her-

**Chapter 30**

**Social Life **

* * *

Oh, man we were livin', sittin' there reminisin'

Yeah, we sang and talked and traveled back in time

We laughed until we cried

Its like the best days under the sun

Every emotion rolled in one

A little of this, a little of that

Kinda happy, kinda sad

Oh, man we were livin', going crazy in the kitchen

We danced and screamed and held each other tight

We laughed until we cried.

**--Jason Aldean**

* * *

Our eyes, which were shut when we kissed, shot open at the sudden light. My eyes are accustomed naturally to the darkness had to squint and blink rapidly. A few seconds of blindness were nothing compared to what was next. 

"GET OFF MY SISTER, YOU PERVERT!"

One second I was standing, the next I'm flying backwards into the cave wall. The only that that kept me from getting mauled by an overprotective brother Sheikah, was the exasperated sister Sheikah.

Shema had her arms hooked around his and tugged him back, "Kheisho!" she yelled.

Thankfully the rest of his family came running up.

…

Wait…what?

What the hell are they doing here? Oh my God, I'm going to be killed by a group of Sheikahs! That is not how I pictured my death to be honest.

"Kheisho, calm down!" Sheik grabbed his son and tugged him back. Khema was laughing to hard to help. Ruto looked like she was going to laugh up her stomach.

…

Ruto?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I screamed when I got a good look around.

Every sage was here, including Zelda and Link. Jeez, there is Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, Darunia, Impa, Saphiraugen (now I shall crawl under a rock and die of humiliation), even Kaepora was here! Everyone was laughing…oh hell no…

"Hold up!" I yelled.

Everyone went semi-silent and looked at me with controlled laughter on their faces. Saphiraugen's smirk was driving me slightly insane, "Did you all plan this?"

The laughter completely died when they saw the look on my face.

"Yes?" someone squeaked from inside the crowd.

My face flushed both from the realization of them planning Shema and I, but also the concept that they might have heard what I have said, "Did you all…hear or see anything."

"If you are referring to the smoochy smooch, you don't have to worry, it is completely normal to do." Nabooru grinned.

"Oh, I know you all saw that." I pointed at Kheisho with my thumb. He was practically foaming at the mouth now in his rabid state, "But did you _hear_ anything?"

"Oh, yeah! We heard and saw everything!" Saria hopped up and down oblivious of the fact that now I had to kill someone.

"Who did it?" I looked around them.

Silence.

"Come on now, it shouldn't matter. What's done is done. Just tell me whose idea it was. They landed me the girl of my dreams, so I guess I have to thank them, right?" I smiled. Ha, I'm such a good actor.

Everybody seemed to relax. I'm awesome. I could conquer Hyrule with my manipulations.

"I did it!" The Dark Lady sang happily.

"Oh, really?" I smiled again, "Well then…" I unsheathed my sword and let my voice turn monotone, "you have a 5 second head start."

* * *

"Five." 

"Oh, really, Dark Link. Is it all that bad that you have your emotions told to these very nice people?" The Dark Lady crossed her arms.

"Four."

"Seriously, Dark. Stop." She blinked.

"Three."

"Can we talk about this?"

"Two."

"Oh, God." She shot off.

"ONE! Aaaah!" Dark sprinted after her, "You're going to die Dark Lady!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

Meanwhile, the group of Hylians and I stared off in the direction they disappeared in. We all blinked and looked at each other.

"Hmmm," The Great Fairy shrugged, "Congratulations, Shema. I'm going back in. That's enough excitement for me."

She flew back towards her cave before Mikado stopped her, "Wait aren't you going to help your sister with Dark Link?"

"Naw." She flew back inside.

We could all hear her laugh, though we are not sure if she knew. She probably did.

We all remained silent, looking at each other, before Link finally broke it, "Well, I'm hungry; those snacks didn't really cover it. Anybody with me?" he asked.

"I am." Zelda followed.

"Why not?" shrugged Saria tugging her boy with her.

"Sure." Both Aaronek and Useyna started after them.

"If you two are going, then we are." Ruto and Mikado caught up with them.

Nabooru looked at her servants, "It's a long way back. Let's stay a bit."

Kaepora took off after Link without a word with Darunia still chuckling.

"Come on, Saphiraugen." A red headed girl grabbed his hand and led him towards the castle. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled before he put his attention back on the red head. Good, he found someone. Now the only people left with me were my silent father, laughing mother, rabid brother, blinking Impa, and snickering best friend with her mother.

"Uh…We'll see you later, Sheikahs." Malon ushered her daughter towards the castle. It was plainly obvious that Maylei wanted to stay and talk to me but I heard Malon scold her and give her a harder push.

"Well," I started, "Judging by Kheisho's response, I say you all saw everything."

"Uh…" Mom said.

"Admit it."

"Yeah," she nodded and tried to stop from smirking.

Silence flowed through the area again.

"Ok. All I want to know is if you two are going to get married or not." Dad stated abruptly.

"Uh…not that I'm aware of." I answered with wide eyes.

"Oh, good." I heard him mumble.

I scowled at him and asked, "But what if we were?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then let's not get ahead of ourselves!" He smiled, "Ok, to the castle. Link will complain to me later if we don't follow."

I rolled my eyes at Dad and looked at Mom who did the same. When she does that it usually means 'don't worry about it'. I looked at Kheisho who was now standing close to me with a glum look. Dad and Mom were already started towards the castle and were in a private conversation that I'm sure had me in it. Kheisho, however, just stood and stared at me. Once I figured out that he wasn't going to say anything, I linked my arms with his and started to walk. Still he said nothing.

"You know, I'm not going anywhere, right?" I smiled.

His yellow tinted eyes flicked at me, "Really?"

"I'm not."

"Good…"

That was all he wanted.

* * *

After I chased the Dark Lady passed the castle gates, I heard her giggle and flew up onto a cliff. She stared down at me with a smile. The Dark Lady waited for me to break the silence…but really, I just wanted to break her neck. 

"Did you have to make a scene of it?" I asked finally.

Her smile got broader, "That was the Great Fairy's plan, not mine. The only plan I had was too get you both together." She paused, "Actually, you know what? That wasn't my plan at all! It was Link's if I remember right. He told me that you were a wreck, so I gallantly came to your rescue."

I blinked, "It was Link's idea?"

"Yup, yup! As much as you probably hate to hear it, he was the one that really got you and Shema together!" she laughed, "You know what, I'm tired. I got to go. Besides, you have a girl now, huh? You aren't aloud to be alone anymore, so you better go find her!" she laughed and in a flash of bright purple light, she was gone.

I scowled as her laughter slowly dissipated. After I made sure that she actually left and I no longer had a chance to gut her, I started back towards the castle. I'm not sure if Shema was still there, or if she came after me to save the insane fairy, but hey, at least I could still get a chance to shoot Link in the eye! I walked pass the guards that stood at the gate. They whispered to one another and watched me make my way to the castle. The gossip was already spreading. Pretty soon everyone will know that the loner finally got a girl, who also has the reputation as being a loner. Maybe we are meant for each other.

I walked up the hill and passed more whispering guards. The group of people that swarmed us was no longer in front of the Great Fairy's cave, so I assume that Link is now with them somewhere in the castle. If they are saying one word about me…well, use your imagination. The doors were opened for me and I entered an empty foyer.

"They are in the gardens," said one of the door guards behind me.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him and walked slowly through the hall.

I took my time getting to the part of the castle that connected to the outside and when I reached there, I watched in the shadows before I came out. Everybody was there, even Saphiraugen which made my will to go out falter even more. They were all talking, laughing, and eating. They didn't seem to be talking about me or Shema for that matter and Shema was there in the middle of all of them. Seeing her smile brightened me a lot. Nobody was giving her grief about falling in love with me out of all the people. To tell you the truth, I was worried about that. I've always thought that other Hylians wouldn't approve of any girl falling in love with me, but they seemed so…content. None of them cared whether or not Shema fell in love with me. Well, they cared _if _she fell in love with me, they just didn't care _that _she fell in love with me. Surprisingly, relief flooded through me and I found myself happy to know that. I never realized that I cared so much about what other people thought. I guess subconsciously I thought that it mattered.

"Join them." Impa whispered in my ear.

I jumped slightly and turned my head to look at her. She was smiling kindly and she gently nudged my back with her arm as she repeated, "Join them."

Looking back at the miniature party, I felt compelled to do as she said, but again, I thought of what they would say.

"No need to be so insecure," Impa continued to whisper, "I think they suspect you to come. They want you to. You are not as hated as you think."

I swallowed a little and took a small step into the light. Out of the corner of his eye, Link must have seen me for he turned his head and smiled as Nabooru was talking to him. She broke off and looked to see what had distracted him. Catching sight of me, she also smiled. Soon enough everyone had turned and was now watching and smiling at me. My face went red, I'm sure. Feeling self-conscious I felt the exigency of hiding in the shadows again, but Impa, sensing this, came up behind me and started the irritating nudging once more. After the first couple I walked forward with her following. Impa seemed to notice my edginess and eventually just placed her hand flat on my back and put pressure and began to walk. If I resisted then it would make it obvious that I had to be helped and I couldn't have that.

When I came near, Saria spoke up, "You didn't kill the Dark Lady, did you?"

"No, she got away." I mumbled, still touchy about being near so much people. It was still daylight, nonetheless!

"Oh, that's good!" Ruto laughed, "We were actually starting to get worried with you gone so long!"

"Sit down!" Link smiled happily, "You were in that cave for a while and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't eat before you were taken to the fountain!"

Again Impa pushed me. I looked at her with a glare making her smirk and do the worse…she put her hand around my shoulder and led me to blanket next to Shema. I thought that now that I had admitted my feelings to Shema that everything would go back to calmness between us, but now, I was even _more _nervous around her! This is going to be a _long_ relationship…I guess that saying only works if you put 'day' at the end. Shema smiled at me when I sat making me flush a bit and tentatively smile back.

Aaronek laughed suddenly, "Wow, Dark Link! I didn't know you could smile!"

All eyes were back on me…damn it…My face turned redder and I scowled at him.

"Alright, alright, enough," Link laughed, "Leave Dark alone." He smiled at me. I gave him a wry one back.

The conversations that were going on before I was there started once more. I noticed that none of them involved me, so I was at ease. Maybe it was vain of me to think that they were all going to speak of me.

"Believe it or not," Shema said to me, "They didn't say one word about us."

"Ha, that's good. I'm glad I wasn't the only one that was worried." I replied to her with a sigh.

"Are you kidding? I was scared to death!" she grinned.

Me too…

A plate of mixed fruit was brought to me and I started to nibble on a sweetened strawberry as I listened into the conversations going around. Darunia was speaking to Aaronek about something to do with politics that went on in Goron city and shockingly, Aaronek wasn't the least bit bored. He actually looked quiet interested. He responded to him about ways the Zoras ruled and with small suggestions. Who knew that Aaronek could be serious at times? Saria and Zelda were having a conversation about the flowers in the garden and Link and Nabooru about an oasis in the desert. Apparently, he and Zelda wanted to get away for a while on vacation. Sheik and Khema were murmuring together with Kaepora most likely about something to do with Sheikahs, because every once in a while Kheisho would lean in to catch something. Impa eventually made her way over to join the group making the conversation that more important. Useyna and Ruto also seemed to be in a serious talk, but it also had a cheerful air to it, for they looked as if they were turning semi blissful at times. I couldn't quite hear what Mikado was speaking to Malon and Maylei about, but it didn't seem to be the least bit serious, for they laughed often and leaned into each other as if they were telling secrets or gossiping. The red headed girl that I still couldn't identify and Saphiraugen were in the middle of Nabooru's servants, also having a great time. I flicked my eyes towards Shema who was at ease leaning against the rock that was behind us. She too was listening into the conversations. I slowly slid my hand toward hers and gently took it into my own. I could tell that she was smiling so very slightly underneath that cowl as I stroked lightly her small, soft hand with my thumb. We didn't say one word to each other throughout the festivity in the garden. We didn't need to. My plate of fruit was left forgotten beside me as I became more focused on Shema's hand in mine.

I didn't realize it until I started to zone out from everything that was going on about how tired I was. Of course, it was daylight, so it was pretty much natural for me to be tired. I started to slip in and out of dozing until finally my head rested on Shema's shoulder and I was fast asleep.

* * *

Gasping slightly, I was surprised that Dark Link's head suddenly fell down on my shoulder. I wasn't even thinking about how tired he must have been! It is daylight after all! For a while the people didn't notice, but then Link just _had_ to glance over and let out a loud 'awwww'. Like responding to a dog whistle, everyone's heads shot right to me and the peaceful Dark. As if on cue the crowd responded to Link with the same 'awwww'. My face flushed and I covered my face with my hands. It wouldn't have been so bad if Nabooru didn't let out the wolf howl whistle and Aaronek following up with a 'bow chicka bow wow'. 

"Damn people, he's sleeping! How can you all put that in a perverted sense?" I asked astonished.

Uesyna laughed, "It is quite easy for the people who have natural perverted minds." She then put her hands on her lover's shoulders, "Take Aaronek here," he posed for us as if he was a model, "He has a natural perverted mind. I can say, referring to a male chicken, cock and-,"

Aaronek busted out laughing.

"I rest my case." Useyna sat down with a giggle.

We joined them in their laughing and Father replied, "Hyrule Castle is a twisted place if this is what discussed during…garden parties or whatever the hell this is."

"Oh, come on, Sheik." Aaronek leaned in with a grin, "Like you didn't discuss things like this before!"

Father's eye twitched, "Aaronek…I am not gay."

If we were laughing hard before, it was downright thunder now.

"And I thought I knew everything about you, my love." Mother patted Father's hand with a smirk, "Its ok, just let it out."

"He wanted me when I traveled with him when I was younger," Link goaded.

"Oh, my God! No I didn't!" Father shouted.

Everybody was rolling except for me, not wanted disturb Dark Link who, shockingly, did not wake.

"Seriously though, Sheik," Aaronek continued, "I think we all agreed that you were gay before Khema came into your life."

"Uh…What?" Father blinked, "This is news to me."

Darunia shrugged, "We all thought you were gay."

"Ok," Father pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just because…I didn't walk around checking out the girls like a lecher, does _not_ mean that I was gay."

"Sorry, dude." Aaronek leaned back with a sigh, "You were gay to us back then. We accepted you for what you were."

"And then Khema came." Zelda grinned.

Dad looked at Link and Zelda incredulous, "You guys didn't think I was gay did you?"  
…

…

"OH, MY GOD!"

Zelda rushed her words, "It didn't matter!"

"Yes, it did!"

Link, "Actually it did, Zelda." He nodded to his wife, "I suspected him of hitting on me."

Link would have been assassinated by his own warrior right then and there if Dad had his knives with him, I guarantee it.

"You didn't think so, Impa, right?"

"I knew you weren't." Impa laughed.

"Are you just saying that or did you really?"

"Really."

"Ok…Then why didn't you say anything to them?!"

"Well, it was funny."

"No, it really isn't."

This went on for a while, but somehow Dad managed to get the people to start thinking that Aaronek used to be gay and they were then bagging on him. Dad accused Aaronek of stalking and there was an uproar of laughter and voices. And yet Dark Link still managed to stay asleep.

I didn't know how long we stayed at the castle, but slowly the happy crowd began to disperse as the sun sunk down and moon rose.

"We got to go, Link. Nice seeing you, Zelda." Aaronek and Useyna stood.

"We'll go with them." Ruto and Mikado stood also, "It was very enjoyable, our friends."

Link and Zelda told their good-byes to them and turned their attentions back to the few remaining people.

"Oh, by the way," Aaronek said, "We forgot to tell you."

"We had an egg." Useyna smiled. And they shut the door.

"Whoa, whoa!" Link exclaimed jumping up and racing after them, "You can't just say that and leave! Congratulations!"

Nabooru bounced, "Wow, a baby Zora! I've always wanted to see one!"

"You've never seen one?" asked Zelda.

"No, I bet they are cute." Nabooru drifted off into a daze thinking about Zora children.

Believe it or not, Nabooru actually liked children…well, the good ones.

"Which reminds me!" Saria suddenly gasped, "How are you doing Zelda?"

Zelda blushed, "Oh, heh, heh…"

"You're pregnant?" I asked truly astonished.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, Shema?" asked Mother.

"I thought everybody knew." Saria smiled sheepishly.

"Now they do." Zelda looked at her.

"Sorry."

"I guess it doesn't matter. They were all either going to find out or just look at me and tell later."

"How long?" asked Darunia who looked thrilled.

"It's been almost 2 months." Zelda told him.

"Do you want it to be a prince or princess?" asked Kheisho.

Truthfully…I don't like kids _at all_, but I was still kind of interesting in Zelda's and Uesyna's. Children really aren't my thing though. If Dark Link and I ever get really, really close…I hope he doesn't expect a kid from me…Because his hopes will be blown out of the water. To let the truth be known, Kheisho doesn't necessarily like kids either. He tolerates them more then anything. Mom and Dad though…they told me that they loved children when they were younger. They say that they don't know what is wrong with me. Easy…children are annoying. I shall admit it right here and now, make a record of this, children are annoying and I don't like them. There, I said it, hang me.

…If Dark Link could read my thoughts right now, I bet he'd say I was just as insane as he is. The little people drive me too it though. I can't help it. Sorry, world.

"Personally, I want a princess." Zelda replied, "But I'm sure Link wants a prince, so might as well get that over with."

We all laughed. We spoke a bit more about the egg and the baby until the stars were all perfectly clear and people started to leave together.

Dark Link is still asleep on my shoulder. I wonder if he is faking it. It doesn't look like it…

"What are you going to do?" asked my Father smiling down at the picture Dark and I made. I think he was snickering slightly at Dark Link for letting his guard down in front of so many people also.

"I'll just stay here until he wakes." I told him, "You might want to tell Link and Zelda that, so there guards don't think we are a couple of weirdos sleeping in the King and Queen's garden."

Mom and Kheisho laughed, "I'm sure they would recognize you and Dark Link for that matter, but better safe then sorry about having a few guards killed, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, "I have to watch over this one, or he'll get hurt."

"I doubt that."

"Let me think that."

"If you want." Mom laughed again and the all said good bye and left.

Dark Link and I were now alone in the garden, under the bright stars. He'll be waking up soon now that night has fallen.

* * *

**Himmels: **-panting- -frustrated- I can't find Draculina...Damn it...Keep in mind people, if I find her, there will not be any lemons, but if she eludes me long enough...Well, use your imaginations with her... 

**Draculina: **-snickering on the roof writing rapidly her perverted thoughts-


	31. Moon Lillies

**Himmels:** -pissed- ...

**Draculina: **-singing- I got my way! I got my way! Himmels' pouting and I got my way!

**Himmels:** ...

**Draculina:** I managed to stay hidden out behind the horse barn. Haha! I got to write the one thing I've been wanting to write! Lemons. Himmels was giving Dark Link a bit of a Linky personality, so I changed him back into a pervert for old times sake! Yeehaw! Ready Himmels?

**Himmels:** I hate you.

**Chapter 31**

**Moon Lillies **

* * *

"She was a fast machine,

She kept her motor clean,

She was the best damn woman that I have ever seen,

She had sightless eyes,

Tellin' me no lies,

Knockin' me out with those American thighs,

Takin' more then her share,

Had me fighting for air,

She told me to come, but I was already there,

'Cause the walls started shakin'

The Earth was quakin'

And my mind was achin'

And we were makin' it and you...

Shook me all night long

Yeah, you shook me all night long."

**--AC/DC**

**(Himmels nearly killed me!) **

* * *

After my parents and brother left from the party, it didn't take long for Dark Link to wake up. Thankfully, none of the guards patrolled the gardens while we were still out there. I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of the guards walking up thinking we were thieves or something, but then again, Father was right. What are the chances of them not recognizing us? Especially, Dark Link! Everybody knows this insane doppelganger of darkness… 

Dark made a small sound and moved his head so that his left eye was buried into my shoulder. He seemed to breathe in before slowly lifting his head and started to stare at me with presumably blurry eyes.

Taking notice of his surroundings Dark peered at the darkness around him and then looked at me, "Did I really fall asleep on your shoulder?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind."

"Kinda embarrassed," he admitted, "How many people saw?"

"Uh…" I hesitated.

"That tells me right there…" Dark groaned and yawned while stretching.

He noticed that he was still very close to me before he blushed and gave me some room. I held back a small laugh at this act and answered, "Nobody cared. They, er, thought it was cute, I guess. Well, most of them…"

He stopped mid yawn and eyed me, "…great…What do you mean by 'most of them'?"

He watched me hesitate again as I thought about Nabooru and Aaronek, "Never mind, I don't want to know." He mumbled and stood.

I stood also and watched him carefully. He seemed a little nervous and that caused me to be nervous, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "Why?"

"You seem a little uneasy."

"Do I?"

I scowled as we began to walk, "Like you can hide it…"

He smiled and said, "It's nothing."

"Oh, so there _was_ something on your mind!"

"Yeah…" he was as amused as I was, "I just was…"

I blinked. Usually Dark Link was so straightforward, "What?"

"Nothing…"

"I promise I won't laugh if it isn't meant to be funny." I promised, "Or I won't be angry if it is something bad."

He snatched my hand suddenly as we walked and said, "It's nothing bad."

"…So you think I'll laugh."

He shrugged.

"C'mon."  
He paused a little before he answered slowly, "I was a little worried while I was asleep…that when I woke none of this would have happened…" he glanced at me to see whether or not I was laughing. He looked a little shocked when I wrapped my arms around him causing him to stop and look down at me.

"What are you-?"

"See? It's not a dream." I held him tighter and smiled, "If I still hated you, then I definitely wouldn't be doing this!"

He smiled wryly and tentatively returned the embrace. He laid his cheek on my head and sighed. He truly thought that I wouldn't be there when he woke, wow. I'm not going anywhere. We gradually let go of each other and started to walk again through the garden with our arms linked. I let my gaze wander throughout the garden and let them fall upon a small stone bench surrounded by iceberg roses. I smiled when I saw that a small statue was beside it. The sculpture was of a boy and a girl. The boy was leaning against a tree with his head turned upwards watching the girl who was sitting on a branch with her leg dangling staring down at him. It was plainly obvious that they were Sheikah. I smiled at the beautiful sculpture and then turned my attention to the bench. On either side of it, the Sheikah symbol was engraved into it. I sat on the bench with a smile of happiness. I have no idea why this spot made me so happy, nor did I know why I felt a connection to the flowers, statue, and bench I sat on. I was also too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice that Dark Link had his arms crossed and was watching me closely with a small smiled and soft eyes. He looked pass me to a tall tree and obviously resisted the urge to laugh.

"What?" I asked curious by his light behavior.

"So this wasn't a set up?" he asked.

"Huh?"

He grinned and sat down next to me, "Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled and stared directly into my eyes, giving me his undivided attention, "Do you like it here?"

"Yes!" I responded eagerly, "It is beautiful! I love that little statue and this bench has Sheikah symbols on it!"

He nodded and said nothing. I played with roses behind me, trying not to notice Dark's stare. Ignoring it wasn't working, for it soon got so intense that had no choice, but to look at him. I was about to turn my attention back to the roses when I felt his hand on my cowl causing me to freeze. I looked back into his unfaltering eyes and let him pull the cloth slowly down. When my face was uncovered he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

He broke off and ran his fingers down the side of my face, "You are beautiful."

I blushed and looked away with a small nervous laugh. People call me pretty a lot, but I don't get how grey hair, black eyes, and rather plain clothes could make anyone possibly think me beautiful.

"I can tell by your look that you are mentally disagreeing." Dark said with his wry smile, "I love your obsidian eyes that draw me to you like Siren's song." He was slowly moving closer and closer, so that we were both facing each other directly, "And your pepper hair…the way you smell spicy…it just…makes you so beautiful, but your eyes…your eyes…"he slid his hand down the side of my face and leaned in to kiss my cheek. That small kiss on the cheek was even more romantic then the one on the lips.

When he kissed my cheek, my vision went more to the side and I smiled at what I saw, "Dark." I whispered.

He withdrew from my cheek and looked in the direction I was and smiled, "I thought you'd notice those after a while."

Moon lilies were blooming behind the iceberg roses. Lilies were one of my favorite flowers.

I turned my attention back to Dark Link and smiled while saying softly, "Thank you."

Our foreheads and noses touched as we stared into each others eyes. We leaned into each other to kiss again but, I had a feeling that those little kisses he was pecking me with were just sparks before the flame truly ignited. His lips almost touched mine before-

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" demanded a guard in the distance near the castle wall.

We both shot back from each other with wide eyes and sprang up to face the guard.

"These gardens aren't open for just anyone, mostly not people who use it as a cheap inn room." He called.

Ok…at first Dark and I were going to explain what was going on, but…

"Cheap inn room," I repeated indignant, "Oh, hell no."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too?" Dark asked venomously.

The guard laughed. Both our tempers rose to the highest and we were about to charge at the man when we thought he was mocking us, but he managed to save himself.

"King Link and Queen Zelda say:" he started, that already caused our guts to fall, "Stay with us for the night. Sorry, but we knew you were still out here and we had to do something, but it was more Zelda's idea to mess with you two. The room you stayed in last time will be open for the both of you, if you are comfortable." We thought he was done but then he added, "Link made it a point for me to say: 'Those sheets are made out of very fine Gerudo silk and he'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do anything he wouldn't do'."

Both of our faces flushed crimson when the guard laughed again and proceeded back to his station.

"I really have to talk to that guy." Dark Link mumbled looking up at the castle.

I repressed a laugh and asked, "So will we be staying?"

"Uh, if you want to," Dark stammered, "I don't care one way or the other."

I smiled, "I want to."

He returned one, "Ok."

* * *

Smiling, I watched the new couple with Navi and Ivan. Ivan was tickled to death at the sight of Dark Link with Shema. He was so excited that Dark found someone to be with you would have thought that it was actually he himself getting Shema not Dark. 

"They are going to be so happy together, I know it!" Ivan flew around happily.

"Shema looks happy, also!" Navi added, standing on the window sill with her face pressed to the glass, "You were right, Ivan! They are meant for each other."

I smiled at both of the little fairies, "I was worried about Shema…" I admitted.

"Why, Impa?" asked Navi.

"You know why…The whole Grey Sheikah thing…" I replied.

Ivan stopped flying around and landed next to Navi, "How did you know that Dark Link would be the one for her?"

"I didn't. It was kind of a big risk throwing them together like I did."

Ivan looked down at them wandering through the garden again. They started to proceed towards the doors that led into the castle.

"Well, we are glad you took that risk then." He finally said, "Or at least I am. I was anxious to get Dark with someone."

Impa smiled, "Why?"

"A fairy isn't the same company as another." Ivan said sheepishly.

"I think he would have been fine just with you." Navi smiled.

"He wouldn't have complained," Ivan grimaced, "But…"

"We know what you mean." I told him.

Ivan smiled wryly making him look a little like Dark for a second, "Even if I was there…he'd still be a little lonely for something else; something that he can connect to."

"I thought the same thing with Link at one point." Navi nodded in understanding, "But then Zelda came."

I looked down at the both of them and said quietly, "If they happened to be lonely for something else, wouldn't that also make you both lonely for that same thing?"

Without waiting for a response, I left.

* * *

We walked slowly together through the halls. We didn't say a word to each other, but we knew that we were content. It was strange being so comfortable with someone you aren't really related too, nor do you consider a platonic friend. Before Shema entered the castle, she fixed her wrappings, making me scowl. Maybe one night I could get her to go without her cowl. That'd be tough, but I think I can convince her… 

"Which room did they assign us?" Shema asked during our wanderings through the huge home.

"The one I stayed in after the ball years back." I answered.

"…How old are you?"

I frowned, "Shadows are like Sheikahs; we don't die quickly…"**(HN: If you all use intuitive skills of mad caliber, you'll be able to figure it out lol. DN: The answer is really easy to come by and I don't even have intuitive skills of mad caliber.)**

"It wasn't that. I was just curious." She sounded unconvincing, but I decided to let it by.

"How old are you?" I countered with a smile.

"I just had a birthday, so I'm 18 now." She smiled back, "I guess I should say 'we'. It was Kheisho's birthday also…"

I blinked and looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"We hated each other then."

"Oh." I nodded and mumbled, "Well, I never truly hated you…you have anger issues…"

Shema smirked and responded, "You don't?"

"No, I'm passive aggressive." I grinned.

She laughed, "No, _I'm_ passive aggressive, you are hotheaded."

I thought about it before I agreed, "You _are_ passive aggressive, aren't you? I feel bad for your enemies. They don't know you hate them until there is a Sheikah knife sticking out of their chest! That is kind of frightening. And on top of that! You hold grudges like no other!"

"You know me so well." Shema grinned.

"Holding grudges isn't exactly a good thing you know." I rapped her hand playfully.

She reached up and tugged me by the point of my ear, "Ow! Hey!"

"You know better then to be a hypocrite." She was also being playful…except more painfully…

"Ok, ok Sister Shema! Just don't spank me with a ruler while you're at it!" I unhooked her fingers from my ear and grinned, "On second thought…"

Shema rolled her eyes, "Oh, my God…you are such a pervert!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm-,"

"I can do this all night, Dark."

I grinned again and said lowly, "So could I."

"Get your mind out of the gutter for a second!" she scowled and latched onto my ear again.

"Ow!"

Thankfully, we reached the door to the bedroom we were staying in just in time before she tried to yank my ear right off. She didn't let go of it until we were both in the room. She picked up a run all of the sudden and took a spider-like leap landing right on the bed with a laugh. We didn't have any neighbors to wake up, so I wasn't concerned about the noise she was making. I remembered that Zelda and Link gave me this room when the ball ended to give me privacy and separation from all the people. That was pretty nice of them, I guess…Shema smiled and skipped towards me. I realized that she was probably not used to such a big open space for her own personal use. She probably slept in the same room as Kheisho when she was back at home. If I remember right, that tree house isn't the biggest thing for four people.

"I like this room!" She said.

"Are you not tired?" I asked amazed.

"Uh," she replied, "Actually I am. I just really like this room."

I looked around and asked skeptically, "What's so special about it?"

"It's big, first off." She said, "And the decorating is nice, you get a balcony and a view, and you don't have to worry about bothering neighbors!"  
That is why I liked it so much…

Before I could answer with anything, she ran to the armoire and dug through it. When she looked up, she looked slightly disappointed, but mostly confused, "What do we wear to sleep? These will be uncomfortable wouldn't they?" she motioned to both our suites, "We are a couple now, right?"

I nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"What do couples wear to sleep?"

I smirked and mumbled, "Nothing." I laughed silently to myself.

Shema through a hairbrush at me from the vanity and it hit me right on the side of the head.

"Ah!" I clutched my head, "What was that for?!"

"I told you to stop being a pervert!"

"Aren't I aloud to now?"

"Why would you be?"

"Because we are a couple, right?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"And you knew that I was a closet pervert when we decided this!"

She was about to nod before she asked with an amused face, "Closet pervert?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell is a closet pervert?"

"It is a person that you don't is a pervert, but secretly is. Aaronek, he is a straight out pervert. The Dark Lady, she is a straight out pervert. Ivan, he is a closet pervert, just like me. So is Link if you really think about it…" I said with narrowed eyes, "Pretty much everybody has a little perverseness in them."

Shema stared, "I can't believe you actually thought this out."

"I think about those types of things." I nodded.

We stared at each other blinking sometimes.

"Ok, let's go to bed." Shema said abruptly.

"Alright," I instantly agreed.

Out of habit, I turned away from Shema when I reached my side of the bed and started to take off my shirt. I decided to leave my pants on, mainly because I didn't want to freak out Shema. I didn't know if I would or not, but…still…just in case.

I turned around, "Holy mother of God!" I yelled and fell backwards.

Shema froze from getting into bed and asked bewildered, "What?"

"You're naked!"

"You said-,"

"Forget what I said!"

It seemed a little ironic that I was so afraid that I would freak out Shema if I stripped down when, in fact, that it was I who got freaked out. Shema scowled, slipped into the bed, and then covered herself with the blanket.  
I cautiously peeked over the edge of the bed at her to see her staring at me with a disgruntled expression. She was offended.

"Sorry," I immediately apologized, "You just caught me off guard."

"That better be the reason," I heard her mutter and then she slipped down into the bed turned her back to me.

I blinked with my brow furrowed. Did I really offend her that much? Without standing, I pulled the covers back and slithered in watching her back the whole time. Every few seconds I shuffled a little nearer until finally I was blinking above her shoulder trying to see if she was already asleep.

She wasn't.

Her eyes were narrowed and staring up into mine, "You're staring."

"So are you."

We continued to stare at each other. Not meanly, just staring. I was surprised when she started to smirk and then right after start to giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face!" she giggled.

My turn to be offended, "What is wrong with my face?"

"Nothing," she responded still giggling, "It's more your expression. Your eyes are huge and you are blinking rapidly. Is this your puppy face? It's a good one!"

I caught myself before I blinked rapidly again. Was I making a puppy face?"

"I'm not making a face. I'm just staring at you."

"You were making a face. Did you think I was mad?"

"Yes and I wasn't making a face."

"You were and I'm not mad."

"I wasn't and I thought I offended you."  
"You were too and how would you offend me?"

"I seriously wasn't and I thought that because I kind freaked out when I saw you naked."

"Just admit you were and was that the first time you saw a woman naked?"

"I won't admit it because it's not true and no."

"You will lose this mini war we are having and who was it?"

"I've never lost a mini war and does it matter?"

"This is getting us no where and sure it does."

"I agree and I really don't want to tell."

**(DN: Don't you love double sided conversations? HN: Seems confusing to me. O.o)**

Shema dropped the first conversation and went on with this new one that seemed to intrigue her, "Oh, come on, I won't kill her."

We both ended up facing each other continuing this rather dumb conversation.

"I wasn't thinking that you would kill her, but now I'm worried."

She glared, "Why would you be worried?" She thought I cared for the other person…

I laughed, "Because that person is you!"

Her eyes turned from evil to confused in a millisecond, "Huh?"

"When you were rehabilitating in my home and were still unconscious, I think your family forgot to cloth you or they did it on purpose…I'm not sure which…anyway, I didn't know and I went to check if you had any bruises other on your face and ta-da! There you were!" I laughed again.

She didn't say anything for a while, "I'm glad you didn't tell me this before."

"Me too!" I grinned.

She grinned back and we both snuggled into each other. How could we not smile? That conversation was utterly pointless and we didn't care!

"We're morons." I said smiling in her hair.

"But we are morons together." Shema replied. I could feel her lips tug upward on my chest.

I slyly looked down at her ear…Sheikah ears were pointed also…just not as big…

I bit it.

"What the hell?!" Shema jerked backwards.

We were both at our ends of the beds as she looked at me speechless and bemused.

"That was for tugging my ear!" I told her laughing hard at her face.

"You are insane." She told me with a shrug.

"But you loooove me." I said putting on a smile. I bet I looked dorky, but that is alright.

"But I love you."

I moved back towards the middle and stared at her with an innocent smile, hoping that I was giving the point of me wanting her to move back over here. She glared and cautiously slid her way forward. When she stopped short, I reached out and pulled her against me turning my innocent smile to an impish grin. She tensed and her breath hitched a little. I started to breathe deeper and my intentions started to turn more lustful as I ran my hand down Shema's back stopping just little before the curve of her bottom. She was still tensed, but she did not say a word. I took this as permission and proceeded. Her breath shuddered slightly as I teased her with my touch and her legs quivered so very faintly that I barely caught them. I was trembling slightly also; out of anticipation. I didn't know whether hers was out of anticipation or fear. With a shove, I gripped her arms and rolled her onto her back so I was straddled on top of her. My breathing became ragged as I rubbed her smooth skin. I leaned down and took her mouth roughly into mine. We were both trembling more obviously now. She tentatively reached up and tangled her hands into my hair, pulling slightly as she grabbed it, when the kissed deepened. Sliding my tongue into her mouth, I felt hers dart away slightly before coming back. Half of me wanted to smile at her innocence. She became braver and started to compete with me for dominance.

My thoughts were starting to lose themselves as my attention turned towards the hardening in my pants. The course cloth was making my erection ache and I felt compelled to rip them off. I let my hand drift down start to undo the dreadful barriers. I was soon getting frustrated that I couldn't get them down completely. Shema's legs spread from under me and she used her feet to kick the pants off for me. In doing so, her knees came up causing me to shudder with need as I became closer to her. I bent down to suckle on her neck, but greedily bit down when her legs brushed up against mine, wrapping themselves around me. She gasped when my teeth bit and clawed my back making me groan in return. It isn't surprising that pain turned me on.

Finally, I let the tip of my erection touch her wet opening. We were both trembling more violently now. I didn't know who I was teasing more, her or myself. Neither of us capable of taking it anymore, I slipped inside her, as her hands clutched my buttocks, trying to push me in deeper. At first I was trying to be gentle, but then I remembered that this wasn't her first time and avariciously began to move at a quick pace. She moaned loudly and tried to wrap her legs around me tighter. I thrust hard and harder into her as I felt both mine and her pleasure mounting. A guttural groan escaped me when my seed was released into her and I started to pant. Shema's muscles tightened suddenly as she reached her own climax. She gasped when I pulled out a little and then swirled back in, purely for her pleasure. I made sure I stayed on her sweet spot until she let out her pent up breath out jaggedly and sighed. I lay against her, my breath on her neck as we both panted together. I was still buried within her, but reluctantly I slowly slipped out. Shema's stomach jerked inwards when I left her completely and she closed her eyes and wiped the little bit of sweat against her brow.

Wondering if the silence was making her uncomfortable, even though I still knew that this wasn't her first time, I tried to think of something to say. Unfortunately, all that escaped my lips were, "Damn, Shema." My voice was huskier then usual. I brushed pushed my slightly wet hair back and looked at her.

She didn't respond, she just smiled. I blinked when she suddenly peeked under the sheets and became self-conscious, wondering what she was looking at.

"Didn't Link joke that he didn't want us ruining his sheets?" she asked smirking.

For a moment I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but then realization hit me, "Oops?" I said sheepishly.

We giggled a little and moved closer to each other. I took her hand and stroked it with my thumb and let my other hand stray to her hip and slid up and down her hourglass figure. Her hand lingered near my chest and stomach. She let her fingertips graze down my breast and then started to trace the lines of abdominal muscles. I couldn't help, but suck in when she came to a stop to the last row. She smirked and retreated her hand making me squeeze her hip a little in disappointment.

"Oh, come on." I breathed. I was getting a little aroused again.

She let out a soft 'hm' and turned over. I glared at her back, but she didn't turn over again. I finally rolled my eyes, assuming that she was tired and wrapped my arm around her waist while burying my face in her hair. Within seconds, we were both asleep.

* * *

**Himmels: **... 

**Draculina: **Yeah, she is still pouting...and I got my way! I got my way! -dances around-

**Himmels:** I hate you...seriously.

**Draculina: **Oh, get over it. It was bound to happen. I need my turn to write every once in a while. And by the way...I was wondering if you 'Green Sheikah' readers caught the little statue connection. Teehee, Link and Zelda had the statue made, but changed Sheik's and Khema's features. I'm amazing lol! And! If you all remember right! Dark Link was present during Sheik's proposal to Khema! Haha, that is why Dark thought Shema was setting him up! See! I am amazing! Hahahaha!

**Himmels:** -shakes head- I'm glad you are only my alter ego...


	32. Meant to Be

**Himmels: **Merry Christmas for all who celebrate it! I know it is a few days after, but hey! It is still the holidays! Consider this chapter a present to y'all!

**Draculina:** -nods- Its a little late, but who cares right? This chapter is more silly then anything.

**Himmels:** It is.

**Draculina: **Did I just say 'silly'?

**Himmels:** You did.

**Chapter 32**

**Meant to Be **

* * *

"It's five o'clock, just got paid,

I'll be off the next to days,

No more workin' like dogs,

No more lesh, no more boss,

I've got a weekend of nothin' to do at all.

Yeehaw!

I know a place down the road,

The girls are hot, the beers are cold,

Its two-for-one, yeah that's right,

Not just drinks; it's girls to guys

I hear the twins are back in town from Saginaw.

Yeehaw!

You take your alright! You take your can't wait!

Alotta bring it on and some damn straight,

An' mix it all up with some down home southern drawl, y'all,

You got your yeehaw!

**--Jake Owen**

* * *

Hmm…Waking up to Dark Link isn't such a half bad thing. I smile and open my eyes immediately flicking them towards him. His arm was wound tightly and rather protectively around my waist. He breathed deep and evenly, his breath moving a little strand of my hair when he exhaled. Surprisingly, his lips were tugged slightly making him smile just a bit. In the past, when I saw him sleep, he was either have a dream making his face scowl or he just didn't have an expression at all. This was a good change. Carefully, I raised my hand and brushed my fingertips across his lips. When he inhaled again, his breath hitched as if he smelt me and his eyes opened slowly. He grinned down at me, my fingertips grazing his pearly teeth, as he reached up and took my hand. 

He kissed it and said in a whisper, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied also in a whisper.

I rolled over so I faced him and buried my head into his neck. He stroked my back and we sighed together making each other grin. For a while that was all we did. Not really needing any conversation or niceties. But finally Dark Link said, "So what do you want to do today?"

I moved my head back from his chest and almost felt compelled to grab his ear, but not as roughly. Instead I gently rubbed it between my finger and thumb as I thought. Dark Link just smirked, but didn't say a word.

"What do _you_ want to do?" I asked not wanting to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Honestly…" he said with a breathed laugh, "I don't know."

I pursed my lips still thinking and absentmindedly moved from his ear to a lock of his hair.

Before I could think of something he asked, "Do you just want to walk around and hope an idea comes to us?"

"Sounds good to me." I grinned, "When should we get started?"

"Let's get ready and get a head start." Dark said letting my waist go and sitting up, "We should raid the King and Queen's kitchen and conquer the food first."

"Judging by the time of day, it is near lunch so…I'll take out the vegetable archers if you take out the meat swordsman."

"We'll prepare a sneak attack into the dessert barracks, or course."

"Of course, and we'll set up our own government before we leave, just so we can keep the people under control until he come back."

"And we will come back."

"They have to know there place." I shrugged with simple agreement.

Dark was smirking at me again, "We are _truly_ morons."

"But remember," I tried to sound soothing, "We will always be morons together." I patted his hand.

"That's comforting." He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, "Morons together, forever?" he asked.

Inside, I knew that was a real question, but he tried to put a twist of humor in it. I smiled, "Forever."

He grinned again with the purest joy I have seen him have. He sprang out of bed went to retrieve his clothes, practically humming. He bent over to pick up his pants and out of impulse, I let out a wolf howl whistle. He straightened so quickly, that I practically heard his back snap. He faced me with a beat red face and yelled, "Shema!"

"What?" I laughed, "You were being a pervert last night, why can't I be?"

He mumbled something inaudible, but remained a perfect shade of red. He was even covering himself with his pants, subconsciously I think.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said suddenly making him look up, "Do you want me to turn around?"

He glared and stopped covering himself up and practically ripped his pants pulling them up. He snatched his undershirt from the ground, not taking his eyes off mine, until he had to put it on, that is.

His ab-muscles stretched as his arms rose to squirm into the shirt. I grinned and I said putting on a man-like voice, "Ya sure gotta purdy body right der, sugar."

Dark Link's face went up into a new shade of red and he looked at me in disbelief, "What has gotten into you?"

I smiled innocently at him and reply, "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and picked up his tunic while saying, "Hurry up and get ready."

I grinned and tried to bite back another sarcastic remark…I couldn't resist, "You're going to be the one needing to get ready." I kissed at him making sure he could hear it.

He stuttered and his fingers slipped from the buttons. His blush is not permanent just yet…

I bent over to pick up my suit and Dark Link out a "Woo!"

I reached behind me and slapped my ass hard letting it ring throughout the room saying, "Glad you noticed."

When I put the leg part on, I turned to look at Dark Link. He was shaking his head back and forth and he said in a deadly tone, "It's on, you know that right? It's on."

"Bring it." I said leaning over the bed at him.

He nodded, "We have a day with nothing to do at all," he paused, "Yeehaw."

* * *

Shema and I entered the kitchen where all the chefs were working away. We both grinned and raised our eyebrows at each other. 

One of the chefs turned and spotted us. He smiled and said, "Hello, there!"

"Do you mind if we fix ourselves something to eat?" Shema asked him.

"Oh, we can do that for you!" he said surprised.

"It's alright." Shema replied waving it away, "You are obviously busy with something else, so we'll make something and get out of your hair."

I smirked when I realized he was charmed by her. I need to take her with me more often.

"If that is what you want, m'lady." He said with a smitten smile.

Uh, does he not see me here? I'm standing right next to her.

Shema leaned up to me when he turned away from us, "Sheikah flirty-so-I-can-get-what-I-want eyes of doom."

I nodded with a grin.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I can make something." I said walking forward.

"No, I want to." Shema said following.

"It's alright!" I replied waving her away.

"I insist!" she said and then paused with her eyes suddenly becoming distant.

I blinked and watched her, "You alright?"

"Huh, oh, nothing." She said coming out of her revere, "I just had a flashback to when I made you that omelet…"

I laughed, but still pressed that I wanted to make her something.

"You know what, how about we just make each a sandwich to make our lives easier." She finally resolved with a tired stare.

"Ok."

The chefs were watching us as we began to make our simple meals and I was acutely aware of it. Slowly they started to get back to whatever they were doing. Hmm, that's not good.

"Do you like pickles?" asked Shema.

I hid my smirk, "Yup, one of my favorite things on a sandwich."

"Then I'll put on extra for ya, hun!" she smiled looking up from the various things she had spread on the table.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you like me in public!" I snapped.

She looked up sharply, but I saw the 'it's on' look in her eyes, "Fine, you put your own damn pickles on, you bastard!"

"I will, bitch!"

Out of the corners of my eye, I saw the chefs with their eyes wide and mouths hung open. The one closest to me was backing away slowly.

"I don't have to take this shit!" Shema said raising her voice and gripping the knife she was using to cut the pickle, but her voice went acidic, "You keep this in mind, boy…I have no problem going back to prison."

"I'll take you out, woman!" we glowered at each other, "Hey, look at that pie." I said suddenly.

Her eyes turned to the pie that was on the counter next to us, "Oh my, isn't that pretty."

"Do you mind if we take a couple slices?" I turned looking at the guards with a huge grin.

"Take it!" they all said too quickly.

Shema grinned also, "Thank you!" and began to cut two slices. Cherry, now that I look at it…

"I'm done with your sandwich, sweetie." I told her.

"I'm done with yours also. I bet you'll like it!"

"It looks delicious!" I said when I walked over and placed it on the plate with the one I made her.

She faced me with another plate with the two slices of cherry pie on it, "Thanks again!" she said again to the chefs.

They nodded rapidly.

"See ya!" I waved and walked out the door that led to the gardens.

Shema and I leaned against the wood trying to hear what the chefs were saying to each other.

"They are insane!"

"They nearly killed each other!"

"What are you talking about? They _are_ going to kill each other!"

"Oh, my God, I thought I was going to faint…"

We quickly jogged to the bench next to the Sheikah statue and laughed.

"That was great!" Shema said pulling down her cowl and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Their expressions were priceless!" I agreed, "This sandwich really does look delicious, by the way."

"So does yours. I'm glad you didn't put mayonnaise on mine. I prefer mustard." She said when she peeked inside it.

"Yeah, I'm awesome." I grinned and took a bite. Yup, delicious. Heehee, yay pickles.

We ate in silence for awhile, but then Shema said, "You know…that wasn't really embarrassing. It was just funny."

"You're right." I nodded, "I'll embarrass you some how."

"Hopefully I will also." She grinned.

He were half way done with our sandwiches when Impa's voice called from the doors of the kitchens, "I would appreciate it if you two didn't frighten the chefs."

We just laughed making her smile slightly and pull her head back inside.

"Hey, looks like you two had the same idea as us!" my fairy's voice said gleefully from behind us.

"Ivan!" I said happily, "I've missed you."

He laughed sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, I've been with Navi." He said motioning to her.

"Well, I know that." I scoffed, "Where else would you be?"  
We chit chatted together while Shema and Navi discussed something. We both were done with our pies and a chef came out and took our plates with a blush. Shema and I stood up and said our good-byes to the fairies.

"Remember!" I said to Ivan, "I want a baby fairy!"

Without waiting for a reaction, but knowing that it would be a severe flush to his face, I grabbed Shema's hand with a grin and took off in a dash. She laughed and easily kept up with me. We climbed over the gates and jumped across the mote and just couldn't seem to stop laughing! The guards stared at us with raised eyebrows as we raced by and cut across the lawn. Shema and I both let out a 'yeehaw!' when we jumped off the edge of the cliff that led into the canyon-like pathway to Castle Town. The few guards that kept watch of the huge gate that led up to the castle pointed and stared in disbelief.

We skidded to a halt both panting with huge grins when we reached the Square.

"You are my type of crazy." I told her.

* * *

We linked our arms together and proceeded into the crowds. Everybody knew us, but most haven't heard of our coupling…yet. The people who passed us and happen to recognize (which is pretty much everyone) blinked and stared. I don't know if they were more amazed by the fact that I was with someone or Dark Link or just the fact that we were together. I mean, come on, who would have guessed the two greatest loners in Hyrule would meet up one day. We deserve each other. Together, we went to the different vendors browsing through the different odds and ins. At one point, Dark told me to wait by this one vendor while he ran off somewhere. I entertained myself with the knickknacks the man was selling and thought about buying one when Dark came back. 

"What is that?" I pointed to the wrapped rectangular package in his hands.

He smiled and shook his head, "A surprise for later."

"You didn't have to buy me anything! What is the occasion, anyway?" I asked confused.

He shook his head again. I shrugged and dropped it, but I did let my eyes drift to it every once in a while. We went through the vendors and into the shops and, to my delight, in the mask shop.

I ended up buying Zora mask.

That made Dark Link laugh.

We went all around the Square and stopped in front of the flower shop looking up at the sign.

"Ah, hell, let's go in." Dark said after we stared at each other for a time.

I smirked and followed him inside and to my surprise I found the redheaded girl straightening some Sweet Williams in a vase and Saphiraugen leaning against the counter towards her. I bit my lip to keep from laughing; I just can't picture him flirting! And it is so obvious that they are…

"Oh, come on!" Saphiraugen said to her as we approached with neither of them noticing, "I bet you have a lovely singing voice!"

"No, I really don't!" the red head tried to convince him blushing like mad.

"You have a pretty voice now." He grinned.

Dark leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "That was pretty good."

I elbowed him still smirking.

"Singing and talking are two different things!" she said still not noticing our presence, "I really can't sing."

"Well, you said you couldn't dance one time and you danced pretty well, so I bet you are just being modest and not admitting that you can sing."

"I don't dance as well as you think and I'm not being mod- oh!" She finally caught sight of us.

Saphiraugen turned to see what was interrupting them and grinned when he saw that it was us, "Hey!"

"Hey," Dark replied also smiling he turned to the redhead with a suddenly serious face, "Is this boy bothering you?"

Saphiraugen's eyes went wide and he started to stumble over his words. The girl however laughed and replied, "No, but his persuasive skills are." She said looking at him.

"Alright, I'll drop it." Saphiraugen said raising his hands in defeat. He turned to us and asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
Dark rolled his eyes at him, "Well, buying flowers for the girlie, of course!" he reached over and took a red tulip from a vase beside her and handed it to me. He then snatched a white daisy from another vase and stuck it in my hair, "We'll take these two, please!"

I blushed very slightly, but thankfully I had my cowl.

"Since you two are probably the most popular and the most adorable couple around right now, you can have those for free." The flower girl laughed.

"Oh, I need to introduce you!" Saphiraugen hit his forehead, "Lillà these are my friends Shema and Dark Link," he indicated to us, "Shema and Dark Link, this is Hyrule's favorite flower girl, Lillà!"

She blushed and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Saphie has a girlfriend, Saphie has a girlfriend!" Dark taunted.

"Dark, shut up." I said to him.

"Darkie has a girlfriend, Darkie has a girlfriend!" he retorted doing a little dance with it.

"Saphiraugen, you aren't helping!" I told him.

"We have girlfriends, we have girlfriends!" They both sang in unison and both doing little dances.

Lillà giggled blushing wildly now and I rolled my eyes.

"Hard to believe you two hated each other at one point." I said raising my eyebrow at their easy going behavior around each other.

"I didn't hate him," Dark said, "I just strongly disliked him to the point that I contemplated the best way to torture him to death." He grinned.

They both erupted into giggles again as Lillà and I looked at each other.

"Why are you two so happy? Has Dark been acting like this also, Shema?" she asked.

"Yes, he has and I don't know why they are so happy." I admitted.

"Easy," Dark said, "We don't have to fight over you now! Oops! Sorry." He said looking at Saphiraugen's new girl.

The flower girl laughed and said, "I already know everything about that. You must be quite the beauty under that cowl, Miss Shema! Or is Mrs. Shema now?" she asked.

Dark and I both jumped at that. All I managed to do is shake my head.

"Touchy subject, I think." Saphiraugen whispered to her.

She immediately dropped it and asked, "So what are you two doing out today?"

Dark smiled at me and replied, "Uh, just wandering. Wanna join us?" he asked.

I looked at him suspiciously, but his intentions seemed true.

"It is a Sunday…" Lillà said thinking, "Do you want to?" she asked Saphiraugen who shrugged and replied, "Up to you."

She grinned at us, "I can close shop up early since its Sunday. I'll just serve these last customers first."

"Alright." We nodded.

Lillà walked behind a counter where a man was waiting to pay for a bouquet of yellow roses, with Saphiraugen following. Dark and I smelt random flowers while we waited. There were quite a few people, so I started to think…that is always bad…

I moved closer to Dark Link concealing the smirk that kept popping up today. Dark looked down at me with a raised eyebrow when I got close enough to the point that my bottom was pressed against his lower hips. He wasn't objecting by all means, I noticed, but he was still confused. I grinned and bumped backwards repeatedly into him.

"What the fu-?" he was cut off by another bump. His face went a tad red when everyone in the store turned and stared at us.

Taking the opportunity like I thought he would he practically yelled, "Stop it or I won't do your gardening anymore!"

"You better not, or I'll tell my husband on you!" I said equally as loud.

"No, don't tell your husband," Dark cried, "He'll stop paying me!"

The old ladies that were examining some peonies mouths dropped and they started to scowl and mutter to one another about our 'disgraceful' behavior and 'adulterous' ways. The young man buying the yellow roses was cracking up. Saphiraugen was looking at us like we were insane and Lillà was trying to convince another costumer that we weren't really committing adultery.

"We'll wait outside for you two!" I called to them making their faces go red and look away, "I have to have a talk with my gardener here."

We felt everyone staring at us as we made our way to the door. I opened the door for Dark and smacked his ass when he was half way out making him jump and take a little hop. I turned back to the people and tipped an imaginary hat.

* * *

When the door was shut and we were at a safe distance from the flower shop, Shema and I busted out laughing. At first, I truly didn't know what the hell she was doing. Can't say I didn't like the bumping though… 

"Did you see the look on those old ladies faces?" Shema asked in between gasps.

"You are going to be the gossip of the sewing circle." I told her still laughing.

We sat down by the fountain still with smirks on our faces and sometimes a little giggle erupted as we waited for Saphiraugen and Lillà to close shop and come out to wander with us. First the young man with the roses came out. He was grinning, but when he walked by and caught sight of us he started laughing once again. We just smiled at him and twiddled our fingers when he waved and continued on his way. When the old ladies came out, Shema moved really close to me and pretended to lick my ear.

"I told you to stop! He'll catch us out here!" I said as they passed.

One old lady glared and said astonished, "Well, I've never!"

They all hurried away, throwing quick glanced behind them and whispering to each other. When they went around a corner, Shema moved away again and clasped her hands together looking innocent. I just rolled my eyes and took one of her hands. Saphiraugen and Lillà both came out now. Lillà locked the door and walked with Saphiraugen towards us.

"Let's not tell them that we are messing around today, so they will have an equal form of embarrassment." Shema said in a whisper to me as we stood and started to meet them halfway.

I grinned and said, "Alright."

"So where do you guys want to go?" Shema asked them when we stood facing each other.

"Um, I have to buy something for the shop first if you don't mind." Lillà said in her shy, quiet, but sweet voice.

"Ok! Lead the way!" I said to her.

Shema and Lillà seemed to have struck up a conversation about tulip. Apparently, Shema wanted a small tulip garden, because it was her favorite flower. I eyed the red tulip in her hand with a smile. I didn't know that was her favorite. Heh, she was probably flattered…I'm good.

"What are you two doing?" asked Saphiraugen in a voice only I could hear.

"What?" I played dumb.

"Well, first off, you would never have done that in the store. Second off,_she_ would have never done that in the store!" he said discreetly pointed his thumb at Shema.

I elbowed him lightly and said, "Lighten up."

He blinked. He probably never thought he'd hear that from me. But then he smiled the Saphiraugen smile that always made him look a little naïve, but charming none the less. He turned his attention back to the girls and asked, "Where are we going?"

"I have to pick up some tonic for the flowers." Lillà told him, "It's supposed to help them. But if it doesn't it's the thought that counts, I guess."

We all nodded knowing exactly what vendor we were going to now. It wasn't long until he came upon the gardening vendor and Lillà started to dig through the different tonics that were on display. Saphiraugen went to help her sort through them and Shema and I were left standing there wondering what to do. We already visited this guy, so we didn't look through things…Small talk with random strangers was rarely fun…

"No, I don't wanna!" a child screamed from behind us.

The boy's mother flushed at her child's behavior and whispered to him.

"NO!" the little boy screamed and stomped his foot, "You can't make me! I don't wanna! No! No! No!" he screamed still.

I guess I found my entertainment. The boy has already caught everyone that was near him attentions, so I didn't have to work to hard.

"I can throw a fit better then you!" I called out to him making him turn his angry head towards me, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and began to jump up and down stomping my feet. Shema's eyes went wide and she slowly started to move away from me.

"I'M NOT GOING!" I continued, "I DON'T WANNA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOO!"

Saphiraugen came up and gripped my arm from behind. Perfect

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered to me with a beat red face.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA!" I yelled at him. He tugged my arm and tried to lead me away, "NOOO! AAAAH! NO!" he tugged harder getting more embarrassed, "NO! IT HURTS! NOOO! AAAAH!" I fell to the ground and started to kick and scream.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the little boy had stopped screaming and was staring at me. Quickly the mother grabbed his arm and led him away without a word from him. The people around me were covering their smiling faces with their hands and looking from the little boy who realized that he made a fool of himself to me…who was also making a fool of himself, but didn't exactly care. I stopped screaming and started laughing when I saw that Lillà was done buying whatever she got and was staring at me with disbelief, but amusement also. Saphiraugen held out his hand since he got over his embarrassment and helped me up. We all laughed together and walked quickly to the other side of the Square. People stared after us and laughed (hopefully) with us.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lillà asked still giggling to herself.

"Um…" I started, "I don't think."

Saphiraugen let out a 'ha' and said, "Somehow I believe that."

Shema smiled at all of us in turn then looked up at the sky. She blinked with amazement at the fact that it was nearly evening and said, "Dark, did we really spend all that time going to the vendors before we met up with Rosestadt and Giglio?"

I grinned when she called them that and then looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "A bounty hunter and a flower girl, huh? That is an odd combination."  
"And you guys' to good to be true." Saphiraugen pointed out, "Dark and Grey."

I was surprised that we admitted that Shema and I belonged to one another. He really did get over her.

"And I'm not a bounty hunter any more!" Saphiraugen added indignantly.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"You live in Lake Hylila, so you don't exactly need a job. It's not like they pay taxes there. And you are creative enough to make your own furniture if you put your mind to it and your own decorations, judging by the piece of art I saw." He blushed at that and his eyes flicked to Shema. She didn't seem to be paying attention, instead watching two birds play in the sky, "You could live through you whole life without even a job probably."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'd want to do that." He smiled, "I get bored easily."

"That is what she is for!" I pointed to Lillà making her laugh.

Saphiraugen rolled his eyes and said, "I was thinking about taking a job at that fishing place in Hylila."

"You like to fish?"

"I've never been fishing."

"Oh, jeez…"

"I could try!"

"You are great with animals." Shema suddenly said. So she was listening, "You could get a job at Lon Lon Ranch." She suggested her eyes flicking from the two tiny birds to a big owl in the distance. It was roosted in the tree leading the way to the castle; most likely Kaepora wandering around.

Saphiraugen blinked, "Oh…I did not think of that. Will they hire?"

"Probably, but I don't know for sure." Shema responded finally looking at all of us, but that wasn't a big look for she again turned back to the sky. Maybe she was getting tired…

"Well, I think I should be getting back to my home." I said to them.

Shema looked at me expectantly.

I smiled and said in her ear, "You are welcome to join me or go back home if you wish."

"I better get back to Hylila also." Saphiraugen agreed also looking at the lowering sun, "We better hurry or the gate will close. That gets annoying sometimes…"  
I smiled mentally agreeing with him. We all stood at once and briskly walked through the town and down the ally that led to the gate. It wasn't after we stood and watched the gate rise when I realized:

"Lillà, what are you doing? Don't you live in there?" I pointed.

She blushed brightly, "Well, uh…"

"Oh," I nodded with a wry smiled, "I got'cha."

That only caused her to blush harder.

The four of us walked silently together towards Hyrule field where we would soon separate going to my forest and the other going to Hylila. All of us seemed to be watching the sunset and the moon rise. It was only a half-moon tonight, but still pretty. The stars were the main attraction now. We said our goodbyes to Saphiraugen and Lillà in the middle of the field and proceeded to my…our forest. I smiled and looked at Shema. She was still pretty absentminded. I wonder what she is thinking…well no better way to know then to ask!

"What are you thinking about?"

She blinked slowly and looked at me, "Hmm?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I was daydreaming." She clarified.

"Fine, what were you daydreaming about?"

"The future."

"The future of us?" I specified.

She nodded.

"What do you predict?" I smiled.

She did also, but then she let it fall with a sigh, "Uh…Dark Link…"

"What?" I asked a little worried now.

She gave me a pained look and finally asked after we trudged through half of our forest, "Youdon'texpectchildrendoyou?" her words came out in a rush and I caught only a couple.

"What?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you expect a child from me?"  
Whoa, this is a deep conversation. Thank God, we reached my…our house. We can sit down and discuss this more…comfortably? Ah, crap what am I saying? This will never be a comfortable conversation even if we were sitting in a marsh full of marshmallows…Before I answered, I opened the door for her and led her to the couch were she sat a little away from me. I tried to fill the distance and put my arm around her, but she wanted my total focus.

"The question." She said.

I took a deep breath and thought it out. Do I want a child? Sure maybe one day but…

"Not right now." I told her the truth.

She seemed relieved, "Good."

"What?" I asked confused. I thought she wanted children and was asking me to…I'm confused.

"I was worried that you would want me to bear your children." She admitted.

"I thought you wanted a child."

"Oh, God no." she said a little distastefully before she caught herself and said quickly, "I don't mean that I don't want your child!"

I grinned, "I know."

She sighed.

"You are young," I told her, "You are only 18. You don't really need a kid that early."

"But…" Shema said narrowing her eyes, "My mom had Kheisho and me when she was 17."

I thought back.

Well…damn she did, didn't she?

"You aren't your mother." I told her.

"Yeah, true." She sighed again, "We are all different."

She looked up at me and grinned, "Did I catch you off guard?"

"Yeah, just a bit." I nodded.

She laughed and hugged me tightly. Was this why she looked so scattered when we were with Saphiraugen and Lillà?

"What brought this on?" I asked when I got up and walked to the bedroom with her following.

"Oh," she said, "I was just watching Saphiraugen and Lillà and how they looked at each other so lovingly and how Saphiraugen treated her so gently. He did that to me. I swear he thought that if he touched me I'd burst into a million pieces and he wouldn't be able to put me together again," she laughed a little as we started to strip down for bed, "The first thing that popped into my mind when I thought about how gentle he is was 'he is going to make a great father'. After that I started to think about us." I moved to the other side of the bed and she crawled in after me. We need to move this more to the center of the room instead of against the wall. I'm not a bachelor anymore I guess, "I started to wonder if you wanted children; that made me worry. I don't mean this badly towards you, but I don't want children. I've never connected to them, I think. I don't know." She admitted. She seemed embarrassed.

I smiled and touched her smooth face that she always covered up. The porcelain skin…, "You are young. You might want them in the future."

"Maybe." She frowned, "Good night, Dark."

"Good night Shema." I said and looked at Ivan who was under my chin, "Good night Ivan."

"Good night, Dark."

…

…

…

"IVAN!"

* * *

**Himmels: **See? Total silliness. Lol, and by the way...all those little things that Dark Link and Shema were doing...the whole Shema bumping into Dark Link and Dark Link yelling that he wouldn't be her gardener anymore... 

**Draculina: **Our mom and stepdad did all that! Hahaha! They were the inspiration for this chapter! We all went up to a family member's house in the mountains and there was a whole party and stuff, so naturally, stories get told.

**Himmels: **All the other people were talking about their successful carers and honor students, but not our parents. Nope. We have stories about how a bull got loose in our small town and how this cowboy or that cowgirl. Lol!

**Draculina: **-puts arm around Himmels' shoulder- Its a Texas thing.

**Himmels:** Yup. And for the record. We don't have the accents. Y'all do. Lol!

**Draculina: **Tell us what you got for Christmas! We are curious! And give us the gift of reviewing!


	33. Hello Beautiful

**Himmels: **Uh...we were delaying it and delaying it...but...

**Draculina: **This is the end. The last chapter. I'm sorry we didn't warn you guys first, but we didn't know it was the last chapter until we sat in front of the computer trying to figure out what to write.

**Himmels:** It was very frustrating. We wanted to do another chapter of harmless fun, but then we realized...What else can we do? Shema doesn't want kids, so we couldn't drag the story on by that.

**Draculina:** And besides, isn't 33 chapters long enough? It is 13 chapters more then 'Green Sheikah'! We hope you liked our story.

**Himmels:** And! -grins at Draculina- We can finally tell you what the surprise is for all you _loyal_ reviewers. Note that we say _loyal_.

**Draculina:** Those of you that read our story, but _did not_ review will have no surprise.

**Himmels:** You are so blunt. But its true. Read on!

**Chapter 33**

**Hello Beautiful **

* * *

"Don't have to find your own way out,

You gotta voice, let it be heard,

Just when it feels you're on a dead end road,

There's always somewhere left to turn,

So don't give up now,

You are so close to a brand new day,

Yes, you are and if you just can't bear to be alone,

I'll stay

'Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes

Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes."

--**Keith Urban**

* * *

"Wow, who would have thought they would actually make it together?" My sister, the Great Fairy said with a grin as we watched Shema laugh as Dark Link chased Ivan around the house. Ivan kept zooming in and out of the picture while Dark followed after him barely missing furniture, "I mean everyone had a vague recollection of doubt in their minds, I know." 

"What do you mean?" I asked her twirling my purple hair in-between my fingers as I continued to watch the new and upcoming family bustle around the cave. Ivan was just too excited that Dark Link found someone…and Dark didn't seem to bode well with all the excitement.

Sissy shifted her position on my cloud and looked at me, "Well, think about it, Lady. You and I both know what a temper Dark has and how stubborn Shema can be. In the back of your mind, didn't you have any doubt? What if Dark lost his temper and Shema didn't like that and decided to leave him. She's stubborn, so she probably won't forgive him like she did last time. Actually, I was surprised she did…"

I sigh and reply, "Yeah, I was surprised also. But, I do think that they belong together now. I also think that they realize it. You don't know how hard it is for Dark Link to come to terms with the fact that he does have a heart to give away. Shema, being the natural grey Sheikah that she is, probably had a hard time too. All her life I bet she heard everyone say the same thing."

My sister nodded with her eyes closed and we said in unison, "Grey Sheikahs are always depressed and can't love."

"You are right," Sissy nodded, "She probably heard it from random people with their horrible gossip and finally, after denying it so long, took what they said for real."

"I think that is why Grey Sheikahs get depressed so easily," I said with a furrowed brow, "Nobody will leave them alone long enough to let them think for themselves. I know back in the day, the other Sheikahs probably didn't realize it, but they were kinda prejudice towards them."

The Great Fairy agreed, "It was all subconscious though. What is it about people that they have to judge others about the way they look, dress, or act?" she threw her arms in the air with exasperation and fell back unto the cloud, "Why can't people just get to know one another before they make assumptions?"

I fell back next to her and snapped my fingers so now that the mirror we were watching Dark, Shema, and Ivan in moved to the ceiling, "That is just the way people are. I think that the reason people judge is because that they need something to make themselves think that they are better then another."

"So what you are saying is…The reason the other Sheikah clans tag teamed the Greys because that they needed to think that they were better then another." Sissy looked at me with raised eyebrows, "They are Sheikahs, Sis!"

"They may be Sheikahs, but they are still people." I pointed out, "Sheikahs may be talented to the point where people think they are almost incredible beings, but they still have the emotions that everyone else feels. Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Kokirians, Twili, everyone! They all need something to make them feel unique. The Sheikahs have different clans that they are sorted into. You know, Fire, Water, Forest, Stone, Shadow, Lightning also know as Spirit." I laughed and so did Sissy, "The Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Grey, and Yellow all needed something to make them feel like they were special. Sure they all had different techniques to go by and different instruments to play, but technically they were all alike. Like in the nature of all beings the Reds, Blues, Greens, Purples, and Yellows, all teamed up against the Greys."

"Why do you say 'in the nature of all beings' though?"

"You and I both know that the big guy always picks on the little guy and the Greys are those little guys."

Sissy nodded, "Yeah true…The Greys never were really a big group and never exactly the most popular."

"They weren't even considered beautiful like all the other Sheikahs, by some." I sighed, "And they are! They are…" I paused but soon growled and shot up, "Who cares if there hair wasn't a shiny blonde, brunette, black, or red?! Grey isn't such a bad hair color! And who cares if their suites weren't exactly like all the others?! So they weren't as stylish as the others, big deal!" I jumped off the cloud and landed on my stone floor and started to walk angrily, "Who cares if they didn't take part in a few festivities here and there, because they preferred to be alone?! Isn't that what everyone wants?! To be different?!" I paced back and forth trying to relieve some tension, "That was their way of being unique and everyone shunned it!" I sighed and looked up at my sister sadly, "…But I know…that the other Sheikahs didn't hate their own Greys…none of them hated them…" I flew back up on the cloud and watched Dark Link and Shema again letting a sudden smile break through, "No, none of them hated them…they just didn't know how to deal with them…they were nervous around them because of their lack of caring about how they were different, but once they got know them…" I looked at my sister again with a grin, "They found out how truly beautiful those people are!"

Sissy smiled and continued what I was getting at, "Shema's beauty isn't only on the surface. It flows down into her veins and comes to her naturally. Her inner beauty is just as beautiful as her outer. That is hard to find. And Dark Link…Over the years of being treated like an underling; he changed. It made him a loner and not very agreeable, but a few people like King Link and Queen Zelda knew that, inside, Dark Link was just like everyone else. He had feelings that everyone new he had, but chose to ignore. I remember the first couple of years after the War of the Triforce was over. Dark was treated like common trash because of what happened in the Water Temple. It has always been in Dark's personality to treat others the way he was treated instead of how they wanted to be treated. He acted as cold as the people were to him. When they pushed, he pushed back. That is just him. Word got around when he started to push too hard and eventually he was just segregated from everyone else in society. When they couldn't break him, they ignored him."

"It really did seem like he didn't mind though." I said confused.

"Everyone minds." Sissy shook her head, "People need people. I know that a lot of people will disagree, but after a long time of being alone, that person just wants to be accepted by someone."

I sighed again, "It's sad how people are. It's even sadder to know that we can't change that even with all the fairy magic in the world."

"Can't change nature." My sister agreed.

"Anyway…" I said finished with my rant, "How are our little people doing?"

The Great Fairy pointed, "Dark Link caught Ivan and almost put him in the jar, but Shema threw a spoon at him, hitting him in the head, so he let him go. Now Navi is coming through the window and Ivan has resumed the 'I'm so excited' personality."

I smiled, "Those two belong together also."

"Yeah, but I think everyone saw that one coming." I replied leaning on one elbow.

Sissy laughed, "Yeah, just about everyone."

We watched the four in the mirror before I sighed and snapped my fingers to go spy on someone else, "Does this make us peeping toms?"

"Uh…no, not peeping toms." Sissy shook her head, "More like peeping kitties."

"Meow."

We laughed and the glass shimmered and Saphiraugen and Lillà appeared.

"Now these two…" I chuckled and shook my head, "Come on…A bounty hunter and a flower girl? Who would have thought?"

"Well, it's not like Saphiraugen was ever the toughest, meanest bounty hunter around!" Sissy remarked holding in a giggle, "I'm surprised enough that he took that as a profession when he was in Rosestadt. He just doesn't seem like the type. He is more like a…"

"Flower_boy_?" I suggested.

Sissy snorted, "Yeah, a flower boy!"

"But the flower boy is getting a job at Lon Lon Ranch, I believe." I said, "I bet he will be a good rancher. I wouldn't be surprised if the animals like him and he won't be too far from his girly."

"He loves his girly."

"How did he get over Shema so fast though?" I wondered.

"He was depressed for a while." Sissy said gravely, "But then he went for a walk and ran into Lillà. They had a good time and she helped him forget…well not _forget_, but get over Shema. He did love her though."

"It was so freakin' obvious. He still loves her, except in a different way."

"Almost brother and sister, but not quite. I don't think he'll ever look at her as a sister, but they will remain friends, I know that much."

"What about that Lillà though." I mused out loud.

"Huh?"

I watched Saphiraugen and Lillà work around Saphiraugen's home. Lillà was helping him build a vegetable and flower garden. She brought over the seeds and he borrowed some tools. They were now trying to loosen up the soil under the right side window. It wasn't two seconds after Lillà walked away to get the seeds to show him, when Saphiraugen swung the hoe too hard and got it lodged into the ground. I watched him blink and pull back. He pulled harder and harder until it flung out and hit him on the head before he dropped it and fell to the ground. Lillà gasped and ran up to kneel beside him, "Dork…" I mumbled before I answered Sissy's question, "What is our little redhead's story?"

"Well, she is from Giglio." She started, "She grew up with 3 other sisters and she, being the eldest, was to inherit the Giglio hotel. Apparently, she wanted something more. She went on a little walk and up and decided to keep going. And going. And going. She ended up in Hyrule and started her flower business. She sends her apologies and regards to her sisters often, but she explained to them that she liked it better here. More adventure, I think. They didn't seem to mind. The second oldest, Bellezza, took over. From what she understands, she's enjoying it. Lillà's lived here ever since. Everybody in Castle Town fell in love with her."

"She is pretty much just a small town girl then." I said.

"Yeah," Sissy smirked when we saw Lillà take the hoe from his hands and started doing that herself while Saphiraugen went to go get the seeds. When he sat down and looked at them all he tried to open one of the bags up. He used too much of his strength and when the bag tore they went flying everywhere. He looked up sheepishly at Lillà who hid her face in her hand. Their attention was suddenly turned to the water. The mirror shimmered again and showed who they were looking at. Aaronek and Useyna were stepping out of the water and onto the shore to greet them.

"They seemed to have made good friends." I said, "Well, I guess that is normal. The Zoras are always visiting Lake Hylila, especially when Sheik or Khema is there. Now they have a whole other reason to. Did you hear about Aaronek's and Useyna's egg?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm really excited about it!" Sissy replied, "I bet it will be the cutest thing when it hatches! When will it?"

"I think they are quicker then mammals. Aren't they considered reptiles or amphibians or whatever?"

"Probably amphibians." Sissy agreed, "They are pretty much walking, talking fish."

I nodded, "Yeah, well, I think they hatch around 6 or 7 months."

"They are quicker then humans."

"Yeah, and the kids grow quicker. More instincts, probably." I explained.

"Zoras are odd creatures. But I love them." She added fondly.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and continued, "Did you know that Ruto is four years younger then Link?"

"No."

**(HN: We are making this crap up. DN: A note for the morons who don't realize that.)**

"Yeah, Link was ten when they first met right?" I asked and my sister nodded, "Well, Ruto was six at the time."

Sissy blinked and waited. When I didn't say anything more she asked, "And you point _is_…"

"My point is…Link was 17 when he woke up from his seven year nap-,"

"It wasn't a nap!" The Great Fairy exclaimed.

"I was kidding!" no I wasn't, "Anyway, Ruto was 14, but looked just as old as Link. She grew up faster."

"Ok, so…They are practically full grown at 14." Sissy said.

"You never noticed that?"

"No! I was too busy eluding Ganondorf and teaching Link tricks and magic to realize anything like that!"

I shrugged and leaned back down on my elbow and mumble, "I never had to elude Ganandorf…"

"He thought you were insane." Sissy said with her eyes narrowed, "And when an obviously insane man avoids another person who he claims to be insane, something is wrong."

"Oh, what are you talking about? He loved me!"

"Until he figured out you were more insane then him!"

"And when did he deem that?"

"Uh, I don't know," Sissy said sarcastically, "maybe when you dressed the statue of him that was in the Grand Hall in the castle in a dress, completed with blonde wig and make up! And then you laughed when he confronted you about it! You were the first person he went too to question about it, by the way!"

"How does that make me insane?" I asked, "I'm not insane! Part of being insane is being a little bit crazy! You have to admit…sanity calms, but madness is more interesting."

Sissy just laughed.

"And who was he to call _me_ insane?" I asked indignantly, "He was the one trying to take over the world. I just hung out and soon grew bored. He was more insane then I was! Well…Ordinarily he was insane, but he had some lucid moments when he was merely stupid…"

Sissy was laughing hard now.

Yeah, yeah…the one and only Dark Lady hung out with the Dark Lord, Ganondorf…I was really bored…but that is a story for a different time.

"Alright, whose next?" I snapped my fingers and watched the mirror.

Link and Zelda.

"She is two months along, right?" I asked Sissy.

"Yeah."

"Hmm…I wonder what she is going to name the kid…I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl…I think if it is a girl, they should name it Lil' Dark Lady."

My sister just stared at me, "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Ha, you don't have too."

Link took something out of his pocket and showed Zelda, which turned out to be his old slingshot from when he was a kid. They were sitting underneath the willow tree in the garden where it was nice and cool. Zelda seemed to have been reading a book, but when Link took out his old weapon she got distracted and took it from him. He handed her a Deku nut and taught her how to pull it back. She placed the nut on the little holder and pulled back as far as it could. Before she let it go, she got up and aimed at the castle wall. Just at the moment she was about to release; Impa came into view from around the corner and called out to them. Zelda instinctively turned towards her as she usually did, but forgot to hold back on the sling. She let go and the Deku nut shot towards Impa.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said to the mirror. Sissy was cringing. If that Deku nut connected to any part of Impa…someone was going to die.

Thankfully, Impa ducked just in time and the nut zoomed over her head and crashed straight through the window. Zelda dropped the slingshot and covered her mouth while Link gripped the sides of his head with a terrified look on his face. Impa straightened and glared at them. So neither of them could get a head start, she threw one of her own Deku nuts on the ground and transported in front of them, cornering them between her and the willow tree. Link ducked away from her and ran. Before Impa took after him she mentioned to Zelda that she was lucky that she was pregnant right now and dashed off.

We both laughed and I asked, "Do you think Impa will ever have a kid? Or even get a guy for that matter?"

"Uh…I doubt it. She is too dedicated to her work to think about anything like that." Sissy sighed.

"Hey…" I said, "…When Zelda and Link have their kid…will Kheisho or Shema or even Khema have to be its Sheikah?"

The Great Fairy hesitated, "I really have no idea. I mean, Impa is Zelda's Sheikah and Sheik is Link's Sheikah…so if Link and Zelda have a kid…yeah, one of the three will have to look after the kid."

"That is going to be odd." I commented, "For Shema or Kheisho, I mean. We both know that Khema likes kids and would gladly take the job, but what if one of the younger ones turns out to be the kid's Sheikah?"

"I'm not sure how the choosing works, so I don't know." Sissy shrugged.

"I know Shema will absolutely hate it, so…hopefully it won't be her." I laughed, "She'll probably kill the kid herself."

"Ha, no she won't kill it." My sister defended her, "She would just backhand it every once in a while!"

We cracked up at that.

"Seriously though," I said to my sister, "Khema would be the better choice on that. She loves kids and she is a mother, so she will defend it with her life."

"Yeah, Khema is probably next in line." The Great Fairy agreed, "Then Kheisho and then, God forbid, Shema."

We fell into another fit of giggles and I snapped my fingers again. After a few tries that is…

Ruto and Mikado, this time.

"You know, I'm glad those two found each other." Sissy nodded, "Ruto is so picky about her fishies and I thought she would never get over Link."

"Yeah, me too."

Ruto was holding an egg which we presumed was Useyna's and Aaronek's, while Mikado poked it with his fin. He looked completely entranced by the thing. He then sat next to Ruto with his legs crossed Indian-style and held out his arms for it. She handed it to him with a smile and watched as he ran his hands over the smooth surface and continued to poke. Ruto just raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"They are going to be the next to have an egg." Sissy nodded.

"Judging how Mikado is so fascinated with it, he probably wants one for his own so he can poke it whenever he wanted." I grinned.

My sister smirked, "He is enthralled! Look at him! Has he never seen an egg before?"

Mikado bent his head down to see if he could hear anything inside, making Ruto squeeze her eyes shut and hold back laughter.

"Apparently not." I shook my head, "I wonder if he has seen young of his own kind before."

"They don't have kids often, so probably no."

"Imagine him seeing a tiny version of a Zora. He is going to freak if he is so hypnotized by a simple egg."

"He is going to want his own." Sissy repeated.

"Alright, I'm done with them." I snapped my fingers.

The mirror shimmered and went back to Dark Link and Shema. We both smiled and watched them intently. They were walking through Hyrule fields with their arms linked and Ivan and Navi following. They were heading in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, so I suspect that they were going to meet up with Maylei like Shema used to do all the time. Sure enough Maylei was right there waiting for her leaning up against the logged wall of the ranch with Palmada and Laika. She looked surprised to see Dark Link, but greeted him happily none the less. They talked a bit together while Dark took out his violin and played the song that summoned Anope. It wasn't seconds later that the black stallion was cantering down the plains and jumping over the fences towards his rider. He slid to a stop in front of him. Dark patted his nose and then said something to him while he pointed at Shema. The horse turned to her and seemed to look dead into her eyes. Shema just stared it down just like it was doing. She held out her hand after a while and the horse took it after a few more minuets of staring.

"He approves." I smirked.

"I wouldn't laugh, Sis." The Great Fairy raised her eyebrow, "That horse looked serious."

It did. Dark Link mounted Anope, Shema Laika, and Maylei Palmada and they seemed to wait for something.

"You know…" I turned to my sister, "It is going to be boring without all the drama around Hyrule. Isn't everyone pretty much hooked?"

"Yeah, pretty much all." Sissy sighed, "We can't watch anyone if their lives aren't filled with angst…"

"There has to be someone!" I complained.

Our attention turned back to the mirror when Maylei pointed behind Dark Link and Shema. Whatever they were waiting on seemed to appear. I let the mirror shimmer to whatever it was and was only vaguely surprised that it was Kheisho. He was cantering up on a beautiful bay mare. His blonde hair slipped out of his red hat at the speed he was going and rippled behind him. My eyes went wide when realization hit me…

Kheisho flipped his hair out of his eyes when he came to a stop and grinned underneath his cowl.

I smirked, "Hello, Beautiful."

* * *

**Himmels: **And thus ends the story Of Dark and Grey. I'm really sad...Even more sad then when we finished 'Green Sheikah'...

**Draculina:** I know. I'm sad also.

**Himmels: **Thank you all so much for supporting the 'Sheikah series', as we now call it. We are so happy to know that you all enjoyed Of Dark and Grey. Now onto the brother! Lord Kheisho of the Fire! I hope you are all excited for the vain one! Am I forgetting something...

**Draculina: **The surprise!

**Himmels:** Haha, yes, yes! The surprise! All you loyal reviewers! We love you so much, so we wanted to do something for you that you all can enjoy somewhat...yeah. We want too...

**Draculina:** Include all of you in the Kheisho sequel! You can choose your character and your name and if you want to be good or bad! Keep in mind that it is first review first spot! Ah, this is awesome.

**Himmels: **Yeah, I can't wait either! And before we forget, Cimar of Turalis is back for a few days from his trip and he has a new story! I would very much like all of you to go and read it! It is brilliant so far!

**Draculina: **Go read Cimar's story and review! And go ahead and review ours!

**Himmels and Draculina:** _Thank you all so much! We love you! ...Even Draculina! _


End file.
